


Steve Harrington and His Kids

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angsty Mike Wheeler, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Curious Eleven | Jane Hopper, Dramatic Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Eleven is Nosy, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper Deserves Happiness, F/M, Frustrated Will Byers, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Happy Eleven | Jane Hopper, Hurt Eleven | Jane Hopper, Hurt Steve Harrington, I Did An Ish-Ship, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Protective Dustin Henderson, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protective Lucas Sinclair, Protective Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Protective Mike Wheeler, Protective Steve Harrington, Protective Will Byers, Sad Will Byers, Smart Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington Can Cook, Tags Will Be Added Too, There Is No Real Order To This, Understanding Dustin Henderson, Understanding Steve Harrington, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will Byers and Eleven | Jane Hopper Are Best Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 103,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: Because there aren't enough of these stories, here are some random one-shots with Steve Harrington and his kids.REQUEST OPEN!!!!(If you would like to make one of these one-shots into a story, just comment the title and I will give permission!)





	1. Friends Do Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El learns that, sometimes, friends do lie. And when Steve learns of this, it suddenly becomes his job to fix things. Sometimes the truth hurts, and Steve has to explain this to El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am currently working on another story, but I have rewritten the third chapter eight times, so I decided to take a break and do this. Because I have been wanting to do something like this, but have had issues finding prompts. Hopefully I can finish chapter three of my other story soon.
> 
> These stories will not necessarily be linear.

            “El,” Hopper called to his daughter. “Come on sweetheart. Come on. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

            El was supposed to be out with her friends, and Hopper had a day off. So he had been chilling at the cabin, maybe dancing around like a weirdo, when El suddenly stomped into the house, using her powers to throw the door open. And then she had charged into her room, and just broken down in tears. Hopper couldn’t get the door open.

            “El, come on,” Hopper tried again. “Come on. Please. What’s wrong?”

            El just kept sobbing. Hopper had no idea what was wrong. He’d already tried Eggos, and other snacks, and a bunch of other bribes. He’d even brought up Mike. That had just gotten far harder sobs. Whatever had happened had been bad.

            “El, please,” he tried again. “Let me help.”

            “No,” El sobbed out.

            And that was all Hopper got.

\--------------------------

            “Please tell me you did not lose Hopper’s daughter,” Steve sighed as he looked at the kids. “I really do not want to deal with that.”

            They were supposed to have spent the day at the mall and then meet Steve at the food court after work. Steve had been a little late because of stupid reasons. But now he was at the food court, staring at several children, and he was one child short. The kids all looked extremely morbid, and Steve had a feeling it wasn’t because they lost El. Even Mike seemed to look as if his heart was ripped out. Almost like…

            “What did you idiots do?” Steve hissed at them.

            “We told El a lie,” Dustin admitted, getting protest from the others. “And she just found out it was a lie.”

            “Dustin!” Lucas hissed.

            “You weren’t supposed to say anything,” Max snapped darkly.

            Will, ever the greatest friend in the world, was comforting Mike, who looked like he was getting very close to fighting tears.

            “And you guys have that whole “friends don’t lie” thing,” Steve pieced the problem together. “Alright. Okay. What did you lie about?”

            “I told El that we would,” Mike stopped, trying even harder not to cry as Steve sank down in a chair across from them. “I told El that we would check out any store she wanted. You know, since it was her first time out. But then we got sidetracked and forgot, and we went to a store she didn’t want to see, and she called us liars and took off.”

            Something so simple. A simple forgetting of a promise. El had always been told that friends don’t lie, and yet friends do lie. They always have. Everyone lies. But El didn’t know that, and Mike was afraid he was going to lose his girlfriend again over something so stupid. It had broken him once; Mike wasn’t going to be able to handle it again.

            “Alright,” Steve clapped, standing up again. “Here’s what’s going to happen. Will, I am going to give you quarters, and you are going to ask both your mom and Mike’s mom if Mike can spend the night. Then I’m going to drop the rest of you at home before I go and talk to El.”

            “What?”

            Was the chorus that Steve got as he shoved quarters into Will’s hand. One look was all it took for Will to race to the phone booth, instantly followed by Dustin, Lucas, and Max.

            “Can you really fix this?” Mike asked.

            “I don’t know,” Steve admitted, “but if anyone can talk some hard truths to El, it will probably be me. Kind of lived them a bit too long.”

            Mike sniffed, but still didn’t cry. The others came back moments later and Steve herded them into the car. When the last kid was dropped off, Steve took off for the Hopper residence.

\-------------------------

            “Hop!” Steve gave the knock. “Hopper, it’s me! It’s Steve!”

            The door was opened a few minutes later, and Hopper eyed Steve warily.

            “Harrington?” he questioned hesitantly.

            “I can help,” Steve said, eyeing El’s door before looking back at Hopper.

            With a tired sigh, Hopper let Steve inside. And Steve went straight for El’s door. There were still silent sobs on the other side, but even Steve could tell she had been sobbing for hours. He knocked gently.

            “Hey, El,” he called softly. “It’s Steve. Listen, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I understand.” He paused for a moment. “I know what it’s like to be lied too. To have promises broken.”

            Steve didn’t hear a verbal response, but he heard the door click unlocked. With a glance at Hopper, Steve entered the room and went to sit on the bed. El was curled up in a corner. Upset.

            “My parents,” Steve explained. “Made a lot of promises and lied about a lot of things. It hurt to know. It hurt to realize that my own family lied to me on a regular basis, but I still love them. Even though they hurt me, I still care about them.”

            El sniffed. “Friends don’t lie,” she hissed.

            “Well neither should family,” Steve hummed back. “No one should lie, El. Not ever. But sometimes people do it because they think they know what’s best for us.”

            “Why?” El asked, still sniffing and looking so broken.

            Steve had to pause for a moment. “Sometimes, people forget,” Steve explained, moving to sink down beside El. “Sometimes friends lie to protect you. It’s not always right, in fact, lying is never right. But sometimes people think they don’t have a choice. Sometimes they think lying is the only way to save a friendship or relationship.”

            El sniffed again. “So Mike wasn’t trying to lie to me?”

            “No, El,” Steve promised. “He wasn’t. I swear. He just forgot because he and the others got excited. It wasn’t right, by they are so very sorry.”

            El swallowed a breath this time, looking away from Steve.

            “Will they lie again?”

            Steve sighed. “I wish I could say no. Wish I could say that they’d never hurt you like that again. But that would be a lie. And I think you’ve had enough lying for one day.” As El took in a shaky breath, Steve pulled her into his side. “It won’t be right, but I swear to you, if the boys or Max ever lie enough to make you hate them, it is because they wanted to protect you from something that could break you. They’re going to lie, El, just like you will sometime. We don’t like it, but we can’t always help it.”

            “Not right,” El agreed, wiping her tears away. “What do I do now?”

            “That’s up to you,” Steve chuckled as he ruffled her hair. “You could forgive them, move on, talk things out. But sometimes that’s hard. For everyone. Sometimes lies hurt so much that you have to take time to let everything sink in. No one will blame you if you want to take time apart from your friends to wrap your head around everything.”

            El nodded, sniffing once more and cuddling closer into Steve’s side.

            “Steve?”

            “Yeah, El?”

            “Can we stay up and eat Eggos and watch TV?”

            Steve chuckled a bit. “We’ll have to ask Hopper, but I’m sure you can convince him with those puppy-dog eyes.”

            “Puppy-dog eyes?”

\---------------------------

            “This is really your first time eating ice cream?” Robin gaped at El.

            “She came from a bad home,” Steve explained at El’s terrified expression. “So we’re making up for a lost childhood. Starting with ice cream.”

            It was two days later, and El had opted to stay in the cabin and lay in bed the first day after their talk. So Steve had let the other five kids know that El needed some time. Which was why she was spending time with Steve, and by default, Robin, Steve’s co-worker.

            “Well, then it looks like you are in luck,” Robin beamed as she reached under the counter. “We just got a whole bunch of new flavors, and we just got three more boxes of taste sample sticks. So we have plenty of ice cream for you to try and plenty of time.”

            As Robin ducked into the back to go get the taste sample sticks, El turned to Steve.

            “I like her,” El beamed.

            Steve laughed. “She’s definitely something.”

            “Steve?” El asked, her voice getting quiet. “Will you ever lie to me?”

            Ah. Steve should have expected this.

            “I hope not,” Steve confessed, “but I’m like everyone else. I’ve lied to a lot of people too, El. And to promise I won’t lie to you would just be another lie. But I will do my best not too, alright?”

            “Do I get free ice cream if you do lie?” El asked, suddenly perking up.

            Steve narrowed his eyes playfully. “Are you trying to manipulate me into giving you free ice cream?”

            El shook her head in a way that just _screamed_ innocent. But then she smiled and nodded. Then she got upset, because she had lied.

            “I’ll think about it,” Steve grinned, dipping his finger in a thing of strawberry ice cream and running it down her nose. And that is your punishment for lying.”

            El’s eyes widened in surprise, but then she went cross-eyed to try and look at her nose. She used her own finger to slide the ice cream off her nose and stick it in her mouth. The smile on her face made Steve smile back, and Robin came back just in time to see El swipe chocolate ice cream on Steve’s nose. With her finger of course.

            “What are you two doing?” Robin accused, though she was grinning.

            El and Steve exchanged a look before they both got more ice cream and tried to get Robin. Steve eventually held Robin down as El put the cold, sticky substance on Robin’s nose as she laughed. El decided she liked strawberry after the taste test. Steve would never admit he felt smug at that, but Robin teased him for it.

\------------------------

            “That is not how this works,” Dustin yelled back.

            “It is too!” Lucas argued back.

            “I think Dustin may be right this time,” Will pointed out.

            “Yeah, I’m actually with Dustin on this one,” Max added.

            Steve could only hold back his laughter as the kids tried to put together a shelf for Hopper. They had been very instant that they be the ones to do it as it was to be used to hold El’s books and games. El may or may not have broken the other one when she had gotten a cold. It was both funny and horrifying to learn that El had no control of her powers when she was sick, and they had even gone as far to call Doctor Owens to make sure the girl had not accidently opened a gate to the Upside Down. She hadn’t. Thankfully.

            “Wrench,” Steve finally laughed out when another failed attempted resulted in Lucas hitting himself in the head with a screw. “Now.”

            It had been a week since the “lie” and El had forgiven them. Which was why Mike was aggressively gripping her hand.

            “Honestly,” Steve chuckled as he plucked the wrench form Lucas’ grasp. “First of all, this is the wrong sized wrench. Second of all, you should have used a screw driver before you tied to the wrench. Now, Dustin and Will, you two hold the left. Max and Lucas, the right. And Wheeler,” he turned to face the couple, and El smiled at him. “Sort through the shelving part and give me one when I ask.”

            With Steve’s instructions, they got the shelf put up far faster. Which meant a reward of Eggos with whipped cream. El, however, had her own plans, and the minute Steve turned around, there was whipped cream on his nose.

            “Get back here you little jerk,” Steve called after her with a laugh as they raced about the help.

            Lying wasn’t okay, Steve knew that, but El would be okay. Those were just some truths Steve had learned. And, honestly, they weren’t half bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are welcome.
> 
> Unless it is something vulgar, and I'm trying hard not to do ships, but still keep things close to cannon.
> 
> But please make requests!!!


	2. We're Not Kids Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comment made by Mike has Steve reeling. And that very same comment makes Steve avoid the kids like the plague by using stupid excuses. Too bad El's a bit nosy.
> 
> (This was not where I originally planned to go with this story, but it was definitely better than what I planned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will not be updated daily, incase you couldn't already tell. I am writing another story and I have a lot going on.

            It had become sort of an annoying knew thing for the kids to just show up at his house. They would play Dungeons and Dragons, do homework, help Steve with his homework, and just talk depending on their mood. It gave Steve a sense of pride to know the kids had deemed his house a sort of safe haven. Even if they wouldn’t go near the pool.

            Not that Steve went near it either.

            The kids were in the living room this time, parents and other guardians alerted to their whereabouts the moment they arrived. Steve could tell instantly that this was a “Party Matter” and so he kept his distance. They talked in hushed voices, clearly angry, and Steve could often catch snippets, but he purposely made himself busy in the kitchen so they knew they had privacy. Normally when the kids came over, he would just order take out or something, but he had planned to cook tonight, and that was what he busied himself doing now. It wasn’t supposed to be some big secret, but he hadn’t really ever cooked for anyone besides himself before. He just hoped the kids liked the chicken he made. Some Italian name he couldn’t pronounce.

            He’d finally finished everything and cleaned up when he heard it. A comment that made his body suddenly turn stiff and his hands shake and his blood cold.

            “It’s stupid how they treat us!” Mike snapped, still keeping his voice low, but loud enough for Steve to hear in the doorway of the kitchen to the living room. “We're not kids anymore!”

            It made Steve’s stomach churn, and he moved out of the doorway before anyone could see him. The other five agreeing with Mike all fell on blurred ears, and Steve had to prop himself against the wall. He cast a glance to the dinner he made, choosing to wrap it in foil before he silently crept upstairs to his room.

            He felt sick.

_We're not kids anymore!_

            Steve curled up on his bed, partially in the fetal position in a desperate attempt to quell the feeling in his stomach. He felt exposed and vulnerable, and it _hurt_ both physically and mentally. With a few shaky breaths, Steve forced himself into sleep.

            _We're not kids anymore!_

\----------------------------------------

            It started with a phone call to Mrs. Byers.

            “Will, sweetie,” Joyce had called after her son as he prepared to leave with Jonathan. “Steve’s feeling a bit sick today, he asked me to let you guys know he’s closing his house off today in case it’s a bug. Could you let your friends know?”

            “Of course, Mom,” Will had said back and told his friends at school.

            Joyce, ever the loving mother, had placed a rule that no one was to visit Steve for a good three days. The kids respected that rule, and they didn’t see Steve until later. But then Steve called Claudia at the end of the three days.

            “Dusty! Oh, Dusty, wait!” Claudia stopped her son. “Steve called me, said his parents were home for the rest of the week. Something about wanting you and your friends to keep your distance.”

            “Okay, mom!” Dustin called and pedaled to tell his friends.

            Then the week was up, and the kids were eager to see Steve again and spend time at his house. But then Nancy got Mike’s attention after school.

            “Hey, Steve said he had some project for his history class, and he wasn’t going to be home today,” Nancy told Mike and his friends. “He’d prefer that you guys not ‘raid his house’ while he’s gone.”

            So they had gone to Hopper’s cabin to catch El before she could head to Steve’s.

            “Lying,” El hissed when the others told her Steve’s excuse. “Friends don’t lie, and Steve is lying.”

            “What makes you say that?” Will asked.

            “Not sick,” El stated, lifting her blindfold. “No parents. And he is home. He’s lying.”

            “Then we go confront him,” Dustin declared. “He’s got to have a reason. Let’s just find out what it is.”

            “But what if that’s why,” Max suddenly pipped up. “What if he doesn’t want to hang out with us anymore?”

            The sense of dread over that fell over the kids was enough to suffocate the room. But then El shook her head, getting all their attention as she raised the cloth to her lips.

            “No,” El shook her head again. “He’s sad. I don’t think he wants us to see.”

            That was all Dustin needed to hear because he was suddenly out the door and grabbing his bike. With the other kids behind him, he was on his way to Steve’s house, whether Steve liked it or not.

\---------------------------------

            _We’re not kids anymore!_

            He’d been avoiding the kids, couldn’t bring himself to face them as Mike’s comment made his stomach churn. Even now, more than a week later. So he was beyond startled and horrified to see the kids on his doorstep.

            “You lied!” El accused angrily.

            Ah. Of course the girl with the ability to find and spy on people would notice he had been avoiding them. And tell her friends. And then follow said friends to confront him. Steve honestly debated slamming the door, but the girl with the ability to spy and find people also had to telekinetic powers and the ability to read minds. So he sighed and let the kids inside.

            “I don’t want to talk about it,” Steve stated instantly, not even turning around to look at the kids. “I really, really, don’t want to talk about it.”

            There was a pause, and Steve could feel the tension in the air before Max asked her a heartbreaking question.

            “It’s not us, is it?”

            Steve literally felt his heart stop.

            “No!” he whipped around frantically, lunging to pull his kids close. “No! No! It’s not,” he had to pause, taking in a shaky breath. “No, you guys are some of the best things that happened to me. Really. And I am _so_ sorry if I made you feel like that.”

            “Then why push us away?” Mike demanded. “Why the stupid excuses?”

            _We’re not kids anymore!_

            Steve swallowed, looking away. “Because you’re not kids anymore,” he shrugged as he stared at the floor. “You don’t really need me anymore. And having a babysitter is a clear sign you’re still kids. I didn’t want to hold you back.”

            “But we do still need you,” Lucas suddenly protested, startling everyone. “I mean, look at us. We’re all skinny and weak.” He then quickly turned to the girls. “Except Max and El, they can hold their own.” Then he turned back to Steve. “But what happens when even Max and El can’t protect us? What happens when we need help getting out of a situation?”

            “He’s right,” Dustin nodded. “We need you, Steve. You’re our protector.”

            “We probably would have died in the tunnels without you,” Max added, punching Steve’s arm. “Or Billy would have killed us.”

            The others nodded along, and Steve just sort of shrugged.

            “I guess we can still be kids if you keep protecting us,” Mike admitted softly. “If it means you’ll still be our friend.”

            Steve smiled at Mike, debating hugging the younger Wheeler, but he knew Mike didn’t like hugs. Then El hit his arm rather hard.

            “No more lying,” El scolded.

            “Okay, okay!” Steve held up his hands. “No more lying.”

            Satisfied, El initiated the hug, quickly followed by the rest of the kids, Mike being dragged in reluctantly. And holding his kids, the feeling that had been haunting Steve slowly melted away.

            “That chicken tasted really good by the way,” Dustin suddenly said against Steve’s shoulder. “Did you make it?”


	3. Terrible Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to admit to a mistake. So he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short than what I normally like to write, but I finally finished the third chapter of that story I am working on, so once I get to ten chapters, I will be posting for that book too.

            “I’m going to be honest with you, Dustin,” Steve spoke up as he and the kid ate burgers. “I gave you terrible advice.”

            Dustin had to stare at Steve for a moment.

            “No offense, Steve,” Dustin began slowly “but your advice is never that good. You gotta be more specific”

            The kid had a point, but the thought that Steve was thinking about happened last year. When everything had gone down, and Steve was just deep in depression. He knew Dustin was over it, had probably figured it out, but he needed to correct this.

            He took a moment to clear his throat.

            “The advice I gave you on girls,” he swallowed what felt like bile. “It was terrible advice, and I shouldn’t have pressed it for so long.”

            “True,” Dustin nodded. “But I figured that out already. You were in a bad place. Besides, not all of your advice was bad. That _electricity_ thing was true. So not all your advice was off.”

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded, taking a bite of his burger. “I am really sorry.”

            Dustin eyed Steve for a moment. “You could give me real advice. You know, now that you’re over things.”

            Was he over things? Maybe. He hadn’t really thought about Nancy, and the only reason they were having this conversation was because Steve had felt guilty about messing up the kids chances.

            “Right,” Steve cleared his throat again. “Well, the first thing you need to do is make sure you treat girls right, especially the one you love, but you should always treat girls like princesses, no matter what they look like.”

            Dustin nodded, leaning forward a bit as he shoved fries into his mouth.

            “Then, with the girl you like,” Steve had to pause. “Okay, first of all, don’t ever hit on or flirt with a girl who is already dating. That is a death sentence and you deserve whatever comes at you. Then, if the girl says she isn’t interested, you need to back off. A girl is a human too, and their opinions, even if they lower your ego, need to be respected.”

            “Right,” Dustin nodded. “I can keep those rules.”

            Steve had no doubt of that. Dustin was a good kid. “With the girl you like, don’t ever make her feel like she’s not worth anything. Make her feel special with compliments, and if she’s your girlfriend, show her off a bit. But never make her look like an object, because she is a human being. She is your equal, not your pet.”

            Dustin nodded, and Steve could practically see the kid taking mental notes.

            “But unlike my last advice,” Steve added. “You need to care. About her, her feelings, her pain, her words, her life, her quirks. And if she doesn’t care about you in return, she isn’t worth you time.”


	4. Treating Me Like A Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't get Steve Harrington. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two one-shots in two day? Gasp! Wow!

            Will Byers was not sure what to make of Steve Harrington. He had saved his friend’s lives, risking his own against Billy Hargrove and the tunnels. Dustin had practically dragged Steve into all their lives, and Steve took the job as their babysitter very seriously. Even if it ruined his social status, Steve seemed far more content with them than he ever did bullying Jonathan. He even made up with Jonathan and Nancy, and the three were sort of friends, but Will couldn’t blame them for being awkward.

            But none of these things were why Will didn’t get Steve.

            “Will?” Mike gasped, racing towards his friend with Max close behind. “Will? Are you alright?”

            Troy and James had cornered Will in the hallway on his way to the library. He had been teamed up with Mike and Max for a project, and the two must have come looking for him when he didn’t show. Steve, however, was a bit of a surprise. The guy had shown up and shoved Troy and James back, threatening them until they agreed to leave Will alone. Mike and Max had rounded the corner to Steve standing protectively over Will as Troy and James ran off.

            “I’m okay,” Will tried.

            But Mike and Max still pulled Will up and checked him over as if he had been stabbed or _possessed_ again. And even when they were content that Will had sustained no injury that was life threatening, they still looked at him with worry. As if they were afraid he would vanish into the ground.

            “He’s okay guys,” Steve put a hand on Mike and Max’s shoulder. “I got here in time to stop anything from actually happening. Will just tripped when I yanked those jerks back by their necks.”

            Max and Mike still didn’t relent. And Will hated it. It was like everyone thought Will was made of glass, like one of those stupid China Dolls that people leave on shelves. Like he isn’t human.

            “I’ll take Will home,” Steve soothed the other two. “You guys go do your project.”

            Mike and Max relented and let Steve go with their protector.

            “I’m thinking ice cream,” Steve hummed back. “You in?”

            And that was what Will Byers didn’t understand about Steve Harrington. After everything that happened, after everything they knew, after everything they had experienced, Steve still treated him like a human.

            Will couldn’t figure out why.

\---------------------------

            Will eventually had to slip out of the room during the movie night. He couldn’t stand the looks everyone gave him as they sat in front of Steve’s television. They were supposed to be enjoying their movie, but everyone kept shooting glances at Will. As if they expected him to disappear in the dark as they watched _Bambi_. El had never seen it, so they were having a Disney cartoon marathon. But Will was just done, so he stood up, shaking his head as _everyone_ tried to follow.

            “I just got to go to the bathroom,” he said, a far more convincing liar than any of his friends.

            He padded around the corner and sank against the wall, taking a shaky breath. Only to be startled as a soda was handed to him. By Steve Harrington. Steve had gotten up to go take care of something after his dad had called the house. Steve had told them to keep going, confessing that he had seen Bambi a few times already.

            “You seem tense,” Steve whispered, realizing Will didn’t want to alert anyone else. “This will help.”

            Will nodded, relaxing as Steve sat beside him. They just drank sodas for a bit in silence, letting the movie sounds wash over them. Will didn’t get Steve Harrington, but it was nice to have someone around to treat him as a human. And the soda was nice.

\-------------------------------

            “Hey kid,” Steve stepped into Will’s bedroom.

            “Hey, Steve,” Will shrugged limply.

            He’d blown up at his mom, at Jonathan, at his friends. Steve hadn’t been there this time, something about a job interview. So when he tried to get away _in his own home,_ away from the prying and watchful eyes of everyone, they tried to follow him and coddle him. He’d had enough. After months, he had enough. And he blew up.

            “I brought ice cream,” Steve held up a small container from Scoops Ahoy. “I believe this is what you said was your favorite.”

            Will smiled back as Steve passed over the ice cream and a spoon. Steve did get it right. Rocky Road was his favorite ice cream.

            “Thanks,” Will muttered before shoving a spoonful in his mouth.

            Steve smiled and reached for one of Will’s comics, flipping through it. They spent the rest of the day discussing superheroes, and Will finished the ice cream by himself. It made him feel content.

            “Why do you do this?” Will asked Steve as their protector begins to bid goodbye.

            “Do what?” Steve asked, clearly confused.

            “Why do you treat me like a human?”

            And the look on Steve’s face was pained at that, like Will had said something wrong. Except, that wasn’t right either. No, it was like Steve was upset with _himself._

            “Because you are human,” Steve stated softly. “And no matter what has happened to you, you will always be human.”

            Those words alone eased Will in a way that made him relax, and he relaxed into Steve’s hug, letting the older boy rock him. He was being held like a person, not a China Doll. And that was enough for Will. Because even if know one else saw it, Steve saw him as human.

            Will Byers didn’t understand Steve Harrington, but at least Steve Harrington treated Will Byers as a human. And that was all Will could ask for.


	5. The Bro-Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Droth
> 
> Will and Mike get into an argument about Mike spending too much time with Eleven. Things get out of hand, and Steve may be the only one who can fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Droth, I loved your prompt. So here is your story. I hope you enjoy it.

            “Steve, my man, my best friend. The Hyde to my Jekyll. The Chewie to my Han. The Sam to my Frodo. You wonderful man. You-”

            “Please just get to the point, Dustin,” Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead bitterly. “What do you want?”

            Dustin grinned at Steve, that stupid smile that said he felt smug with himself. Steve couldn’t decide if it was sad or just depressing that Dustin could wrap Steve around his fingers like this. Then again, Steve had known something was up the minute that Dustin had slid into his car that morning after he pulled into the high school parking lot. The mantra Dustin liked to give was just his way of easing a, usually outlandish, request. The worst part was, the mantra worked, and Steve knew that no amount of protest would stop him from helping Dustin with whatever problem had come up.

            “I need you to help us get Mike and Will to stop fighting,” Dustin deadpanned.

            _What?_

            “Wait,” Steve had to put his hands up to stop Dustin from going on a tangent just yet. “Mike and Will are fighting? Since when? Those two are practically joined at the hip. What on Earth could they be fighting about?”

            “I don’t know man,” Dustin shrugged. “Max said she thinks it’s been going on silently for a while. She said she noticed a few glares and odd looks at each other. And they haven’t really been talking to each other. But this weekend, Friday during D&D, they just _blew up_ at each other. Full on screaming. And then, no matter what we tried, they wouldn’t talk to each other at all over the weekend. Mike’s been with El, and she called the me, Max, and Lucas about it because he seemed off and angry whenever she brought up Will.”

            “And you think I’m going to have better luck?” Steve asked incredulously.

            “I don’t know,” Dustin admitted. “But we’re running out of options. We tried. Mrs. Wheeler has tried. Mrs. Byers has tried. Nancy has tried. Jonathan has tried. Even Hopper has tried. We’re so desperate that we’d even let Billy Hargrove try if it got some sort of answer.”

            Okay, that would definitely be considered desperate.

            “Fine,” Steve waved his hands. “I’ll figure something out.”

            Dustin grinned at Steve and raced out of the car. Sighing, Steve let his head bang against the steering wheel a few times before he finally got out of the car and headed into the school. In a matter of seconds, he was standing in front of Nancy and Jonathan.

            “So I need to kidnap your brothers for the day,” Steve told them.

            He expected to see surprise, maybe a demanding of answers as to why he wanted their brothers. Instead, he got looks of relief. Steve was starting to wonder if the names Dustin had listed had planned this little scheme.

            He wouldn’t be surprised.

\-----------------------------

            “Wheeler!” Steve called to the middle schoolers exiting the school. “Byers! You’re with me today!”

            Mike and Will very visibly scowled at each other before trudging to Steve without question.

            “Why does he get to sit up front,” Mike seethed as Will reached for the door.

            “Because I got here first,” Will spat back.

            “Neither of you is sitting up front,” Steve yanked them both away from the door. “You are both going to sit in the back. In silence, unless you can say something nice to each other.”

            They both tried to protest, but Steve wasn’t having it and shoved them both into the car. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched Max, Lucas, and Dustin sag in relief and hop on their bikes. Little traitors. Steve then shoved Mike and Will’s bikes in his trunk before climbing in the car.

            “Now I mean it,” Steve piped up. “There will be no arguing, yelling, hitting, or any other form of fighting while within my car. And because your friends and family are tired of your stupid attitudes, you get to spend the rest of my day in the living room of my house to discuss your _feelings_ as I play therapist.”

            Both Will and Mike looked positively scandalized at this and began to protest until Steve shut them up. Steve had very rarely been truly angry in front of the kids, or anyone really. Sure, the thought of Nancy sleeping with Jonathan had made him angry, but that was more pain than anger. Then there was the moment that Nancy broke up with him, but still mostly pain. And even fighting Billy and the Demodogs hadn’t been true anger, just adrenaline in a life threatening situations.

            The kids had only seen Steve angry _once._

            But right now, as Mike and Will stared at him, Steve was furious. Two friends who had nearly died trying to protect each other, were glaring at each other. Yelling at each other. Treating each other like crap. And it made Steve’s blood boil. Whatever plans Mike or Will might have had to get out of this situation were completely gone as Steve locked eyes with them through his mirror.

            “Get in the house,” Steve hissed as they pulled into the driveway.

            By the time Steve got his head together and had gone into the house, Mike and Will were sitting on the couch, a cushion between them, with their heads bowed. It was clear they were trying to avoid his gaze.

            “Now,” Steve sank onto the coffee table, his chipper tone making the two flinch. “Who wants to tell me what this all about.”

            Utter silence.

            “We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Steve drawled slowly.

            “Will’s being a jerk,” Mike grumbled out under his breath.

            “I am not!”

            “Stop!” Steve snapped, making them both tense before and sink back. “I did not say you could fight. I told you to _tell_ me what happened. I did _not_ give you permission to attack each other. Now. What. Happened?”

            There was a pause where both boys looked at each other. The glares had turned to something pained. Still angry at the other but upset too.

            “I told Mike he spent too much time with El, that he didn’t care about the rest of us,” Will began.

            “I told him that was stupid,” Mike added. “That I didn’t spend that much time with El.”

            Steve had to hold back a snort. Even he could tell that Mike spent far more time with El than his friends. But now wasn’t the time to pick a side. Dustin would tell him he needed to be Switzerland in this moment.

            “So we fought,” Will continued, “because he still won’t listen.”

            “That isn’t true!”

            “Hey!” Steve snapped, making both boys stop. Steve had to release a breath. “Alright. Let’s all just take a breath real quick. A deep one. And try to fix this.”

            Both boys followed Steve’s example and then stared at Steve expectantly. It made Steve smile and place a hand on both their heads.

            “Will, you feel left out, like you’re losing your best friend, right?” Steve turned to the boy, getting a nod under his hand. “And Mike, you feel like Will is judging you, and that makes you angry, right?” And he got a nod from Mike too. “There, was that so hard to admit?”

            Both Will and Mike looked at him as if he was stupid.

            “Look guys,” Steve sighed, pulling his hands off their heads and propping himself up on his knees. “The thing about this is that you both don’t communicate. And because of that, the Bro-Code was broken.”

            “What the heck is the Bro-Code?” Mike demanded.

            “Friends before girls,” Steve quickly whipped out. “Well, technically, that isn’t the saying, but I would prefer you not kill me. But the gist is that you should always be there for you friends before your girlfriend. A girlfriend can leave you, but a friend is supposed to be there for life.”

            Both Mike and Will looked at each other. A wary glance. And then they were both staring at Steve again.

            “You both nearly died for each other,” Steve pressed on. “Will was going to have us close the gate, even though it could have killed him. And Mike went into those tunnels to make sure the Mind-Flayer would release Will. Your best friends, and now you’re getting into an argument over a girl? I thought you were better than that.”

            _Better than me._

            Though left unsaid, both Mike and Will seemed to realize what Steve was implying.

            “Mike, I know you are I love with El and that you lost her for that whole 353-day thing,” Steve began. “But you nearly lost Will twice. Permanently. And after risking your life for Will and El, you’ve been acting like El is the only thing that matters here. And it clearly hurts Will’s feelings.” Before Mike could say anything, Steve held up a hand and turned to Will. “And Will, buddy. Mike is you best friend. I know he can be an idiot sometimes, but yelling and accusing him of stupid things isn’t going to get him to spend time with you again. You need to actually talk and decide how to divide your time.”

            Both Will and Mike took a moment to process his words before nodding at the same time.

            “Now,” Steve clapped. “It is okay for Mike to spend time alone with El. It is also okay for El to spend time with the group. However, you both need to work out times when you can be girlfriend free. Whether it be just the two of you or even just a guys’ night, you need to remember that _you are friends_.” Taking a breath, Steve stood up. “Now, I’m going to go whip up dinner and then you’re going to try and apologize to each other.”

            By the time Steve called the two in for dinner, they were laughing and joking as they should be. As friends and brothers.


	6. Bingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Steve always get put in these odd situations? He blames puppy dog eyes. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShippingTrash4Life, I have not forgotten your request. I promise. I'm getting there. So here is something quick to pass the time.

            Steve stared at the seven pairs of puppy dog eyes, and only one pair of those eyes actually belonged to a puppy, and that was the problem right there.

            “No, just no!” Steve protested again.

            “Please,” El tried this time, and darn it, Steve couldn’t fight El. “Please, Steve.”

            Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

            Apparently, at least according to what the kids claimed, El had found a puppy nearly drowning in a stream near the cabin. If she had not gotten to the puppy when she did, the stream would eventually taken the puppy to the quarry, plummeting the little guy to his death. But when El had taken the puppy to the cabin, they discovered Hopper was not a dog person, and he would not let her keep the little puppy.

            So she took the puppy to Mike, whose mom turned out to be allergic to dogs. So that was a no. Mrs. Henderson did not want a dog anywhere near her Tews. The Sinclairs could not afford to keep a dog as none of them were really ever home and it would probably starve. Max would not let the dog anywhere near Billy or her step-dad because the puppy was “too pure for them to taint”. And the Byers, with everything with Will, literally could not financially afford to take care of another dog. Even with their dog Chester having passed away.

            So the kids had decided Steve was the best option.

            “Fine,” Steve threw his hands up. “Fine. I’ll take care of the puppy. Fine.”

            Steve’s arms were suddenly very fully of a hyper puppy licking his face as the kids cheered. Honestly, the things Steve did for them.

            “His name is Bingo,” El told Steve as they all brought the puppy inside. “Not it or puppy. Bingo.”

            “Bingo?” Steve questioned. “Like that weird spelling song.”

            El nodded, grinning happily that Steve clearly understood the reference or joke or whatever. He didn’t really, but El had given puppy dog eyes and begged, so he would play along. He set Bingo down, and the little puppy dashed about his feet.

            “We’ll help,” Dustin added as they cooed over the puppy. “Take care of Bingo, I mean.”

            Steve held back a scoff, knowing full well he would be taking care of Bingo and the kids would just play. Well, Will may be of some help. But it would be mostly Steve. It was a good thing he got that job at Scoops Ahoy.

            Suddenly, Bingo bolted further into the house, and the kids chased after him. The crash that came a few minutes later was not at all comforting, and Steve rubbed at his temple. Curse these kids and their trauma. Curse their stupid puppy dog eyes.

            “Please just shoot me,” Steve hissed.

            Another crash and the sound of the kids suddenly screaming did not help the migraine growing in Steve’s head. Nor did the third crash and the sudden shouts of arguments. He’d need to house train the stupid dog too. _Great._

\---------------------------

            Bingo was… not horrible. After a bath and a trip to the vet, Steve discovered the little puppy was a German Shepard, and very playful. With a collar around the puppy’s neck, Bingo began to live in the Harrington home. Training was a pain, and the puppy turned out to be a picky eater, but they had an understanding.

            Everything belongs to Bingo as long as Bingo does not break things or pee in the house.

            “I just go home,” Steve complained from the couch as Bingo whined at him. He huffed. “Fine.”

            Bingo yipped happily as Steve attacked the leash, and then practically dragged Steve to the door. He was tired, quite honestly, but he couldn’t help but smile at Bingo’s enthusiasm.

            “You’re just going to drag me around when you get bigger,” Steve chuckled as Bingo continued to tug Steve along. I won’t even need to walk cause you’ll be doing all the work.”

            Bingo yipped back at Steve and Steve laughed.

            “Is that your dog?” a voice asked.

            Steve turned to see Erica Sinclair eyeing Bingo curiously. Steve wasn’t exactly sure if Lucas had brought Bingo back to his house, so there was a chance Erica recognized the little puppy.

            “Yes and no,” Steve answered. “Your brother and his friends asked me to look after the little guy.”

            Bingo, clearly realizing they were talking about him, raced up to Erica and tried to dance around her feet. Keyword being tired. Steve wasn’t going to let the leash get tangled around poor Erica. But Erica smiled and began to pet the little puppy, cooing and teasing.

            Which, for some reason, prompted other kids to come over and start playing with Bingo too. By the time Bingo was done charming every single kid in Hawkins, it was rather late.

            “You are a spoiled brat,” Steve stated as he carried and exhausted Bingo home. “Completely spoiled.”

            Bingo responded to that by licking Steve’s nose.

\------------------------------

            As time passed, and Steve had Bingo for a few months, the puppy began to grow bigger. And a lot more cuddly.

            “Bingo, buddy, you can’t lay on me,” Steve wheezed as he tried to get the dog off. “You’re too big for this buddy.”

            But Bingo didn’t budge, instead giving Steve a look and snorting at Steve before laying his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve did not mind Bingo being on the bed. In fact, Bingo being nearby helped Steve sleep better. What he did mind was being squished by a giant dog.

            “Bingo!” Steve grunted as he tried to heave the dog up.

            Bingo huffed this time and placed all his weight on Steve, clearly letting Steve know he wasn’t moving today. And that Steve wouldn’t be moving either. Steve honestly swore Bingo knew his work schedule because the dog only did this when Steve didn’t have to go into work.

            “You are obnoxious,” Steve grumbled. “And we gotta get up. The kids are coming over today.”

            Bingo wagged his tail excitedly but didn’t move.

            “Steve!” Dustin’s voice rang from downstairs. “Steve! We’re here!”

            Bingo yipped, and Steve groaned, knowing the kids were going to make fun of his hair when they saw his bed head. Because Bingo still. Wouldn’t. Get. Off.

            “Dude,” Lucas laughed as he entered the room, followed by the others. “You’re hair!”

            “Not another word,” Steve hissed at the kids, before turning an accusing glare to Bingo. “This is all your fault.”

            “Off,” El clapped at Bingo.

            And just like that, Bingo jumped off Steve and went to receive his pets from El, clearly his favorite human. Steve couldn’t help at glare at the very content dog.

            “Alright, out!” Steve got the kids and dog out of the room. “Out! Out! Out!”

            He had to stop as Max used a polaroid camera to snap a picture. It was also clear that Will had brought said camera. And Bingo clearly thought chasing the kids around the house was a game. In the end, when Bingo ended up getting the picture tossed in the pool, they were all on the ground laughing as if it had been a game.

\------------------------------

            “Please, Steve,” El begged desperately.

            Bingo seemed to sniff at the _thing_ El was holding and Steve could not believe he was doing this again. Because there, in El’s arms, was _another_ puppy. This one appeared to be a husky.

            The little guy sniffed Bingo right back and Bingo yipped and barked happily. However, this knew little girl looked scared. Horrified really. That was what did it for Steve this time.

            “You got a name for her yet?” he asked El.

            El beamed, already knowing what that meant. She jumped excitedly, the poor puppy still in her arms as she pranced around with Bingo. At least until Steve took the poor puppy away from El.

            “Her name is Daisy,” El stated firmly.

            “Okay, Daisy it is,” Steve nodded.

            How the heck was he supposed to take care of two dogs?

 

 

**Help!!!!! I am doing a thing and need help. If you were to cast anyone as the other experiments, who would it be and what power would you give them? I have someone for Six already cause of the comic being released, but please give suggestions. And go as high in the numbers as you want (though maybe stop in the 020 range). Please, please, please give suggestions. It is for another story idea.**


	7. Secret Obsession Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids discover that Steve has a secret obsession. Then they discover why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShippingTrash4Life, I have finally completed your request. I hope you like it, though I'm not sure I did it justice.

            “What the heck are we even listening too?” Mike suddenly demanded as he stopped DM-ing their latest campaign. “Steve! What is this?”

            The kids, for some reason, had decided Steve’s place was going to be the big hangout spot for all of them. Which meant they were playing Dungeons and Dragons at the Harrington residence almost every Saturday. Honestly, Steve didn’t really mind. He would just get out his homework (to which the kids would occasionally stop their campaign to help whenever he got frustrated), or he would be in the kitchen making dinner (which both surprised and amazed the kids).

            Steve looked up from where El was reading his essay over his shoulder, helping him organize his thoughts. Sometimes she played as the group’s mage, but more often than not she just listened. She didn’t quite know enough of the Party’s terms to understand how to fully play without having a need to have things explained to her. So, she liked helping Steve with essays and listening.

            “ _Pirates of Penzance_ ,” Steve stated and then went to look back at his essay.

            “Pirates of who-to-the-what now?” Dustin questioned as all the kids eyed Steve.

            “It’s a musical,” Steve hummed, still staring at his essay. “Well, technically, it’s considered an opera. But it’s been on Broadway a lot. It’s meant to be a comedy too. Arthur Sullivan composed it in 1879, it been off and on Broadway all year.” Steve paused for a moment, finally lifting his head, but not looking at the kids. “You might know this next one.”

            It took a moment, but Lucas suddenly jolted as the song kept going.

            “Is this that modern major general song?” Lucas asked in recognition. “That’s from an _opera?_ ”

            Steve nodded, finally looking at the kids. “Yeah, it’s literally called “Modern Major General”. And, yes, it is from an opera. Personally, I prefer the song “I Am A Pirate King” over this one, but this is the song everyone remembers.”

            A beep from the kitchen had Steve suddenly standing up and walking into the kitchen without a glance back. The song continued to play over Steve’s radio, clearly a cassette tape that Steve had brought down before the kids arrived.

            “I never pegged Steve for an opera guy,” Max suddenly pipped up.

            “Yeah, he doesn’t seem like the type,” Will added. “I always saw him as a Wham kind of guy.”

            “He _is_ a Wham kind of guy,” Dustin pointed out. “He’s never played this before. I wonder if it’s new?”

            The kids didn’t really get a chance to ponder that as Steve called them into the kitchen. El just picked up Steve’s essay and led the way to the wonderful smell of food. But Mike had glanced around while his friends were talking. The cassette was not new. Not if the clearly warn and used case had anything to say about it. But he brushed that thought aside in favor of beating Dustin into getting the biggest chicken tender on the plate.

\--------------------------------

            “Dude, Steve just spent thirty minutes talking about _The Wiz_ with my parents,” Lucas huffed as Mike slid into the car. “It was weird.”

            “So I think one of the first musicals on Broadway with an all-black cast in cool,” Steve shot back from the drivers seat. “Sue me, Sinclair.”

            “I thought you were talking about the movie?” Lucas questioned.

            “We were talking about both,” Steve admitted. “But I like the Broadway version better. It came first. They only made it into a movie after it did so well on Broadway.”

            “Why do you know this,” Lucas motioned wildly to Steve.

            “Because I can,” Steve shot back, grinning mischievously. “I’m allowed to like things, Lucas.”

            “Yeah, but why _The Wiz_?” Lucas pressed.

            “It is by far a better telling of _The Wizard of Oz_ than the actual _Wizard of Oz_ movie,” Steve stated as if this were a fact everyone should know. “Way better, and far funnier too.”

            Mike frowned at this. Broadway again, and an obsession with a musical. It had been a week since they had heard the cassette tape that was played last time, but it still had Mike cocking his head in curiosity. Why Broadway?

            But then Dustin was climbing into the car, and Mike once more dropped the subject.

\------------------------------

            Nancy and Jonathan were with them this time. And they were all… just sort of… staring… at Steve…and his ex-friend Carol. The two were doubled over in laughter as if they hadn’t hated each other’s guts, and they were all very confused as to why.

            “And the harnass just snapped,” Carol managed to laugh out. “And I just.” She had to stop to let out a laugh. “It was just so fitting because she was such a terrible actor. She couldn’t even do the accent right.”

            “Oh, that’s great,” Steve wheezed out as he tried to brush the tears away. “How bad was the accent? You gotta tell me now.”

            “She sounded like a drunk Australian,” Carol breathed out between giggles, and Steve just began laughing all over again. “As soon as she started speaking, I thought I had wasted five dollars, but that was so worth it. I mean, how can you make _Peter Pan_ sound Australian.”

            “Well,” Steve took several deep breaths to try and quell his laughter. “At least it wasn’t a total loss.”

            “I’m seeing it on Broadway over break,” Carol smiled. “But as soon as the show ended, I knew I had to tell you. It was just too funny.”

            “I’m glad you did,” Steve grinned right back. “See you around Carol!”

            With that, the two former(?) friends walked away from each other and the group went the rest of the day as though that whole exchange hadn’t just happened.

\----------------------

            “Oh!” Nancy gasped in shock as she opened the envelope. “No-no way! How?”

            Mike and Will watched as Steve had handed Nancy and Jonathan the envelope. They couldn’t see what it was, but it was making Nancy tear up, and Jonathan was staring at Steve with wide eyed disbelief.

            “How?” Nancy repeated in a breath.

            “You remembered?” Jonathan questioned in as much disbelief as his face showed. “How did you remember? I mentioned it, like, once.”

            “Always remember the important things, Byers,” Steve tapped the side of his head. “And this was very important. Besides, Nancy used to talk about it all the time. And then you mentioned it a few months ago, so I figured, why not?”

            “But Steve!” Nancy suddenly protested. “These tickets were exclusive. And expensive. How on Earth did you get tickets to _Little Shop of Horrors?_ ”

            Mike and Will both gaped at that. Knowing their siblings so well, they both knew that Nancy and Jonathan loved that musical. They also knew, because they were siblings with the older too, that the show was going to be at the theater in Chicago, but it was going to cost an arm and a leg to get in.

            “I know people,” Steve shrugged _casually_. “Okay, so the top number is your row number for where you will sit, and I made sure to get you tickets so you won’t be too far away or too close, so you don’t have to look up or squint to see. And the second number under the first is your seat number. You’ll need to dress nice, like business formal nice. But it doesn’t have to be too fancy either. You’re not going to some dinner party. Oh, and I got you relatively center too.”

            “We can’t take this,” Jonathan tried to protest.

            Key word being _tried._

            “Course you can,” Steve scoffed. “Happy birthday, Byers.”

            With that, Steve walked off with Will and Mike in tow.  Both boys exchanged a look, realizing what that meant.

            _Steve had gotten tickets for Jonathan’s birthday to see the show on Jonathan’s birthday._

\---------------------------

            “Which musical is this?” El asked casually on yet another Saturday night.

            “ _Cats_ ,” Steve told her as he got the chili ready. “And it is as weird as it sounds.”

            Mike stopped narrating at that and whipped his head towards Steve. He’d never heard of _Cats_ before, but El seemed to know it was a musical. Probably a Broadway musical.

            “Steve?” Mike called.

            “What’s up Wheeler?” Steve turned to face him.

            “How long have you liked musicals?”

            Steve blinked at that. Then blinked again before eyeing the radio with something almost sad.

            “All my life,” he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “It was, uh, it was one of the few things my parents would actually do with me. You know, before they got too busy.”

            And that hurt, making all the kids wince as Steve looked away from them. They knew how much craved the affection from his parents, had seen how wasn’t sure how to take it from Joyce and Hopper. Had brought up Steve’s neglected childhood to the adults and two best friends.

            And that was why? That was why, even though Steve and Carol hadn’t been friends, she had told Steve the story about going to see _Peter Pan_. Because despite their falling out, Carol knew Steve. She knew his thoughts and his insecurities. Knew what he probably felt. And seeing a musical had set off those memories to the point where she _had_ to tell Steve.

            “Who composed this one?” Will suddenly blurted out.

            Steve smiled softly.

            “Andrew Lloyd Webber,” he hummed. “It’s weird because it’s very dance oriented and the story is literally about a bunch of cats living in a tribe.”

            “Seriously?” Max questioned. “Cats. Really?”

            “Well they’re people playing cats,” Steve added. “It first had its debut in West End before becoming a hit on Broadway.”

            As Steve rambled on, the kids listened and watched as Steve began to relax and cook. If musicals made Steve happy, then they would listen to whatever Steve had to say.”

\-----------------------

            _“I’m singing in the rain! Just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I’m happy again!”_

The rest of the group just kind of stared as Dustin spun in circles around a lamppost while belting _Singing in the Rain_ perfectly as it was literally raining.

            “I blame you,” Mike looked directly at Steve from where he and the others sat safely in Steve’s beamer. Away from the rain. “Look what you’ve done.”

            “If I drive off now, do you think he’d hate me?” Steve asked, still staring at Dustin in a sort of horrified understanding.

            “Yes,” Max stated from the back seat. “Do it anyways.”

\------------------------------

            “What exactly did you and Hopper get Steve for Christmas?” Mike asked El as they all watched Steve hunch over a box in dead laughter.

            “Cassettes,” El stated, a smile creeping up her face. “Musical cassettes. And Broadway tickets to Les Misérables, but he hasn’t found those yet.”

            A few minutes later, Steve’s breathing completely hitched as he found the tickets at the bottom of the box, buried beneath all thirty-five musical cassette tapes. His laughter became sobs as he realized that there were eleven tickets, that Hopper had secretly gotten everyone else’s families to pitch in, just so they could go see the musical together.

            As a family.

            “Le’s Miser-a-blah?” Dustin tried.

            Steve was both laughing and crying as each of the kids tried to read the tickets themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many of you know, but on May 29th, there will be a comic released with 006 the test subject. From what I can tell, she looks like a red head with blue eyes and freckles (though she may be a brunette, because she is in the shadows). She has the power of precognition (though I saw an article that said she had clairvoyance, which isn't the same thing).
> 
> So who would you fan cast as Six???


	8. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is pretty close friends with the kids, but specifically four of the six. So, he's a little startled as the two he isn't that close with suddenly confront him about a little dilemma they have encountered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Droth (I am so sorry this took so long, but it took me forever to figure out the perfect gift).

            Steve blinked as he stared down at the two children in front of him. The two children before him were at his back door, for obvious reasons, and he just… he wasn’t sure what to do with what was just blurted out at him.

            “You want me,” Steve had to stop as he took in the two kids. “You want me to help you find a what now?”

            “A gift,” they said in unison.

            Steve blinked again.

            “Why?”

            Steve would gladly admit he had a strong-ish relationship with four of the six party members. It probably came with the fact that he had gone with them into the tunnels with a concussion and adrenaline rush. And even Mike held a slight respect (being the only ish of the four) after he had gotten the kid away from the vines, and then managed to set his ankle and splint it. He definitely had the strongest relationship with Dustin, making them practically brothers. Lucas and Max were great kids who looked up to him. And Mike, as said, had a respect for Steve.

            But Steve still hadn’t found his footing with El and Will.

            “We can’t ask mom and Hopper,” Will pointed out. “The gift is for their wedding. And we can’t ask Jonathan, because that would be too suspicious. And we can’t ask Nancy because she would probably tell Jonathan, and then Jonathan would get involved. And we already asked our friends. That was a terrible idea.”

            “Dustin said we should get them an axe,” El pipped up. “Because Joyce broke her old one with the wall.”

            Steve winced, realizing that was something Dustin would have totally suggested. He’d have to talk to the kid at some point about appropriate wedding gifts. And just appropriate gifts for dating in general.

            “So I was your last choice?” Steve cocked his head, trying to tease, but still a little hurt.

            “No,” El said. “First choice.”

            “Well, technically second, but we agreed that asking our friends was a terrible idea,” Will added quickly. “But we also came up with Mrs. Wheeler, Mrs. Henderson, the Sinclairs, Max’s mom, Mr. Clarke, and even Hopper’s secretary, Flo. But we thought you would be a better choice.”

            That, that was actually really touching.

            “Alright, then,” Steve nodded sharply. “Let’s see. I say we hit the mall, look around, and if we don’t find something, then maybe we can at least find inspiration.”

            Both El and Will smiled in pure relief. Steve was starting to wonder what else the other four could have possibly come up with for the two soon-to-be-siblings to share a glance like that. He also decided he really did not want to know the answer to that question at the moment.

\-------------------------

            “Alright,” Steve began as the walked up to Starcourt Mall. “Generally, when you get a gift for someone’s wedding, you’re supposed to get something practical. Because normally, the couple doesn’t already have a house. But since that isn’t the case, and you guys already have most things between you both, we should be able to get a bit more creative.”

            “Max said something about a gag gift,” Will pipped up.

            Steve grinned at that. “We could get a gag gift. Anything in mind?”

            Will and El both nodded eagerly. “Cookbook.”

            Steve held back a snort. It was common knowledge among the Monster Hunting Party that neither Joyce, nor Hopper, cooked. At least not well. Steve would totally help them by a cookbook for a gag gift.

            “Alright,” he coughed, failing to hide his grin. “We can do that. But let’s see about a real gift too.”

            They were at the mall for eight hours. Literally around eight hours before Steve finally dragged a dejected El and Will to the food court. He even went as far to use his employee discount to get them ice cream, thankful that Robin was the one behind the counter.

            “What’s wrong?” Robin motioned to the two, voice low.

            “Wedding gift,” Steve sighed. “The only thing they came up with was a gag gift, and they don’t feel like that would be enough.”

            Robin made a hum of understanding as she handed over the ice creams. She wished Steve luck and watched as he went over to where El and Will were picking at their burgers.

            Steve felt like he let the two down. He could understand why this was so hard. Maybe if the wedding had been different, they could have gotten something more practical for a new house. But that wasn’t the case here. They just couldn’t figure out what to get for people who had been through too much.

            What did you get for people who had been through too much?

            People who had been through too much…

            Oh.

            _Oh!_

            “I’ve got an idea,” Steve shoved the ice cream at the two. “Eat quick. We got a lot to do, and only two days to do it.”

            Will and El eyed each other skeptically.

\-----------------------------------

            The next two days saw Will and El at Steve’s house at any chance they could. Which meant, they went to Steve’s after school on Friday, begged for a sleepover, and still hadn’t left by Saturday afternoon.

            “Why can’t I come in?” Dustin asked.

            “It’s a _sur-prise,”_ Steve drawled out. “Honestly. I’ll take you out for burgers next week. I promise. But my house is off limits until after the darn wedding.”

            “Why?” Dustin pressed.

            “Be-cause,” Steve stated and slammed the door.

            Will and El were hunched over his dinning room table, furiously working on their gift. Steve had to make them stop a few times just so they could eat and sleep. But they were determined. Steve couldn’t blame them. The idea had been a hit for the two, and they were gladly going at their project with an intense vigor.

            He’d apologize to Dustin later, but he promised the two that there would be no distractions.

\-----------------------------

            The wedding had been small, just the Monster Hunting Party, the parents, and people from Hopper and Joyce’s work. It was nice, and Steve enjoyed the sense of normality. No, that wasn’t the right word for it. He liked the sense of peace. They were all too far from being normal.

            “You have to open our gift at home,” Will was insisting. “And we’d like Steve to be there because he helped.”

            “I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Joyce turned to Hopper. “Jonathan is spending the night at the Wheeler’s, and Steve is supposed to take Will and El to his house. We can make a quick stop.”

            There was a slight giddy feeling as they went to the Byers. Steve could tell El and Will were holding their breath because he was doing the same thing. They weren’t sure how Joyce or Hopper would take the gift, but they were all hoping they would like it.

            Joyce gasped.

            “What?” she breathed out.

            Steve couldn’t help but shift on his feet and place a hand on the kids’ shoulders.

            “Did you make this?” he asked them.

            “Will and El did all the work,” Steve offered a soft, but wary smile. “I just helped them come up with the idea.”

            “You could put it over the couch,” El said. “Memories.”

            It was a wood slat covered in a dark blue satin that reminded the two kids of the Upside Down. In big letters, the words “The Memories of Life” were written on them. Will and El had spent Thursday night into Friday morning digging around the house for all sorts of objects. Christmas lights, remains of the tunnel drawings, the Shadow Monster picture, bullets, laminated and rotted leaves (courtesy of Steve’s sneaking and snooping), Will’s brain scans, El’s file, Jonathan’s pictures, and anything else they could find.

            “Do you like it?” Will ask, his voice wavering.

            And Joyce was hugging her son and now-daughter in a tight embrace. “I love it.”

            As Joyce pulled away to hug Steve, El got this look on her face and she dashed to Will’s room. Steve had nearly forgotten about their plan until Hopper was taking the wrapping paper off the second present and Joyce was letting Steve out of the tight embrace.

            “Gag gift,” El beamed as Hopper shot her a look.

            Joyce, Steve, Will, and El all broke into laughter as Hopper glared down at the cookbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE LAND OF THE UNDEAD!!!!!
> 
> Let's be honest guys, the only problem with the Jopper ship is the fact that neither of them can cook... which isn't really a problem, so why aren't they together yet????


	9. Unamused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents of the kids show up on Steve's doorstep, demanding to know where their children are. Steve is unamused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't normally post this early, but I had free time for the first time in months.

            “Where is my son, Steve Harrington!”

            The look Steve gave Karen Wheeler was unamused on so many levels it wasn’t even funny. Not that any of the people on Steve’s doorstep found the situation amusing at all, but Steve’s look was just completely done with this whole situation as he carefully dried a dinner plate. The teen had guts, they would all admit as he stared Karen dead in the eye as she accused him of kidnapping, murder, abuse, and molestation.

            The people on Steve’s doorstep consisted of a very furious Karen Wheeler, a completely appalled Mrs. Sinclair, a rather horrified Mr. Sinclair, a pale Claudia Henderson, a trembling Susan Hargrove, a ready-to-murder Neil Hargrove, an exasperate Chief Jim Hopper, and a frazzled Joyce Byers.

            Steve still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he could gather that the reason for all of this was because the kids had not been home in the last three days, and their back up stories had all come crashing down.

            “Not here,” Steve said firmly. “But I’ve got a pretty good idea where they are.”

            Karen was not satisfied with this answer and shoved into the house, followed by the rest of the parents. Joyce and Hopper both kindly stopped in the doorway.

            “If they break anything, I’m suing,” Steve stated firmly as he moved to put the plate back in the kitchen.

            This statement was followed by both a crash and a thud. Steve was getting less and less amused by the second.

            “They’re really not here?” Joyce asked, her voice trembling.

            “Fraid not,” Steve said. “I only got back from visiting my grandparents last night. If they were here, they did a good job of leaving everything place.”

            Both Hopper and Joyce nodded. The kids, they had learned, were pretty good at not being found. It came from having to hide from too many government people. Like, constantly having to hide El and themselves. But they had also never hidden for this long.

            There was another crash upstairs, and Steve shot Hopper a _look._ The older man went to investigate.

            “I’ve got an idea where they are,” Steve told Joyce, the only adult left in the kitchen. “I can take you there if you want.”

            “Let me go!” Neil Hargrove screamed and thrashed in Hopper’s grip. “Let me go! You should be arresting that punk kid, not me!”

            “Destroying someone’s personal property is an offense,” Hopper told Neil as he slapped handcuffs on the guy. “I don’t care if you believe Steve kidnapped those kids or not. Breaking property is illegal.”

            “You’re just going to get this kid get away with kidnapping?” Neil fumed.

            “Steve Harrington was out of town for the week,” Hopper snapped back. “And I will gladly call his grandparents to confirm the story, but seeing as he told us he was gone, and that he wouldn’t be able to babysit, I’m sure his alibi checks out.”

            Hopper and Neil were out the door in a matter of seconds, Neil’s shouts still ringing out. Rolling his eyes, Steve grabbed his jacket and made for the back door.

            “Come on,” Steve motioned to the other adults. “I’ve got a few ideas where they might be, but I’m pretty sure they would have gone to this one specifically.”

            They ended up trekking through the woods, Steve keeping quite as the adults kept trying to ask questions. Well, Karen was asking questions. The others were relatively quiet, and Joyce was staying close to Steve, clearly unnerved.

            “They better have a darn good excuse,” Steve mumbled under his breath so only Joyce could hear. “Because I’m going to kill them otherwise.”

            After a good, roughly, thirty-minute walk, they arrived. And they knew they had arrived because towering above them was some sort of fort made of wood, and logs, and branches. It was sloppy, but it was also rather well held together.

            “They wanted a fort,” Steve shrugged, and they decided it needed to be in the woods near someone’s house. Castle Byers was already in the Byers’ backyard, so that apparently meant my house by default.”

            Steve didn’t wait for the adults to say anything as he walked up to the door and gave a knock. The kids had been very insistent on the rules. The door slowly opened to reveal Dustin’s face.

            “You have some explain-WOAH!” Steve gaped as he was roughly yanked into the fort. “What the heck, Dustin?”

            “It’s bad Steve,” Dustin slammed the make-shift door and locked it. “It’s really bad.”

            Steve frowned and followed Dustin further into the fort. The fort had been months in the making, the kids insisting it needed rooms, and levels and stairs and ladders. Even a look-out, though Steve was still trying to help them figure that out. Basically, the kids had wanted a type of strong hold they could defend themselves with incase the Upside Down came back.

            At the current moment, the only light in the fort were the occasional cracks in the wood they had used to construct. Steve had done most of the work, along with El’s power and Max as the boys just could. Not. Hammer.

            “This way,” Dustin tugged him.

            “Kid, your parents showed up at my house,” Steve stated, still entirely unamused.

            “She says it wasn’t Billy,” Dustin suddenly spoke up after a moment. “Said it was someone else. But she won’t say who, and only El is allowed to tell her.”

            Something clicked in Steve’s head, even before his gaze landed on Max on the old mattress the kids had dragged out to the fort. She was curled into El, Will holding a water bottle, hovering close by. Mike and Lucas looked like they had no idea what to do.

            “Ah, Max,” Steve breathed as he crouched beside her and El. “Hey, hey Max. It’s me. It’s Steve. I’m here now.”

            “Steve,” Max sniffed, turning her head slightly away from where it was buried in El’s neck. “I’m scared Steve.”

            “I know,” Steve nodded, swallowing thickly. “I know. Here, I’m going to put my hand on your arm. Is that okay? Can I see?”

            Max was hesitant for a moment, but something in her clearly trusted Steve as she reached out and let Steve cup her arm. Steve saw exactly what he knew he would. He didn’t pull back, realizing Max needed a good touch, and he let his hand gingerly cup her arm. She could pull away, and Steve could see her mind processing this. Then she was pulling away from Max and leaning into Steve’s chest.

            Ten minutes later had Steve carrying Max as the other kids followed to the door. The parents were all clearly relieved to see their kids, but the kids stepped back when their parents tried to get close. The kids were smart, Max didn’t need to tell them what happened.

            “Max, sweetie,” Susan Hargrove called.

            Max began to tremble in Steve’s arms, and Steve took a few steps back towards the fort.

            “You aren’t taking Max anywhere,” Steve growled at Mrs. Hargrove.

            “You can’t just take my daughter,” Susan snapped. “I didn’t do anything.”

            “Yeah, and that’s the problem,” Steve snapped, making Susan back up in shock. “The court will just love to hear that. Because you really didn’t do _anything._ ”

            Steve couldn’t help but turn to the other parents. “This fort is their safe place,” Steve told them, a sharp glare on his face. “Their place to go when they fell there is no one they can trust. So let me make myself clear. If any of you try to hurt your kids, and I find out about. If they come to this fort to hide and not to just hang-out, my parents are rich, and their lawyer will be on my side.”

            Steve started to tug the kids along, still holding Max, who had started sobbing. But he stopped

            “Not you though, Joyce,” he turned to her. “You can come with us. You’re an angel and the best darn mother in Hawkins.”

            Everyone else kind of gaped as they watched Steve lead the kids away with Joyce. Steve was completely unamused.


	10. Plant Your Feet Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a call, and he's beyond ready to answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally working through some requests cause I have the time to do that now. 
> 
> Dedicated to yoiamaddictedtorandomshows … That was a mouth full
> 
> Featuring Mama Bear Steve

            It wasn’t that Steve wasn’t expecting a phone call. Okay, alright, he really wasn’t expecting a phone call that night. So, jumping ten feet in the air and nearly covering himself in boiling pasta was completely justified. Thankfully, he managed to dodge the pasta, turn off the eye, and put the pot to the side.

            “Harrington residence,” Steve muttered into the phone a little gruffly.

            _“Steve?”_

Steve’s heart literally stopped. He knew that voice, but not like this. It was supposed to be strong, fearless, with an occasional hint of bitterness and hurt. It was one of six voices he had started to call friend. One of six voice he would protect above himself at all times.

            “Max? Max?” he called into the phone, frantic. “Max? What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

            _“Steve.”_

Now she was sobbing?

            “Max!” Steve called into the phone more frantically. “Max! What’s wrong?”

            _“Neil! He, he hit my mom.”_

Steve froze, quickly moving to stretch the cord to the living room where there was an address book. He needed to call Hopper.

            _“He just kept hitting her, and she wouldn’t wake up! Billy yanked him off, took me and my mom to the bedroom. He’s killing him! Steve, Neil is killing Billy! Please! I need help! Please!”_

“Okay,” Steve rushed out, finding the numer and then fumbling for his keys. “Okay. I’m coming. I swear. Stay there, Max. Stay there. Stay hidden.”

            Max sobbed and Steve hung up, only to grab the phone again and dial quickly.

            “You need to get to the Hargrove house,” Steve didn’t let Hopper speak. “And I mean right now.”

            He hung up with out explanation and got into his car. If anything happened to Max, Steve would not be held responsible for whatever action he took. Murder or otherwise.

\-----------------------------

            Steve pulled up to the house, but he didn’t bother with the bat. That didn’t matter. And to his great relief, the door was cracked. But that thought quickly turned to horror as he noticed several people standing outside and listening to the sounds of yelling inside the Hargrove house.

            Steve was done with Hawkins in that moment. Fully furious. Fully angry. Someone was going to die tonight if these idiots didn’t do something. And Hopper was too far away to get here in time to stop Steve.

            “You shouldn’t go in there,” someone called.

            Steve’s dark gaze swept over the people listening, and even in the dark, they all stepped back in fear.

            “And if someone in that house died, and you were all sitting here listening to it happen, you can all be charged with second degree murder.”

            Steve had never seen so many people scramble for their houses and their phones. With a dark glare, Steve threw the door to the Hargrove house open. The first thing he sees is Billy, gave falling on his limp figure looking like he was practically beaten to death. The only reassurance he has that Billy isn’t dead is the fact that he keeps letting out wheezing, sporadic breaths.

            He can still hear Neil shouting, demanding that Max open he door as he bangs loudly. He’s yelling things that make Steve’s blood boil.

            “Harrin’on,” Billy moans, his eyes cracked and staring.

            “Don’t talk,” Steve hushed, his voice a low whisper. “Just keep breathing. I promise I’ll get them out. I swear.”

            Billy didn’t look like he believed Steve, but he didn’t say much else, just kept watching as Steve crept through the house to the back hallway. Neil’s threats still hadn’t died down, and Steve was surprised he hadn’t heard the door banging open earlier.

            “Open the door, Maxine!” Neil growled, kicking the door to the point there was a loud _crack._ “You open this door right now, or I swear-!”

            “You won’t be doing anything,” Steve hissed, finally getting Neil’s attention.

            Neil turned to him and laughed, like a lunatic. “And who are you?”

            “Max’s babysitter,” Steve growled.

            Neil charged, but Steve was faster. Before him was no longer a person. This wasn’t the time when he fought Jonathan and lost because he realized he was a jerk. This wasn’t the time when he fought Billy, the jerk that he was. This was like fighting the Demogorgon in the Byers house. This was like fighting the Demodogs in the junkyard. Because right here, one of his kid’s lives were in danger.

            Steve’s fist threw Neil back before the man could even strike.

            “What was it you always told me, Hargrove?” Steve spoke up, directing his statement at Billy.

            _“Plant your feet.”_

            Billy shuttered on the ground, finally seeing what he had been dying to see. This was King Steve. No, that title didn’t fit anymore. This was Mama Steve, the joke he heard Max and the kids sometimes make.

            Neil got up with a yell, and Steve didn’t give him the chance to react. Just another harsh fist to the man’s gut.

            “Let me make myself absolutely clear,” Steve growled at Neil. “I may be the wash-out King of Hawkins High, but I didn’t just get my title because of my charm.” He delivered another swift punch to Neil. “I can put up a fight when it’s most important.” Another punch. “And those kids.” Another punch. “Those kids man everything to me.” Another punch. “And I won’t let anyone hurt them.”

            Neil staggered back into the wall and sank down. Unconscious.

            “Max?” he called. “Max!”

            Max was in his arms in seconds, sobbing harshly as she burrowed into his chest. There were sirens outside, but Steve didn’t care. He lifted Max up in one arm and moved to Billy’s side, gripping the guys arm to steady him. He smiled, softly.

            “Guess I do know how to plant my feet,” he teased, though there was no bite.

            Billy chuckled, breaking out into a cough. Steve gripped both Billy and Max tighter as people charged into the house. He met Hopper’s gaze for a moment, just a moment.

            “Mr. Hargrove beat both his wife and son,” Steve told him. “Max called me, and I called you. The neighbors _finally_ got some sense and called the cops. I went into the open door, and found Neil trying to break down the bedroom door, which is broken. I will admit I threw a few punches at the man. But Mrs. Hargrove is unconscious in the bedroom, and Billy…”

            Billy was barely hanging on.

            Both Billy and Mrs. Hargrove were rushed to the hospital, and Neil woke up just in time to be arrested for attempted murder. He tried to demand that Steve be arrested too, but it had already been agreed that Steve acted in “self-defense” and would not be charged. Steve hadn’t let go of Max the whole time, even when the doctors had checked her over.

            “I’ve got you, Max,” Steve whispered into her hair as she shook with silent sobs. “I’ve got you.”

            And he meant it. For this, he could plant his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying to tag this book. If there is a tag that you believe needs to be added, please let me know. Thanks.


	11. It's Called A Hug, Mike Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve notices what no one else has, and he swears he is going to fix it. Some way. Some how.
> 
> Hinted suicide attempt. Be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Tonks :)
> 
> Though similar to Strength_in_pain request, I have written a different story for you, and it shall be posted tomorrow.

            Steve remembered, because he had been so wrapped up in Nancy. He hadn’t really needed to pay any attention to what was going on when he had Nancy. But it was because he had been so wrapped up in Nancy that he noticed what everyone else had failed to realize. It wasn’t like he could blame them as most people had jut blamed the whole thing on puberty. And those that did know had grown used to seeing this sort of behavior. But not Steve.

            Mike Wheeler was still acting like a moody, emo teenager, and he wasn’t sure why.

            “Oh, Steve,” Karen gasped in surprise as she opened the door. “How are you? Are you here for Nancy?”

            “No,” Steve shook his head. “I was actually hoping to talk to Mike. Is he here?”

            Karen was definitely surprised by that.

            El had been back for four months, and Mike was still acting as if he lost her. Sure, he could understand the frustration at being separated from the one he loved. But, that didn’t excuse his behavior as of late. When he almost caught Mike…”

            “I know you’ve seen it,” Steve whispered to Karen. “How your son has changed. I don’t want him to end up like I did in high school. He doesn’t deserve that torture.”

            Karen’s face softened at that. Karen may be blind to the monsters, but she wasn’t blind to her son. She was a good mom, just on a different level than Joyce.

            “If anyone might be able to talk sense into him,” Steve began. “At least, outside of his family and friends, it might be me. I’d like to try, if you’d let me.”

            Karen nodded, stepping to the side to let him through.

            “He’s upstairs.”

\------------------------------

            “Yeah, that’s a no,” Steve swiped the joint away. “That is not happening.”

            “Hey!” Mike protested.

            The other day, Steve had caught two jerks offering Mike some form of alcohol. He’d taken it away, chucked it away at the expense of Mike yelling at him. And Steve had taken it, studying Mike with a soft gaze the whole time until Mike broke down in tears in Steve’s chest. He then proceeded to threaten Troy and James when Mike had gotten home.

            Steve crammed the joint in his back pack, glad he brought it as he did the same with the book on how to smoke, and the attempted-rolled joints.

            “What’s your problem?” Mike snapped.

            Under normal circumstances, Steve would have snapped back. Would have yelled and lectured Mike like a child. He would have made the kid feel worse about himself. But he’d been preparing himself for this exact situation, and yelling would get them nowhere.

            “Dustin keeps complaining about your campaign,” Steve moved to pick up something, probably a D&D figurine. “That you won’t finish it.”

            What do you want, Steve?” Mike demanded, glaring at Steve.

            Steve sighed. He had promised himself he wouldn’t beat around the bush, but he’d already started.

            “Mike,” he sighed, climbing on the bed beside the kid. “What’s going on, man?”

            Mike looked away. “I don’t know what you’re taking about.”

            “Mike,” Steve pressed. “The alcohol, the drugs, hanging out with your old bullies. Kid, you’re turning into me.”

            There was a look of pure, absolute horror on Mike’s face as his head snapped to Steve. It wasn’t a good thing. At all.

            “Mike,” he tried again.

            Mike had looked away, his body slowly shaking.

            “I can’t-” Mike sobbed out.

            “Mike?”

            “I can’t do this, Steve,” Mike whispered out, silent sobs wracking his body. “I just can’t. I can’t.”

            _Lose Eleven. Keep going. Pretend to be normal. Function._

            Mike didn’t need to say any of this. He just needed to sob as he let everything out. Steve would say he was a terrible boyfriend, but…

            “What?” Mike slurred between his sobs.

            “It’s called a hug, Mike,” Steve pulled him closer to his chest. “You should try it more often.”

            The silent sobs became full on wails as he burrowed into Steve’s chest. Karen appeared in the door, catching Steve’s gaze as Mike kept sobbing out. He gave Karen a soft nod before burying his face in Mike’s dark hair.

            “You’re not alone, Mike,” Steve whispered, as he had this whole time. “We’ve got you. I’ve got you. You’re not alone.”

            Mike wailed harder. Clutched tighter. Steve could only hum soft assurance as he thanked whoever would listen for letting him get to the kid before he threw his life away. He knew how hard it could be to pull someone out of that depression, and he wasn’t going to let Mike stay there.

\------------------------------

            “I literally just taught you,” Steve complained. “Karen, I literally just taught him this game. How are you beating me?”

            Mike and Steve had made a pact to spend time together, doing whatever. So when Mike had asked about poker, Steve was a bit hesitant. Until Karen heard the request and asked to play too. Steve had literally just taught Mike to play, but he was _beating_ Steve at his own time.

            “Guess you’re just a good teacher,” Mike grinned as they watched Karen shuffle.

            “What!” Steve gasped in mock surprise. “Mike Wheeler is complimenting _me_? Karen, the world is ending!”

            “Get to the basement Steve!” Karen played along. “We’re going to die!”

            Mike chucked popcorn at both Steve and his mother and grumbled as he took the cards from his mother. Steve and Karen just laughed.

            “Steve?”

            The three at the table looked up to see Nancy and Jonathan staring at them from the front door. Looking rather confused.

            “Oh, is it that late already?” Karen turned to the clock. “I haven’t even started dinner yet. I’m afraid it’s going to be late today. Jonathan, are you staying?”

            “Uh, I don’t want to intrude,” Jonathan cleared his throat.

            “Don’t worry,” Steve patted Jonathan’s shoulder teasingly. “I’m leaving. Mike beating me at poker one to many times is enough sign that I need to get out.”

            Mike chucked more popcorn at him.

            “See you later, Mike,” Steve waved as he grabbed his backpack.

            As had become tradition, Mike immediately bolted up and wrapped Steve in a hug. Mike had grown since that time in the tunnels, practically meeting Steve’s height now.

            “Bye,” Mike waved as Steve walked out the door.

            “Since when were you friends with _Steve Harrington?_ ” Nancy demanded.

            Mike glared at his sister. “Since when did his name suddenly sound like venom on your lips?”

            Mike said no more, despite Nancy’s pestering. And Karen just hummed and talked as if nothing happened. As if Steve being at their house was normal. Nancy had spent a lot of time with Jonathan recently, rarely being home. She was starting to realize that maybe he had been coming to the house regularly.

\---------------------------

            “Mike,” Steve spoke softly.

            “I know,” Mike sobbed through the door. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

            Nancy was listening from the other side of the bathroom door. She’d been trying to figure out what Steve wanted with her little brother, why he was still around. But when Mike had suddenly run to the bathroom as soon as Steve got there, and Steve had followed, her suspicions grew.

            “I’m not mad, Mike,” Steve responded. “I swear I’m not. I just want you to talk to me. Your mom and sister are worried about you. I’m worried about you.”

            “I know,” Mike whispered. “I know.”

            “I’m going to take this,” Steve said, voice still soft. “Okay?”

            There wasn’t a response other than Mike sobbing again and the sound of something rustling. Then Mike’s sobs became harsher, pained.

            “I’ve got you,” Steve’s voice soothed. “I’ve got you.”

            “You need to leave them alone, Nancy.”

            Nancy turned to see her mother staring at her, expression blank. Nancy wanted to protest, but her mother motioned her to move out of the way. Nancy chose to slink back to her room, but she peeked and watched as Karen knocked.

            “Here you go, Mrs. Wheeler,” Steve’s voice flowed over Mike’s sobs. “I’ve got him.”

            “I know,” Karen responded. “Thank you.”

            Nancy gaped as she watched Karen walk out holding a small orange bottle. It made Nancy’s heart stop. Stepping out of her room once Karen was gone, she caught sight of Steve holding Mike in a tight hug as he sobbed. It made Nancy purses her lips as she realized that, once again, she hadn’t actually been there for her brother.

\---------------------------------

            “You fixed him.”

            Mike had gone to go ask his mom for more snacks, leaving the other five downstairs with Steve. They were playing D&D, and Mike had asked Steve to be there. Steve, of course, had agreed. They were finally finishing that stupid campaign Dustin kept complaining about.

            “Fixed who,” Lucas asked El incredulously.

            “Mike,” she said, her gaze still on Steve. “Steve fixed Mike.”

            “What does that even mean?” Dustin demanded.

            The question was cut off as Mike came down the stairs with a bowl of Cheetos. It wasn’t till later, as they were leaving, that they realized what El had meant. Because the last thing Mike did before they left was hug Steve tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAS ANYONE ELSE SEEN THE STRANGER THINGS COCA COLA AD!?!?!?!?!? BECUASE IT IS AWSOME, AND BEAUTIFUL, AND NOTHING LIKE THAT TRAILER WITH BILLY AND KAREN!!!!! YOU ALL SHOULD WATCH IT!!!!!


	12. I'm No Doctor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one of those days where Steve wasn't with the kids. Or, at least it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Strength_in_pain
> 
> And I swear I am slowly going to get to all of the requests soon, but I prefer to post one a day

            Steve stopped at the sound of a cry of shock and pain. A rather familiar cry that had his blood running cold and his heart all but stopping. He’d heard that cry once. In the tunnels. Heart in his throat, Steve dashed to the sound.

            “Mike!” he gasped as he instantly rushed to the younger’s side. “Mike, what happened?”       

            “I’m okay,” Mike sniffed, but like Steve was going to believe that.

            He actually hadn’t been with the kids this time. They seemed to swamp him more often than not, and a moments peace was hard to come by. So he had spent the day walking around town, getting some errands done, getting lunch out, and just relatively enjoying himself.          

            “Ah!” Mike gasped out.

            “Ow, that looks bad,” Steve hissed. “Alright. Think you can stand?”

            “Yes,” Mike said, then hissed in pain as he tried. “No.”

            From what Steve could tell, he was pretty sure that Mike had been biking somewhere, and his bike got stuck in a twig. He had a skinned need, his palms were scrapped up, and there was a scratch against his cheek.

            “Okay,” Steve nodded. “I’ve got you; my car is nearby. And my house.”

            Mike just hissed as Steve helped him up.

            “Alright,” Steve slid him into the car. “Let me just get your bike.”

            Mike nodded and sank into the seat with a sigh.

\-----------------------

            “I’m no doctor….”

            “Shut up, Steve,” Mike hissed. “Just do it.”

            Steve nodded as he placed the alcohol-cotton swab onto Mike’s knee, and the kid hissed. Steve winced along but didn’t hold up his action. He’d tried to call the Wheeler house to let Steve know that this was happening, but Steve hadn’t gotten anyone to pick up, even when he had called Nancy’s number.

            “Almost done,” Steve said.

            “Shut up,” Mike snapped.

            Steve nodded once more as he pulled back the swab, placing a rough bandage around the wound and wrapping it up.

            “Okay,” Steve nodded. “That’s going to sting for a bit. “Now just let me get a look at the cut on you face and we’ll be done.”

            “Thanks, Steve,” Mike whispered before Steve could touch the swab to his face.

            “No problem,” Steve hummed. “Now try not to tense. This will probably hurt more than your knee.”

            Mike hissed, tensing anyway, as the swab made contact with his cheek.

            “Why do you put up with us?” Mike suddenly asked as Steve placed the bandage over the cut. “I mean, we’re a bunch of nerds, and middle schoolers. You’re supposed to be a popular high schooler.”

            “Being a popular high schooler sucks,” Steve said. “Honestly, the worst. Besides, you guys are cooler than most people think.”

            Mike gave him a look of disbelief.

            “I’m serious,” Steve defended quickly. “I mean, how many people can say that they saved the world, fought monsters, and have a literal superhero as a friend.”

            “You’re serious?” Mike stared at him.

            “No, I’m the Queen of England,” Steve quipped. “Yes, I’m serious. You guys are cool, and you actually care about each other, and you guys saved lives. I think that makes you guys awesome.”

            “I guess you’re pretty cool too,” Mike said.

            Steve’s protest fell on dead ears as Mike began to laugh, and Steve just had to laugh right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stranger Things Coca Cola ad will be playing in theaters, so keep an eye out.


	13. Scars From Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Mike shows up at his door asking for advice, which is odd enough since Dustin recently discredited his advice. But then Will shows up. And that's a far less pleasant visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Droth

            “I am literally the worst person to give you dating advice,” Steve said.

            Mike glared at him, but even Steve could see the desperation behind the glare. Dustin had wasted no time in telling Steve, and the others, that Steve gave terrible dating advice. So either Mike hadn’t listened, or he was just that desperate.

            “I don’t even care anymore,” Mike threw his hands up. Steve was going with the ladder. “I just need help.”

            “Nancy and Jonathan are probably far better at this than me,” Steve pointed.

            “Yeah,” Mike drawled sarcastically. “Like I’m going to ask my sister and her boyfriend for dating advice.”

            “So you came to your sister’s ex-boyfriend’s house?”

            Mike looked like he wanted to die standing on Steve’s front step, so Steve sighed and motioned him inside. Mike still looked desperate, but at least he was a bit more relieved. Steve just sort of watched as Mike dug into his backpack and pulled out a notebook. He quickly thrust the book at Steve and Steve rolled his eyes before opening it. He only glanced over the first few pages before he slammed it shut.

            “This is entirely overthinking things,” Steve brandished the notebook. “I mean, you’re treating this whole dating thing like you’re in a war or something. Honestly, you could just get El flowers and she would look at you like you hung the moon.”

            Mike looked even more exasperated.

            But their conversation was quickly cut off as a loud pounding came from the front door. Exchanging a look with Mike, Steve carefully made his way to see who else had decided to grace him with their presence. The pounding came again, and Steve was about to shout a rude comment.

            But it died in his throat as he saw the person staring back at him, trembling in fear.

            “Will?” Steve gawked. “Will, what happened?”

            Will let out a muffled sob and sank to his knees, Steve reaching out to grab him. He pulled the trembling boy to his chest and practically dragged him inside. He cupped the boy’s face, using his thumb to brush tears away on one side of his face, but he scarcely touched the other side. Not with the bruise screaming back at him the way it was.

            Someone had hit Will.

            “Will?” Mike gaped, racing to his friends side. “Will, what happened? Who hurt you?”

            Steve hated what came out of Will’s mouth next.

            “Lonnie.”

\--------------------------

            Joyce and Jonathan were both out of town doing college visits, and Will was supposed to be staying with one of his friends. Only, Will had come up with a story of staying at Mike’s so that he could try being home alone. Try to get over his fear. Steve could understand that.

            What Steve couldn’t understand was why Lonnie Byers had gone to the house.

            _“He did what?”_ Hopper demanded.

            “He punched Will in the jaw,” Steve said back, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Will said he was in his room when he heard something moving around in the house. Kids, got guts, because he grabbed a chair from his bedroom desk and crept out. He saw it was his dad, and Lonnie spun on him and punched him. Will said he got him with the chair before making a run for it.”

            _“So Lonnie was trying to steal from his ex-wife and attacked his son,”_ Hopper concluded. _“I’ll take care of it. You just take care of Will.”_

            “Can do, Chief,” Steve hummed before the other end clicked off.

            Will and Mike were on Steve’s couch, watching _Ghostbusters_ for the millionth time as Will kept an ice pack to his face. He looked tired, and Mike looked ready to grab the ice pack the moment Will decided to actually go to sleep.

            “Looks like you’re staying here, buddy,” Steve gently ruffled Will’s hair. “You can sleep. I won’t let anyone, or anything get you.”

            Will nodded and let himself fall asleep against Mike’s shoulder. The kid had been through enough, and he certainly didn’t deserve this. He took the ice pack from Mike and placed it in the sink. Then he dragged himself upstairs, punching the wall on his way.

            Will didn’t deserve this.

\------------------------------------

            “Doesn’t look like there will be a mark,” Steve muttered, still checking over Will’s chin. “The bruise should fade gradually. But was this the only thing he did?”

            Will looked away from him at that. The action alone made Steve’s stomach drop as he waited with baited breath. He didn’t want to push, but if Lonnie had hurt Will anywhere else, Steve just might kill the man. Forget Hopper.

            “No,” and Steve could hear nothing but honesty in that response. “No, I broke the chair over his head before he could do anything.”

            Mike looked just as murderous as Steve felt. Will had woken up in a panic just a few minutes ago, and the group, mostly Mike, had all gotten used to the kid’s nightmares. Steve was rather glad Mike had shown up at his house when he did.

            “Why come here?” Mike asked, clearly trying to school his rage for Will’s sake.

            “Steve lives closer,” Will shrugged. “I raced out the back door and ran through the woods to get here. Plus, he’s like our protector, you know?”

            Mike nodded in agreement, hopping up on the sink to wrap his arm around Will’s shoulders. Will seemed perfectly content that way.

            Steve, however, was rather shocked. It hadn’t even occurred to Steve that Will would have tried his house first. Sure, he lived closer, but Steve just sort of assumed Will had tried his other friends first before coming here. But now wasn’t the time to gawk over surprising facts.

            “Do you want to try and get more sleep?” Steve crouched in front of Will. “You can sleep in my room or a guest room, and I don’t think Mike is going anywhere anytime soon. And I certainly didn’t have plans today.”

            Will thought for a moment before nodding and letting Mike tug him to Steve’s room. Steve, not wanting to be far from the boys in case they needed him, settled himself in the hallway so that they could be alone.

\----------------------

            Joyce was absolutely beside herself when she got home to learn that Lonnie had invaded their house, tried to steal from her, and then hit her son. She was also clearly about to lose it at Will for lying to her about staying with Mike. And it took roughly an hour to get her to calm down once she got to Steve’s house.

            “Really, I’m okay,” Will smiled at his mom. “Steve and Mike helped.”

            “Lonnie’s in jail now too,” Hopper grumbled. “Honestly. Man’s a piece of work.”

            Steve just sat to the side, chuckling as he watched Joyce fuss, Jonathan silently plot a murder he would gladly aid in hiding the body, and Will looked exasperated.

            “So,” Steve drawled as he turned to Mike. “About that dating advice.”

            Mike hit his arm. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....uh....apparently our fandom broke the coke official website. And it's supposedly still down.... Wow.... we got power man.... how will people receive their coke products now.


	14. Plant Your Feet Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the events of Max's phone call, things have changed for Steve and the Hargroves. But there is one more step Billy needs to take, and Steve is there to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Oxblood_Daisy
> 
> I did fudge the prompt a little because it was originally requested as a Steve/Billy fix and I'm trying to ship Steve with anyone, but it can be seen as a Steve/Billy fic if you want it too. Plus, the prompt I was given built off that one Steve and Max prompt I got, so this is like a part two.

            “No,” Billy protested, shaking his head in a panic. ‘No! I can’t do this! You can’t make me!”

            “Billy,” Steve quickly tried to soothe, hovering close but not yet touching. “I’m not going to make you. It was just a suggestion. We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I promise.”

            Billy was shaking, standing in Steve’s kitchen looking mortified by the suggestion, but there was a bit of relief as Steve spoke. Billy sank to the ground curling in on himself as Steve placed a reassuring hand against his back.

            “It’s okay,” Steve kept saying. “We don’t have to.”

            Billy continued to tremble, but he nodded.

            Steve still remembered the day he became friends with Billy Hargrove. Well, it wasn’t friends at first, but it became that. Max had begged him to help Billy after Steve had rescued them from Neil nearly beating them all to death. At first, Steve wasn’t sure what that would mean, but he had agreed. It wasn’t until he was dragging Billy out of a party, drunk out of his mind, and nearly in tears, that Steve realized the weight of Max’s request.

            He stuck with his promise, though. Not just for Max, but because Billy needed someone there, someone he knew wasn’t going to hurt him.

            The process itself had been slow, Billy waiting for the other shoe to drop most times. He still got undeniably angry to the point he lashed out, but Steve tried to be understanding. The party had not been the tipping point for Steve and Billy’s relationship. No, the tipping point was when Max had driven to Steve’s house in Billy’s Camaro as the other boy shook in a clear panic attack. All he’d done was trip in the living room.

            Since then, Billy spent most of his time either outside, or at Steve’s. Even Susan, Max’s mother, was thinking of getting a new house because of the memories.

            “But it’s important,” Billy suddenly whispered.

            “Billy,” Steve prompted. “If you’re not ready, you’re not ready. And that’s okay. I understand. Max will understand.”

            Billy shook his head, finally meeting Steve’s gaze. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

            Steve knew that, and he couldn’t blame Billy for it. This was going to be hard on both sides of the suggestion, but Max thought it might help. Steve wasn’t sure about that, but he also had no medical knowledge of PTSD, and after their last instance with misdiagnosis, Steve was not going to claim to be an expert. Not that he hadn’t been looking into it though. But the truth was, it was still somewhat strongly believed that only soldiers could experience PTSD.

            “Billy,” Steve tired.

            “I need to do this,” Billy stated. “But I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

            Steve pursed his lips. “Please don’t ask me to force you.”

            Billy shook his head and slowly stood up on shaky legs. Again, Steve hovered close but did not touch. Billy was already vulnerable, and helping him through force would just wound whatever pride Billy had left.

            “Can you drive?” Billy whispered.

            Steve’s heart was in his throat as he nodded. What felt like hours for Billy, but was only a few minutes later, they were in front of the Byers house. They both knew Max had heard the Camaro, but she was keeping her distance for the moment, letting Billy come to her.

            “I’m here,” Steve said.

            Billy took a deep breath before opening the passenger door and following Steve inside. The kids were still setting up their D&D campaign, not having noticed them enter for the most part. But Joyce had, and she quickly wrapped Steve, then Billy into tight hugs.

            “I’ve got snacks if you want them,” Joyce said, motioning to the kitchen. “I suggest you get them before the kids raid it all.”

            Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as he led Billy further into the house. Billy had been surprised by the hug, a little dumbstruck actually. But he snapped out of it as Max barreled into him.

            “Hey, kid,” he muttered as he placed a hand on her head.

            “I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered back.

            Steve smiled, glad to see how their relationship had shifted since that night. Once at each other’s throats, now they were close. But Steve had to glance at the other five kids. Dustin was grinning too, having been to Steve’s house enough times to know that Billy had changed, though he had been hostile at first. Billy hadn’t been worried about seeing Dustin or Max, having apologized to them already.

            He was worried about seeing Lucas and Mike. He was worried about meeting Will. About meeting Jane. But the moment Max let Billy go, Billy went up to Mike and Lucas first.

            “I want to apologize,” he said earnestly. “What I did wasn’t cool, and I took my anger out on the two of you. Especially you, Sinclair. I shouldn’t have done that, and I understand if you hate me.”

            Mike and Lucas exchanged a look.

            “We forgive you,” Mike stated.

            “Yeah, we’re over it,” Lucas nodded. “Your home life wasn’t an excuse, but you’ve changed. That’s what matters.”

            Billy nodded, clearly not sure what else to say. Thankfully, he didn’t need to.

            “Jane,” El offered her hand to Billy.  “But my friends call me El.”           

            He was hesitant at first, but Billy shook her hand. He didn’t realize it then, but he had officially become El’s friend. Steve would tell Billy that later.

\------------------------

            “I swear these people are idiots,” Lucas hissed. “Honestly. That question was easy. Even El knew the answer and she hasn’t even taken a science class yet.”

            Steve was chuckling a lot that day, especially as the kids fought over how stupid the people on jeopardy were. And Steve had to admit, if six middle schoolers knew the answers to these questions, then these people weren’t all that bright. Even Steve knew some of the answers that some of these people had gotten wrong.

            “These things are rigid,” Billy huffed. “They give certain contestants the answers, and ask other contestants to get things wrong.”

            “Seriously?” Steve laughed. “Wow, no wonder they seem like idiots.”

            _“Next question,” the host stated in that stupid, stop-and-go voice. “A very famous piece of literature that, thankfully, didn’t come true. Who wrote “1984”?”_

“Oh!” Mike gasped. “I know this one! We have to read it for English soon!”

            “Well what is it?” Will asked.

            “Come on, Mike!” Lucas urged.

            “Running out of time, Mike!” Dustin pressed.

            _“Five seconds,” the announcer said._

            “George Orwell.”

            Steve barked out a laugh as the contestant failed to answer and the announcer gave him the usual let down speech. The kids, however, were staring at Billy as the announcer read off the name.

            _“George Orwell, was the correct answer.”_

“What the heck!” Dustin gaped at Billy. “How did you know that?”

            Billy shrugged, but Steve wasn’t going to let him live this down.

            “You and your love of classical novels,” Steve quipped.

            This got the kids interested, especially Mike, who loved English and literature. Billy shot Steve a glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished watching The Umbrella Academy!!!!!!


	15. Written Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find Steve's diary, and, oddly enough, what they find inside isn't typical diary trash-talk. It's a bit worse, actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Petunia
> 
> I was asked for a Barb and Steve story, but as I am trying to write about Steve in the kids, I improvised. I hope you like it.

            _I see her sometimes. Barb. And not always in my dreams. She’s just, standing there. Watching. I’m not sure what she wants, or why she is there, but she never talks back. I was horrified the first time I saw her there. Made a show of myself. Embarrassed myself too. I learned to not acknowledge her in public._

            “Did you guys know Steve had a diary?” Dustin plopped down at the table in the Wheeler’s basement. “Cause he does.”

            “Steve has a diary?” Lucas questioned in disbelief.

            “How do you know it’s a diary?” Max questioned.

            Dustin grinned as he grabbed his backpack. “Because I stole it.”

            El frowned at her friends as they all eagerly crowded around Dustin and the notebook. She had read about diaries. Had even seen a few shows with diaries too. Steve was her friend, and reading a friends diary could ruin a friendship.

            The diary was roughly yanked from Dustin’s grasp and into El’s hands.

            “No.”

            “But El,” Dustin tried to protest.

            “No,” she said. Firmer. “Not your business. People write things. Personal things. Things they don’t always mean. Can ruin friendships.”

            Dustin frowned but nodded, realizing that as long as El had her powers, they would not be getting that diary. El, however, was already standing up and moving to basement stairs.

            “Where are you going?” Mike questioned a bit frantically.

            “To give it back,” El said.

            The others blinked as El made her way upstairs, but they quickly followed. They tried to protest at first, but El’s firm glare said everything.

            _I try to talk to her when we’re alone. When she’s just there. All she ever does is stare back at me. Maybe I’m going crazy. Maybe I’ve gone mad. Who knows. But I see her, and sometimes… sometimes it just feels nice to talk to her. ~~I wonder if Nancy felt this way when Barb was alive~~. It’s kind of like my own version of therapy. I won’t be telling the others, though. They’d probably send me off somewhere. Like to Doctor Owens or something._

            “I’m sorry, Steve,” Dustin said honesty. “That wasn’t cool. I shouldn’t have stolen it, and I’m truly sorry.”

            They had gotten to Steve’s house to find him looking for the very thing Dustin had stolen. He looked beyond panicked. But rather than relief at the return of his diary, Steve looked positively panicked to the point that he had literally fallen to his knees and his breathing had gone sporadic. It was terrifying, and they had to get him out of it.

            “Did you read it?” came Steve’s muffled response.

            Steve had curled in on himself, clearly horrified by the development. The diary was clutched close to his chest, protectively.

            “No.”

            The answer from El let Steve sag in relief. But now the kids were worried. El had been right that diaries were personal, but what could have been written in Steve’s that had him react as if his world would end?

_Sometimes Barb is right beside me, watching my every move. Other days she seems to be watching from a distance. The instances of me seeing her have grown closer and closer together. At first, I would only see her for an hour every so many weeks. Now it is rare I don’t see her in some way. I wonder if this is a punishment of some sort. A way to curse me for my past actions._

            “I’m worried about him,” Dustin told them. “He hasn’t been himself since I stole the diary. Like, he keeps expecting something to get him.”

            “Yeah,” Max agreed. “I think we need that diary again.”

            “No.”

            “El,” it was Will who spoke this time. “I think we can all agree that stealing the diary the first time was bad. And we shouldn’t have been so eager to read it. But I thin we can all agree that after the last month, something is wrong with Steve. And it’s not just him afraid we’ll read something bad about ourselves.”

            El looked torn.

            “I know you like, Steve,” Mike gripped her hand. “But that’s why we need to do something. What if someone is trying to hurt him? You don’t want that to happen, do you?”

            “No!”

            “That’s why we need the diary,” Max stated. “People write things down when they can’t speak about them. It may be the only way to help Steve.”

            El still looked conflicted at this, but she nodded. She didn’t want Steve to be hurt.

_Sometimes I hear her scream. It makes me wonder how she died. Did the monster eat her? Was it a quick death? Did she know she was dying? But she’s gone, and the version I see won’t speak. There are even times when I see her, and I can see her dead. Like, she looks like death. Pale, covered in that weird Upside Down slime. Those days scare me the most, but I’ve learned to hide it._

            “Here,” Max whispered, pulling the diary out.

            Steve was out of town to go talk to his father. Or fight, as the kids knew. And it had provided the perfect opportunity for them to try and find the diary. They only had a few hours before Steve was supposed to be back.

            “What does it say?” Lucas pressed.

            “I haven’t opened it yet,” Max hissed.

            They all held their breath as they flipped through. Some of it, earlier entries, were about girls. They skipped those. Others were about how he was angry at himself. Others were about his break-up with Nancy, one even dated for Halloween. The things about the kids were mostly good, anything negative was clearly teasing or just exasperated by their antics.

            “Oh,” Max breathed as they finally found **the** page. “Oh.”

            “Oh,” Dustin repeated.

            “Why didn’t he-?”

            Mike’s words died down as they all read the page.

            _But the thing is, I probably deserve it. Seeing Barb like this. Because I didn’t care. I was too busy with Nancy to care about anyone else. Nancy said it was our fault she died. But, honestly, it was my fault. It has always been my fault. I try to put a brave face on when I dated Nancy, and the kids never bring up Barb. But I remember. And I blame myself. It was my fault. She’s dead because of me. If seeing Barb is the price I must pay for that, then so be it._

            “What are you-”

            “Stupid!” El yelled, slapping Steve’s arm with each word. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

            Then her knees seemed to lock, and she was falling into Steve’s arms with deep sobs. Steve looked up at the others to see tears in their own eyes. And they were just staring at him, like they couldn’t believe him. It took Steve a moment to see the diary in Max’s grasp.

            “Steve,” Dustin stumbled forward, wrapping Steve in a hug. “We would-we would never-how could you. Dang it Steve!”

            “You could have told us,” Will whispered. “We would have understood. I would have understood! You could have-!”

            Will had started yelling, but then the diary was on the ground, and Steve had his arms full of six sobbing kids. He blinked, not sure what to say.

            “You idiot,” Mike hissed in his ear. “We would never let anything happen to you. We would never send you away.”

            “We can protect you too,” Lucas breathed out.

            That did it for Steve. He pulled all six kids closer and sobbed with them.

            _I can’t tell the kids. I know that. I need to be able to protect them, and I can’t do that if they think something is wrong. I have to be the strong one so they can keep living. I’ll bare my burden so long as I can protect them. Even if it destroys me._

            “How long has she been gone?”

            Steve turned to look at Mike, who was leaning over his shoulder, reading as he wrote in his diary.

            “Almost a week,” Steve confessed.

            Mike nodded back, a grin on his face. Three months ago, they read Steve’s diary. Three months ago, they had sobbed it out in Steve’s foyer. It was slow, steady, but Barb was going away. Because the kids weren’t going to let Steve hurt anymore.

            “Good,” he stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say today.....


	16. That Was Me... Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels he needs to apologize. After all, he wasn't the best person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to creeper425

            “I just,” Steve took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize. For everything. After seeing Billy threaten Lucas like that… I realized I never really apologized for what I did to you.”

            “Steve,” Jonathan sighed. “I forgave you a year ago. I can’t say I understand why you did it, but you aren’t that guy anymore.”

            _Not anymore._

            But he had been. That was the problem, he had been just like Billy Hargrove not that long ago, and he hated that he couldn’t remember all of the comments he had thrown at people. He had been homophobic, racist, an overall jerk. He never wanted to be that to the six kids, especially not Will and Lucas.

            “I still needed to be said,” Steve insisted, rocking on his feet. They were by Jonathan’s car, the guy clearly waiting for Nancy. “I hurt you, Jonathan. I know I did, because I know the comments were meant to hurt. I made them.”

            “You’re not that person anymore, Steve,” Jonathan said again.

            How could Jonathan be so sure? He wasn’t sure of himself, beyond afraid he was slip. Especially in front of the kids.

            “I’m still sorry,” Steve kicked the ground. “I just wanted you to know.”

            He walked to his own car before Jonathan could say anything. More than anything, he hoped he wouldn’t slip in front of the kids. He’d never forgive himself.

\------------------------------

            “You got a problem, midnight?”

            Steve froze as he heard a thud followed by a familiar gasp. He’d heard the sound once before, not long ago. But the sound had often echoed in his head whenever he thought of that night. It was all the incentive Steve needed to round the corner that led to an alley way beside the supermarket.

            “I asked you a question!” a kid barked in Lucas’ face. His friend laughing.

            “And I don’t think he has to answer,” Steve growled.

            Lucas was alone, and Steve could guess that he had gone to get something with the money that was currently in the other kid’s grip. The kid holding Lucas scowled at Steve.

            “Back off,” he snapped, turning back to Lucas.

            In a few long strides, and a clever swipe, Steve was standing in front of the three boys, Lucas’ money in his grasp.

            “The only person going to back off here is you,” Steve hissed, getting in the kids face.

            “You can’t threaten me,” the kid tried to bite back.

            “Really?” Steve grinned. “Think your mom’s going to protect you? Ha! High school is going to eat you alive if you think your mom is going to save you from everything.”

            The kid faltered a bit, but still wouldn’t let go of Lucas.

            “I’m rich,” the kid had the _guts_ to try.

            “Yeah?” Steve grinned, “Well, I’m Steve Harrington. Pretty sure we were just declared the richest family in Hawkins. Sorry kid, looks like you’ve lost.”

            All Steve had to do was reach out for the kid to bolt, his friend following in his footsteps. Steve just tsked at them and offered Lucas his hand.

            “That was cool,” Lucas whispered.

            Steve just grinned at that, handing back Lucas’ money as he glanced to where the two had run off.

            That had been him…once. He had been the racist jerk who cornered people just to make fun of them. He had been the type of person who would steal money from others.

            “Steve?”

            Steve cut his thoughts off to look back at Lucas.

            “You okay?” Lucas questioned.

            Steve let out a surprised laugh. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

            Lucas shrugged and looked down at the money in his hands, frowning. It hadn’t even occurred to Steve that they might have both grabbed Lucas’ money and distributed it amongst themselves. It was clear that this was not the right amount Lucas had started with just be his frown.

            “How much you need, kid,” Steve slipped out his own wallet.

            “You don’t have to do that,” Lucas tried to protest.

            Key word being tried. Raising his eyebrow at Lucas with a grin, Steve handed over a couple twenties. Something that made Lucas’ jaw drop.

            “Keep the change, bud,” Steve waved as he left the alley. He did have his own errands to run. “And stay safe!”

            “Steve!” Lucas tried to protest before Steve was gone.

\---------------------------------

            It was a few days later, Steve working on homework at home, when a knock came on the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but he was no stranger to Dustin showing up. And occasionally leaving the key Steve gave him at Steve’s house. Which was the case this time as Steve had found the key.

            “I’m coming!” he called back as he grabbed the key and made his way to the door. “Honestly, Dustin. You just need to hang the key around your- you are not Dustin.”

            “Dustin left his key again?” Lucas eyed the key in Steve’s hand. “Typical.”

            Steve nodded at Lucas. “At this point, I’m just going to get him a necklace or something so he can wear it. How can I help you, Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair?”

            All of the Sinclair’s, for a reason Steve wasn’t sure of, were standing on Steve’s doorstep.

            “We wanted to thank you for helping Lucas,” Mr. Sinclair spoke. “And pay you back.”

            “Oh.” Steve stopped for a moment. “You don’t need to do that. Honestly. I already told Lucas to keep the change.”

            “But we insist,” Mrs. Sinclair tried to protest.

            “So do I,” Steve raised his hands. “I’m going to be honest with you both, this isn’t the first time something like this has happened. I took the brunt of the hits so he wouldn’t attack Lucas, and Lucas and his friends stepped in to make sure I was okay. He’s a good kid, and I’d do it again.”

            “Is that why your face was all beat up last November?” Erica asked.

            Steve ignored the scolding from Mrs. Sinclair and laughed. “Yeah, yeah it was. The guy who did it was a jerk and bully. And I’m not allowed to go into details because I wasn’t going to press charges, but he’s kept his distance since.”

            That was true, Max had handled that. And Hopper had clearly said something to Billy.

            “But I don’t mind helping where I can,” Steve added. “Lucas needed money that was stolen from him, and I had money to spare. Better to spend it on kids than drugs and alcohol, you know?”

            There was a flash of something on the Sinclair’s face, but they didn’t say anything. Looking at the time, it was almost time for lunch, and Steve invited the Sinclairs to stay. They agreed, and Steve found himself enjoying lunch as the Sinclairs told stories and gave advice and treated him like family.

\---------------------------

            “Dude,” Dustin stared at Steve. “You’ve like, been adopted by all our moms.”

            Steve kind of froze at that as he sat in the Wheeler’s basement with the six.

            “That’s weird,” Lucas quipped.

            Steve couldn’t disagree with that. Joyce had given him a hug, and offered him a place to sleep at the Byers house if he nightmares. Karen had checked him over and asked over his house. Claudia had given him a goodie basket (like a literal goodie basket) claiming he needed to eat more. And even Mrs. Sinclair had kissed his cheek after a pleasant conversation.

            He hadn’t met Susan Hargrove yet, for reasons Max would not elaborate on. And he had only met Terry in her crazed state, but El’s aunt Becky had grown fond of him on the days he was tasked with taking El to visit.

            “That’s a lot of moms,” Max hummed.

            True, but Steve had never felt more loved in all his life.

            “Lucas, Threes?”

            Lucas groaned as he handed over the cards.


	17. Five Times Steve Used The First Aid Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A five times Steve had to use the first aid kit with a mix of times it was discussed. (Can also be called four times Steve used the first aid kit, and one time he had no choice but to let someone else use it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to ShippingTrash4Life (one of two prompts)

            “What’s this thing?”

            Steve turned to where Dustin was trying to put his bike in the trunk of Steve’s car. The kid had since stopped his action and was staring at a box that Steve had placed in his trunk as of recently. It was in there with his tire-iron, his tool-kit, and his bat, and Steve wasn’t sure if Dustin was just blind or if he honestly had no idea what the thing was.

            “It’s a first aid kit,” Steve said. “You know, for emergencies.”

            “Like, Upside Down emergencies?” Dustin asked, his body going a bit stiff and his voice a bit strained. “Or just emergencies.”

            “Both,” Steve stated. “I’m hoping to not use it at all, but if I do, I’m hoping it will only before the latter.”

            Dustin nods as he eyes the white box with the red cross symbol on it. Then he’s back to shoving his bike back into the car and chattering about their latest campaign that Mike came up with. Mike, Steve determines, should really be a writer.

            “Isn’t he, like, really good at English too?” Steve questioned.

            “Yeah,” Dustin nodded, still mulling over Steve’s suggestion. “He probably would be a great writer. Oh! What if he wrote about the Upside Down but made it like a fiction thing? That would be so cool!”

            “Sure,” Steve agreed. “But he’d probably need permission from that Doctor Owens guy first.”

            Dustin nodded seriously and then moved on to what Mr. Clarke had taught them in school. For the time, the first aid kit was forgotten.

\--------------------------------------

            The first time Steve had to use the kit, Max had tripped on her skateboard and face planted onto the concrete. It was one of those community gathering things, and Max was trying out a new skateboard and showing her friends how to do it. And then some kid went and tripped her, in front of the watching eyes of several parents.

            Many parents rushed to Max. Steve rushed to his car.

            “What on Earth were you thinking!” a man who had to be Neil Hargrove was yelling at the kid, who Steve recognozied as Troy, the kids bully.

            The mom was trying to defend her son. But Hopper’s deputies were suddenly holding Neil back as Hopper spoke to the mom and son. Steve grabbed his box and pushed through the crowd so that he was beside Susan Hargrove and Joyce, who were checking Max’s nose and the scrape above her eye.

            “Here,” Steve handed Joyce a pack of tissues. “Does your nose hurt, Max?”

            “A little,” Max nodded, no tears falling.

            Steve nodded as he dug around. He didn’t think the cut would need stitches, but he wasn’t trained enough in the medical field to know much about cuts other than how to clean and bandage them. He’d have to learn.

            “Not going to lie,” Steve stated. “This is really going to burn.”

            Max eyed the alcohol wipe Steve was trying to unpackage before she clenched her eyes shut. Steve, himself, winced as Max let out a sharp breath.

            “I know,” he whispered, not quite realizing he was doing it. “I’m sorry. I know. It’s alright. I’m almost done.”

            Which was true, and the blood from the scrape was just coming from the surface. It really was just a scrape. With Joyce mopping up the blood from her nose, and Steve finishing the cut, they could assess the damage. Max would have a bruise on the upper side of her nose on the side of the scrape, but it looked like she had managed to turn her head as she hit the concrete, so it wasn’t broken.

            “There,” Steve sighed as he put a bandage on her scrape to make sure the blood would stop flowing. “You’re probably going to be a little dizzy, but I don’t think you have a concussion.”

            Max gave a slight nod of her head, a smile quirking up her face as Joyce finally got the blood to stop flowing down her face. To everyone’s surprise, it was Billy who ended up moving Max over to the benches where the food had been set up. No one commented on it though.

\--------------------------

            The second time Steve used the first aid kit, he actually really did not need the first aid kit.

            “Your band-aids are no fun, Steve.”

            “And you literally have a papercut, Dustin, why am I even here?”

            “Because I thought you had special band-aids!”

            Steve gave Dustin a look as he finally finished fumbling with the band-aid rapper and placed the pointless bandage on Dustin’s thumb.

            “So, you literally just called me for special band-aids?

            “That, and you’re my favorite person.”

            “Whatever you say kid.”

\---------------------------

            The third time Steve used the kit, it was for Mike.

            “Ah!” Mike hissed. “Darn it.”

            “Mike,” El whispered, clearly worried.

            “He’ll be okay, El,” Steve stopped what he was doing for just a moment so he could smile at the girl. “Probably just a sprain if anything.”

            The kids had been biking downtown when Mike’s tire just sort of blew up. The bike ended up throwing him forward and he landed painfully on his wrist. Rather than call an ambulance or Mrs. Wheeler, they chose to use some of their arcade quarters to call Steve.          

            Who instantly told Dustin and Will to call Mrs. Wheeler or Nancy.

            “Ah!” Mike hissed again.

            “You’re definitely going to need to ice it,” Steve hummed. “It’s swollen, but I don’t think it’s broken.”

            “Michael!” Karen cried as she ran over to them. “Michael, are you alright?”

            “It hurts,” Mike sniffed. “But Steve helped.”

            Karen’s gaze softened as she saw Steve and his first aid kit.

\--------------------------------

            “Do you like, keep this thing stocked?” Dustin asked as he shifted through the first aid kit for no reason other than that it was there. “Because I though you used this bandage wrap on Mike already.”  

            “Okay,” Steve took a deep breath. “First of all, why the heck were you digging on my trunk?”

            “Boredom,” Dustin stated, still riffling through the contents.

            Steve let out a deep, long sigh.

            “Go put it back.”

            Dustin obeyed, oddly enough, and was soon rejoining Steve in the car.

            “Do you?”

            Steve sighed again. “Yeah.”

\----------------------------------

            The fourth time Steve had to use the box, it was on Erica Sinclair. And boy did her elbow look bloody. But he had to stop the flow. Had to hide the scent. Dustin was frantic beside him, and Robin was trying to keep a level head. It wasn’t working.

            “They’re going to find us,” Erica whispered. “Aren’t they.”

            Steve hated how terrified she sounded. This whole time, after the monsters had come back, Erica had been strong. Trying to be a leader, despite the fact she was just a child. That had slipped the minute she tripped and busted her elbow wide open.

            “I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Steve swore as he finished up her elbow and lifted her into his arms. “Just don’t let go, alright?”

            A soft nod from Erica as Dustin grabbed the kit had the four running for their lives again.

\--------------------------------

            The fifth time Steve had to use the kit, it was on himself. And he was telling Robin what to do.

            “Just do it,” Steve hissed, still chocking on some blood in his mouth. “Do it.”

            The pain of the needle is nothing compared to the pain of his chest already. He swore he’d protect Erica, and that was what he did. Even if it got his chest torn open. What he wouldn’t do for some alcohol. Though vodka would have been amazing.

            Dustin couldn’t look away, Erica’s face buried into his shirt as Dustin watched Robin sew Steve shut. He wasn’t sure if Steve was really going to be okay, or if he was trying to be strong for them.

            _It’ll be okay. I promise._

Steve had promised. They don’t break promises. And if Steve died… he would break that promise.


	18. Secret Obsession Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times passes. Things change. And the kids just want to make Steve smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to ShippingTrash4Life
> 
> It's a good thing I write these in two days in advance because nothing would have been posted today. Writers block hurts.

            Thirty-two years since everything had happened in Hawkins, and some things never changed. And as Mike opened the mail one afternoon, his breathing hitched a bit, just enough to catch his wife, El’s, attention.

            “Mike,” she asked, hesitantly approaching her husband.

            “We won,” Mike breathed out in shock. Then he was gripping her wife around the waist and spinning her around in a mock dance. “Babe, we won!”

            El made her husband stop so she could lunge forward and grab the envelope. Her expression was one of shock, but even she couldn’t prevent the grin that spread on her face. Then the couple was both spinning around excitedly, laughing and chanting over and over.

            “We’ve got to tell the others,” El gasped, making Mike stop with her. “Mike, we need to tell the others. Make sure _he_ doesn’t have plans.”

            Mike scoffed. “Since when does Steve make plans anymore?”

            He doesn’t and they both new it. In all honesty, that was why they had entered this raffle in the first place. After the last attack made by The Shadow Monster, Steve had been seriously injured. It had left him unable to do much without causing himself pain. Not that he didn’t try. But this. This was something Steve could do, and a perfect present for their babysitter’s secret obsession with musicals.

            “Right,” El nodded, already reaching for her cell phone. “Need to call the others.”

            Mike hummed, doing exactly the same.

\---------------------------------

            “It’s an early present,” Max insisted, handing Steve the envelope. “Please, just open it.”

            “You could have just mailed it,” Steve chuckled as he reached forward. The sight of the wheelchair making the Party’s hearts pang. “You know I’d understand if you guys couldn’t make it. It’s fine.”

            It wasn’t fine, and the one time none of them could make it for Steve’s birthday had been the absolute worst because all Steve ever said about it was that it didn’t matter. Plus, all those instances when one or more of the couldn’t make it left the birthday occasion feeling dreadful. And Steve wasn’t guilt tripping them, he wasn’t that kind of guy. But the fact he _no longer_ guilt tripped them, or teased them, made them feel all the more guilty.

            Losing his ability to walk had done more than just cripple Steve’s legs. It had crippled his personality.

            “Just open it,” Dustin quipped.

            Steve shook his head and carefully slid open the envelope. Only to freeze.

            “Is this-?”

            “Yeah, Steve,” Will grinned at his friend and former protector. “It is.”

            Inside the envelope, what Mike and El had won after all six Party members had applied, was tickets to a musical at Cambridge University called _Six._

            “How did you remember?” Steve breathed in surprise. “I haven’t-”

            “We know you love musicals,” Lucas gave Steve’s shoulder a little squeeze. “And we know your cousin’s daughter helped out with the show, so we looked into tickets and plane tickets. I mean, we had the money, so why not?”

            “You guys-”

            Steve’s words weren’t working.

            “Thank you,” he managed to breathe out. “Thank you.”

            Because to Steve, seeing a musical with his family, with his (former) kids was all he ever wanted to do. Just like they had all those years ago for Christmas. It would be the first time in a long time that Steve would get to enjoy a show with all the six together.

            “Thank you.”

            The kids couldn’t help but wrap Steve in a tight hug.

\----------------------------

            _“Everybody knows that we used to be six wiiiiiIIIIIIiiiives!”_ Steve and Dustin sang. _“But now we’re… ex-wives!”_

            “This is worse than when Dustin did _Singing in the Rain_ ,” Max grumbled, desperately searching for their head phones. “Literally the thousandth time they have sung it.”

            “By this point,” Mike sighed. “They’ll have the whole musical memorized before we even get there.”

            El giggled, making the other four not singing turn to her. “At least Steve is smiling again.”

            _“We’re six! WoooOOh! We’re six! WOOOoooOOOh! We’re six!”_

El was right, Steve did look happier than he had in a long time. That didn’t stop Max from finally throwing on her headphones and turning her own music up till it drowned out the sound.

\-----------------------------

            “We should do this more often,” Will hummed as the six Party members watched Steve talk to his cousin and her daughter. “I forgot how happy musicals made him.”

            “We may have good jobs,” Lucas pointed out. “But we don’t really have the money to keep seeing musicals.”

            “I know,” Will shook his head. “But remember, Steve doesn’t mind musicals done at high schools.”

            “Oh yeah,” Dustin agreed instantly. “I remember. Carol was talking to him about _Peter Pan.”_

            The others remembered, nodding as they mulled it over.

            “If it makes him this happy, I’m in,” Max decided.

            This got more rounds of nods as they watched Steve burst into laughter. In that moment, the wheelchair didn’t matter.


	19. His Hobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an odd request, but Steve likes cooking, and he will gladly teach both Will and Mike how to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Droth
> 
> (Is there a proper way to tag people?)

            The conversation took place in Steve’s living room after the two had shown up. Will looked all too eager and determined, while Mike was just sort of uncomfortable.

            “So,” Steve licked his lips, trying to process the request Will had just thrown at him a million miles a minute. ‘Hold on, give me a minute. You spoke really fast, kid.” Mike scowled at the name but said nothing, clearly sensing Will’s nerves as much as Steve was. “You want me to teach you to cook because…what now?”

            “Well,” Will was about to start babbling again, and Steve knew he was going to get a headache. But Mike put a hand on Will’s shoulder, easing the other. “Well, Jonathan is going away for college, and mom can’t really cook, you know?”

            Steve did know. He’d had to save a few Party gathering meals because she couldn’t cook.

            “And Jonathan can cook breakfast, but he’s never been good at much else,” Will continued. “But, you know, mom doesn’t want me getting a job, so she’s taking more shifts.”

            Steve winced at that. He’d sneak money to the Byers if Joyce wouldn’t realize the money was from him.

            “And it would be nice if I could just make meals while she works,” Will finished, watching Steve as if he was going to get rejected by his crush.

            Steve nodded a bit, numbly. “And why is Wheeler here?”

            “Moral support,” Mike huffed.

            Steve nodded again.

            “Okay,” Steve stood. “Guess we should start with the basics.”

            Will blinked in surprise, watching as Steve moved towards the kitchen, before Mike nudged him. Will was beaming as he raced after Steve and into the kitchen. Steve already pulling stuff out.

            “Alright,” Steve nodded. “So you’ve probably seen most of these items before, if not all of them. And you probably know what most of these are for, but there are some tips you should know.”

            Will listened intently as Steve helped talk through some of the differences between pans and skillets, as well as other uses some of the kitchen utensils had. Mike seemed disinterested. But Steve also though Mike was a lying liar who lied. He knew El was living off TV dinners. Had snuck food to Hopper when he could so they could eat something else. But he also decided he wasn’t going to call Mike out. Not yet.

            “Should we try to make something now, or wait?” Steve asked as he watched the kids.

\-----------------------------------

            The first few times they cooked; everything had been set on fire. Well, not everything, but there had definitely been a fire. After they put out the fire, Steve had burst out in laughter as Will tried to apologize.

            “I did it too,” Steve had assured him. “Freaked myself out too. It happens. Don’t worry about it.”

            Will hadn’t been convinced, but he let Steve show him what he did wrong. Even Mike was watching intently. It took two weeks for Mike to finally start helping.

            “Why do you cook, Steve?” Will asked one day as Steve was trying to teacher them how to make a five cheese lasagna. “I mean, can’t you just eat out?”

            Steve smiled. “True,” he nodded. “If I wanted too, but when I was little, I had a nanny who taught me everything. She was there when my parents weren’t, you know? And she normally made the meals, but she let me help sometimes. She thought me setting the kitchen on fire was funny too. When my parents stopped paying her, and she had to leave, she left me her cookbook.”

            “So you cook to remember?” Mike asked from where he was mixing the meat on the stove.

            “Sort of,” Steve shrugged, checking Will’s noodles. “Really, I cook because it’s a fun hobby.”

            Will and Mike exchanged a look as Steve absently went back to stirring the cottage cheese mixture with the garlic and spice. The look in Steve’s eyes was glazed over, but neither said anything unless Steve asked them to do something.

\------------------------------

            It became a type of tradition after a couple months. Will and Mike would just show up at Steve’s house and head straight for the kitchen. Sometimes they would take their food creations home (or to Hopper’s cabin) and other times saw them eating with Steve.

            “We should do something big,” Will was bouncing, just as nervous as the first time he asked Steve to teach him to cook. “You know. Make a lot of food, invite the Party over. Can we? Please?”

            Puppy dog eyes. Steve could not stand puppy dog eyes.

            “Sure kid,” he smiled, silently hating himself for giving in so easily. “We should ask everyone first though. And just the Party right?”

            “Well, Mom and Hopper too,” Will stated quickly. “And maybe Jonathan and Nancy, if you’re okay with that.”

            Steve nodded ruffling Will’s hair. He’d made peace with the two a few months ago, and it would probably be awkward, but Steve could bare it.

            “Mike!” Will was already running to where his friend had gone to use the bathroom. “He said yes! Steve said yes!”

            Stupid, darn, puppy dog eyes.

\-----------------------

            Steve had never actually cooked for a group before, and if it wasn’t for Will and Mike, Steve would have been stressing more than he currently was. As it was, he was still stressing.

            “Will the sauce!” Steve gaped as he watched it start to _boil._

            “I’ve got it!” Mike fixed, clearly closer. “This was a terrible idea.”

            Will nodded, still trying to mix the vegetables, which was why he forgot the sauce. “Why did I come up with this?”

            “Because you can cook,” Steve amended, checking the chicken. “We are never doing this again.”

            The mess they ended up making left them beyond exhausted, but it was worth it to see the faces that had been so ridden with haunted nightmares come to life as they took in the food.

            “Can you teach us to cook too?” Dustin asked around a mouthful of chicken.

            “No.”

            Steve could handle two kids. There was no way he was taking on more than that. But he also knew the kids would figure out how to get him to teach them anyways. Those stupid, darn puppy dog eyes.

            He was dead if El tried, and the kids knew it too.

            But at the same time. Cooking was his hobby, and if the kids did get him to teach them, he would show them everything he knew. He would share this part of himself with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone just...like...slap me in the face....because writers block is really killing me right now.


	20. The Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Oxblood_Daisy

            “We’ve been planning this for weeks,” Mike protested as he motioned to their D&D stuff. “We can’t just back at now.”

            “But it’s too nice to stay inside,” Dustin pointed out.

            “I still want to do the campaign,” Will added a little meekly.

            “And I’m with Dustin,” Lucas pointed out.

            “I’d rather be outside,” Max agreed.

            “I want to play,” El whispered.

            Steve had enough. Slamming his palms on the table where he was doing bills, he turned to see all the kids staring at him with wide eyes.

            “Why don’t you just take the campaign outside?”

            The kids’ terrified eyes turned to one of surprise. Then they were staring at Steve as if he was the greatest person in the world.

            Steve hated that look.

\--------------------------

            “Blankets?”

            “Three of them. Check.”

            “Picnic basket?”

            “Check.”

            “Lunch?”

            “Check.”

            “Snacks?”

            “I don’t know why we need both, but check.”

            The stuff the others couldn’t carry on their bikes?”

            “Check.”

            “Walkies?”

            “Check.”

            “The bat?”

            “Triple Check.”

            “Good,” Dustin nodded, looking over everything himself, despite their checklist. “Good. We should probably head out now.”

            “You think?” Steve gave Dustin a look as he shut the trunk. “Get in, you nerd.”

            Dustin grinned as Steve ruffled his hair through his hat, and they were off. It had been agreed that the other five would find the “perfect spot” while Dustin and Steve got everything together.

            They’d gotten the radio call about twenty minutes ago, had loaded the car up, and then Dustin had insisted on his checklist. Steve just went along with it. Rolling his eyes fondly. Of course, the moment they got there, the others started complaining about how late they were, and how long it too. But judging by the sweat and the smiles they were trying to hide, they were only doing this to give them grief.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Steve huffed. “Come on. Help me unload the car.”

            The kids eagerly dove for the trunk, eager to start the game.

\--------------------------------

            “Fire ball him!”

            “Don’t fireball him! That’s too high a roll”

            “Why can’t El fireball him!”

            “Because El doesn’t know that spell yet!”

            “I swear you guys have this argument every time,” Mike huffed, watching his friends as they tried to get Will to act. “Seriously. Just roll for the darn fireball.”

            Steve chuckled off to the side. The kids really had chosen the perfect spot. It was on a cliff type space, overlooking the forest, and it made Steve release a breath as he relaxed into the breeze.

            He’d never understand how the kids found their game relaxing, especially with how tense they were getting. But he wasn’t going to judge. Everyone dealt with things in their own way.

            “Wait, no, you should throw the coconut at it!” Dustin suddenly cheered.

            “What?!”

            “Yeah,” Dustin started to shake Will. “Throw that random coconut we picked up.”

            “It’s literally a coconut,” Max sassed. “What is it going to do?”

            “Just roll a perception check,” Mike sighed. “I mean, it beats the fireball.”

            “How does a coconut beat a fireball?” Lucas asked skeptically.

            By the sound of the shouts that came a few minutes later, Will had rolled a natural 20. Steve turned to see Mike’s expression. He looked mortified.

            “No…no, that,” Mike just kept stuttering. “That…no, just… no….”

            “Come on Mike,” Dustin teased. “Do it.”

            Mike came up with something about the creature (Steve had forgotten the name) being allergic to coconuts, and throwing it weakened the creature. Steve was positively dying of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to writers block and pain, these one-shots are going to be slower. I have three more one-shot requests to write and post, that I should be able to do over the next three days, but updates will be slow after this.


	21. The Moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has bad parents. The kids find out. Moms are awesome sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to marn13

            “Are you sure he won’t mind?” Will asked as they walked over to Steve’s house. “I mean, shouldn’t we call them?”

            “Of course,” Dustin shrugged absently. “He gave me a key.”

            “For emergencies,” Max scoffed.

            Dustin didn’t seem at all disturbed by this. He just kept walking to Steve’s house. Dustin seemed convinced that they needed to befriend Steve, that he was going to be an asset to their little group. Both Party wise, and in real life. It was just supposed to be a bonding experience. For all of them.

            “Here we go,” Dustin grinned, marching to the door, and getting the key ready.

            He didn’t even get the key in the slot when a loud cry, shout, and scream rang out all of a sudden. The kids jolted, adrenaline kicking in as they ducked around the house and glanced into some of the windows. What they saw made them gape and pale.

            “You worthless piece of trash!”

            Steve was on the ground, bloodied, beaten, and looking unconscious. Very unconscious. There was a man standing over him, beating him like a sack of meat. In the corner, a woman was reading a book, sipping what looked like wine.

            Then the man was dragging Steve by his hair, and Steve was definitely unconscious now. The kids were watching, horrified as Steve vanished behind a corner. Then the person who had to be Steve’s father came back around the corner, causing the kids to duck. The quickly raced to the back of the house, and then the kids were hiding as they watched the two leave in their car.

            “We gotta go in there,” Mike whisper-yelled at them. “Come on. We gotta go in there!”

            “How?” Lucas demanded.

            “Dustin has a key!” Max pointed out.

            The kids scrambled for the door, watching as Dustin struggled to grab the key and insert it. It felt like it took hours before El finally used her powers to throw the key into the lock and opened the door. The six of them raced into the house. Horrified.

            Steve was in the bathroom, laying on the floor, sounding like he was wheezing. And he looked awful.

            “We need help,” Will whispered. “Someone go get my mom.”

            Max and Lucas were running out of the house in seconds as the other four tried to wake up Steve.

\---------------------------

            Steve was awake, but he was just in so much pain. They weren’t sure if Steve should go back to sleep or if he should stay awake. So while El ran a calming hand through his hair, Dustin and Mike were babbling about anything and everything to keep Steve awake. They were desperate, and it had been too long since Lucas and Max left. Will was still waiting for _someone_ to arrive.

            “D’s’in,” Steve wheezed out.

            “No, no,” Dustin quickly gripped Steve’s hand. “Don’t talk, buddy. You’ll be okay. Alright? You’ll be just find.”

            “Know,” Steve coughed out, spitting blood out as he did. “Done ‘his be’ore.”

            If time could stop, it did in that moment,

            “They’re here!” Will called from somewhere in the house. “Guys, they’re here!”

            “Hurry!” Mike screamed back.

            What felt like hours, but was only about a minute, later saw something rather surprising. Will turned the corner first, followed by Max and Lucas. But Joyce was not the only person behind them. Karen Wheeler, Claudia Henderson, and Mrs. Sinclair were all behind Joyce.

            The sound of Steve hacking up more blood was enough to make everyone react.

            “Steve, sweetie, can you hear me?” Joyce quickly asked, trying to catch Steve’s gaze.

            Steve nodded, coughing up more blood onto Mrs. Byers’ shirt. The other moms quickly began to search the house, for what, the kids didn’t know. But they were shuffled away and told to go find a bathroom upstairs and wash off the blood. Max ended up having to give El her jacket because she had been the one holding Steve.

            “Is he going to be okay?” El asked meekly as Karen passed them.

            Karen nodded. “He’ll be just fine, sweetheart.”

            The kids were really hoping she was right.

\----------------------------

            “Hopper got involved shortly after,” Dustin hummed, sitting at Steve’s bedside. “And I mean _after_ Mrs. Wheeler punched your dad in the face. It was awesome. And, of course, they were arrested. Hopper thinks they might just pay bail, but Nancy and Jonathan say they know a guy. And, yeah, that’s why you’re staying in my guest room.”

            Steve nodded, lucid for the first time in nearly a week. He’d been so confused, and Dustin, not wanting his brother-figure to fall asleep again, had kept talking. About everything.

            “You have a lot of moms now,” Dustin chuckled.

            And the chuckle that Steve let out was enough to make Dustin relax for the first time in a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating writing an Umbrella Academy fic...but it will have a lot of OC's. Other people at the commission, other children of the 43 born, people of interest. And it will answer questions, as well as pick up where season 2 left off.
> 
> Anyone interested?


	22. It's Called A Hug, Mike Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is still healing. Steve is still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Petunia

            Karen sort of sat there, watching as Mike talked Steve through a D&D sheet. Dustin was there too, having begged to be there for the process, but the usually loud boy was keeping quiet this time. Only giving input every so often. The original plan had been to make Steve’s sheet in front of everyone, but Karen had to call Steve.

            They both knew why.

            “So, no magic?” Steve questioned for the millionth time.

            “Steve,” Mike groaned.

            But there was a smile on his face, and Steve was doing this on purpose. Mike probably knew Steve was doing it on purpose too, ever the perceptive type. But Karen didn’t mind as she continued to listen and entertain Holly.

            “Hey,” Dustin pointed at the character sheet. “I think I added this wrong. Hold on, let me check my math again.”

            Mike and Steve eyed it.

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded. “You forgot the three.”

            Dustin and Mike both glanced up at Steve in confusion.

            “What?” Steve glanced at them. “I can be smart.”

            Mike and Dustin broke out into laughter at that, and Steve gave them both a playful shove. As they group got more and more into the character sheet, Karen poured the bottle of alcohol she found down the drain. She’d had to stop drinking wine in order to make sure that Mike wouldn’t break into it.

\-------------------------

            Mike was at Steve’s house this time. Wrapped up on Steve’s bed in several blankets, curled in a ball. The kid was shaking, and Steve was running a hand through his hair. Recently, Steve had to talk Karen out of considering an institution or rehab. It would have put Mike in a vulnerable position. For several reasons.

            “Hey buddy,” Steve whispered softly. “You want anything to drink? Something to eat?”

            Mike shook his head, burying himself further into the blankets. Sighing, Steve reached forward and ran his fingers through Mike’s hair. That was what got Mike to finally sob. The sound was deep, gut wrenching. And Steve let his hand keep going through Mike’s hair as he kept sobbing.

            “I just want to get better!” Mike wailed. “I want to be better! But I can’t get better! I can’t!”

            “It’s not easy,” Steve whispered back, just loud enough for Mike to hear over the noise. “I know it’s not. But you aren’t alone Mike.”

            “I’m not getting better!”

            “Maybe not as better as you’d like to be,” Steve smiled softly, lifting Mike’s head from the nest so that they could lock gazes. “But you came here on your own. You are getting better Mike. Just not as quickly as you think.”

            Mike sobbed louder, and Steve just kept letting Mike curl into the blankets. He’d call Karen once Mike had fallen asleep. Right now, Mike needed the reassurance that he wasn’t a lost cause.

            It wasn’t much longer before Mike had officially fallen asleep. Curled up against Steve’s chest with tears still falling, even in sleep. Steve hugged Mike closely.

            “I won’t let go,” Steve swore. “I promise.”

            He let himself hug Mike closer. He still needed to call Karen, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of Mike just yet.

            “You’ll be okay.”

\--------------------------------

            “Steve?”

            “What’s up?” Steve turned to Mike for a brief moment before locking his eyes back on the road.

            “Where are we going?”

            A soft, fond smile spread across Steve’s face. “To visit someone special.”

            Mike didn’t ask anymore questions, but he didn’t look afraid or worried. He wasn’t frustrated or angry either. A testament to the bond that had formed between them. They’d been driving for a few hours now, taking back roads once they got off the highway.

            If there was anyone who could be a positive light for Mike, it was this person.

            Mike blinked as they pulled up a long driveway and stopped at a rather small house. Or cabin, but it was more of a house in Steve’s opinion. As they both slid out of the car, an old woman came to greet them.

            “Steve,” she cooed, pulling Steve into one of the best hugs he’d ever had. Because she always gave the best hugs. “How are you? The drive wasn’t too long?”

            “It was fine, grandma,” Steve chuckled. “May I introduce you to Mike, the kid I told you about.”

            “Oh,” she moved to pull Mike into a hug too. “I’ve heard so much about you and your friends. My, you are handsome. Your Jane must be lucky to have you. Oh, but I’m babbling. Come inside. Come inside. I’ve just made lemon bars.”

            Mike gaped at Steve, a little surprised that he had been hugged. But Steve could already see that Mike hadn’t gone stiff in the embrace. Mike had relaxed.

            “She’s always like that,” Steve chuckled. “Come on. You are definitely going to want to try those lemon bars.”

            Steve came to see his grandmother when the silence got to be too much. He told her _everything._ Even about the monsters, and whether she believed him or not didn’t matter. Because she listened, and soothed, and made the nightmares go away. She assured Steve and made him feel loved.

            Steve got permission to bring Mike up here for a week during their break. And over that week, Steve watched as Mike slowly opened himself up. Grandma’s lemon bars and her French onion soup had a way of doing that.

            “You’re already so strong, Michael,” she cooed at him as he sobbed out everything he hadn’t for Steve. “And I have no doubt that you will conquer this. But you have to let your friends in, okay? No one wins a war alone.”

            By the end f the week, Mike was calling her Grandma too, begging Steve to bring him back sometime.

            “Course,” Steve chuckled at Mike as they bid goodbye and climbed into the car. “We can come back over weekends or whatever. Or I can give you directions and your mom can bring you up here. She’d love the company.”

            Mike’s smile was more genuine than Steve had seen in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, updates are going to slow down a bit. My life has gotten busy again, plus I'm still writing a book.


	23. The Sequel To Chapter 17 Because That Title Was Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin had to stitch Steve up in a frickin mall with monsters everywhere. The kids are not pleased and visit Steve in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Bronzegirl1201

            There was a bright light, a rather annoying beeping noise, and a lot of pain. Don’t get him wrong, Steve knew exactly what happened. He was just trying to figure out what imbecile hadn’t given him enough pain meds. Because his side was literally on fire.

            He made the stupid mistake of shifting, which caused him to hiss, which prompted a thousand, brain splitting voices.

            “Now, now,” an unfamiliar voice scolded _his_ kids. “Let’s give him some space.”

            Oh, Steve was not letting his kids get kicked out.

            “Are you the one who is in control of my pain meds?” Steve questioned, eyes still closed.

            “Yes, I am,” the nurse chirped. “Let me just-”

            “You should be fired,” Steve hissed out. “Because I feel like my side is being ripped out all over again.”

            This time, Steve opened his eyes to look at the woman. She looked positively stunned, her hand on Lucas and Max’s shoulder, Erica clinging to the bed, with El and Dustin mimicking the action.

            “So, you can either fix my pain meds,” Steve quipped. “Or you can go find a more competent nurse who knows how to dull pain. And get your hands off my kids.”

            The nurse stuttered, but the seven (he had seven kids now…wow) all quickly swarmed away from the nurse and huddled around Steve like a protective punch of puppies. It was cute, and Steve managed to chuckle for a few seconds before he hissed out in pain.

            “Get him more pain meds,” Mike snapped at the still stuttering nurse. “Now!”

            She dashed off as the seven kids cooed over him and tried to soothe him. It felt nice to be on the receiving end of the care and affection. A different nurse, someone older, came in, took one glance at the pain meds, clucked and muttered about stupid-young nurses, and gladly fixed the problem.

            Steve, of course, passed out to this. You know, pain meds and being high and all.

\-------------------------------

            “You’re a jerk,” Erica scolded him. “A really big jerk.”

            Steve burst out into laughter, even though it tugged at his stitches and made him ache. Erica had refused to leave after visiting hours were over, as had the other six kids, but Erica was the only one still awake. And she was tucked into his chest.

            “I’m serious,” Erica swatted at him. “You can’t just go dying on us like that.”

            “Okay,” Steve smiled, playing with her hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be a jerk.”

            “Don’t do it again,” Erica scolded.

            “I’ll try.”

            He couldn’t promise it wouldn’t happen again, and they both knew it. Still, Erica seemed content with his answer. She was asleep, and Steve was left to his thoughts as the seconds ticked away like years.

            _What the heck happened to his first aid kit?_

\-------------------------

            “So it got destroyed,” Dustin told Steve. “Like, one monster kicked it into a wall, and then another monster just sort of stepped on it. And then-”

            “What Dustin is trying to say,” Robin interrupted, “is that we got you a gift.”

            The next morning had everyone at the hospital, and Steve learned he had been unconscious for a few weeks now. First the stupid needle and then being attacked by a Russian spy, and then nearly torn to shreds by a monster and staying awake as someone stitched him up. Yeah, Steve had been asleep for a total of three weeks. Yay! But at least now he understood why everyone was so clingy and needy all the time.

            True to their word, a brand new first aid kit was placed delicately in Steve’s lap. And he couldn’t help but grin at it as the entire team had signed it. In the red cross was a message that read;

            _To our protector and healer._

            Steve couldn’t stop beaming.

            “Just don’t try dying on us again,” Lucas teased, though it fell a little flat.

            “I’ll try,” Steve chuckled, pulling him, Dustin, Will, and El close. All seven kids huddled around Steve, and Steve was once more reminded of a bunch of puppies trying to protect a wounded dog.    It was a pleasant image.


	24. Seven Times Steve Protected His Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve protects his kids. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to petitepineapple
> 
> Oof guys! It's been awhile. I did warn you that updates wouldn't always be back to back.

            The first time Steve stood up for one of his kids after the night at the Byers and the tunnels, it was for Dustin. Because of course it would be for Dustin. And the only thing stopping Steve from completely pummeling a middle schooler was Dustin quite attached to him around the waist. But that’s getting ahead.

            Steve had been driving along, minding his own business, when he saw Dustin dart behind a building and into the woods in the direction of the quarry. He had nearly slammed on the breaks, fearing Demodogs, when he saw two kids following Dustin. At first, Steve relaxed. Until he saw a glint of silver in one of the kid’s hands.

            Steve booked it to the quarry in no time.

            “Care for round two, toothless,” one of the kids taunted, a knife in his hands. “Because we are.”

            None of the three had noticed Steve pull up, and Dustin was frantically trying to see an escape to no avail.

            “First, I’m going to cut out your teeth,” the kid hissed. “Then I’m going to go find your frog-faced friend and once I show him your bloody mouth, I’m going to shove him off the quarry.”

            Steve had enough. And with a loud thud of his bat against the ground just beside the kid with the knife, everyone jerked.

            “And what you’re threatening is illegal,” Steve hissed, lifting the nail-bat up and ready over his shoulder. “I don’t appreciate you picking on Dustin.”

            Dustin managed to bolt past the idiot kid with the knife and hide behind Steve, gripping his waist as he shook.

            “My parents are rich,” the kid scoffed.

            Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Kid, my name is Steve Harrington, son of the richest family in Hawkins. And you can bet you and your friend are going straight to juvie as soon as Dustin gives me your names.”

            The kid gaped at him before his friend grabbed his arm and dragged him away. The only thing keeping Steve from letting lose and pummeling a bunch of middle schoolers was Dustin’s grip around his waist.

            “I’ve got you, buddy,” Steve lowered the bat and threw his free arm around Dustin. “You’re safe now.”

            Dustin trembled and finally released his sobs as Steve tugged him closer.

            A week later, the six friends were gaping as they got the news that Troy and James were going to Juvie for their actions after the kids gave their stories.

\-----------------------------

            The next person Steve ended up protecting was Lucas, which wasn’t that surprising.

            “Come on midnight,” a voice taunted, and Steve winced at the word. After befriending the kids, he’d learned to avoid racial and homophobic slurs. “Come on, fight back, you freak.”

            Steve shot a glance down the pathway he was walking in the park to see two older guys from the basketball team give a shove towards a kid. Not just any kid. Lucas Sinclair. Steve saw red.

            Now, here was the thing, Steve was well aware he wasn’t very good in a fight. However, he had also come to learn that the last two times he fought humans, he had been just angry. Mostly frustrated, but angry too. When he fought monsters, it was on an adrenaline rush. Now, that anger and adrenaline were mixed.

            When the red died down, he watched as he had Lucas guarded behind him. And the two guys were on the ground.

            “What the heck, man?” one of the guys hissed out in pain.

            “Touch him again, and not only will your beating be worse,” Steve growled. “But as captain, I can get you taken off the team.”

            The two teammates stared in disbelief.

            “Spread the word, you jerks,” Steve snapped. “The nerds of Hawkins Middle are under my protection. Now back. Off.”

            The two managed to run, or really limp, away quickly.

            “Woah,” Lucas gaped, almost awed. “That was awesome. Where was that when you fought Billy?”

            Steve rolled his eyes at Lucas and then proceeded to get Lucas to the Byers where Joyce or Jonathan could look him over.

            The next day at basketball practice, the team was horrified to see that Steve had stepped up his game, driven by a rage that was traced back to the two teammates, and the warning was given. And it wasn’t long before the team realized that Steve’s threat held a deep weight when he practically threw Billy Hargrove to the ground.

\-----------------------------------

            The next person Steve helped was shortly after he basketball practice. Steve had seriously picked up his game since the time he caught two of his teammates picking on his kid. That had been two months ago, and his teammates were slowly getting used to his harder sight.

            That didn’t mean he didn’t still have a challenger for a throne he didn’t want.

            “Let go!” Steve heard the familiar voice followed by four protesting voices.

            “Get in the car, Max,” was what followed that.

            A short jog and a firm hand on the door, slamming it shut, had Steve and Billy eye to eye.

            “Aw, princess wants a rematch?” Billy teased.

            “You hand over Max and yeah, I’d love a rematch,” Steve stated. “The alley behind the theater sound good to you?”

            Billy grinned as he shoved Max at Steve rather harshly. His grin only became wicked as Steve curled an arm around Max.

            “You got yourself a deal,” Billy laughed. “Meet in an hour.”

            Steve jerked his head at the kids and gave Billy a nod. “Don’t forget your plate.”

            Billy glared and looked ready to lash out then and there, but he held back as Steve stepped out of reach.

            An hour later, Steve found a crowd behind the movie theater, all excited. Billy was cocky, grinning and peeling off his jacket as Steve approached with the kids (except El, who was still under house arrest. The crowd was cheering Billy and booing Steve.

            But Steve was prepared.

            “What the heck?” someone gasped.

            The entire crowd went silent as Max had the honor of handing Steve the nail-bat.

            “There were no rules, as I recall,” Steve chuckled. “No conditions. And seeing as the last time Billy and I fought, he had Sinclair pushed up a cabinet before he broke a plate over my head, I figured I could return the favor.”

            Billy watched in horror as Steve stalked forward, bat tapping in his hand, still covered in dried monster guts.

            “Shall we get started?”

            Needless to say, Steve won that fight.

\-----------------------------------

            The next person Steve had to help was Mike, and it wasn’t under circumstances that he expected.

            “Harrington residence,” Steve sighed as he picked up the phone to stop the ringing as he wrote down the answer to the last math question he had.

            _“Steve?”_

            Steve had to stop as he took in the voice. It took him a little too long to realize that, yes, he did know that voice. He just hadn’t heard it that pained and upset since… since…

            “Mike?” Steve questioned. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?”

            _“I need,”_ Mike’s voice was both pained and frantic and clearly filled with tears. _“I didn’t know who else to call. You were the only person available that I trust.”_

“Mike?” Steve tried again. “What do you need?”

            _“I need you to come get me and Holly.”_

            A beat of silence. “I’ll be right there.”

            He could hear the yelling from inside the Wheeler house even before he got out of the car. It was clear whatever was going on was bad. As Steve debated going to the door, he watched Mike’s face appear in Nancy’s bedroom.

            Steve got the picture and quickly darted for the window.

            “Here,” Mike handed Steve a sobbing Holly.

            The yelling was louder.

            “Come on,” Steve offered his free arm to Mike as soon as he had Holly situated. “Come on, Mike. Let’s go.”

            Mike nodded, scrubbing his face as he let Steve lift him out of the bedroom. Out of the house.

            They were half-way to Steve’s house, Holly asleep in Mike’s arms, before Mike spoke.

            “Mom’s having an affair,” Mike sniffed. “And dad found out, we all found out, because the guy was still in our house when we got home. With mom in mom and dad’s room. I didn’t see who it was, but he was gone almost instantly. They just started yelling and throwing things. And Hopper wasn’t at work, and he doesn’t have a phone. And Mrs. Byers is at work and I know she can’t leave. Nancy and Jonathan were on a date, and I wasn’t sure who else to call.”

            Steve put a hand to Mike’s head to calm him down, then let it drape over Mike’s shoulders.

            “I got you, buddy.”

            He did, and he would always have his kids’ backs.

\---------------------------------------

            The next person Steve helped, surprisingly, was El. Who was not supposed to be out yet.

            But there she was.

            “Give it back!” El screamed, and Steve literally stopped his car.

            He was going to have to check his breaks later. That screech did not sound good.

            “Make me, kiddie,” a buff football player laughed as he tossed a mug in his hand.

            Steve was just done. El was not technically “One of his kids” just yet. At least, not in public. El and Dustin were probably tied for his favorites of the group. Will rightfully holding second place.

            Steve only had to climb out of the car, grab his bat, and stand behind El with a hand on her shoulder.

            “I believe she told you to give it back,” Steve glared coolly.

            The guy chuckled nervously and thrust the cup at El before racing off. Steve waited just a moment before spinning El around so he could look at her.

            “You want to tell me what you’re doing out here?” Steve quirked a brow.

            El raised her cup as if it explained everything.

            “Father’s day,” El whispered, and Steve had to look at the cup.

            Oh! Aw. That was actually really sweet. Steve would be okay with that.

            “World’s Best Dad,” Steve chuckled, ruffling El’s hair. “That’s really cool kid.”

            El nodded back. “Look.”

            Steve did look at the other side of the mug and he had to burst out laughing. Painted onto the back of the mug were the words “Mornings are for coffee and contemplation” in small letters.

            “Oh, he’ll love that,” Steve grinned. “Come on, I’ll get you home.”

            Hopper was, in fact, quite furious at El, but it softened as he saw his gift. He agreed the gift was worth breaking the rules for.

\--------------------------

            Helping Will was different. The kid was constantly bullied, but he had an older brother, a future sister-in-law, an awesome mom, great friends, and even the Chief on his side. Steve was just kind of back up in most of these cases. Not this time.

            Steve was jolted from where he was sleeping on the couch to a scream.

            It took Steve a frantic moment to realize what this was. And even longer to realize why he wasn’t alone in his house. He was babysitting Will. That was all the incentive Steve needed to bolt up the stairs.

            “Will!” Steve called, only to stop as he saw Will sitting up in bed. “Will?”

            Will let out a harsh sob and Steve instantly curled around the kid.

            The Byers and Wheeler’s were doing college visits, and Will had not wanted to go with them. But the cabin was currently off-limits due to renovation and that meant that there were very few people Joyce trusted to watch over her son. Hence Steve.

            “Hey, hey,” Steve cooed at Will. “It’s alright. I’m here. I’ve got you. See. You’re safe. No monster is going to get you while mama Steve is here.”

            Through his tears, Will snorted as he leaned into Steve’s touch. The familiar teasing nickname their friends had given Steve was enough to ground Will to the present.

            “You’re safe now, Will,” Steve whispered. “I’ve got you.”

            Will nodded, curling into Steve, clutching him tight.

            “Will,” Steve whispered. “I, uh, I don’t know if it will help, but sometimes…” Steve stopped, not sure if he should continue. “Sometimes, you can control your dreams. And sometimes, you can fight the monsters in your dreams. I learned how to do it, and maybe you could to.”

            Will was still shaken, still gripping Steve tight.

            “Stay.”

            Who was Steve to tell one of his kids no?

\-----------------------------------

            The last kid, surprisingly, was Erica. And Dustin. And Robin.

            “Get back!”

            With a fell swish, the bat struck true. It had taken far too long for Steve to retrieve the thing, and even though his body felt like led, he was dressed in a stupid sailor costume shorter than a toddler, and he was positive he would be fired, he let the adrenaline course through him. No human-turned-monster was going to touch. His. Kids!

            “Run!” he screamed at them before thwacking the monster with a sickening sound. “Die you stupid, dimensional parasite!”

            The monster cried out, sputtering dark blood everywhere. With a few more hits, the monster fell limp. Steve bashed its head and body in just for good measure. And as he pulled back, a small mound, shorter than his other small mounds, tackled his middle.

            “Erica,” Steve whispered as the little girl sobbed out. “Erica.”

            “I want to go home,” Erica whispered as she hiccupped. “I want my mom.”

            Out of all of his kids, it hit Steve that Erica and Holly were the only ones still kids. They didn’t deserve this.

            With the last of his adrenaline rush, Steve lifted Erica up, handed the bat to Robin, and hooked an arm around Dustin. Robin herself clung to the arm holding Erica.

            “Let’s get out of here,” Steve stated.


	25. Trick-Or-Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets roped into taking the kids trick-or-treating for El's first Halloween with her friends. But is he prepared for what that entails?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to WolfaMoon, you wonderful author you! I love their stories!!! Check out my friend if you have time!!!!!
> 
> I AM ALIVE!!!!!!! WITH SLOW UPDATES!!!!! 
> 
> Life has been really busy man, and I just have not had time to write much. The story I have been updating has been finished for like, a week now. Ugh. 
> 
> Who wants to help me with a thing? See the end of note for how?

            Hopper just looked completely done as he dropped El off at Steve’s for the annual game night the kids always had on Fridays. And Steve had a feeling that all six kids had been nagging the poor chief about whatever it was the guy was about to ask.

            “Kid, I need a favor.”

            And, oh how Steve hated those words. Those words usually meant that not only was Hopper going to ask him to do something, but the kids were going to make him do something outlandish. Like supervise their day at the mall, only to get pressured into getting a job at an ice cream store. Like driving the kids around town, only to get pressured into _leaving_ town to get a specific comic book that they “absolutely needed.” Or, even better, like being asked to watch four kids while the world was getting close to ending, only to be pressured into nearly dying in tunnels from another dimension as they lit said tunnels on fire.

            Yeah, good times.

            “What’s up, Chief,” Steve felt the words slip passed his lips.

            He was going to regret them in three…two…one…and…

            “I need you to babysit the kids when they go trick-or-treating on Halloween,” Hopper more like demanded than asked.

            “Aren’t the, like, young adults now?” Steve asked skeptically.

            On the outside, he was showing confusion. On the inside, every possible way this could go wrong was going through his head. If the kids made him dress up…

            “Yeah, I know,” Hopper sighed, running an exasperated hand over his exasperated face. “But El’s never been, and you know what the kids are like.”

            Yes. He did know.

            “I’ll think about it,” Steve nodded, and the Chief seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief. “I’ll let you know when you get back.”

            Not that the kids would actually give him that time to actually think about it.

            “Thanks, Harrington,” Hopper nodded back. “Have fun.”

            The moment Steve shut the door and turned around, he had to jump nearly ten feet in the air. There were six kids giving him puppy-dog eyes. Steve hated puppy-dog eyes.

            “Fine!” Steve threw his hands in the air before they could give one of their well-crafted arguments that could leave even a lawyer reeling. “Fine! I’ll take you!”

            The kids cheered.

            “But I am not wearing a costume,” he quipped.

            The kids booed and glared at him.

\--------------------------

            “What about the _Goonies_?”

            “We can’t do the _Goonies,_ there’s only one girl in that movie!”

            “What about _Clue_?”

            “There are enough people in _Clue_.”

            “No there aren’t! What about Steve!”

            “Leave me out of this!” Steve screamed at the kids from the Byers kitchen as the kids plotted.

            “He could be Mr. Body.”

            “Let’s write it down. What else do we have?”

            “Superheroes?”

            “Maybe…”

            “Why don’t we just do _Star Wars_ or _Star Trek_ characters?”

            “Because Princess Leia is literally the only girl character in _Star Wars_ , and there are only two women in _Star Trek_ and I don’t think Lucas wants to be Uhura.”

            “Hey!”

            “There are more than two women in _Star Trek_! Just because there are only two main women does not mean there are only two!”

            “Why do El and I have to be girls anyway! I’m pretty sure we can pull of guys if we wanted to! Right El!”

            “Yes.”

            “Name the women in _Star Trek_ , then.”

            “Easy! Uhura, Dr. Chapel, Ilia, Janice Rand, Chief DiFalco…”

            “Okay! Okay! I was wrong! I get it!”

            “We are never going to figure out costumes if we keep this up.”

            Steve certainly hoped they wouldn’t, because this whole thing was ridiculous. Why on Earth had he agreed? Oh. Right. Puppy-dog eyes. At least Mrs. Byers had enough common decency to pity him.

\---------------------------------

            After a lengthy debate with all the kids, they eventually settled on a _Star Trek,_ using both the movies and TV shows to determine characters. And after a talk with Jonathan and Nancy about the kids plans (who could not join Steve as they had gotten tickets to see a movie that night, not that Steve could blame them) he found out that Halloween costumes were hard for the Byers family to get. So, Steve decided he was going to go all out for this.

            “Pick you characters,” he had said. “Let me know who you chose.”

            Simple. Easy. Dustin got him the list of who they wanted to be about a week later. Then he ordered costumes to surprise the kids with.

            “No way!” Mike breathed as each of the kids opened their boxes. “Did you?”

            “I don’t know, Mike,” Steve teased, grinning a little too excitedly. “Did I?”

            Steve still had the list, and eagerly watched as the kids grabbed their costumes from the boxes.

Mike – Captain James T. Kirk

El – Doctor Carol Marcus

Lucas – Spock

Max – Uhura

Will – Pavel Chekov

Dustin – Scotty

            The kids were beyond ecstatic, and Lucas completely flipped when he realized that Steve had gone as far as to get ears that matched his skin tone almost exactly.

            “I pulled some strings,” Steve shrugged.

            “Did you get a costume?” Will asked once the kids were done freaking out over their costumes.

            Steve shrugged, still grinning. “What’s the crew of the Enterprise without it’s doctor.”

            “You’re going as Doctor Leonard McCoy?” Max demanded in both surprise and excitement.

            Steve had never pegged Max as a Trekie until after she had presented her friends with a well thought out essay arguing about why they should be Star Trek characters for Halloween. But these kids always surprised him.

            Steve gave her a wink. Though, in all honesty, the kids would probably would have killed him if he hadn’t dressed up.

\----------------------

            “Trick-or-Treat!”

            “Oh, Star Trek! I loved that show as a kid! Here you go.”

            Steve watched with a grin, clad in his get-up as the parents gave the kids candy. As Star Trek was an older show, many of the parents instantly recognized the outfits. There were some parents who instantly questioned if the kids were too old for this, but those thoughts were felled as they easily gave the sob story Doctor Owens had made for El.

            And no parents would deny the “poor girl who had no childhood” candy so long as she gave puppy-dog eyes.

            “We should have been hitting Loch Nora a long time ago,” Dustin stated as he pulled out at least three Hershey Bars. “This was all from one house.”

            “Told you,” Max grinned, sticking out her tongue.

            “Steve?” El tugged on his sleeve. “Here.”

            Steve sort of gaped stupidly for a moment as he looked at the chocolate bar El was offering. This was her first Halloween, she should be able to enjoy _all_ of her candy herself.

            “I couldn’t-”

            “Please,” El gave him those stupid puppy-dog eyes. “For taking me Trick-or-Treating.”

            “You don’t owe me anything, El,” he ruffled her now shoulder length hair. “Seriously. Enjoy your candy. This is your first Halloween. You’ve got to take all the free candy you can get.”

            El didn’t seem to quite understand why Steve wouldn’t get candy too, but she nodded and quickly followed her friends to the next house. Besides, it wasn’t like Steve _wouldn’t_ get candy. It will all be half-priced at the store for the next week, and he’d just go by some like he always did.

\----------------------------

            Friday, the day after Halloween, and Steve was not hungover for once. Fully ready for the last day of school, Steve was just about to head to his car when he opened his front door and nearly stepped on a Walmart bag. He frowned, noticing the note on top.

_Happy Halloween. Free Candy._

            Steve would know El’s scrawl anywhere, but what surprised him more was the fact that there were signatures from all six kids underneath the note. Grinning, Steve took the bag of candy inside and nibbled on one of those Hershey bars on his way to school.

            This time wasn’t so bad after all.


	26. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and El need each other. That's the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to sunflowerofthe80s
> 
> I HAVE WIFI!!!!!!!

            “Why me?” Steve asked as he instantly turned to Hopper. Though it had felt like hours of just sitting there, waiting for any sort of response. “Why would you ask me this? You honestly can’t tell me I’m you’re first choice, so why me?”

            The thing was, the kid was right. Steve had not been Hopper’s first choice. He would have much preferred Joyce, Jonathan, or even Nancy. But El had been insistent that no one else was allowed to teach her. Not that Steve gave him a chance to answer.

            The kid’s head threw back in a laugh that sounded bitter and pained as if releasing the sound was tearing his sole apart.

            “Right, not that you could ask the kids,” Steve shook his head. “They can’t be there unsupervised. Especially if Mike is there alone with El.”

            “Steve-”

            “And you probably can’t ask Joyce because she’s still got to take care of Will, and he’s probably got severe PTSD or something from the experience. And even though she cares for El, it’s unfair to ask her to step out of her way to help El in order to help her. So she’s also off the list.”

            “Steve-”

            “And then there’s Nancy and Jonathan,” Steve shook his head, looking rather dejected at that thought. “But they’ve both got their own brothers to look after, and getting them involved would get the Party involved and what-not. Plus, they’re dating now, and there is no guarantee that they won’t sneak off to go spend time together alone.”

            “Steve-!”

            “And it’s not like you could just ask anyone in Hawkins,” Steve just kept going, looking completely hysterical. “That just wouldn’t be a good idea, now wou-”

            “HARRINGTON!”

            As Steve shut his mouth, looking all too resigned to whatever Hopper was going to say, Hopper had to take a moment to collect himself. He ran a hand rather slowly over his face to keep from looking at Steve.

            “She said it had to be you,” Hopper muttered, still hiding his face in his hand. “She said it _had_ to be _you_.”

            Steve didn’t look like he believed Hopper at all. In fact, the kid looked like he thought this whole things was some elaborate hoax. As if Hopper was going to suddenly just…what exactly? Hit him? Mock him? Talk him…down…what?

            _“Don’t you want anyone else?” Hopper had asked in exasperation as he talked with El. “I mean, Nancy’s good at school. Jonathan too. They’d both be good. And what about Joyce?”_

 _“No,” El had stared him dead in the eye with that look that was far too old for her. “It has to be Steve. It_ has _to be_ Steve _.”_

            Hopper suddenly realized why. Because while everyone else had been around, comforting each other and having each other’s backs, no one had been there for Steve. Sure, Dustin was pretty attached to Steve, but it wasn’t like the kid had gone out of his way to drag Steve along to anything yet. Steve and Dustin were still testing the type of relationship they had.

            Learning, as the kid had said.

            Hopper had heard about Steve’s declining social status at school. He’d heard about the bullying done by Billy Hargrove. He’d heard about the break-up, only for said girl to move on shortly after as if nothing had happened. He’d heard about the lack of Steve’s parents. (All of which was overheard on the walkie conversations as the kids kept in touch with El).

            There was _no one_ there for Steve.

            “So here’s the spare key,” Hopper placed the thing in Steve’s hand. “Let me teach you the special knock, and El’s already got work-books at the cabin, but you can bring things if you want.”

            “What?” Steve questioned, still surprised and expecting the worse.

            “The kids aren’t allowed to go with,” Hopper continued. “And I expect to see you at the cabin when I get back. Which, just so you know, may be late at night. You can ask El. I’m not very reliable when it comes to giving times of return.”

            Steve was still staring at Hopper as the man stood, palm flat with the weight of the key.

            “Have fun teaching her,” Hopper waved as he walked out of the diner. “See you Monday night kid.”

            Steve stayed there, still confused and surprised for roughly thirty minutes before the wait-staff kicked him out.

\--------------------------------

            Shakily, Steve let his fist fall against the door in the familiar pattern. It had taken him time to get Dustin dropped off at home, and he nearly chickened out when he got close to Hopper’s cabin. He was still nervous, and the door swinging open on its own was not helping.

            “Steve,” El stared at him, her curly hair a bigger mess than normal. “Help me? Please.”

            She was sitting at the table, a small, two-person thing in the middle of the room. And it was clear that El was stressing over whatever it was she was doing. The door slamming shut as he finally stepped inside as he entered the house was also not helping matters.

            (He would deny the squawk he made to his dying days).

            “What’s up?” he tried for casual as he grasped at the remaining strands of his dignity.

            El shoved the workbook away from her. With her hands this time.

            “Oh,” Steve muttered as he looked over the workbook. “This is just order of operations.”

            El gave him a look that was both confused and disbelieving.

            “But you haven’t learned that yet,” Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Okay, uh, let’s me just…”

            _Way to make a good first impression, Steve. Now she knows you’re an idiot._

            “Okay, let’s start with PEMDAS,” Steve stated, hand shaking as he wrote the letters out on the page. “Each word stands for something, and they are the order of how you are to solve these equations.”

            El nodded as she listened to Steve try and explain how to do the problems. He stumbled a bit, clearly confused and unsure. Especially nervous. They worked through several workbooks and textbooks, Steve still not feeling any easier. Until El placed a hand on his.

            “Dinner?”

            Steve blinked, glancing at the time on his wrist watch.

            “Wow! That late. Right,” he muttered as he stood from his hunch, back cracking from being in the position for too long. “Okay. What do you have?”

            Steve froze as he opened the fridge.

            “What the heck is all this!”

            Hopper got home about an hour later to see Steve cooking chicken he was more than positive he didn’t have before Steve arrived, along with several other food things. El’s workbooks were also put away and she listened closely as Steve taught her to do things. The TV dinners were also in the trash.

            “You are a terrible father!” Steve rounded on Hopper with a pair of tongs. “How could you let your daughter eat this trash!”

            The meal was the best thing Hopper had since Diane.

\----------------------------

            A month flew by, and Steve was a regular at the Hopper household. And, honestly, the kid seemed far more alive because of it. Even El seemed happier to have someone else physically there. And Hopper was just glad to have real food.

            “When?” Mike demanded as he trailed Hopper around the parking lot late that night. “You keep saying soon! When is soon! You can’t just keep her in the cabin by herself all day!”

            “Yes, because I’m a terrible person who would just do that to her,” Hopper gave Mike that smile that said he was just done with everything. “I’m not an idiot, Wheeler. I know how to take care of a kid.”

            “By keeping her isolated?” Mike hissed.

            “By getting her ready for school!” Hopper snapped back.

            Mike was, quite honestly, stunned.

            “What?”

            Hopper was really just done with everything. “Go call your mom, kid,” Hopper reached into his wallet and handed the kid a few quarters. “Tell her you’re eating dinner at the Byers. Heck, tell her you’re having a sleepover or something. I don’t care anymore.”

            Hopper just wanted to go home, eat Steve’s cooking, and take a long nap. That sounded just fine with him. He got in his car and waited as he watched Mike talking into a payphone excitedly. The kid looked like he’d just been told it was Christmas and his birthday all mixed into one day and he was getting extra presents because of it. Then he was sliding into the passenger seat.

            “Don’t,” Hopper held up his hand before Mike could say anything. “Just, don’t. Or I swear I will shove you out right here and now.”

            Mike was silent, but it was beyond obvious how giddy the kid was. In all honesty, Hopper knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep Mike away from El forever, especially after how much pain the kid had been in when El was gone. Especially after _that_ night.

            Hopper gives the knock as Mike bounces and the door flies open shortly after. Wheeler is in the house, eyes only for El.

            “Surprise,” Hopper huffs out a laugh as Mike and El are in each other’s arms before Hopper even got through the door. “She’s not going anywhere, Mike. I promise you that. Harrington.”

            Steve turned from the stove, already having tossed a smile at the couple already. He’s got three plates already made, and a fourth already in the process. The scent is heavenly. But Mike does not seem to care about the scent, or the fact that he has El in his arms again. He pulls back just a little and glares at Steve.

            “Why is _he_ here?”

            Mike clearly doesn’t realize what he’s done. But Hopper sees it. And he has no doubt that El sees it. The way that a glazed over expression creeps into Steve’s eyes at Mike’s comment. The way his normally relaxed body suddenly became tense. Things Hopper hadn’t seen since the first two weeks of Steve being at the cabin.

            All of that hard work just gone in an instant.

            El pulls Mike away, trying to stop some sort of outburst that could make the situation worse, and Hopper’s already moving to help Steve. But they’re only turned away from Steve for a few seconds and Steve is already driving off as if there were a fire. El breaks down in tears, and Mike promises to apologize to Steve if it will make her happy.

            But the damage was already done.

\----------------------------

            Hopper learned from the kids that Mike had, in fact, apologized to Steve. Steve, however, had not shown up at the cabin at all that following week. Or the week after that. Or the week after that. Or even the week after that. Before Hopper knew it, another week had gone by, and not even Dustin had seen hide-nor-tale of Steve unless it was at school.

            Which was why El was currently crouched in the back seat of the police cruiser, giving directions to where Steve was.

            “Left,” El stated, her voice that strained thing that happened when she used her powers. “We’re close.”

            They were at some run odd part of the woods, and they could go no further in a vehicle, so they began to walk.

            “Steve!” El called as she raced over to the place where Steve sat. “Steve!”

            Steve jolted as if he had just been attacked, but El still barreled into him. And as she continued to hug him, his arms slowly wrapped around her.

            “You didn’t come back,” she accused. “You said you would come back, and you didn’t.”

            “El-”

            “You said you would always come back!” El yelled this time. “You promised!”

            If Hopper wasn’t mistaken, there were tears in Steve’s eyes.

            “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

            Hopper stepped forward and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. They were definitely tears, and that glazed look had become wild and desperate. Desperate for someone to be there.

            “Let’s go home kid,” Hopper whispered.

            And home, Steve was surprised to see, was at the cabin. This was one of those times that Hopper wished he had a camera because the two kids fast asleep on the couch was adorable.

\------------------------

            “You can do this,” Steve grinned at El as she shifted nervously in the seat of Steve’s passenger car. “You’re ready, remember?”

            El nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready now. I can do this.”

            “Atta girl,” Steve grinned at her.

            After the fiasco that was summer, Steve was more than glad to continue teaching El, with aid this time. And after taking the test, she was ready. This would be her first time in school.

            “Now remember,” Steve parked the car. “Some kids and teachers are going to be jerks, but that doesn’t mean you can use your powers. It also doesn’t mean you can’t put them in their place. You’re way cooler than they are, and don’t you ever forget it. Teachers are mean too, sometimes, but as long as you do your best, you’ll be amazing. Alright?”

            “I know,” El smiled and pecked Steve’s cheek. “Thank you.”

            Steve grinned, as El bid goodbye and slid out of the car with her backpack to join her friends.

            _“Why me?” Steve had asked._

_“Because you needed me, and I needed you,” El had said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That trailer though guys, like, someone call 911 (or whatever it is in your country) and get me an ambulance because I am having a heart attack at all times now.
> 
> Okay, so as for the top comment, every June I go on a trip to help a Builders for Christ Team construct a church, and we stay in a host home. Normally, we get put in either a suburb home that is 30 minutes to an hour away from the job site, making me too exhausted to use the wifi, or we are in an old-timey home in the middle of nowhere with no wifi. Neither is the case this time. So, my updates will be slow, but as I am still planning out other books, and waiting for season three because I hate changing things last minute, I will be filling requests for a bit until I have something ready to present.


	27. Paralyzed In More Ways Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong during the battle of Star Court. Steve won't be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to alimsleidi (This was rushed, so if you want a sequel, let me know)

            It was Joyce Byers who realized what had happened, and that was only because she had taken it upon herself to check up on Steve Harrington as much as possible. So when she found him half dead, covered in new cuts and bruises, his hands raw, and his lips too blue, she was both furious and terrified.

            But that’s getting ahead of the story a bit. Let’s start at the beginning, shortly after July 4th, 1985.

\-------------------------

            People died when they attempt to save the world; that was just how life worked. If you save others, someone is bound to die. Or get hurt. They knew it was a risk, had lost people and gotten hurt many times before. But other than the deaths, it had never been this serious.

            “HELP!” Dustin was shrieking as the group got closer. “HELP!”

            “Dustin!” Lucas and Will were the first to race forward, the former fearing for his sister, and Will definitely the less tired this time around.

            “Dustin, where are you?” Lucas called out. “Erica?”

            “Dustin!” Will screamed. “Dustin, we’re here!”

            “HELP!”

            Then the shrieking stopped, making everyone panic as they all began to race around, searching for something, anything that would take them to their lost friends. It was the broken sobs that got Jonathan’s attention, and soft whispers.

            “Guys!” he called, rounding a corner. “Guys, I-!”

            The words died in his throat as he noticed the scene. Robin was leaned against the wall Jonathan had just rounded, clutching a sobbing Erica. Robin looked exhausted, and her gaze had not shifted. It was clear she was trying to hide Erica’s gaze from what she was seeing. Dustin was further away, hunched over something trapped under a caved in part of the roof, and there was blood. That much was clear. So much blood. And the thing under the roof wasn’t a thing, but a person, and that person was-

            “NO!”

            Jonathan was instantly on the other side of the person, fumbling for a pulse. But he quickly realized he didn’t need a pulse because the person, though pale and looking like death, was breathing raggedly.

            Behind him, as he assessed what he was seeing, he heard Nancy wail.

            “STEVE!”

            There was a chorus as several other people suddenly surrounded the dying body of Steve Harrington. The last they had seen of Steve, he had been holding onto a cannister of green goo and passing it onto them, telling them to “use it on Hargrove”. Steve, Dustin, Erica, and Robin had been the ones to save Heather, freeing her from the “Spy”. Billy was currently up against the wall beside Robin.

            “He shoved us away,” Erica sobbed as she lunged into Lucas’ arm. “He shoved us away. He saw it, and he saved us. And now he’s _dying!_ ”

            She was screaming at the last part.

            “Call an ambulance,” Hopper instructed, shoving money at Mike and El. “Now!”

            The actual process of getting Steve out of the rubble and extracting his body from the metal beam that went through his stomach was a blur to everyone, but the ambulance almost didn’t get there fast enough.

            It was a very stressful day for everyone to say the least, and Mayor Kline was going to give them all compensation.

            Dustin looked the Mayor dead in the eyes. “Save my friend. That’s the only compensation I want.”

            Mayor Kline had nothing to say to that, and several furious voters and parents on his hands. Needless to say, he was not going to get re-elected.

\-------------------------

            The day Steve woke up, Dustin and Erica were playing a card game called “War” in his lap. Which meant he was tackled almost instantly when they noticed him awake. It wasn’t until after he had been hugged to death, covered in tears, laughed till he was coughing and choking, and hugging two of his now seven kids that he realized something was seriously wrong.

            “I-I” Steve wasn’t sure what to say, but he looked from Dustin and Erica in panic as they jolted up. “I can’t feel my legs.”

            The fact that both Dustin and Erica looked upset but knowing did not help Steve in the slightest.

            “The, uh,” Dustin sniffed and wiped at his eyes. “The doctors said that the beam went through your spine. If we hadn’t gotten you out of there, you would have died.”

            “They said,” Erica _was_ crying. “They said you would probably never _walk_ again.”

            _Paralyzed from the waist down._

            That was what the doctor had told him. The beam, had in fact, severed his spine. Ruined some of his nerves beyond repair. There was no doubt that he would never walk again.

            “Harrington?”

            Steve wasn’t really okay with the fact that he would never walk again, and he’d turned in his resignation to Scoops Ahoy on their request. Robin had chewed them out, nearly got fired herself before she slapped down her resignation. Then proceeded to ruin the ice cream stores reputation with the help of the kids. But there were still lose ends, things that needed to be addressed.

            “Hey Hargrove,” Steve waved as he looked up from _The Hobbit_. “How are you?”

            Billy snorted flatly. “I think I should be asking you that.”

            Billy, Heather, and Steve had all been in the same hospital, but none of them had been permitted to see each other because they weren’t allowed to leave their beds. Steve in particular. But Billy was cleared now, and he was stumbling forward.

            “I’m sorry,” the words came out chocked as he placed a hesitant hand on Steve’s leg, waiting for some sort of response from Steve. “I-I’m sorry. So sorry.”

            “Billy,” Steve whispered. “It wasn’t you’re fault. You weren’t what caused the building to fall.”

            “No, Steve,” Billy shook his head, sobs rising up as Billy went hysterical. “That-that monster. You-you don’t under-understand. I-I-I was the monster. I caused the building to collapse. It was-was me.”

            “No,” Steve laughed. “I know all about the monster stuff. I’ve been a part of it since 1983. And believe me, the only monsters that caused the mall to collapse was those people at Hawkins Lab.”

            Billy just kept sobbing.

\-------------------------------

            Back to the present, it had been about two weeks since anyone had seen Steve. His parents showed up at the hospital and dragged him home, Steve silent about the whole thing. The Harringtons had not permitted any visitors. So, of course, Joyce had to check up on him, and she had just the thing to do it. They hadn’t given Steve back his nail-bat.

            Only, Joyce hadn’t made it to the Harrington house when she finally found Steve.   

            “Steve,” she gasped as she jumped out of her car and raced to the boy. “Oh, Steve. Come on sweetie. Come on.”

            His lips were blue, he was wearing a shirt too thin, she could see cuts and bruise that were definitely new. And judging by his bloodied hands, he had crawled there. Hardly close enough to his house. He’d clearly been trying to get to her house.

            “Mrs. By’es,” Steve slurred before his eyes rolled back in his head.

            Joyce had absolutely no idea how she got Steve in her car, but she wrapped him up and in the house with Jonathan’s help.

            “What’s wrong with Steve?” Will demanded.

            “Not now sweetie,” Joyce tried.

            “No,” Will snapped. “What’s wrong with Steve?”

            Before Joyce could stop him, Will had rushed into the room. Again, it was a blur as they cleaned Steve’s wounds and tried to warm him up. When Hopper finally came over, there was a long discussion. And when they went back to check on each other, they saw Will and El curled around Steve.

\-------------------

            “How is this a good IdddddEEEEAAAA!”

            Joyce jolted as she heard Steve scream outside, followed by the shriek of the kids. She rushed outside only to watch the as the kids were all on Steve’s wheelchair in some form or fashion as it flew by the house.

            Jonathan and Nancy were on the porch step, laughing as Steve screamed.

            “Be careful!” Joyce tried to call over Steve’s screams, though she was smiling.

            As long as Steve had his kids, he would be fine.

\-------------------

            “I dunno,” Steve shrugged. “It looks like a bunny.”

            “How did you get a bunny from an elephant?”

            It was raining outside, which meant Steve definitely couldn’t go out. He’d been sitting there at the window when El showed up with Max, eagerly sitting beside him after they took off their rain coats.

            “It’s a bunny,” Steve pointed out the window.

            This was one of those storms where a person could still make out shapes in the clouds, and they had been debating cloud shapes for the last five minutes. To Joyce, who was washing dishes, it felt longer.

            “Oh, when did you guys get here?” Will stepped out of his room, paper in hand.

            “Just now,” El grinned. “And it’s an elephant.”

            “Oh! Not you too!” Steve huffed as the girls laughed.

            Will carefully slid the paper onto the table and wandered over to the three. Joyce crept over to the table as Will jumped into the debate.

            It was a picture of Steve, in his wheel chair, holding the nail-bat, Will in his lap and El standing on the back, her arm outstretched and blood in her nose. The others were standing behind Steve, cheering as they moved to attacked the creature.

_Our Hero_

            “I think you guys are looking at two different clouds,” Will finally decided, gaining protest from everyone. “What? There are two clouds. One looks like an elephant and the other looks like a bunny.”

            More protest, but Joyce was smiling.


	28. Seven Times The Kids Protected Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to marn13 and buxy04

\------------------ Mike ------------------

            Steve isn’t really paying attention, in all honesty. They’re having dinner at the Byers, El meeting the Wheeler’s for the first time, and everyone else’s families. He was trying to fix a problem with Mr. Sinclair’s car when he heard Mike lash out verbally.

            “You did WHAT!?”

            Curious, Steve pushed himself out from under the car to see Mike glaring at Nancy as she stuttered out something. He just rolled his eyes and slid back under the car. With a few more jerks, twists, and yanks, he pushes himself out from under the car to see six kids staring at him.

            “Hi?” Steve tried, unsure, but they didn’t say anything. So he turned away from them and towards Mr. Sinclair. “Try it now.”

            The car turned on, sounding as smooth as ever and getting a joyous laugh from Mr. Sinclair. Turning back around, the kids were still staring at him.

            “Okay, you guys are really freaking me out?” Steve said. “What’s wrong?”

            Mike shot a glare at Nancy, who was leaning into Jonathan, looking uncomfortable. Even Jonathan looked uncomfortable. But, the thing was, everyone seemed rather uncomfortable all of a sudden, except Holly, who was oblivious, and Billy, who looked rather smug.

            “She called you-!”

            “Wow!” Steve instantly realized where that was going. “Mike, no, it’s okay. I’m okay. Really. I swear.”

            Six pairs of disbelieving eyes looked back at him.

            “Listen,” Steve sighed, sitting in front of the kids. “In all honesty, I knew things between me and Nance were probably going to end long before they actually did. Sure, they way it ended hurt, and part of me still loves her, will always love her-”

            “She doesn’t deserve it,” Mike spat, getting nods from the others.

            Steve let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

            “Wheeler,” Steve grabbed his arm. “Let’s talk. Alone.”

            Mike glared at Nancy again, but gladly followed after Mike.

            “Listen,” Steve stated once they were inside. “It wasn’t right, I know. But they way I handled everything wasn’t right either. The fact is, your sister and I just weren’t right for each other. And that’s okay.”

            “But she _hurt_ you,” Mike protested.

            “And losing El hurt you,” Steve pointed out.

            An array of expression crossed his face as he realized what Steve was saying.

            “No, it isn’t okay,” Steve said again. “But I’m friends with both Nancy and Jonathan. And, maybe Nancy wasn’t the right person for me, but I don’t regret dating her, sorry if that sounds weird.”

            Mike snorted.

            “Now, first of all, why would you listen to Billy Hargrove?”

\------------------ Dustin -----------------

            Steve walked along the road, keys to his car with his dad, and locked out of his house by that same man. It was raining too, or else Steve would have gone to one of the usual benches he normally slept in on these days. None of the stores were open, and he couldn’t really just go to Nance. He’d figured he might try with the Byers, but that seemed like a bad idea.

            “Steve!”

            Steve flinched, half expecting his father to punch him in the face again, but he soon realized the voice was younger. Far younger. And far more familiar. He turned to see Dustin and Claudia pulling up beside him in their car.

            “Steve, honey,” Claudia calls from over Dustin’s head. “You’ll catch a death of cold. Why don’t you come in the car and get warm?”

            There was no arguing in her tone, and Steve soon found himself in the backseat of the Henderson car. Then being given towels and blankets to get warm.

            “Here,” Dustin grinned as he pulled Steve into the kitchen. “My mom made some hot chocolate for us, and I made grilled cheese. And let me tell you, I make a mean grilled cheese.”

            As Dustin rambled and Steve ate (it was a good sandwich), Steve got warm and realized that Dustin was trying to distract him. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

            “Hey, hey, buddy,” Dustin reached for napkins frantically. “What’s wrong? Can I-oof!”

            Steve hugged Dustin close. “Thanks, Henderson.”

            Dustin laughed. Anytime buddy.

            The two of them ended up asleep on the couch with Star Wars on in the background for the third time that night. And a new handshake too.

            They were both horrified to learn that Claudia had taken pictures.

\-------------- Lucas ---------------

            “Ah!” Steve hissed as he limped to his car.

            Billy had body checked him, throwing him across the gym to where he landed on his foot funny as he tried to catch himself. He had insisted it wasn’t broken, couldn’t go to the doctors without alerting his parents (especially his father). So he limped to the car, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to drive, but without any other option. So he just kept limping and hissing.

            “Dude,” a voice breathed. “That looks awful. What happened?”

            Steve shifted his weight to his good foot and turned to the kid.

            “Hey Lucas,” he waved.

            “Dude,” Lucas muttered again, eyes wide as he noticed the basketball team laughing a distance off. “I think you need a doctor.”

            Steve shook his head. “I’m fine.”

            Lucas didn’t look like he believed Steve, especially as Steve walked over to the car. Lucas was suddenly shoving his bike in Steve’s trunk and sliding into the passenger seat all before Steve was in the driver’s side.

            “Go to my house,” Lucas instructed. “My dad knows how to fix some injuries because of his time in Nam.”

            Steve blinked at Lucas but nodded. With some shaky driving and several gasps of pain, Steve was at the Sinclairs. Mr. Sinclair kindly looked over the wound.

            “It’s broken,” he hummed. “No doubt about it. You sure you don’t want to go to the hospital, son.”

            “I’m sure,” Steve nodded firmly, but his body was shaking. He knew what this meant. “Just do it.”

            Mr. Sinclair let out a sigh. Then in one swift motion, he yanked the bone back into to place as Lucas shoved a cloth in Steve’s mouth to muffle his screams. After a moment, Steve only sobbed and leaned back as Mr. Sinclair carefully wrapped the wound. Erica came into the room with a bottle of brandy that Mr. Sinclair had asked her to get. Steve drank most of it right then and there.

            “Thanks Lucas,” he slurred later that night as he fell asleep in the guest room.

            “Yeah, course, Steve,” Lucas ruffled Steve’s hair before racing for his supercom.

\--------------- Max ---------------

            “Come on, Harrington,” Billy was taunting in the parking lot of the arcade.

            He’d come to grab Dustin and Lucas, Nancy and Jonathan both there for their brothers. None of them had expected Billy Hargrove to get out of his car. Steve’s leg had, thankfully, healed up nicely. But that didn’t mean he could play basketball anymore, a sad revelation as basketball was one of the things Steve loved. Billy just loved to torment Steve.

            “Back off, Hargrove,” Nancy snapped.

            “What, you three together or something?” Billy taunted their protective stance. “Aw, your girlfriend and boyfriend protecting you, Pretty Boy?”

            Jonathan looked ready to start a fight, Nancy looked ready to grab her gun from her purse, and Steve is ready to stop them. But then someone else beats them too it.

            “I told you to leave my friends alone,” Max ground out between her teeth.

            Steve’s nail-bat had barely missed Billy’s head.

            “Now get in the car,” Max hissed. “And don’t bother them again. And that includes Steve.”

            Billy, reluctantly, complied.

            “Max,” Steve called after Billy was in his car. “How did you get into my car?”

            Max just grinned at him.

\------------------ Erica ---------------

            “No!” Steve was shoving Robin and Dustin behind him as the monster lunged at them. “No! Not them! Take me! Take me! Leave them, Billy! Please! Take me!”

            “Don’t worry,” the thing used Billy’s voice. “We’ll take you first. Then we’ll take your friends. You’ll still be together.”

            “NO!”

            “FIRE AWAY!”

            The next thing they knew, the creature was on fire, both it and Billy shrieking. As Steve looked, he noticed Erica with belts of hairspray and lighters.

            “Move it, NERDS!” Erica screamed at them.

            Then they were running through the hallways as the monster tried to put itself out, it didn’t help that the sprinklers turned on.

            “You’d all be dead with out me,” Erica laughed as they tried to catch their breath behind a counter.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Dustin hissed, instantly calling a code red into their only remaining head set.

            “Thanks,” Steve nodded at Erica, pulling her close.

\-------------------- Will -----------------

            “Come on, Harrington,” that thing still used Billy. They had saved everyone else, so why not him. “Come on!”

            “No.”

            Everyone turned, Steve doing the best he could with Billy chocking him. Pinning him to the wall. But Steve gaped in horror as he watched Will stand up.

            “Ah, the Spy,” Billy chuckled. “Care to join me again.”

            “Let him go,” Will demanded angrily.

            “Why should I?” Billy gave a shark like grin.

            But then he stopped, stiffening. It was like he was giving a silent scream. And then they all noticed what had happened. Then he released his grip on Steve and lurched.

            “You left a part of yourself inside me,” Will hissed at it. “And I learned to control it. And now, I can control you.”

            Steve never thought he would be so terrified or in awe of Will, but it was breathtaking to see Will finally destroy the thing that had plagued him for years.

\------------- El -----------

            Steve woke up with a scream, only to be tackled quite fiercely in a hug.

            “It’s alright,” El promised as she always did. “I’m here. We’re here. We’re all safe now.”

            It was those words, as Steve stayed with Hopper and El, that he gave him peace. Gave him relief. It was those words and the weight of El, and sometimes the other kids, that brought him peace. Always.


	29. Going Back, Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve saves Max. Steve saves Billy. Steve gets a family. But maybe....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Hope (one of two prompt requests)
> 
> To my friend Tairoe, I have finished your prompt and will be gifting the story to you as a separate one-shot because it was more of a ship than a Steve and his Kids thing.

            The first time it happened, the rumble of the Camaro pulled up outside of Steve’s house, and he was beyond tense. He hadn’t even realized that Billy Hargrove knew where he lived, and that in itself was terrifying.

            But the pounding on the door was a bit more frantic than harsh, and Steve found himself ditching his plan to ignore the bully and open the door.

            “What do you-?”

            Before the sentence was finished, he found himself with an arm full of one Maxine Mayfield. And a threatening finger in his face.

            “You better take care of her,” Billy threatened before he limped back to his car.

            Max was unconscious, sporting bruises that made Steve breath hitch. Steve almost chased after Billy, almost went for his nail-bat to cause harm. But his brain caught up to the rest of him and he realized Billy had been sporting similar bruises. So Steve brought Max inside and tucked her under some blankets on the couch before treating what bruises he could. She whimpered in her sleep, something that made Steve’s heart clench.

            At some point, her eyes opened.

            “Steve?” she questioned, her words a bit of a slur.

            “Yeah,” he muttered, offering a strained smile. “Hey, Zoomer.”

            Max shut her eyes, nodding as if answering a question. “Don’ ‘ell ‘he o’hers.”

            Steve carefully pushed her hair from her face, let his hand move to her shoulder to rub circles with his thumb.

            Then she was asleep again, leaving Steve to try and figure out what happened.

            He woke up in front of the couch the next morning to Max scrolling through channels. They had school, and Steve knew she couldn’t go to school in those clothes. But Billy Hargrove showed back up, and Steve dragged him inside as he made breakfast and Billy gave Max clothes. Then they were off to school, Steve going to get Dustin first.

\-----------------------------

            Steve would like to say it was a one-time thing, but that would be a lie.

            There would be times when Max was conscious, and times she was unconscious. There would be times when she would be brought by Billy, and times she would get there herself. There were times when she arrived in broad daylight and times she arrived later at night. There would be times when Billy would race off and times when he would stay too.

            The three of them, they have a bond. A bond that doesn’t have a name until Max calls them her brothers.

            “That’s just disgusting,” Steve snorted as he listened to Billy recount his day as a lifeguard. “Honestly, why do you encourage them. One of those women is my ex’s mom.”

            Billy gave a shark like grin. “Gives me something to do in this hick town.”

            “There are children here,” Steve admonished.

            “We’re not kids anymore,” Max quipped, getting nods from Dustin and Lucas. “But I’m with Steve. You’re disgusting. And a terrible lifeguard.”

            “Excuse me,” Billy hissed.

            “Hey, hey, hey,” Steve held Billy back. “She’s just cranky because you called her out the other day.”

            Max glares at him. “Why did I end up with two jerks for brothers?”

            The statement had them all frozen, and Max’s glare became one of horror as she tried to stutter out a response. It was Billy who responded first.

            “Awe, look Harrington,” he teased. “She does love us.”

            Steve couldn’t help but grin back as they both pounced at Max, Dustin and Lucas jumping out of the way. With much protest from Max, Billy and Steve took turns giving her too-tight hugs.

            Steve realized it felt nice to have family like this, even if it weirded out the other kids.

\-------------------------

            “NO!” Steve screamed as he realized who the monster had possessed. “No! Billy! Please!”

            Billy, his brother, his friend. The moment he’d seen Max again, he’d pulled his sister into his arms. But she had been sobbing uncontrollably, trying to tell him something he couldn’t. It was only after they had reunited with the others that he realized what was wrong. He clutched Max closer, trying to hide her from the horror that had befallen their brother.

            “Billy! Please!” Steve tried again as the _thing_ laughed at them. “Please Billy! You’re my brother! You have to fight it!”

            “Billy is gone,” the _thing_ laughed right back at him. “He’s gone. You’re little friends could not save him. Could not free him of my hold. And now he’s gone!”

            “Liar!” Dustin spat. “You need a living host to survive. If he were really gone, you’d have used a new host.”

            “Please, Billy,” Steve tried, softer this time, reaching out despite protest. “Please. Come back to us.”

            “I’m sorry,” Max sobbed out. “I’m sorry Billy. I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry. So sorry. Please.”

            Steve didn’t have time to yank his arm back when the monster suddenly lunged at him and Max. So he shut his eyes and pulled Max close, hoping to shield her from the monster. And then something grabbed his hand, yanking him away.

            The monster tumbled, releasing a scream as Robin and Erica lit the monster on fire and Nancy fired several rounds at the thing. But Steve has eyes only or Billy, who is convulsing on the ground beside him.

            “Steve!” Billy ground out. “Please!”

            The cannister is beside Steve, and Billy sort of reaches for it with difficulty. They hadn’t known what is was when they found it. But now. Steve has an idea.

            “Billy…”

            “Please, Steve,” Billy whispered. “Please, brother.”

            Whatever made Billy think he would just be willing to do it because of his plea had Steve believing his brother insane. But it was the only way. Billy knew that. Steve knew that. He opened the cannister.

            “Please, brother. Please.”

            Steve poured the content into Billy’s mouth, Max begging him not to, begging him not to kill their brother.

            When the contents were gone, the creature screamed, thrashed, and lashed out. But it slowly faded out of Billy, become particles of dust before vanishing forever (he hoped), and the monster became nothing more than a pile of ash.

            All Steve remembered after that was screaming. And he had been the one screaming.

\--------------------------

            Neil Hargrove was arrested for attempted murder of his own son as he lay dying in a hospital room. He was going away for life, and Susan Hargrove had been taken in for questioning. It had taken a lot of convincing, an even longer argument with his parents, and hesitance, but Steve managed to get his father to throw some money around and get him custody of Max. And Billy, though he would be eighteen soon.

            Billy just, hadn’t woken up yet.

            “I’m not mad,” Max had told him. “I’m not mad at you. You saved us both too many times for me to see your actions as something bad. It was the only way.”

            Those words had only made the whole situation worse somehow.

            “You’ve got to wake up, brother,” Steve would beg on bad days. “Please, you have to wake up.”

            On good days, he would sit by Billy’s side and just talk about anything and everything. Try to will his voice to bring Billy back to their small family. But, it wasn’t a small family. Not really. They had seven kids, and five teens (almost adults), and two adults. They were a large family. A family that wasn’t complete without their brother.

            “He’ll come back,” El told Max one day. “He’s just too tired to come back now.”

            Steve almost believed her.

\-------------------------------------

            He was curled around Max, sleeping on the couch and protecting her from the world when a knock came to the door. Max groaned and burrowed further under the covers, meaning Steve had to get out of the comfort of the couch and go answer the door.

            The knock came harder as Steve sleepily stumbled his way to the door.

            “Get Max,” Hopper said before Steve could say anything else. “He’s awake.”

            Max was practically shaking in Steve grasp as Hopper raced them to the hospital. They were both barefoot and clad in pajamas as they prepared to see Billy again.

            “Slow down!” Hopper called to them as they both lunged out of the car and into the hospital to see their brother. “Dang it, kids! Slow down!”

            Max made it to Billy first, sobbing into him as he held her back. Steve stopped by the side of the bed, hesitant.

            “You did the right thing,” Billy stated, voice raspy. “You saved Max. You saved our sister. You did the right thing.”

            Steve held them both close, glad to have the only family he knew still alive.

            Billy and Max always insisted he saved them. But Steve honestly believed they saved him too.


	30. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is not fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Hope (the second requested prompt)

            From what Steve could gather, as he watched Max sleep a little uneasily on his couch, this had been getting worse since Monday of last week. It was now Thursday of the current week, and Max was beyond sick. Max had been sick for around eleven days.

            “She needs a hospital,” Joyce was whispering at Hopper harshly. “I don’t care what her father says, she needs a hospital.”

            “You think I don’t know that,” Hopper snapped back, lowering his voice so Steve couldn’t hear anymore.

            Monday morning of last week, Max had come into class looking pale, falling asleep in her English class. Thankfully, her English teacher had noticed something was wrong and sent her with Mike to the nurse. But even though she had a fever, Max refused to call home, slept in the nurse’s office, and come back for math.

            A few days of this, and the nurse had finally called Max’s home. Neil Hargrove had answered, said she was fine, and hung up. Max, however, got steadily worse. In fact, Billy Hargrove himself had shown up at Steve’s door with Max and left without so much of a word.

            “Shhh, Max,” he soothed as he replaced the now dry-formerly-cold-and-wet cloth with a new cloth. “Shh. It’s okay. I’ve got you. Try to sleep.”

            Max promptly rolled over and threw up in the trash can Steve had grabbed. When she was done, Steve rolled her back over and placed the cloth back on her head.

            Her mother was out of town, visiting an uncle. Neil had refused to take Max to the hospital, and Hopper was more than close to arresting the man for child-abuse. But, unfortunately, he needed more proof. He needed a diagnosis to prove that the illness was life-threatening.

            “We’ve got to do _something_ ,” Mike was hissing at his friends. “She’s dying.”

            “We _know_ Mike,” Will sighed from where he was trying to keep Lucas calm. “But we literally can’t do anything this time.”

            “We can’t even sneak her into the hospital,” Dustin huffed as he continued to pace. “If we did that, she would go onto Mr. Hargrove’s insurance. Then he’d know, and child abusers are, like, sneaky. We won’t be able to prove he’s abusing her, even if we know it’s happening.”

            Insurance? That was true. A child instantly went onto a parent’s insurance at a doctor’s office. And if the parent didn’t have insurance, then they’d still need to at least be able to give a parent’s name so they could pay. They couldn’t risk the hospital because of that policy. It was stupid. If only they could get Max into the hospital under another nam-

            _Oh._

            Steve was up quickly, lunging for his keys and then running to his father’s office. He just had to find that little card, and, Aha! There it was. With a grin on his face, he kept Max bundled in the blankets as he lifted her up and made for the door.

            “Where are you going?” Hopper demanded.

            “Hospital!” Steve called back. “Come on!”

\----------------------------

            “Hi, my name is Steve Harrington, and my sister just got really sick,” Steve tried for both frantic and casual, which wasn’t entirely hard.

            The receptionist kind of eyed them, not really seeming to care. But then Max kind of threw up on her desk, and she instantly called down some nurses and a cleaning crew. With Max getting checked out, and the reception desk cleaned, the woman began to ask dreaded questions.

            “Name of parent or guardian?”

            “John Harrington,” Steve stated, sliding over his insurance card.

            “This is your card,” she said skeptically.

            “I’m aware,” Steve nodded and slid over another card. “Just call this number, and you’ll understand.”

            Still skeptical, the nurse called the number as Steve rocked on his heels.

            “What are you doing, Steve?” Hopper asked in a whisper as the nurse began to talk into the phone.

            “Getting Max free insurance,” Steve winked. “My dad has one too many secretaries.”

            “Well if you’re sure-” the receptionist was saying. “Alright Mr. Harrington. Yes. Of course. Sorry to bother you.” She hung up, began to type a few things, and slid Steve back the cards. “The waiting room is to the left. A doctor will come get you and alert you when she is given a room.”

            Steve nodded and led the group to the waiting room.

            “What was that about?” Dustin asked.

            Steve scoffed at that. “My dad sleeps around a lot, often unprotected. So you can imagine what happens there. To keep his ex-secretaries quiet, he pays for insurance and what-not. All they have to do is provide the card and number, and dad doesn’t really care what child he’s helping so long as they keep quiet.”

            Nobody said anything, and Steve was too busy trying to get comfortable to realize that they were all giving him pained looks. But he felt Dustin lean against him as he shut his eyes, and El was gripping his hand, and he believed she had to be worried about Max.

            Max would be fine, though. He was sure of it.

\---------------------

            “Hey, kid,” Hopper greeted first as they watched Max wake up. “How you feeling?”

            “Sick,” she muttered, still gaining her bearings. “Where ‘m I?”

            “The hospital, sweetie,” Joyce whispered. “We got you in. Your stepfather doesn’t know. Okay?”

            “Kay,” Max whispered and fell back asleep.

            Steve hated the fact that any of his kids had to go through this sort of things. Max had a rather severe case of food poisoning, have escalated untreated as it did, it would have been life threatening. Of everything they had faced, to think he could have lost one of his kids to something so stupid and mundane.

            Hopper got Neil Hargrove arrested. Called Susan too, and she was angry and scared on the phone. Billy, still a minor, was to be put in Susan’s care, and he was just a few feet away from the group, watching Max hesitantly and unsure.

            Steve couldn’t blame him. But Max was okay now, and she would get better. Slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have book ideas to share....yes. Has my brain decided I shouldn't write them so that I know who dies in season three....also a yes.


	31. Not A Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants the kids to learn how to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to creeper425
> 
> My friend, I suck at fight scenes, so this was me doing my best.
> 
> THERE WILL BE TWO PROMPTS TODAY

            “I think you guys should learn how to fight,” Steve stated.

            The six kids blinked as Steve stared at them. They were in the cabin, Steve chaperoning/babysitting. The comment had been random as the kids had all been watching a cheesy sitcom with El, and it had them all staring at Steve in disbelief.

            “What?” Will questioned.

            “I said, I think you guys should learn how to fight.”

            “We heard you,” Mike quipped. “What Will meant to ask was why?”

            Steve opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again, then finally shut it for good. His faze fell to the floor as he shook his head.

            “Forget it,” he muttered. “It was stupid. Just enjoy you’re show.”

            “Steve,” El’s voice was stern as she got off the couch. “Friends don’t lie.”

            Steve swallowed, still not looking at them, and he took in a shuttering breath that had everyone concerned.

            “I just,” he stopped, shaking his head again. The kids were afraid he was going to stop again. “What if you guys get in trouble, or the Gate opens? What if you can’t defend yourselves?”

            “Then you’d save us,” Dustin rolled his eyes.

            “But what if-!”

            Steve stopped himself again, clearly still tense and upset over whatever was running through his head. And this time, as he took a breath, there was a sob with it as Steve sank to the ground.

            “What f I can’t protect you?”

            Said in a whisper, a breath so quite that they wouldn’t have heard it had El not turned off the television. But then they were all around Steve, holding him close as he sobbed. Each of them assured him that they would be fine, that they would survive.

            They also knew that it wouldn’t be enough.

\---------------------------

            “No offense, Steve,” Lucas pipped up. “But you can’t punch. Ow!”

            Max drew her hand back from punching Lucas.

            “Good thing I can,” Max hissed.

            “Punching the demogrogon won’t do anything,” Steve mumbled.

            Steve looked exhausted, like he hadn’t slept. El confirmed that he hadn’t been sleeping, couldn’t stop seeing each of them die over and over in his dreams. If learning to fight was going to help Steve sleep, was going to reassure Steve they would be alright, then they would do it.”

            “You’ll need weapons.”

            The kids were a little bit too excited for that part and instantly went on a hunt to find anything and everything to make weapons with.

\------------------------

            Steve, thankfully, was far too nice for his own good. In all honesty, Steve set up their “boot camp” as more of a fun activity thing the kids could do after school or whatever. For the months after the Gate closed, they trained with Steve on dummies, did fun-and-bizarre obstacle courses, and did other weird training things that were more fun than tense.

            But Steve still wasn’t sleeping.

            “You won’t always be able to protect us,” El whispered as she leaned against Steve, waiting for Hopper to come. “But that’s okay. We can protect ourselves now.”

            Steve shook his head. Not in denial, just worried.

            The group had decided El was the best person to talk to Steve, so they all purposefully left early to let her do just that. Not that Dustin hadn’t protested to it or anything, but he lost that fight.

            “It is,” El whispered. “But you have to take care of yourself too. We’re worried about you, and if we’re worried, we’ll do bad.”

            Steve turned to look at El, tired eyes meeting her worried brown ones. It took Steve a little too long to realize Hopper wasn’t coming that night, that El was staying with him. Steve slept the best he had in months with El curled in his arms, soothing the nightmares away.

\------------------------------

            Steve had been right, the gate had opened again, but each of them had been prepared. They saved themselves, their families, and their friends. But they were scattered, and the moment they regrouped, Steve held them all close.

            “See,” El whispered, “we can save ourselves.”

            “Yeah,” Dustin grinned. “But can I use the nail-bat next.”

            Steve burst out laughing.


	32. Paralyzed In More Ways Than One Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to creeper425, Tala_Paige, and WolfaMoon
> 
> THIS IS A SECOND UPDATE!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SOMETHING BEFORE THIS, GO BACK ONE CHAPTER!!!!!

            Joyce had taken to observing Steve as he suddenly lived in her household. Especially with his now paralyzed body, she feared for him. There would be days when he would sit in his chair, watching nothing and everything with a blank stare. But Steve was never allowed to wallow in his own self-pity for long.

            No, Steve Harrington had adopted to many kids for that to happen.

            “And that is a terrible idea,” Mike stated flatly.

            “But it would be fun!” Max tried, sounding a little too eager to Joyce.

            “Well I am saying no,” Steve snorted. “You are not going to attack a rope to my chair and send us both flying down the street as you hold onto the other end riding my skateboard.”

            “Kill joy,” Max grumbled.

            Steve would be just fine as long as he had his kids.

            Sure, there were things that Jonathan and Hopper had to help him with. And even the kids did their best to aid him when Steve would let them. But the kids helped Steve keep his sense of humor. That was what Steve needed most.

\--------------------------

            Steve was restless, the kids knew this, which was why they kept bringing things for him to do with his hands.

            “You want me to try knitting?” Steve asked skeptically.

            “It’s something to do,” Dustin shrugged. “It might be fun!”

            Steve didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue either. He carefully took the supplies Dustin had brought and let the kids direct him. Knitting was not Steve’s thing, though Joyce found the whole thing amusing. That didn’t deter the kids from trying.

            “Just try it,” Lucas insisted.

            “I am not going to try making a banking soda volcano,” Steve stated yet again, more firmly. “What would I even do with it?”

            “Watch it explode,” Lucas shrugged.

            Some ideas were worse than others.

            “That is a terrible idea! I am not going to something as stupid as that! Why can’t we just play marbles?”

            “Cause you have to be on the ground of that,” Mike scoffed. “Just throw the ball Steve.”

            “Not inside!”

            Other ideas got a better reactions, if not some hesitancy.

            “But you love cooking,” El tried gently. “I can get you what you need, and I can move you.”

            “I don’t know El,” Steve sighed.

            “But I haven’t had your cookies,” El begged.

            No one escaped the puppy dog eyes.

            What really got the best reaction was when Will placed a pencil and a blank sketchbook in Steve’s lap before he and Jonathan had to go to school. Joyce just kind of smiled as Steve slowly began to flip through the empty book, an odd, but not unpleasant, expression on his face. She only had time to kiss him on the forehead before she had to leave for work.

            But when she came back, she watched as Steve scribbled furiously at the table as Will colored his own picture beside him. El was there too, practicing her workbooks, occasionally asking Steve or Jonathan for help. Jonathan was sorting through pictures on the table, giving the other three just enough space to work.

            Joyce had never seen Steve so concentrated unless he was watching the kids, and it was a good sort of focus. One that made Joyce beam the rest of the night.

            She only found out later that Steve could sketch, and he had spent the day drawing the Byers family, only just starting on El when Joyce insisted he get some sleep.

\------------------------------

            There was a great satisfaction as Joyce punched John Harrington in the face. The kids were all gasping behind her, and she didn’t dare look at Steve just yet. But the fact that the man had only come to claim his son back because his image had been tainted. Joyce had seen _red._

            “Don’t come back here unless you learn to be a father,” Joyce hissed at him before slamming the door.

            Joyce didn’t care if people called her crazy. She didn’t care about the rumors John would spread. What she cared about was that this man had hurt one of her kids. So as tears leaked down Steve’s eyes, Joyce held her son close.


	33. When The Adrenaline Fades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE!!!!!!!!
> 
> Or, otherwise known as, the moment everyone remembers that torture is actually really bad for a person, physically and sociologically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have made requests, it's gonna be a bit. I need to recover and re-plan an entire weeks worth of activities....for reasons......

            Billy’s body was on the floor. He had saved them, and now it was over. But was it. The drugs were pretty much out of his system, vomited and sweated out. He could feel it, feel everything that had happened hours earlier. But he still wasn’t sure if it was really over, could feel his blood pumping in anticipation.

            “Is it over?” he heard Lucas shout down.

            _“Yeah,”_ came the crackle from the walkie at Robin’s hip, hadn’t even realized that Lucas was shouting into another walkie. “ _It’s over. The gate is closed. The monster?”_

“Gone,” Lucas answered back. “But we lost Billy. He saved El.”

            _“Hopper’s gone too,”_ came the voice again. Steve thinks his name is Bauman. _“He was in the blast zone. Trapped. He’s gone.”_

It was over. It was done. The voices of people speaking had become hazy, and he could barely make out El pulling Max into her arms as she sobbed for her brother. Max had told him that Billy had started to get better. That they were closer now. He’d been so happy for her. And now it was all gone. And Hopper, El’s father. Their protector and leader. He was gone too. How were they supposed to deal with that?

            But Steve couldn’t dwell on that. Not when there were soldiers racing in, and that Doctor Owens guy racing forward. It was bad. Really bad. The pain. He could feel it now because they were safe.

            “Steve?” Robin’s voice was hazy. “Steve, do you need to throw up again?”

            Steve turned shakily to Robin. “Is it over?”

            “Yeah,” Robin nodded, and that was all Steve needed. “Yeah. It’s over.”

            Steve gave a nod, more like a jerk. And then he pitched forward. A gasp escaped his lips as it felt like his whole body was shutting down.

            “Steve?” Robin’s voice sounded as he hit the ground. “Steve? Steve? Steve! Steve! STEVE! STEVE! STEVE!”

            She sounded so scared. He wanted to assure her. But he was juts. So. Tired.

            “MEDIC!”

            Darkness danced at his vision before it finally decided to swallow him. His last thought was that he hoped the kids were alright. And if they weren’t, then he knew Robin would take care of them. She was good like that. Good where he wasn’t.

            Okay, in truth, his real last thought was that Dustin was going to kill him.

\---------------------------------

            He didn’t expect death to be so annoying, or to involve this much pain. His whole body ached, there was a bright light trying to break through his eyelids, an annoying beeping sound rang in his ears, and his throat burned. The only good thing was the soft feeling of the bed below him. But even that was ruined by the scratch of some sort of gown and itchy bandages. Wait. A gown? Bandages?”

            Steve forced his eyes open, only succeeding with one, but having to blink several times. There was a patch of some sort over his other eye. Bandages and something else made his torso stiff so he couldn’t really sit up. His ankle hurt, and it took him a moment to realize it was levitated off the ground. One of his arms was also in a cast, and Steve was just aware enough to know that he would probably need to be pushed around in a wheelchair.

            “You’ve been through quite the ordeal,” a familiar, yet unusual voice stated. “Interrogated by Russians, and the only thing you managed to tell them was Dustin’s name. Not bad for what you’ve been through. Especially under LSD.”

            “Doc’or Owe’s,” Steve slurred breaking into coughs as his bed was slowly pushed up.

            Here we go,” Owens hummed, putting a glass of water with a straw to Steve’s lips. “Just take sips. The doctor says it’s bad for you to drink to much at first. Especially with LSD flushed out of your system. Could make you nauseous.”

            “Where?” Steve tries. His voice still sounds terrible, and he can’t get his thoughts out. “Where?”

            Owens sighs. “Your friend Robin is okay, a little banged up, and we had to get the LSD out of her too, but she’s been out and about. Michael Wheeler and Maxine Mayfield (Steve knew the kids would kill him if they heard those names) are a little banged up. Max has a bruised cheek, and Mike Wheeler nearly broke his nose. But both are okay. Just mild head-injuries.”

            Steve could feel his heart clench, waiting for the punch line. Waiting for the bad news.

            Owens continued. “Lucas, Will, Dustin, and Erica were all completely unharmed. Which was amazing due to Will’s track record in the past.”

            Steve did not laugh with Owens.

            “Right,” he coughed awkwardly. “Jonathan and Nancy are both alright. A little banged up, and Jonathan has a mild concussion. But he’s alright. It wasn’t too bad, and he’s taking it easy. Joyce Byers is pretty okay too. Beyond exhausted and stressed, but she was pretty much unscathed except for a concussion to match her son’s. Will’s taking care of them from what I understand.”

            They were down to the last three people. The three that Steve feared for the most. It was bad. Really bad.

            “Eleven survived,” Owens sighed. “Or, El, right? I’m not sure I can keep up with these names. But we were afraid we would need to amputate her leg, but she’s fine. She’s on crutches for now, but she’ll be walking in no time. Unlike you. I’m afraid. It will be a bit before you can walk again.”

            Steve didn’t care about himself. “Hopper?” he croaked. “Billy?”

            Owens looked pained. “The monster killed Billy, Steve. You were there. It was too late when we got to him. And Hopper got caught up in the explosion. Killed him. Disintegrated him.”

            There was no body. Somehow, even though Steve knew there was no chance for Billy and Hopper, he had held hope. But it was gone now. Billy was gone, and Max would never fully fix things with her brother. Hopper was gone too, and El didn’t even have a body to bury. And what about Mrs. Byers? She had been on love with Hopper, even if she never vocally admitted it. Did she have to see him die?

            Steve couldn’t help it. Maybe there were still drugs in his system. Maybe there was just something wrong with him. Maybe it was just too much.

            He sobbed, long and guttural.

\---------------------------------

            Owens told him he’d been out for roughly two weeks, and then spent that time asking about what Steve knew and what all he had told the Russians while being tortured. For a good three weeks, Steve’s only companion was Doctor Owens. He didn’t mind, not really, is what he told himself.

            There were funerals to plan, and things to recover from. They didn’t have time for him, and that was fine. Plain and simple.

            He had nightmares though. Nightmares that left the nurses having to come and sedate him. Would wake up screaming and thrashing around because “his kids were dead” and “he hadn’t made it in time” and “he was nothing but a disappointment”. His dad gave him a call, said he was disappointed, and hung up. Owens, he could tell, had been listening and gave Steve a pained look that made laugh so hard, so hysterically, that they had to sedate him again. He got sedated a lot.

            Despite his nightmares, despite the fact that he was retreating into himself, he told himself he didn’t care. The thing was, as much as he considered the kids his friends. As much as he knew Dustin claimed they were close. They really weren’t. Dustin would never, _actually_ , die for him. He was just an ear to listen to and give advice. He was just that guy with the job that they knew who would get them into free movies. He was just that person that was there when needed and ditched when things were back to normal. He wasn’t important. Nancy had been right.

            He’d even scared off his best friend by hitting on her. She’d confessed a terrifying secret and now Robin probably hoped he would die so that he would share that secret. Not that he would tell anyone about Robin’s secret, but she hardly knew him anyways. So it was fine. Everything was fine.

            He let the doctors sedate him again.

\----------------------------------------

            “He’s just been getting worse.”

            “Worse how? Like he’s dying?”

            “What do you mean he’s dying?! I thought you said he was okay!?

            “No, he isn’t dying.”

            “Then what, Owens? What? Huh? What’s wrong with him?

            “I don’t know.”

            “You don’t know?”

            “I thought you were a doctor?”

            “How could you let this happen?!”

            “We’re trying everything we can.”

            “Then why can’t we see him? We could help?”

            “I really don’t think that’s wise.”

            “You listen here, old man. Steve is my best friend. He nearly died for us. He was _tortured_ and made unconscious for several hours. So, you. Are going. To let us. See. Him. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Ye-yes. Yes of course. Just. Hold on a minute.”

            “…Wow.”

            “You can say that again.”

            “This is why I like Robin more than the rest of you nerds.”

            “Erica! I thought we had something!”

            “Eh, you called me a nerd, _Dusty-bun._ If anything. Steve is my favorite. Then Robin. And, alright. I’ll admit it. You’re pretty close Dustin. You’ve got third. Then I like Max and El. And Mrs. Byers. But I could live without the rest of you.”

            “I’m your _brother._ ”

            “You’re also an awkward nerd. No wonder Max dumped you five times already.”

            “I like your sister.”

            “I thought you were on _my_ side!”

            “Pretty sure I’m on El’s side.”

\-----------------------------

            Steve got used to staring out his hospital room window, watching the field. Owens had been kind enough to get him a view of the fields behind the hospital. The overgrown grass blowing in the wind was peaceful, and Steve could almost see Cerebro from where his room was. At least, he liked to think he could.

            There honestly wasn’t much for Steve to do, just watch the window and talk to Owens and the doctors and nurses. He couldn’t exactly do much yet either. His arm and leg still healing. A fractured wrist from the crash. A shattered foot from the torture. Broken ribcage in several places. Punctured rib too, that had been bad. His one eye was still healing, the damage bad. And apparently, a ring had cut into his chin with one of the punches. All in all, not as bad as Steve thought it would be.

            “Hey, Steve, how are we today?”

            Steve gave a one shouldered shrug as Owens took the seat he always did. He wasn’t looking at Owens yet, just staring out the window, wanting to feel the breeze on his face. He wondered if he could still taste the air.

            “You feeling like some company today?”

            That was an odd question. Owens never asked to join Steve, never asked if Steve wanted him there. He would normally just sit down and start talking about whatever he needed to know. Steve did his best to answer the questions, he really did. But his dad was right. He was pretty stupid.

            He gave another half-hearted shrug.

            “Well, there are some people here who want to see you.”

            Ah. Probably more government people or something. Steve had been tortured. He probably wanted to know something or whatever. Probably thought Owens wasn’t being thorough enough and not realizing Steve really was just that stupid.

            He gave another half-hearted shrug, and Owens sighed this time. He heard the man stand up and leave, at least, heard him stop outside the door. Then he was whispering, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to say much else, or bring himself to look. They’d come in eventually.

            As he knew they would, footsteps marched into the room and stopped at his bed side. He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And wait-

            “Steve,” a familiar voice that was usually so snappy and sharp and playful. “Steve? Please? Look at me.”

            A hand in his hair gently coaxed his head to look at the owner of that voice that Steve had grown so fond of.

            “Robin?” he questioned, genuine surprise ringing in his own ears. “What are you doing here?”

            Tears were suddenly in Robin’s eyes, and she was suddenly curled into his chest, silently sobbing. It took Steve a minute to realize this was real, and that she was actually sobbing into his chest. And how could he forget Robin was new to this? She was probably traumatized.

            “It’s okay now,” Steve whispered. “It’s over. It’s over now. Okay? It’s over, and we’re safe.”

            He tried to soothe her. He really did. But she was still sobbing, and Steve knew he was terrible at counseling a person because of his time with Nancy. He wished he wasn’t so useless.

            “I thought you died,” she breathed out between hiccups. “You just collapse and you weren’t-you weren’t breathing. And you-you were the first person I-I-I ever told, and you-you accepted me. You were still-were still my friend, and you-you nearly died. I-I-I thought you were-you were gone, and they wouldn’t-they wouldn’t let us see you. I thought you were-you were dead.”

            Steve wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so he shifted Robin’s head to just over his heartbeat, let her hands rest on his pulse. One on his neck and one on his good wrist. Then he took big breaths, even though it hurt, just so Robin could feel the rise and fall of his chest. She stayed by his side for the rest of the night, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his pulse, and matching his breathing.

            “I’m here,” he kept repeating every so often. “I’m here.”

\----------------------------------

            Steve wasn’t sure what to do. Erica Sinclair had been strong. Had crawled into a ventilation shaft for free ice cream she would never get. Had run from Russians. Had saved _him_ from said Russians. Had sassed the Chief of police with Dustin and sassed that bald dude. She had saved them, and she was incredibly brave.

            And she was bawling into his chest as she called him an idiot.

            “Stupid, stupid idiot!” Erica was sobbing clutching his hospital gown. “Worse than those stupid nerds! You stupid idiot!”

            Her parents probably would have dragged him off had it not been for Steve’s secure arm around her.

            So, here was the thing. Robin was by his side, giving him the reassurances he hadn’t been getting from Owens, and the families were taking their kids to see Steve, one family per day. Erica had apparently gotten into a huge fight with Dustin, and won that argument, for whose family got to see Steve first.

            “You’re going to be okay, right,” Lucas was looking at Steve, but his parents seemed surprised as he dug the heals of his palms to his eyes to scrub away tears. “You’re not going to die, right?”

            “Not gonna die,” Steve shook his head.

            “Stupid idiot!” Erica sobbed.

            “We still got to tease Dustin about his ‘special song’ with his girlfriend,” Steve offered Lucas the best smile he could with stitches on his face. “Don’t want to miss that.”

            Lucas barked out a laugh. “Max and I have been looking up the song. I’ll bring you the lyrics next time we come.”

            Steve nodded. “I’d like that.”

            Something in Lucas broke at that, and he was suddenly sobbing into Steve’s side. Steve was just so confused.

\---------------------------

            “You just need to get me a picture man,” Steve told Dustin. “Cause you seriously need to leave your art skills to Will.”

            Dustin huffed at him, but he was smiling, leaning against Steve’s good-better side. Mrs. Henderson, _call me Claudia, please. You save my son,_ had stepped out to see what she could do about the air conditioning in Steve’s room. It was cold, and Steve hated it. But he’d been too scared to ask, like Owens would become the monster and attack him for not being one of _them_.

            “I told her about you,” Dustin stated suddenly. “I told Suzie about you when I met her at camp. How you mentored me, your tips. She said you were street smart.”

            Steve frowned. “What?”

            “Street smart,” Dustin grinned at him. “According to her, it means, unlike us _nerds_ you don’t do your learning in school. You learn better when you do things physically. Like basketball, or manning a register as you scoop ice cream. She said an office job would kill you.”

            “Huh?” Steve hummed. “She sounds smarter than you.”

            “She is,” Dustin grinned. “But her family is, like, Mormon, so I built Cerebro because her parents would never approve of me.”

            “What, like, _Romeo and Juliet?”_ Steve questioned.

            “Exactly,” Dustin beamed, clearly glad somebody got it. “She wants to meet you. At least talk to you.”

            “Tell her as soon as I get out of this bed and can walk up a hill,” Steve ruffled Dustin’s hair.

\--------------------------

            “I’m sorry,” Steve whispered into Max’s hair. “If I had been there.”

            “It wasn’t your fault,” Max shook her head. “You guys were trying, but I don’t think you were friends quite yet.”

            “I just know how much this new relationship meant to you,” Steve hummed gently back. “But Max, don’t let _him_ touch you. Okay? Don’t let him.”

            “I’ve faced worse,” Max chuckled sadly. “I can handle Neil Hargrove. Besides, I get the Camaro.”

            A terrifying image of Max running Neil over in the Camaro crossed his mind and Steve shivered. It made Max laugh. She was strong, and tough, and broken inside because her **brother** had died saving her friend. For Max’s sake, Steve had tried to befriend Billy, and though it was slow, he thought he had gotten somewhere. Not anymore.

            “If you can get into my car, you can keep the bat with you,” Steve whispered into her ear so Susan wouldn’t hear. “Might do something.”

            Then he looked at Susan. “You better protect her, because a man like that doesn’t just let go. He’ll try her next.”

            Susan looked pale, but any retort she might have had was cut off by Steve burying his face back into Max’s red hair. Max, he could tell, needed the embrace of a big-brother figure since Billy could no longer be there to do so.

\---------------------------------------

            Steve had Holly on his lap, bouncing her on one knee, listening to her excited giggles whenever he bounced her too high, and snickering at her protests when he playfully stopped. Nancy was gripping his hand, and Steve knew that the love he once had for had now shifted to something else. Ted’s snores were coming from the couch, and Karen had stepped out of the hospital to get Steve a “decent lunch” because “how do they expect you to live off this stuff, it’s disgusting, and you’ve been here a month. Let me run home and get you something. I’ll be right back.” Steve wasn’t going to complain.

            And Mike, oh Mike.

            Mike, who had been worrying himself over everything, including Steve, had fallen fast asleep, tucked into Steve’s side knowing that those members of his party still living were all going to be okay. Nancy had told him that Mike hadn’t slept the entire month, even when he knew El was okay.

            “So, you and Robin?” Nancy asked, doing a weird thing with her eyebrow that made Steve chuckle.

            “No,” Steve shook his head, still smiling. “We’re just friends. She doesn’t, uh, sorry. That’s not for me to say.”

            Nancy blinked, doing that thing where she tried to calculate the response in her head for its hidden meaning. But as she kept thinking, she clearly just made herself more and more confused.

            “You agree Tammy Thompson can’t hold a tune, right?” Steve asked.

            Though she agreed, Nancy still looked so confused, but Steve felt as though he had won the lottery. He couldn’t wait to tell Robin that Nancy agreed. It had been an uphill battle to convince Robin that she could do _so_ much better.

            “Loud,” Mike grumbled, curling further into Steve.

            Holly chose then to let out a squeal, which Steve may-or-may-not have had something to do with. Mike, however, did not lash out at Steve like he normally did. His relationship with Mike had always been rocky, and Steve had tried so hard to get into Mike’s good grace, even sneaking them into R-rated movies. But even he knew that the most he would get with Mike was stiff comments and sharp retorts.

            So, he was beyond surprise when Mike curled _into_ him rather than lash out.

            “Shut up,” was Mike’s half-hearted response as he gripped Steve tighter.

            There were tears leaking into his hospital gown again, but he didn’t say anything about it.

\---------------------------

            The last family to visit was the Byers family. Plus El, who was now under their care. Will presented him with a picture he made of him fighting Russians with the nail bat, and it made Steve smile.

            “So I was right!” Steve grinned in triumph. “You weren’t supposed to be out that day!”

            The Byers family was the only family that had at least one person involved in every aspect of what had been going on (except of course the Scoop Troop). Because of this, all four of them had been kind enough to catch Steve up on what all had happened, something that really never happened in the past.

            “Seriously?” El gave him a clearly practiced look from Max. “That’s what you’re focusing on.”

            Steve stuck his tongue out at her.

            He’d been to the cabin a few times, more than the kids knew, in all honesty. Before summer started, Hopper had asked Steve a favor, begging him to spend time with El as he didn’t trust Mike and El to keep to themselves without him there. So El and Steve were friends, sort of. Though no one else knew.

            “Guess we’re matching, though,” he hummed, shifting his foot a little. “See.”

            El had her leg on the bed, also wrapped up, but not in a cast. But it made El smile, and he knew she needed to smile more after her loss.

            “Can I?” Will asked, his hands twitching a bit towards his cast.

            “Go for it, kid,” Steve grinned. “Maybe I’ll frame it if the doctors let me keep it.”

            Will beamed and began to draw with a sharpie that Owens had left for the kids.

            “So, you and Robin?” Jonathan decided to ask.

            Steve laughed. “No, no,” Steve shook his head. “She’s just a friend. Besides, she doesn’t swing that way.”

            Steve had brought up his conversation to Nancy when Robin had come in later that night. She had shrugged, and said that as long as it stayed in their group and they weren’t going to judge her, he could say something. She trusted Steve, and Steve trusted them. Especially the Byers family.

            “What?” Will breathed in disbelief.

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded. “Turns out she has a crush on Tammy Thompson. You might have seen her, Jonathan. Or heard her. That wannabe singer. I keep trying to tell Robin there are better options than Tammy Thompson, but she doesn’t believe me.”

            “And, you don’t care?” El asked.

            Steve shook his head. “She’s my friend. Why would?”

            For some reason, Joyce, who had been quite and watchful the whole time, through her arms around Steve and sobbed. Steve was, as was becoming a habit, confused as Will as hugged him tight. He didn’t question it though.

            “Good person,” El told him later. “You’re a good person.”

\----------------------

            “I don’t deserve that job,” Steve sighed, leaning back as he tried not to shift his ribs. “I really don’t deserve that job.”

            “Well, I got us the job,” Robin stated. “We start in a week. Plenty of time to educate you on all things movie.”

            “Yeah, sure,” Steve chuckled. “Let’s do that. But first, we gotta say goodbye.”

            Robin nodded and drove them past the sign that told them they were leaving Hawkins. In the back seat was four packages, and they knew they missed the send off, but Joyce knew they were going to meet Steve and Robin outside of Hawkins. Knew it was important, especially to El, to say goodbye to all of them.

            “Looks like we’re here first,” Robin hummed.

            “Good,” Steve grinned. “We can claim a table and get them food. I doubt they remembered to eat.”

            Robin nodded as they got the gifts inside. Fifteen minutes saw the moving truck and the Byers car pulling up beside them. The three Byers’ kids looked surprised to see them.

            “Didn’t think we wouldn’t say goodbye right,” Steve grinned as he pulled El and Will in for a hug. “Never.”

            “Steve,” El whispered, her eyes still red from tears. “You’re here.”

            “Course, kid,” Steve beamed. “Come on. Lunch is on us.”

            Joyce looked relieved at that, Steve’s prediction clearly right. After laughing and sharing food, Robin and Steve slid the gifts onto the table. Even Joyce seemed surprised.

            “Something to remember us,” Robin began.

            “The good,” Steve placed a hand on Joyce’s shoulder. “And the bad.”

            In their grasp were now photo albums. Memories of better times and worse times. Steve and Robin had gone around town for weeks to get these together, and there were some at home for the others too. But the Byers needed theirs before the left

            It wasn’t goodbye, Steve told himself as he and Robin waved them off. It was just, until next time. When the adrenaline fades, people move on. But if there is one thing Steve has learned over the months, it’s that even when the adrenaline fades, the bond still sings out to those who felt it’s rush together. And when the adrenaline comes back, they’ll be ready. For anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I need help again!!!! Just say, "I want to help" and I will send you a bunch of season three related questions.
> 
> Thanks!!!!
> 
> Request welcome!!!!!


	34. Loss and Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People mourn, some more than others. Everyone deals with pain differently, but Steve isn't going to let El and Max deal with their pain alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave help!!!!

            “I’m surprised to see you here,” the librarian, Marissa, if Steve remembers right, gives him an odd look. “What can I help you with, Mr. Harrington?”

            “Steve is fine,” he winced at the formality. Too much like his father. “And I need a book on loss, or grief, or anything really.”

            Marissa’s face softened and she told Steve to wait there. The loss of Hopper had hit the town hard, but none more so than El. She hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye. And the loss of Billy, that had struck Max like a heart attack. She’d seen her brother die.

            The worst part seemed to be that the two girls weren’t really opening up to anyone. Weren’t talking. It had the whole party tense and scared.

            “Here,” Marissa place a book on her desk and began to fill out the information for him. “I think you’ll find this the most helpful.”

            It wasn’t a large book, and Steve thought she might be mocking him until he read the cover.

            “The Five Stages of Grief?” he asked her.

            Marissa gave a sad smile. “It will help. Trust me.”

            At this point, Steve was willing to believe anything.

\----------------------------------

**Denial and Isolation**

            It made sense, Steve watched as Max and El isolated themselves, and Steve did his best to drag the two girls around with him and Robin. She thought the book was ingenious, and gladly helped Steve with his plan to aid the two girls.

            “I am never touching ice cream again,” Steve made a face as he watched El and Max lick at their cones. “Especially if I have to wear another stupid uniform.”

            “You just hated the job because you suck,” Robin snipped, but she also seemed put-off by the cold dessert.

            Steve snorted at that, carefully turning to watch El and Max. It had been a hassle to get the two girls to come with them, but they managed. And even if it was at his expense, Steve was glad that he had gotten small smiles out of the two.

\-----------------------------

**Anger**

            “STUPID!” El was screaming as she took Steve’s bat to a car in the junk yard. “STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!”

            This stage, as Steve had read, was often directed at the person who was dying or dead. Max had already lashed out, yelling curses to the wind until Robin had opted to take her back to Steve’s house so Steve could get El. They deemed it was probably best to let the girls release their anger alone.

            Especially since no one could figure out what was up with El’s powers.

            “Stupid,” El sobbed, dropping the bat and falling to her knees. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.”

            When Steve deemed it safe enough, he stepped forward and curled El into his chest, rocking her gently as he had with Max earlier.

            “He said we shouldn’t be stupid,” El breathed shakily. “And he was stupid.”

            “I know,” he whispered to her hair. “I know.”

            “Stupid!” El sobbed out again. “Stupid!”

\------------------------

**Bargaining**

            “If only I had just noticed sooner,” Max was babbling now. “If only I had just listened to El, I could have-”

            This stage, Steve had read, was often the stage where a person created scenarios in their head in the hopes of maybe saving the person. Even if they were already dead. It was a dead hope stage.

            “Max,” Steve whispered. “Look at me, Max.”

            Max’s eyes were watering as she looked at Steve. He didn’t need to say anything.

            Deep down, people try to make a deal with God or a greater power, but it never comes. The redo, the do-over, the second chance. Because that wasn’t how life worked.

            “Max,” Steve whispered. “You helped save him.”

            Max sobbed, and it hurt to realize that she would need to get over this stage. This was the stage of final hope, and it was one that would lead to the worst to come. He’d have to do this with El soon too.

\-----------------------

**Depression**

            El was first, taking care of her depression had to come first this time. And the reason was because Steve had kicked everyone out into the Byers’ living room so he could talk to El alone. As she looked at Hopper’s jacket.

            Steve sat as far away from her as possible, giving her space until she was ready for human contact. Max was in a wider stage of depression, more obvious, but Steve had also gone back to get a copy of a book on depression. El was experiencing the second type of depression. The less obvious version.

            “El,” he whispered, voice always soft for her and Max now. “El, can you look at me?”

            She shook her head.

            “Why not?”

            She shook her head again.

            “Okay,” he hummed. “Okay. That’s okay.”

            El shook her head yet again.

            “El,” he whispered after a moment. “It’s okay to not be okay.”

            El finally looked at him, and Steve gave her a small, sad smile.

            “It’s okay,” he promised, “to not be okay. But you’ve got to let us in. We don’t want to lose you too.”

            El swallowed. “Okay.”

\----------------------------

**Acceptance**

            “Did it help,” Marissa asked as Steve returned the book.

            “Yeah,” Steve nodded. “Yeah, it really helped. Thanks.”

            Marissa eyed him for a moment, curiously almost. “I was rather surprised,” she began, “when I heard you were using the book to help the Hargrove girl and Hopper’s daughter.”

            Steve blinked at her. What was she talking about?

            “Steve,” she sighed. “Unlike most of this town, I’m not exactly blind. I see things other people don’t see.”

            Where was she going with this?

            “Will Byers, the monsters, the government, the mall,” Marissa kept going. “All of it, Steve. I see all of it. And I see how it affects each of you.”

            Steve’s blood had run cold, and he found he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

            “Steve,” she stepped forward. “You’re going through these stages too. You’re just distracting yourself.”

            It was like he suddenly couldn’t breathe.

            “I think it’s time someone helped you for a change,” Marissa stated. “There is a group of us. People who notice. Let us help you.”           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need character names guys!!! Please donate to the AshWinterGray foundation so she can write her stories....


	35. A Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special holiday is around the corner and the kids want to give Steve a gift....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Maruru
> 
> I NEED YOU GUYS OPINION!!! READ THE END NOTE!!!!

            “It _has_ to be perfect,” Dustin declared. “We can’t just give him some stupid gag gift.”

            A very special day was just around the corner, and the group had decided that Steve needed a gift to celebrate. They were in the Wheeler’s basement, El even having come over with serious insistence from Dustin. The matter, according to Dustin, was important, after all. But, after a few “stupid ideas”, Dustin finally made his declaration.

            “He’s our friend,” Dustin stated, emphasizing his point. “It can’t be something stupid or dumb. It needs to be special.”

            “Yes,” El nodded. “Something special. Pretty.”

            “Yeah,’ Dustin nodded. “See, El gets it!”

            “And how are we going to get something pretty?” Max questioned. “We barely have enough quarters for us to play at the arcade.”

            “We could hand make something,” Will offered quickly. “I mean, think about it. Steve has _everything_ a guy could want, right?”

            The others looked confused, but they nodded.

            “Right, but he hates it,” Will pointed out. “Like, sometimes when we use his stuff, he’ll just give the object a look. At first, I thought he was just glaring at us. But he clearly likes us, we’re his only friends. I honestly think Steve hates his stuff.”

            “Why would anyone hate having stuff?” Lucas snorted.

            “Because it’s what his parents give him instead of being there,” Mike breathed out. “He-he told Nancy that once. When he gave her that VCR player we have upstairs. Said his parents got it for him and that he didn’t really need it. That there wasn’t much of a point if his parents weren’t there too.”

            “And you think he’ll just take junk from us?” Max muttered questioningly.

            “I think having junk that’s stupid from us is better than being rich and having no one,” El stated back. “It will make him feel special.”

            “Then it’s settled,” Dustin grinned. “Let’s just figure out what to make.”

            The conversation that followed (more like an argument) took around seven hours.

\-------------------------

            “Okay,” Dustin tried to get everyone quiet as they stood at Steve’s door. “Okay. Shush! Let me knock.”

            The kids were bouncing, all eager to see how Steve would react to what they chose for him. They knew what his reaction was going to be at first, so when Steve opened the door, they grinned.

            “HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!”

            Steve glared at them, but there was a look in his eyes that kept them all grinning.

            “Ha ha,” Steve droned slowly. “Very funny guys. What do you want?”

            Will stepped up first, thrusting a card at Steve’s chest, and Steve took it hesitantly. The front had a crayon drawn picture of the nail bat, thanking him for being an “Awesome Mom and Babysitter”. The inside, however, had Steve going stiff as he read the six handwritten notes inside. One from each kid.”

            “I-I don’t know what to say,” Steve breathed, clearly blinking back tears as he clutched the card to his chest. “Thank you. Ah, you little jerks. Thank you.”

            “We’re not done yet,” Dustin grinned at his mentor. “We made you something too.”

            Steve slowly unwrapped the box, his hands shaking, and it didn’t help that he didn’t let go of the card. He seemed scared, like this was a goodbye. El was the first to lean into Steve, steadying his arms. The other kids made sure to hover close by.

            He couldn’t bring himself to open the box.

            “Is this,” Steve swallowed, throat dry. “Is this a goodbye?”

            “No,” El whispered to his ear, burying her face in his hair. “This is we love you. This is we are here. This is us staying.”

            Taking a shaky breath, Steve nodded and flipped open the box. Inside, much to Steve’s surprise, was a hand crafted version of the kids and Steve, made of clay. They were each in some sort of position, and there was a wall thing with the Gate behind them. Steve and El were facing the Demogorgon, ready to fight it.

            “You guys made this?” Steve breathed out as he delicately lifted the thing from the box. “For me?”

            “Yes,” El beamed.

            “You and El, are like, our protectors,” Lucas grinned. “Just like here.”

            “Happy Mother’s day, dude,” Dustin grinned, punching his arm like Steve often did to him.

            Steve couldn’t say anything else as tears pricked his eyes. No one had ever done something like this for him. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He was given his answer when the model was taken away and he was wrapped in a hug by six kids. His kids. If this was what love felt like, real love, then Steve was okay with being called a mom.

            “You’re all jerks,” Steve finally sobbed out.

            “We know,” Mike rolled his eyes, still grinning. “But so are you.”

            Steve was okay with that too as long as these kids never forgot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many a years ago, one lonely author decided to post a story to AO3. This story was called "The Sister of Steve Harrington". People liked the story, but as the author kept writing, they would look back on old stories and gag. Not for their plots, but their writing style. Since then, the author has received many requests for a sequel....
> 
> So, should I rewrite "The Sister of Steve Harrington" as a book. It will go from after Season 1 up to Season 3. Anyone interested???


	36. Six Times Nancy Saw Steve With the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it was the sixth time that she came to a conclusion....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to midorin88

\-------------- Mike -----------

            “Steve?” Nancy questioned as she answered the door. “What are you doing here?”

            “Um, hey Nancy,” Steve seemed rather startled to see her.

            As if he had forgotten she lived here. At her own house. It only made Nancy narrow her eyes at him as he fidgeted nervously. They hadn’t exactly broken up, not really, but Steve had said it was “okay” and left it at that. She really did not want to deal with the emotional drama of Steve trying to confess he still loved her when she was with Jonathan. Especially not after they had gotten the Mind-Flayer out of Will only three weeks ago.

            “Get out of the way, Nancy!”

            Suddenly, Nancy was shoved aside, and Steve was yanked inside.

            “You’re late!” Mike chided Steve, dragging him towards the basement. “I said 6:30.”

            “I got here at 6:30,” Steve huffed. “Your sister wouldn’t open the door and I wasn’t sure what to say to her.”

            The rest of the conversation was cut off by the two ducking into the basement and Mike slamming the door. There was a cheer from the other kids too, all welcoming Steve. But what Nancy couldn’t understand was Mike.

            Sure, he had snapped at Steve, but it had been a friendly bicker, one Mike shared with his friends only. When had Steve and Mike become friends?

            “Oh, he’s been coming around to see Mike and the kids for about a week now,” Karen hummed, and Nancy realized she had asked her question aloud. “He brought over Maxine, that sweet girl. Those boys need a good friend to keep them grounded. And Dustin just dragged him downstairs. All excited and eager. He comes by every so often. They’re all quite attached to him.”

            “But he’s my ex,” Nancy found herself protesting.

            Karen was suddenly giving Nancy an odd look. “The world doesn’t revolve around you, Nancy. Steve _is_ allowed to make friends with whoever he wants.”

            Nancy spluttered out a response, or tried too, but Karen had already begun to finish up dinner. So, Nancy moved to the couch, grabbing a book and watching the door sneakily as she fake read. It took a few hours, but the kids eventually came upstairs.

            “You’re obnoxious,” Mike gave Steve a shove.

            “What?” Steve was grinned as he suddenly began bending backwards, squishing Lucas, Mike, and Will as Dustin and Max dodged Steve’s attempt. “Gravity is crushing me. I can’t resist. Tell my mom I love her!”

            There were shouts of protest from the three, all of them grinning, as Max and Dustin doubled over laughing.

            Nancy just couldn’t understand it.

\----------- Lucas ------------

            “And then you just put this,” Steve gave a grunt as he leaned into the car hood. “Here!”

            Nancy stopped what she was doing, glancing down the street to where Steve, her ex, was looking into a car down the road. Lucas was y his side, watching in awe as Steve was clearly fixing the car. Little Erica was watching too, perched on the car and taking in everything Steve did. It looked like Mrs. Sinclair had been planning to take her kids somewhere, but her car must have broken down.

            “You’ll probably want to take it to a professional anyways,” Steve told Mrs. Sinclair. “Your engine should be fine, but your radiator needs to be replaced.”

            Lucas was clutching a walkie talkie, grinning at Steve as Steve began to fiddle with something else.

            “Cloth, please,” Steve held out his hand as he lifted out some sort of strip. Erica gladly passed it over. “Thanks.”

            Wiping off the liquid, Steve put the thing back in and took it out again.

            “And you’re low on oil,” Steve muttered. “Did your oil light not come on?”

            “No,” Mrs. Sinclair shook her head. “This old car probably just needs to be replaced.”

            Steve chuckled at that. “It’s just the radiator, and your model is still pretty new so you should be able to find one. And oil is pretty easy to change.”

            “Thanks for coming Steve,” Lucas _beamed_ up at him.

            “Course,” Steve high-fived Lucas. “See you tomorrow, right?”

            “Yeah! Bye Steve!”

            Tomorrow? Nancy was so confused.

\---------- Max ---------

            Tomorrow was what the kids considered, “Operation; Keep Max Out Of Her House”, an ongoing thing that was meant to protect Max whenever Neil Hargrove happened to be home. That was weird to Nancy, but she didn’t question it as she drove Mike over to Steve’s.

            “Floor it!” Mike suddenly screeched, having been whispering into his walkie the whole time. “Nancy! Floor it! Now!”

            Fearing the worse, Nancy floored it the last five minutes to Steve’s house. Making it in one minute. Mike was out of the car and racing to the house in seconds, Nancy close behind.

            “Is she okay?” Mike was demanding of his friends, even El being there. And wasn’t that odd. What happened? Is Max okay?”

            “Neil got her,” Dustin stuttered out. “Billy-Billy got her out. But-but not in time. She-she-”

            “Bad man,” El hissed, startling Nancy.

            Seconds later, Steve entered the foyer, holding Max against his chest. One of her cheeks was against his shoulder, and the other cheek had a pack of ice held to it. Nancy could also see a bag of pees between Max and Steve’s stomachs.

            “I’ve got her, Wheeler,” Steve’s voice was soft as he turned to show that Max was fast asleep, a small smile on her face as she dreamed. “I’ve got her.”

            The way all the kids relaxed at Max in Steve’s arms had Nancy’s head reeling as she slunk from the room.

\-------------- Will ------------

            It was sort of a thing, their sleep overs at the Byers. Nancy and Jonathan were currently in Jonathan’s room, not wanting to be squished by kids as they talked. Especially since the kids had finally fallen asleep.

            “You ever think about leaving?” Nancy asked Jonathan. “You know, getting far away from here.”

            “And go where?” Jonathan asked, seeming a little interested in the offer.

            “I don’t know,” Nancy grinned at him. “Just as long as we’re together.”

            They were about to kiss when there was suddenly a blood-curdling scream. Jonathan was up in an instant, racing to the living room, and Nancy fumbled for her gun before she followed close behind.

            To her surprise, Steve was cuddling a sobbing Will, Joyce hovering close by. But she seemed _relieved_ to see her youngest son in Steve’s arms. To see Steve whispering to Will as the latter clutched the former tightly.

            Even Jonathan released a breath of relief.

            “He’s always been good at talking Will down,” Jonathan told Nancy as they agreed to settle in the living room, watching as Steve and Will fell asleep, curled up together. “Always has been.”

            Nancy wasn’t sure what to make of that.

\------------- El ----------

            “Just one foot at a time,” Steve coaxed gently. “Take your time. You don’t have to do it today. If you don’t want to get in, you don’t have too.”

            They were at Steve’s house, all at the pool in the backyard. And El didn’t know how to swim, was afraid to learn. But as her friends were having fun, Steve offered to help.

            “It’s okay to be scared,” Steve told her.

            El put one foot into the water, still gripping Steve’s arms in a bruising grip.

            “Warm,” El hummed gently, still shaking though.

            “Yeah, it’s a heated pool,” Steve grinned. “So you won’t freeze when you step in.”

            El nodded and put both feet on the first step, smiling as Steve praised her.

            “He’ll be a great father someday,” Nancy heard Joyce tell Hopper.

            And, yeah, maybe he would.

\-------------- Dustin -----------

            They were scattered among the ambulances, having seen Billy die and hearing of Hopper’s death. It was heartbreaking. And then, in an instant, there was shouting.

            “Steve! STEVE!”

            Steve, who had been comforting El and Max, jolted up in a motion that had to hurt and raced forward. He had Dustin in his arms in seconds, cradling the kid close.

            “You’re okay,” Steve breathed. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

            It was clear that Steve was convincing himself most of all.

            “He’s such a mom,” Robin scoffed, but she was grinning at the two.

            Yeah, that fit better than a father.


	37. Gay-dar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are worried about Steve, and make a discovery along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Lin and JoeyXD

“Free movies, for. Life.”

            “Erica, this is a rental store,” Steve told her, sounding just as exasperated as he felt. “You rent the movies; you bring them back. I can’t just give away things because you want me too.”

            “Well you better figure out a way to pay me back,” Erica quipped back. “I didn’t just risk my life for nothing.”

            Steve had, in fact, gotten the job at the movie store. But only because Robin promised to educate him on movies. Which meant Erica felt entitled to something from them because she “risked her life for them” so valiantly.

            “I’ll think of something,” Steve sighed as he watched the other kids race up to the counter. “And you idiots better have chosen something appropriate. There is an age requirement without an adult.”

            “But you’re an adult,” Dustin pointed out.

            “Yes, but I am not currently you’re chaperone, so I can’t consent to movies like, this,” Steve began to put the movies to the side. “And this. This. This too. And, what the heck guys?”

            “But Steve,” came the whine from the kids.

            “I said no,” Steve snapped at them. “Go get something else. And read the labels!”

            “Can I get those?” Erica asked, giving him an innocent smile.

            “No,” Steve stated. “This is one time your capitalism means jack. I’m not giving any of you rated-R movies until you turn 18. Got it?”

            “I was in danger?” Erica protested.

            “So was I!” Steve snapped at her. “I was _tortured_. And will probably never touch another horror movie again, so there is no way I am going to give you these movies.”

            Erica didn’t miss the way Steve’s voice cracked when he said “tortured” and she was reminded of the fact that they hadn’t talked about it. In fact, as far as Erica knew, no one had taken Steve to the hospital after everything. They still didn’t talk about what the Russians had done to Steve.

            “What’s up?” Robin appeared at Steve’s side, her break over.

            “They want me to give them rated-R movies,” Steve hissed at her as Keith walked in to begin the start of his shift. “And Erica was trying to use her capitalism argument against me.”

            “Sorry kid,” Keith droned out. “We can’t give you any rated-R movies without an adult present. Harrington, go put the movies back.”

            Much to everyone’s surprise, Steve didn’t protest as he snagged the movies off the counter and moved to put them back where the kids found him.

            “Robin?” Erica turned to the older girl. “Do you and Steve ever talk about the mall?”

            “No one talks about the mall,” Keith scoffed as he grabbed a bag of Cheetos from under the counter.

            The way Robin’s face pinched together at the question had Erica worried.

\-----------------------

            “Why are we doing this?” Mike questioned, not at all impressed with their hiding place. “I mean, this is stupid.”

            “We’re doing this,” Erica turned to him, shoving a finger in his face. “Because your babysitter is experiencing emotional trauma and flashbacks to his time with the Russians when he was tortured, and I triggered one today. So, we are going to make sure he doesn’t do anything dumb.”

            “He’s coming out with Robin,” Max hissed, making everyone fall silent and rush forward.

            Sure enough, Robin and Steve walked out of the movie store and towards the corner where the kids were hiding. Ducking behind a dumpster at the side of the building, they waited for the two to round the corner, but they don’t.

            “I don’t know, Robin,” Steve gave a sigh. “I mean, it’s not like I really feel up to flirting anymore. Too much, just, you know, happened. I mean, would you just go around asking every girl you meet out after what happened. Would you still be willing to date Tammy Thompson knowing you risk dragging her into everything?”

            “Say that a little louder, you idiot,” Robin hissed at him. “Because the whole world needs to know I’m queer.”

            “Sorry,” the kids could practically hear the wince in Steve’s voice. “I’m just still getting used to this, you know?”

            “Yeah, I know,” Robin gave a sigh. “And, I guess you’re right. I mean, we’re not even dating, and I got dragged into this already. Could you imagine if Keith got dragged into this?”

            Steve snorted out a laugh. “Keith might actually survive. He’s smart like that. Like the kids.” There was a pause as the two became silent. “You want to go grab burgers or something. Because I did not eat breakfast this morning.”

            “What, sleep in?”

            “Nah,” Steve’s chuckle sounded dry. “Didn’t really sleep at all. Come on, lunch is on me.”

            The moment the two were gone, Dustin flipped out.

            “I’m an idiot!” Dustin cried out. “I’ve been trying to get Steve and Robin to date since I got back from camp! And he was trying to come up with excuses so he wouldn’t have to tell me Robin was gay! I’m such an idiot! Of course he can’t date her!”

            “Shut up!” Lucas and Max snapped, covering Dustin’s mouth.

            “Do you want the whole _world_ to know?” Max hissed at him.

            “They still aren’t talking about Steve’s torture,” Erica grumbled to herself. “Let’s follow them.”

            Will, however, stood there, staring in complete shock as they all began to grab their bikes and get ready to follow the two friends to the diner. It was like what he just heard couldn’t compute.

            _Robin is gay, and Steve accepts her._

            He never thought Popular Steve Harrington, King of Hawkins High, would ever be able to be open-minded to anyone like that. But there was the proof in front of him. And it made Will’s head reel.

            “Come on,” Mike nudged Will. “The sooner we appease Erica, the sooner we can get to that campaign we’ve been planning.”

            Will just gave a nod and grabbed his own bike to follow the others.

\---------------------------

            When following Steve and Robin around proved to be unproductive, the kids decided to call it a day.

            “We don’t really have time to do the campaign,” Max sighed, flopping back on the bench.

            “We can do it tomorrow,” Mike shrugged. “I don’t have plans.”

            “I want to play,” El grinned. “Will makes good campaigns.”

            “Yeah, uh, thanks El,” Will sort of stuttered over his words. “Can, I, uh, meet you guys tomorrow. There’s something I need to do.”

            “Sure,” Mike nodded, but watched Will cautiously. “You okay?”

            “Yeah,” Will grinned back. “I just really need to do this. Please.”

            And with that, Will raced over to where Steve and Robin were walking out of a records store.

            “She sang better than Tammy Thompson,” Steve was telling Robin.

            “Are you just going to try and hook me up with every girl we-” Robin stopped. “Hey kid. What’s up?”

            “You’re gay,” Will grinned at Robin, making sure to keep her voice low.

            Steve and Robin exchanged panicked looks. “No, no,” Steve tired to protest. “She’s not. Uh, she, uh, we’re…dating. Yeah, we’re dating.”

            Robin elbowed him as Will’s smile grew wider.

            “I heard you,” Will admitted. “Outside the video store. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone though. It’s just, I’ve never met anyone who is, you know, like me.”

            Steve and Robin both paused for a moment, processing that, before they both blanched. If there had been bugs flying around, Steve and Robin would have swallowed most of them with how wide their mouths were hanging open.

            “Oh,” Steve finally muttered. “Well, in that case. We are not dating.”

            Robin elbowed him again. Hard.

            “Can I,” Will paused, biting his lip. “Can I talk to you both about it? Please? I don’t really have anyone else who will understand.”

            Robin’s expression softened at that. “Of course, kid. So long as you don’t mind Steve being there too. He’s kind of hopeless without me.”

            “Hey!”

            Will was too busy grinning to care about their argument.

\------------------

            “I think I shall settle for permanent wing-man,” Steve decided as he let Will sit on the counter one day. “Like, first Robin. Now you. I have found my calling in life.”

            “You’re calling in life sucks,” Robin called from somewhere down the aisles.

            “STEVE HARRINGTON!” the doors flew open with a bang. “I HAVE DECIDED ON MY PAYMENT!”

            “I have not agreed to any such payment,” Steve snapped back. “And you will not be manipulating me into getting you anything.”

            “Good, because that isn’t what I want,” Erica grinned, almost innocently up at Steve. “I want you to talk.”

            Steve blinked, sharing a look with Will.

            “About?”

            “Everything,” Erica grinned.

            “I did not agree to this,” Steve stated, giving Will another look. “You, I agreed to you. But let it be known I did not agree to _that_!”

            “It’s that, or you get me those rated-R movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I was reading some stories today, and came across one where someone mentioned the fact that no one ever looked after Steve..... that struck me.... because Steve was tortured, and he was seen "walking it off" at the end of the show. So, uh, I might right an alternate ending where Steve doesn't "walk it off" this time. And I might write a book where I make an OC where Steve isn't so alone at the end of Season 3. We'll see.
> 
> Oh, and I am rewriting "The Sister of Steve Harrington" and hope to post that book (yes, with multiple chapters) soon.


	38. The Man Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a sequel to the whole "Bro-Code" chapter, but basically; Steve has enough of the kids teasing Dustin for his song with Suzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Bluecookiedough

            “So, why are you hiding here again?” Keith asked as he watched Dustin hide under the shelf by Steve and Robin’s legs.

            “Because my friends are jerks,” Dustin hissed back. “Now quite. They’re bound to have figured out I came here.”

            “Speak of the devils,” Robin muttered, plastering on a sarcastic smile as the kids came up. “What can we help you with?”

            “Where is Dustin?” Mike demanded, a grin on his face.

            Robin and Steve exchanged annoyed looks before both rolling their eyes and moving off to get other things done. This left the kids to stare expectantly at Keith, who was shoving Cheetos into his mouth, slowly.

            The kids eventually decided this place was a waste of time and left singing the song to _Neverending Story._

            “Bunch of nerds,” Keith muttered as Dustin crawled out from underneath the counter.

            Dustin scoffed. “More like a bunch of jerks.”

\------------------------

            Steve and Robin were both sort of chilling, debating their preferences on what made a good girlfriend. The whole thing was very enlightening, and it was relaxing as the kids played in the pool. Robin being here was one less reason Steve needed to worry about a monster stealing the kids. She’d help him fight.

            “ _Turn around! Look at what you ssseeeeEEEEeeeeEEEee_!”

            Steve and Robin both looked to the pool to see the kids crowding Dustin as the latter tried to drown himself.

            “Poor kid,” Robin chuckled fondly. “He’ll never live that down.”

\-----------------------------------

            It was about the 238th time that someone sang the song at Dustin that Steve had enough. And, yes, Steve had started keeping track.

            “Will you all just shut up!” Steve snapped at them. “At least _Dustin_ can keep a girl!”

            The kids all suddenly shut up, staring at Steve as if he had grown a second head. All except Dustin, who had a look of pure gratitude on his face as he watched Steve run a hand over his face.

            “Honestly,” Steve huffed. “The only person here deserving a man card right now is Dustin. Now can you all just go back to D&D or whatever and stop mocking his song with his girlfriend.”

            “What on Earth are you talking about?” Mike demanded.

            “Uh, the proper way to treat a girl,” Steve stated firmly. “First, you ask her out, and show her a good time, sex not necessarily necessary. You then come up with dumb pet names. Find a song that is your song. Make her a mixtape. Make her feel special. So far, Dustin is the only one who qualifies for this title.”

            “What the heck is a man card?” Max asked incredulously.

            “A “card” that a man has to prove he is, in fact, a man,” Steve explained, leaning back in his chair. “Figurative, but it is a joke among us. Now, Dustin’s song with Suzie is probably really cliché and girly, but it is _their_ song.”

            “What does that have to do with anything?” Lucas huffed back at Steve.

            “It’s because he learned a cliché, girly song that he has a man card,” Steve jabbed the kid in the chest. “That takes guts. And mocking that song goes against the Bro-code. And I’ve talked to at least two of you about that.”

            Mike and Will looked guilty, thankfully.

            “Now, unless you are doing a performance to impress Suzie, I don’t want to hear any of you mocking that song, do you idiots understand?”

            With a bunch of nods, Steve walked over to where Robin was waiting with a slushie by the car.

            “Bro-code?”

            “Shut it,” Steve hissed at her. “It’s a thing. It is a very serious thing. As are man cards.”

            “Yeah. You don’t have one.”


	39. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't think he can be friends with Jonathan Byers. Will thinks otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Femamerica13 andZzcriadcard

            “I’m worried about Jonathan,” Will stated one day, and Steve just kind of froze at that. “He-he’s been acting different. Like, normally he’s the one who assures me and everything. But now, I dunno. Something just seems off.”

            Steve and Jonathan weren’t friend. Hadn’t been friends, and Steve knew why. It was, after all, his fault. So, technically, it wasn’t Steve’s responsibility to go check on Jonathan just because a kid he absolutely _adored_ asked him too. Nope. Not really. Not at all. Not his job…

            Only, it kind of was…

            “How weird we talking?” Steve questioned as he handed Will an ice cream cone. “And where would I find him?”

            The grin Will was giving Steve did not help the fact that Steve was trying to berate himself for agreeing to all of this.

            “What are you doing, exactly?” Robin asked, appearing at Steve’s side.

            “Confronting problems,” Steve shrugged at her, taking money out of his tip jar to pay for the ice cream. He scowled when Will shoved his own money into he jar. “Don’t worry, I’ll wait till after work.”

            “Oh, hey kid,” Robin waved at Will. Then she turned to Steve. “You’re not giving relationship advice, right?”

            “Seeing as I’m going to talk to the guy who is dating my ex,” Steve snarked right back. “I think we can say I am in no way, shape, or form giving relationship advice. Well, okay, I may be giving family advice, but that’s only because Byers is acting weird around his brother?”

            Robin was giving Steve a look. Like, that look someone normally gave when they believed a person was growing a second head.

            “’I will never understand how you all get along,” Robin hummed as eyed Steve and Will. “Didn’t you used to bully Jonathan Byers?”

            Steve’s face fell, looking pain, and Robin wished she could take those words back.

            “Yeah,” Steve muttered.

            Realizing she had messed up. “Whatever,” she quickly rushed out. “Good luck, or whatever. I hope your relationship advice on families is better than your relationship advice with girls.”

            With that, Robin had vanished into the back room.

            “He forgave you, you know,” Will whispered when Steve refused to look at him. “He forgave you after you went back into the house the first time and saved him and Nancy. He doesn’t hate you.”

            Steve let himself look Will in the eyes, his expression still pained.

            “He has every right too,” Steve stated.

\-------------------------------

            Steve found Jonathan in the woods, near Castle Byers. The guy was taking pictures, oblivious to the world around him other than what was in his lens. Which is why he probably miss-stepped and flew forwards.

            “Steve!?” Jonathan gapped as he realized who had saved him.

            “Hi,” Steve muttered awkwardly, pulling Jonathan up. “Uh, I saved your camera too.”

            Thank goodness for fast reflexes because when Steve had first bought this camera, it was a lot of money. Nancy had helped him pick it out, thankfully. But there was no way Steve or Jonathan had the money to replace this camera again.

            “What-what are you doing here?”

            Steve just kind of shrugged as he carefully, _delicately,_ handed the camera back. “Your brother is extremely persuasive.”

            Jonathan could only blink as Steve motioned that Jonathan should walk with him. They had a lot to discuss, and if they were lucky and kept a good pace as they talked, they could make it to the quarry and back by dinner. Plenty of time.

\-----------------------

            “Yeah, but, have you told Will that?” Steve asked as they got closer to the Byers home. “Because, look man, I’m no expert, but I think Will thinks _he_ did something wrong.”

            Jonathan shook his head, still visibly upset. They’d had to stop a few times, let one or the other break down. But they had both needed this talk.

            “How can I tell him I think everything is my fault?” Jonathan whispered to Steve. “He-he’ll be mad at me.”

            “Of course he’ll be mad,” Steve shot back. “Dude, look at me. You’re blaming yourself for something you weren’t even present for. And that wasn’t your fault either. If you hadn’t that lab would still be here. Nancy would still be hung on Barb, and El would still be in hiding. Everything works out. Maybe not always the way we want it too, but it does work out.”

            Jonathan gave Steve a nod as the walked up the Byers’ driveway.

            “Talk to him,” Steve nudged before heading towards his car. “See you later dude!”

            Maybe he hadn’t messed up. Maybe he could be friends with Jonathan.

            “STEVE!”

            Steve did not make it to his car as he was instantly tackled by El and Will. Joyce ended up dragging him inside for dinner, and he laughed with Jonathan and the kids as Hopper spilled lemonade on himself.

            Yeah, he could be friends with Jonathan Byers.


	40. Robin's Last Name Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read the Bold!!!!

**The Creators of Stranger Things, your boys the Duffer Bros and Shawn Levy, just released Robin’s last name through a series of cryptic TWEETS. Sort of like a cryptic message that David Harbour did with Murray Bauman’s phone number on the 4 th of July to reveal a secret message.**

**Here is a one-shot to reveal it!!!!**

\------------------------------------------

            “Hey, have any of you guys noticed that none of us know Robin’s last name?”

            The group of kids, who included a visiting El and Will, all stared at Dustin as they scrambled to find a missing dice for their latest campaign.

            “Why would we notice that?” Max questioned as she dropped the couch cushion she was laying on. “It’s been, like what, a year?”

            “Yeah, I know,” Dustin nodded. “But, like, Steve always greets us by our last names, right? But he just greeted Robin with, you know, Robin. So, does he not know her last name?”

            This got the kids to exchange looks. Steve seemed to know _everyone’s_ names. It didn’t make sense that Steve wouldn’t know his own best friend’s last name. Then they all looked at Mike.

            “Okay, campaign first,” Mike stated. “Then, whoever figures out Robin’s last name first gets the fifty dollars I currently have upstairs.”

            “We should do teams!” Max cheered. “I call El!”

            “No, we’ve got to mix this up,” Will grinned. “Get out of our usual teams, you know? Okay, so, let’s do Max and me. I’d put Max and Mike together, but they’d kill each other first. Then, uh, let’s do Dustin and Mike. And then El and Lucas. Good?”

            “Sure, whatever, now can we do this campaign,” Lucas huffed out. “No offense El, but I really want to know how Dustin is going to handle the Gelatinous cube.”

            “Agreed,” El grinned, watching as Dustin huffed and slipped the missing dice out of his pocket.

            “Fine, but I’m going to let it eat Will first,” Dustin grumbled as he sank back into his chair. “This is all you’re fault by the way. Why did you go into the cave?”

            “It would have gotten us anyways.”

\----------------------------------

            “Why do you need access to the movie file list again?” Steve asked as Keith ate Cheetos.

            Max and Will grinned, having chosen this moment specifically to come in. It was at a time when Robin liked to take her break for the day, and Steve and Keith would be too bored to care.

            “Well, there was a movie I watched recently, and I wanted to recommend it to Will and El, but I couldn’t quite remember what it was called,” Max spun her story well.

            “Can we _please_ look through the rented list and see if we can find it,” Will begged, and Steve couldn’t help it. He caved.

            “Keith?” Steve turned to the other guy, not wanting to get fired.

            “As long as you clean-up,” Keith shrugged. No one could resist the natural charm of Will Byers.

            Max and Will instantly began to dig through the cards like wild animals.

\-----------------------

            “The library?” Mike stared at Dustin. “Why the library?”

            “Uh, because the librarian here has to keep record of who checks out what book,” Dustin grinned at Mike. “And because of that, we can look at each book individually and see who has checked out the book. You know, because there are cards in the back that hold records of who checked out a book and what not. Neat, right?”

            “Dustin,” Mike sighed. “This is probably the most time consuming thing ever, but I hate that you’re right.”

            Dustin grinned and the two friends instantly entered the library.

            “You have books checked-out already,” the librarian, Marissa, scolded as she saw Dustin.

            “I brought them back,” Dustin unzipped his back-pack and put them on the counter. “And we’re just browsing today. Unless I find something, like, really cool.”

            Marissa scoffed, but let the two boys delve into the books, keeping an eye on them off-and-on.

\--------------------------------

            “What is this?” El asked as Lucas began to rummage around.

            “Hospital files,” Lucas grinned. “My dad’s a doctor hear, so he let’s me rummage through these. Only names though. I’m not allowed to look at personal stuff. When I was a kid, there wasn’t much to do in a hospital, and I couldn’t always go over to Mike’s, so I would sit here and read names off of paper.”

            “So, Robin will be here?” El asked.

            “Hopefully her name will,” Lucas grinned.

            “You kids, remember,” a nurse, one who knew Lucas, stepped in. “Names only.”

            “We know,” Lucas gave her one of those smiles that said he was trying to be nice but didn’t care. The last part, he muttered to El. “We only need the names anyways.”

            Giggling, El began to search for the name “Robin” and find a last name.

\---------------------------------

            “It’s totally Cunningham!”

            “No it isn’t, its got to be Gale!”

            “That is so not true! It’s probably Jacobson!”

            Steve was beyond exasperated when all six kids had come racing into his house, shouting about a bet and arguing about random last names. He still had no idea what was going on, but he was too tired to really care. He, Robin, Nancy, and Jonathan had decided to hit up that new roller-skating rink because Jonathan had never tried before. The three of them had tugged Jonathan around, making sure he wouldn’t stumble as they all laughed and enjoyed themselves.

            So he was exhausted, and not at all ready to deal with six arguing kids who were suddenly teamed up in odd pairs as they fought over last names.

            “Please shut up,” Steve groaned, getting the kids attention. “Now can someone please tell me why you are all acting like idiots?”

            The kids all glared at _Steve_ , as if they expected him to just _know_ what this was about.

            “Robin’s last name!” Dustin cried out. “We’ve been trying to figure out Robin’s last name.”

            Steve stared at the kids. Blinked once. Twice.

            “I’m sorry, what?”

            “You just, you never call Robin by her last name,” Dustin explained. “Like, you’ve called all of us by our last names, but never her. We just thought you didn’t know it.”

            Steve had to blink again as the realization dawned on him.

            “So you ran around town trying to discover her last name for me?” Steve asked incredulously.

            “That, and the fifty dollars that Mike offered as a reward,” Lucas piped up. “We paired ourselves up and agreed to split it.”

            Steve was just done.

            “Well you’re all wrong,” Steve huffed. “So no one is getting the money. And I don’t call Robin by her last name because when I first met her, I was afraid she would punch me for calling her by that name. And now, we’re just too close of friends for me to try calling her by her last name. It would just be an odd shift in our dynamic, you know?”

            The kids gave a nod, understanding the need for something to _not_ change in their ever-changing lives.

            “So, wait, what is Robin’s last name?” Mike finally asked. “Because now it’s going to bug us.”

            “Buckley,” Steve shrugged. “Her name is Robin Buckley. Wait. How did you guys think I didn’t know that?”

\--------------------------

 

**For those of you confused, the Stranger Things Twitter Page sent out seven posts to help reveal Robin’s last name. Because Season 4 is being filmed in October, the Duffer Brothers have already started to drop hints. Like the fact that, over the July 4 th weekend, you could call Murray Bauman’s number and hear a special message. (I heard about this on youtube and the number has since been shut down).**

**But the seven posts all had to do with revealing Robin’s name as the first letter of each of the seven posts spelled out Robin’s name. A fan figured it out after the Duffer’s were pestered for weeks. The only hint that was given was that fans should look at the last seven post. Upon discovery, the fan asked the Duffer’s, who confirmed the name.**

**We now have Robin Buckley. Change your tags guys.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this reveal!!!!


	41. A Goodbye That (Almost) Didn't Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though El doesn't want to call it a goodbye, and neither does Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Droth

            “Where’s Steve?” El asked Dustin as her friends showed up to help pack up the Byers house. “Isn’t he coming?”

            Dustin made a pained face. “He, uh, he couldn’t make it. Said Robin was dragging him along somewhere to apply for a job.”

            El had met Robin. El _liked_ Robin and was glad Steve finally had a friend, a real friend that was his age. Both El and Dustin instantly knew that Steve had been lying, and El wondered what she had done wrong that Steve would not come to say goodbye.

            “I think,” Dustin began as Will had re-asked El’s question. “I think he believes he’s not welcome.”

            “That’s ridiculous,” Mike appeared behind Dustin with Max and Lucas. “Why would he even think?”

            Dustin gave a shrug. “Well, you guys did only want to see him when you wanted something…”

            And that, that struck deep for the kids. In the month Dustin had been gone, the kids had really only done just that. And even when Dustin had been here, the Party often exploited Steve to no end.

            “Come on,” Joyce urged before the group could say anything. “We need to be ready and packed up by two. There’s a lot to do.”

            Before long, the group had gotten into a bunch of chatter, mocking Dustin’s song and sharing final secrets with each other. The whole ordeal was touching, and it hurt in some ways too. But by the time it was time to say goodbye, none of them had forgotten what Dustin said.

            “Can we please, mom,” Will was begging. “Please. This, this means a lot to us. Steve keeps protecting us and he couldn’t even come today.”

            “Oh,” Joyce sighed as he glanced around the room. “Alright. I’ll take you.”

            Will and El felt a sense of relief as they said a final goodbye to their friends and set off. Dustin had given them a few ideas of where to look, but they still weren’t entirely sure of where they should be looking.

\-------------------

            “Guess you’ll just have to educate me then,” Steve shrugged. “But I am sorry Robin. About costing you the job.”

            “Don’t sweat it,” Robin nudged him. “We’ll find a job. Besides, I’d rather work with you than that pervert. The moment I told him we were just friends, he asked me if I wanted to have good time.”

            Steve made a face at that, and then had to wince. Tripping in the video store had jostled his ribs, and they still weren’t fully healed yet. He hadn’t told anyone yet, but he was wearing a brace under his shirt. Only Robin knew because he didn’t want to worry the others about his condition. He was fine. Honestly. He just needed to be careful.

            “Yeah, I think I’ve already learned that is not a way to win a girl’s heart,” Steve turned his wince to a disgusted scowl, though Robin saw right through it. Saw the wince of pain and stared at Steve in worry. She’d learned not to say anything. “Okay, note to self, or us; don’t go anywhere with pervs.”

            Robin snorted, her gaze drifting as Steve dug around for his car keys.

            “What was it Billy Hargrove always told you?” Robin hummed out, catching Steve’s attention. “Plant your feet?”

            Steve looked at Robin in confusion, only to be tackled by two kids. He grunted, trying to mask his pain. But Will and El were always perceptive.

            “You’re hurt,” El pulled back, staring at Steve with wide eyes as Will tried to keep Steve standing. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

            Steve grunted, leaning against his car so as not to crush Will. “Didn’t want to worry you guys.”

            “We’re always worried, Steve,” Will huffed, leaning into Steve’s side gently. “But why didn’t you come say goodbye.”

            Robin was giving him an “I-told-you-so” look, having been present when Steve gave Dustin his lousy excuse. After all, he had been the one to convince Robin to use this day to try job hunting instead of seeing the Byers leave.

            “Because I don’t like goodbyes.”

            There, Steve had said what he had been hiding for years now. He hated goodbyes. They just weren’t fair. First his parents, and now two of his kids. It-it wasn’t fair. He hated it. Hated losing people knowing he would never see them again. Like losing Hopper.

            “We’ll come back,” Will promised.

            “Yes,” El nodded at him. “We will come back. And spend time with you.”

            Steve gave a half-hearted shrug. “I don’t know why you would bother. I can’t really sneak you in to see movies anymore. Or get you free ice cream.”

            “Because you’re our friend,” El stated firmly, cupping Steve’s face. “Not just our go-to guy. Friend.”

            “El…”

            “She’s right,” Will hugged Steve a bit tighter as EL joined him. “You’re our friend, and we’re sorry if we made you feel like you weren’t.”

            “Not goodbye,” El whispered. “Just, see you later.”

            Steve looked at his two kids and smiled. He didn’t care that there were tears in his eyes. He could do that. He could wait till he saw them again.

\--------------------------------

            “STEVE!”

            Steve laughed, making sure to plant his feet as El and Will flew at him. In four days, it would be Christmas of 1986, and the Byers family was staying at the Harrington house for the holiday. Steve’s dad, of course, was never home, and his mother tended to follow his dad, so a quick phone call was all the permission Steve had needed.

            “I told you it wasn’t goodbye,” El buried her face in Steve’s chest. “I told you.”

            “Yeah,” Steve kissed the top of her head, and ruffled Will’s hair. “Just a see you soon.”


	42. The Six Times A Kid Came Looking For Steve At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the one time all six were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Animeghoul24

\----------- Dustin -----------

            Steve pushed himself off the ground, really hating the fact that Billy could just push him around. The laughter of his teammates didn’t quite help either. Steve was supposed to be team captain this year, and he was, but he had become too much of a laughingstock for anyone to listen. Coach wasn’t all that pleased with him either.

            As Steve got into a stance to keep playing, he caught sight of something he wasn’t expecting. Dustin was standing to the side, about where Nancy had stood when she wanted to confront him. But rather than beckon him over, Dustin gave him a thumbs up.

            “Get your head in the game, Harrington,” Tommy teased, giving a shove.

            And this time, Steve planted his feet.

            It was like seeing Dustin triggered something in him. Dustin had seen him weak before, had seen him at a low point in his life, and Steve never wanted the kid to see that again. Not because of his own image. That never mattered to Dustin, and Steve found himself more carefree around the kid. This, he realized, was because he was Dustin’s protector, and he couldn’t be weak in front of the people he was trying to protect.

            Adrenaline coursed through Steve’s body as he got back into the game, knowing Dustin was watching. It wasn’t quite like fighting Demodogs, but it was enough to push Steve farther than he ever had before. The scrimmage was a blur, but when their time was up, Steve found his team was winning. His half of the team instantly tackled him and lifted him up like a king.

            Steve hated it.

            “Where was that the last few games, Harrington,” the coach chuckled fondly at Steve.

            Steve shrugged. “I guess I just needed the right incentive.”

            With that said, rather than head to the locker rooms, Steve made his way to where Dustin was waiting and beaming. If Steve had looked, he would have seen his teammates cast him odd glances. But he had eyes only for Dustin.

            “Hey buddy, what’s up?” Steve began to drag Dustin to the door.

            “That was awesome,” Dustin beamed instead of answering the question. “You were like superfast, and you dodged those guys like a professional. I thought Billy Hargrove was going to punch you out again.”

            The door shut behind the two friends on that last part, leaving the entire team thoroughly confused about what just happened. Who was that strange kid and why was he friends with Steve?

\------------- Max -----------

            The team had quickly learned that anytime Dustin Henderson showed up to a practice or game, Steve played his hardest. At first, they thought he was just trying to impress the kid, but after seeing the two interact more, it was clear they were more like brothers, and Steve Harrington was rather protective of Dustin Henderson. Even Billy Hargrove, had no problem pushing Steve around, seemed to know better than to attack the kid.

            Still, none of them were prepared for _another_ kid.

            During practice, as Dustin walked in and sat on he bleachers, a red headed girl joined Steve’s kid. The red head seemed to make Billy Hargrove angry, but Steve watched as she curled in on herself with a sharp worry.

            This time, everyone could tell his playing was done on adrenaline and fear.

            “Max,” the coach finally gave him a break, and the teams pretended to huddle as they watched. “Hey, MadMax, what’s wrong?”

            Whatever she was telling Steve caused the other boy to flinch and tense up. His head jerked for a second, but whatever his gaze was searching for quickly shifted back to the red head known as Max.

            She leaned into Steve, and the older boy curled around the girl protectively as she cried. Even Dustin seemed worried about it. It was as Steve stood up, shifting Max in his grip, that the team caught sight of the bruise. But they were gone before they could tell what was wrong.

            Two days later, word got out that Neil Hargrove was arrested, and Steve walked into school sporting fresh bruises. Billy Hargrove wouldn’t look at, or taunt, Steve anymore.

\----------- Lucas -----------

            It became a thing to see Dustin and Max around the high school. Dustin always came to games and practices. Max joined occasionally, but she mostly sat outside on Steve’s car. Most believed it had something to do with Steve getting Neil Hargrove arrested, but Steve still wouldn’t say anything about the incident. Today, however, wasn’t a practice day, and Steve was at his locker, discussing basketball tactics with some of his teammates.

            “Harrington!” a voice called out. “Dude, you’ve got two kids on your car today!”

            Steve looked to yet another teammate to see the confused look of the guy who called out to him. Steve’s brow creased in worry, and he ditched his teammates to go check on the kids. Sure enough, Max was sitting there where she normally did on the trunk of Steve’s car, waiting. But beside her was an African-American kid who looked just as nerdy as Dustin.

            “Max? Lucas? What’s up?” Steve called to them, racing across the parking lot as they shot him grins. “Everything okay?”

            “Yeah,” Max nodded. “AV club just got cancelled, and Lucas’ bike got a flat tire yesterday.”

            “And my parents both work,” Lucas admitted. “So I we were wondering if you could take me home?”

            Steve relaxed, as if he thought the world might be ending with two kids on his car. But the relief that washed through him was obvious.

            “Course,” Steve chuckled, unaware of the Hawkins High student body watching them. “Let me just make sure I have everything, and I’ll get you home. Max, you too?”

            “Not today,” Max shook her head. “I’m going to El’s. Just figured I’d sit with my boyfriend.”

            Steve nodded, already shifting through his backpack. The Hawkins High Student body watched as the Lucas kid got into the car with Steve and Max biked off in a different direction.

            It was kind of sad that one of Steve’s kids (or technically two) were dating and Steve wasn’t.

\------------ Mike ---------

            “I need a favor.”

            Half the student body that was currently at school was reeling as they watched Michael Wheeler, the brother of Steve’s _ex-girlfriend_ , suddenly confront Steve. Steve, much to the surprise of the students who had arrived for school at the same time as Steve, simply rolled his eyes like he was exasperated before placing his hands on his hips.

            “No,” Steve stated.

            “But why not,” Mike whined, causing Steve to scoff and turn to the kid. “You get to see her whenever, why do I have to wait till Wednesday?”

            “Gee,” Steve made a face, clearly mocking the younger. “I wonder why he doesn’t want you to come over more than just Wednesday?”

            Mike gave Steve a look.

            “The answer is still no, Wheeler,” Steve huffed at the kid. “Besides, I’m not even going their today. He’s got the day off.”

            Mike immediately began to sulk. Steve let out a sigh and reached into his back pocket, pulling out an envelope. It made Mike perk immediately and he quickly thanked Steve before rushing off. The entire student body was confused, but Steve did not seem like he would answer questions.

\----------- Will ---------

            It was at lunch when the student body was hit with a real smack to the face. Everyone knew that Jonathan and Nancy were together now, leaving Steve in the dust. Steve wasn’t king anymore, but he was the basketball coach, and he was respected now that he had his drive back. And the team seemed to respect Steve’s kids too.

            This was just one person they _never_ would have thought of as Steve’s kid.

            The basketball team and some of the more popular girls had opted to sit outside for lunch. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence but they only ever did it on occasions as not to anger the principle.

            “Uh oh,” one of the teammates teased. “Here comes Zombie Boy.”

            The way Steve’s head whipped around, the team had been almost positive that his head would have flown off. Sure enough, little Will Byers was trudging slowly across the parking lot from the middle school to the high school. What made Steve’s stomach churn was that he couldn’t see Will’s face, the boy’s head hung low.

            Steve was up and across the parking lot at a speed no one thought possible.

            “Will?” Steve breathed. “What’s wrong? Hey, look at me. Ignore them. Just tell me what’s wrong?”

            The team watched as Will threw his arms around Steve and began to tremble. Steve, as the team had often seen him do with his kids, curled around Will rather protectively. He even managed to shoot a glare at his teammates, daring them to say anything.

            They didn’t dare, to surprised to form words as Steve lifted Will up and brought him over to the team. Steve instantly continued his chatter with the girl, seemingly ignoring the fact that Will was there. But the team quickly realized what Steve was doing as he placed food in Will’s hands, tempting him to eat.

            He was distracting Will Byers from whatever was hurting the kid.

            They team helped, throwing out odd conversations and giving the to-skinny kid bits of their lunch, learning quickly that Will would only accept of offered to Steve first. All too soon, the bell rung, signaling lunch was over.

            “Thanks, Steve,” Will whispered as Steve gave him a fierce hug.

            “You be careful, okay buddy,” Steve ruffled his hair fondly, watching as the kid raced back to the middle school. Steve then turned to his team. “Don’t any of you dare tease him.”

            “Wouldn’t dream of it,” one of the teammates piped up.

            The rest of the teammates nodded, and this left them wondering if the story about Will getting lost in the woods was really the full story. They didn’t ask though. The haunted look Will had on his face was enough to deter any questions.

\------------- El -----------

            When the principle walked into the classroom, leading a girl who had to be a middle schooler, no one was quite sure what to make of it. Except, apparently, Steve Harrington, who dropped his pencil, jerked upwards, and marched over to El.

            “E-Jane,” he was scolding. “What are you doing here?”

            “Dad is sick,” the girl named Jane with short curly hair stated. “Wasn’t sure who else to call.”

            Steve’s eye twitched, very visibly for everyone to see.

            “This is my cousin,” Steve sighed, turning to the principle and his teacher. “She was adopted, and she doesn’t normally like most people.”

            “Dad was sick, and he needed help,” Jane stated again. “Had to put on a brave face.”

            Steve’s expression softened at that. Like he did with most of his kids, he ruffled her hair, giving her a fond smile and letting her hug him.

            “Do you eat yet?” Steve asked her.

            She shook her head and leaned further into his side, clearly surprised by all the people staring at her.

            “She was abused,” Steve’s voice was low as he rubbed circles across her back. “And Chief Hopper adopted her. I got hired as her babysitter. Jane learned the word cousin and wanted me to call Hopper, Uncle Hop because she thought it was funny. If you don’t mind, she’s not supposed to be out yet, especially with this many people around.”

            “Of course,” the principle stuttered out. “I hope the Chief feels better.”

            Steve nodded, scooping up El and glad that, despite his surprise, he had managed to remember the cover story Hopper made him memorize in case something like this happened. With El on his hip, her head tucked into his neck to avoid the people staring, he gathered his stuff and left.

            “How many kids does Steve have?” someone blurted out.

            Honestly, no one knew the answer to that question.

\----------------- Everyone ---------------

            To the surprise of no one in the entire Student Body of Hawkins High, the loudest cheer was for Steve Harrington as he strutted across the stage to get his diploma. And, even though the students cheered for their Basketball Team Captain, no one screamed louder than Steve’s six kid.

            “You did it!” Dustin cheered as El and Dustin were the first to tackle in a bear hug. “I told you, you could!”

            “Yeah, buddy,” Steve gave a fond chuckle. “Yeah I did. You were right.”

            The kids all took turns hugging Steve tightly, and while the adults and younger siblings all stared in surprise, the students and graduated seniors of Hawkins High didn’t even bat an eye. Those were Steve’s kids, and that was just how the world worked.

            “But seriously, where did Steve get all those kids?” someone asked later.

            No one ever got an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, my mentality is that I will sleep when I am dead.
> 
> On a brighter note; STRANGER THINGS SEASON FOUR WILL PROBABLY START FILMING IN OCTOBER AND BE RELEASED IN DECEMBER OF 2020!!!!!!


	43. What is a Pick-Nick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El's never had a picnic before, and Steve somehow gets roped into helping the kids plan one. He and Dustin have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to spideymarvel
> 
> I might have fudged your prompt a bit, but I hope you still like it...

            “Pick-nick? What is a pick-nick?”

            Those were the words that had Steve suddenly dragged into the kids next escapade. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he got wrapped into these things, but he also didn’t question them as they all gathered in his dining room (minus El) and prepared to have a picnic. El’s first picnic. It was probably little innocent El that got him wrapped up in these things, and she wasn’t even there half the time.

            “Okay,” Mike stared at their list of things as they finished. “So, Steve and Dustin will be scouting for an area for us to have the picnic. Some place secluded but with a nice view. And, Max and Lucas, you guys will be searching for the blankets, radio, umbrella, plates, napkins, and the basket. Will and I are in charge of getting food and making it if necessary. Any questions?”

            “Yeah, why am I doing this?” Steve quipped at them.

            Dustin, of course it would be Dustin, turned on Steve. “Because El would be disappointed if you weren’t there.”

            Steve glared at his current best friend. At least, he’d like to consider them best friends. He wasn’t sure if Dustin felt the same way because where Steve basically had Dustin, Dustin had five other people he was close with. Steve was just an outsider unless the kids wanted something.

            “Fine,” Steve huffed, knowing he could never deny these kids. Ever. “Fine. Let’s just go, Henderson.”

            Dustin flashed a grin to his friends before going to the car with Steve. Before they knew it, they were driving off to go visit the several places Dustin had marked on the map he had gotten from somewhere.

            “So, uh, you ready for camp?” Steve attempted conversation.

            And that really set the ball rolling because by the time they reached the first spot, completely unusable by the way, Dustin had been chatting his ear off about everything he was going to do, and asking Steve for tips on how to woo girls.

\-------------------------

            “How the heck is this romantic?” Dustin grumbled as he threw a rock into the muddy creak. “This is disgusting. And it smells like cat pee.”

            “Is that what that smell is?” Steve snorted, his shirt collar covering his nose. “Come on, let’s get back to the car. We’ve only been to three places so far.”

            “We may as well cross off all of Lucas’ suggestions if this is going to be what we find,” Dustin grumbled out. “This is going to be much harder than I thought.”

            The kids had stupid suggestions, really, but Dustin wanted an adventure. The kids claimed they had been to the se places before, the places they marked. But they were all places Steve had never heard of, or places he knew would suck. There were some he thought _might_ be nice, but he wasn’t sure. He was still wracking his own brain for a place that fit the criteria.

            “Steve?” Dustin called. “Come on! We still have more places to look at!”

            Steve hadn’t even realized he had stopped walking, but he quickly dashed to catch up with the curly-haired kid. Dustin gave him a look of concern, but whatever he saw made him drop whatever question was on the tip of his tongue. Steve almost wished Dustin had asked whatever question was bothering him.

\---------------------------

            “Let’s go,” Steve lifted Dustin onto his back. “Dude, seriously. Snap out of it. This only the eighth place out of twenty six places.”

            “I thought this would be easy,” Dustin groaned.

            The kid was clearly put out and upset. But, hey, he wasn’t protesting to the piggyback ride. When Steve was younger, he used to imagine what it would have been like for him to have siblings. He used to imagine playing games with them, arguing with them, getting on last nerves, piggyback rides, swimming together. He had always wanted that sort of thing.

            “I’m just done,” Dustin grumbled into Steve’s shoulder. “Just leave me here to suffer.”

            “Dramatic much?” Steve scoffed and jostled the kid a bit. “Come on. Perk up. Maybe we’ll find something not on the map.”

            Not on the map… not on the map… there had to be something.

            “That’s impossible,” Dustin muttered into Steve’s shoulder. “We’re never going to find something like that.”

            Steve frowned, deep in thought over this. Not on the map…not on the map… not on the map… not on the…

            Ah ha!

            “I know a place,” Steve grinned, roughly lowering Dustin to the ground by the passenger side door and racing over towards drivers side. “Get in! I know a place!”

            Confused and just done with life, Dustin complied and climbed into the car.

\------------------

            “Dude…”

            “I know.”

            “Dude!”

            “I know!”

            “This is perfect!” Dustin screamed out over the cliff edge. “I had no idea this place was even here!”

            “Yeah,” Steve grinned at the overlook. “Not many people do. I stumbled here drunk after a party once. We were up on that cliff up there, where everyone thought Will died. I remember waking up with a hangover and to the shouts of people panicking.”

            Dustin grinned at that, still staring over the small alcove, hidden by bushes and brambles. If Steve hadn’t stumbled onto it, or the break in the path, they never would have found it. The alcove was a type of caved cliff, but only partially, and it had the perfect angle to see where the quarry broke off into a stream, leading who knew where. In this spot, one could even jump into the quarry without the risk of dying.

            “This is perfect,” Dustin said again.

\---------------------------

            “Wow.”

            The words fell from El’s lips like a breath on the wind, and it made Steve feel giddy that he could share this with his kids. The others were gaping too as Steve spread out the blanket. They didn’t really have need of the umbrella, but he kept it close in case it started to rain.

            “I know right,” Dustin grinned. “Steve and I did good.”

            “Of course you guys did good,” Mike scoffed. “That’s why I teamed you up. You guys are practically joined at the hip.”

            “It’s kind of scary how much you guys act like brothers,” Will added. “And you guys only just started to become friends.”

            _You guys act like brothers…._

            Did they? Steve tired to think over their time together. And, yeah, Steve had been acting like Dustin’s older brother. Everything he wished he could do with a younger sibling had been done with Dustin too! That realization had Steve reeling and he turned to look at Dustin.

            “Yeah,” Dustin was grinning at Steve, an argument clearly having taken places while Steve was thinking. “Brothers in all but blood.”

            Steve grinned back.

            “Alright you jerks,” he quipped, getting out the last of the food, and knowing he would have to have a serious talk with Mike and Will about etiquette for a proper picnic. “Food is out and ready. Quite blocking the view and sit down.”

            The picnic was nice, and Steve managed to keep the bickering down to a minimum between the kids. At some point, the kids had decided to jump into the quarry and race back around, marking the entrance to the alcove with the umbrella. At another point, the kids ganged up on Steve, throwing him into the quarry. Steve retaliated by throwing each of the kids into the quarry. It was a good thing Steve had the common sense to bring towels.

            “Can we come back again?” El was bouncing as they all tried to dry off in the sun.

            “Yeah, kid,” Steve beamed at them as Dustin dozed into his side. “Yeah we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... if Stranger Things Season 4 comes out in December, does that mean we will get Christmas, New Years, or Hanukkah?
> 
> To add to that, I was thinking earlier, why does the Mind-Flayer always chose holidays to attack? Then it hit me...because everyone should be distracted!!!!!! The Mind-Flayer is a genius!!!


	44. Who Adopted Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Hawkins observe Steve with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Animeghoul24

\----------- Claudia Henderson ---------

            It was a nice night, and Claudia Henderson found herself mourning for the cat that had never been found. Even though they had a rather nice house, Claudia had to work extra time at the hospital to keep this house since her husband passed away. Dustin had always taken it well, but it was clear that he longed for someone in his life to take a similar role. Claudia knew she just couldn’t bring herself to commit to anyone else yet, and she often felt that she let her son down.

            But it couldn’t be helped, and she sat watching the TV as she occasionally ghosted for her cat. And as she mourned the loss of her beloved Mews, a knock came to the door. Claudia sighed and went to answer it.

            “Oh,” Claudia gaped at the teen. “Can I help you?”

            “Uh, yeah,” Steve Harrington rubbed his neck, a box in his hands. “Is, uh, Dustin home?”

            “Yes, yes of course,” Claudia stared flabbergasted. She turned into the house. “Dusty! Someone is here for you!”

            “Coming!” Dustin called back, a series of thuds ringing out. “Coming! Hold on!”

            Claudia still wasn’t sure what to make of Steve Harrington, the popular kid at Hawkins High, standing on her doorstep. He shifted uneasily, clearly unsure of what to do himself. But then he took a deep breath.

            “This, uh, _he_ is for you,” Steve offered the box. “Because, uh, I know about Mews and I helped Dustin look for him. So, uh, I hope he makes up for your loss.”

            Claudia was hesitant, but as she opened the box, she was surprised to see a little baby Tabby Cat. She gasped in awe of the little thing, barely noticing when Dustin squeezed by her and threw his arms around the popular team.

            “Oh, hey, you actually bought him,” Dustin grinned at the kitty. “Thanks, Steve.”

            Steve’s smile was fond as he flicked Dustin’s cap, and Claudia watched as the two boys vanished down the hallway to Dustin’s room. She wasn’t sure what had been going on, but she was grateful for her no friend, and if Steve was Dustin’s new big brother figure, she would be okay with that. Still, she worried about what happened to his face. She’d sit him down later and take a look. She was a nurse, after all.

\----------- Mr. Melvald -------

            Mr. Melvald was a kind man who understood that Joyce and her family had been through a lot. He understood her constant worry for her youngest son. He understood her desire to always be there for him, even if she had to work. He understood her fear. No parent should ever have to lose a child, and the scare of Will Byers had pushed Joyce to the limits.

            But still, Mr. Melvald could not understand why Steve Harrington was suddenly escorting her son into the store.

            “Mom! Mom!”

            “Will, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Joyce appeared from the back, but her expression _relaxed_ much to Mr. Melvald’s surprise as she saw Steve smiling at Will. “Hi, Steve. Can I help you?”

            “Steve’s going to take us to see a movie!” Will gushed, “and I needed permission. The others are going. Please!”

            “I figured movies and burgers,” Steve said when Joyce turned to him. “My treat, if you’re alright with that.”

            “Of course,” Joyce’s voice was like a sigh of relief. “Do you want snacks to sneak into the theater?”

            “Nah, I think Mike has that covered,” Steve waved as Will rushed to join his friends at the car. “See ya at 8, Mrs. Byers!”

            “Take care,” Joyce called back as Steve followed the eager little Byers boy. The she muttered fondly to herself. “Kids.”

            Mr. Melvald understood a lot about Joyce Byers. But this was one thing he could not wrap his head around as he watched the Beemer drive off with a car full of kids, and watched Joyce slink into the back room again without a second thought.

\------------ Mr. Clarke ---------

            “That was awesome,” Dustin was grinning as the group of friends waited for parents to come get them. Mr. Clarke was by his favorite students, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and the addition of Max. Both the girl Jane and Will Byers had already gone home, leaving the four. “Too bad it was our last year.”

            “Well, there is always prom and homecoming,” Mr. Clarke offered. “You’ll need to be a junior and senior for prom unless you get older dates, but homecoming is for everyone.”

            The kids all seemed excited by this and eagerly began to discuss amongst themselves. As they waited outside, the cold air nipping at them, a car pulled up. A Beemer.

            “Let’s go!” a voice called out. “Wheeler! Your sister called, said we had to get you home because Holly caught the flu.”

            Mike made a face of worry and raced to the car with the other three kids. And Mr. Clarke was left gaping as Steve Harrington stepped out of the car to settle the multiple kids screaming for “shot gun” as they continued to bicker.

            “Come on!” Steve barked at them, though it was fond, and the kids rolled their eyes. “There is a sick kid waiting for her brother. Now get in the car.”

            The kids complied with an odd “yes mom” and a few grumbled insults form the kids. Mr. Clarke still wasn’t sure what happened. He feared the kids had been kidnapped, but when they showed up at school the next day, as excited as ever, Mr. Clarke kept his mouth shut.

\---------------- Tommy H. and Carol ------------

            The couple had the sort of off-and-on again relationship, but after a break-up with Billy, the two were together again. Both angry at the new King, they had decided to turn to Steve again.

            “Come on, man,” Tommy tried to press. “Live a little. Let’s get drunk tonight.”

            Steve sighed, turning from where he in the library. He eyed Tommy and Carol warily before turning away again.

            “It was never just Nancy, you know,” Steve stated as he put a book back and picked up another one. “The reason we had our falling out. The reason I left. There was more to it. I just, I wasn’t allowed to tell you about it. I’m still not allowed to tell you about it.”

            “Stevie, come on,” Carol pressed. “We were friends. What’s the worst that could happen?”

            Steve’s expression was grave as he turned to them. “They could kill us.”

            That was beyond morbid, and Tommy had started to laugh it off until he noticed the expression Steve had donned. Carol had stepped forward, running circles over Steve’s wrist.

            “I-I can’t drag you into this,” Steve stated, not able to meet their eyes. “But I miss being friends. You know, my only friends are middle schoolers right now. But-but what happened-what I witnessed and became a part of. That messed me up. I’m not the same person anymore. I never will be. Not-not with what I know.”

            “Wait…” Tommy held up his hands. “You’re friends with _middle schoolers_?”

            Steve couldn’t help but let a smile fall on his face. Tommy and Carol were jerks, but they had known each other all their lives. Tommy knew when to deflect.

            “Yeah, they’re all nerds too,” Steve grinned.

            “We can’t hang out anymore, Steve,” Tommy teased, not able to hold a serious expression. “It’s just can’t happen. Your cool level has dropped.”

            It made Steve laugh in way he had only been able to laugh with the kids. Maybe he could fix things with Tommy and Carol.   

            “Just no alcohol, please,” Steve begged the two. “The last time alcohol was involved; my heart was broken.”

            Tommy and Carol agreed, but they were now curious about Steve’s kids.

\------------- Karen Wheeler ---------

            Sure, she knew that Steve was still around, even after the break-up. She still wasn’t proud of how her daughter handled the situation, but she was glad Steve was taking it well. She was just really surprised.

            “Hi, Mrs. Wheeler,” Steve greeted a warm smile on his face. “I heard your family all got a nasty cold.”

            Karen nodded, sniffing a bit. She felt awful, and Ted was asleep on the couch. The kids were all bed-ridden upstairs. Their family had been rather miserable.

            “Hi, Mrs. Wheeler!” came Dustin’s voice from behind Steve.

            Karen was a bit surprised to suddenly see Jonathan Byers, Will Byers, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and their new friend, Maxine Mayfield all behind Steve with varying degrees of supplies.

            “We’ll take over housework from here,” Steve grinned as he helped guide Karen out of the doorway.  “You just get some rest.”

            Karen was surprised as the kids scuffled around the house, doing chores. She must have passed out at some point, because when she woke up, Steve was prompting her with a bowl of soup.

            “Try to eat the broth,” Steve’s voice was a whisper. “It will help more than everything else, but it was the only recipe I know.”

            Karen wasn’t sure why, but for the period that her family was sick, four kids would show up on her doorstep, dragging Steve with him each time. But as time progressed, she started to wonder if, maybe, Steve was the one dragging the kids along. She was still too sick to really process that thought though.

\-------- Flo, Callahan, and Powel -------

            “Jim,” Flo sighed as she set the phone down. “Joyce Byers called. Said she needed a babysitter last minute and to tell you.”

            “You babysitting, Chief?” Powell taunted with a grin. “Trying to worm your way into the Byers family.”

            They watched as Hopper huffed and picked up a phone. He waited a few minutes and then.

            “Hey, Dan, it’s Chief Hopper,” he spoke into the phone. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I promise no one is in trouble, I just need a favor from one of your kids. Yeah. Yeah. I need Steve Harrington. No, he isn’t in trouble, I just need a favor. Look, just tell him Hop is on the phone and he’ll understand. Yeah, thanks. The sooner the better. No, I can hold…”

            Flo, Callahan, and Powell were staring at Hopper with varying degrees of expressions. They all knew who Steve Harrington was, had caught several noise complaints from the Harrington house in the past. But what did Steve Harrington have to do with babysitting.

            It was a few minutes before Hopper spoke again.

            “Hi Steve, I-what? No! No. That’s not-no. Listen, the kids told you their plan for tonight, right? Yeah? Okay, good. Good. I, uh, I need you to take over.”

            There was a moment of silence. A very long stretch of silence, and then Hopper let out a sigh.

            “Yes, yes, Steve, this could have waited till you were done with school. But let’s be honest, I’d have forgotten by the time school was over and Wheeler would have punched me out.”

            The snort on the other end was loud enough for everyone to hear.

            “No, Steve. I know. I know. Listen, can you just do it? Fine. Yes, fine. I owe you one. Alright, see you tonight. And remember, they need to eat an actual meal. Yes, yes, I know. I’ve been told. You make great food. I’ve had some, thank you very little, I’m just- No. Fine. Right. See you Harrington.”

            Hopper let out a sigh as he hung up the phone and went back to his office. Why the phone call wasn’t done in the office was beyond them, but they were more curious about why Steve Harrington was suddenly a designated babysitting option.

\------------ All of Hawkins -----------

            When the mall burst into flames and the army arrived, everyone in Hawkins raced over to see what happened. They watched as people cried, as people tried to reach their children, and they all saw Steve’s face. They saw how his body jerked in pain. All of it.

            “STEVE!”

            And they saw the moment Steve’s whole body relaxed at the sight of Dustin Henderson and Erica Sinclair. Everyone saw as Steve’s body went limp and he crumbled onto the concrete.

            Someone screamed, people started shouting and ambulances were forced through the sea of people. There were seven kids, and all seven of those kids stood over Steve’s limp form. Joyce Byers was begging the soldiers to do something. That she couldn’t lose someone else.

            Steve Harrington was whisked away, and all of Hawkins watched as seven kids, huddled around each other, began to sob and cry.

            Steve Harrington survived, a miracle according to the doctors, but it left Hawkins wondering.

            _When did Steve Harrington befriend so many kids? What changed?_


	45. Babysitting Sinclair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica is smart, so she notices things most people overlook. Like Steve Harrington, for instance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this prompt for a while. Just never expected it to turn out like this.
> 
> This was also supposed to be a short, cute one shot. It's not....

            “Thank you so much for this, Steve,” Mrs. Sinclair gave him a hasty smile as she and her husband raced out the door. “I do apologize that this was last minute.”

            “Have a nice night,” Steve called as the couple vanished out the door.

            Steve wasn’t quite sure how he got roped into this, babysitting Erica Sinclair. Apparently, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Max had all gone to the Byers house with Nancy. Robin herself had started college visits, and after the fail at Family Video, job hunting had been a pain. So, when the Sinclairs called him, asking him to last minute babysit their daughter for a surprising sum of money, he agreed.

            Erica, however, was not impressed.

            “I brought, like, three flavors of ice cream,” Steve offered.

            Supposed compensation for losing his job, and there were several tubs of ice cream still in his tub. He’d never be able to eat it, too many memories associated with the dessert, but that wasn’t something Steve cared about at the moment.

            “U.S.S. Butterscotch?” Erica pressed, raising her eyebrow in that stupid, sassy, inquiring way.

            Steve responded by bringing out the carefully labeled tub and showing Erica the label. She gave him an approving nod as she moved to get an ice cream scoop and two bowls. Steve’s stomach churned and he pushed the second bowl away, grabbing the scoop, and preparing the ice cream the way he remembered Erica liking it.

            “Free ice cream for life,” Erica reminded him as she carefully licked her spoon clean.

            “I remember,” Steve chuckled. “Not sure if I currently have enough ice cream for life, and that is my only tub of U.S.S. Butterscotch, but I’ll find something.”

            Erica just sort of eyed him for a minute. Well, longer than a minute. She just watched him as she ate her ice cream. Watched as he put the second bowl away. Watched as he effectively cleaned the ice cream scoop and put it back. Watched as he put the three tubs of ice cream in the freezer and put the condiments for said ice cream in the correct locations after some searching.

            “You look like a robot,” Erica stated loudly as Steve sank into the chair diagonal from Erica. “Like, what’s wrong with you?”

            Steve gave a nonchalant shrug that only made Erica’s gaze harden. Okay, don’t tell anyone, but Erica actually _liked_ Dustin. He was a pretty cool guy, and he understood her, sometimes better than she understood herself. And Dustin _liked_ Steve, and Erica hadn’t been sure why at first. But then she had actually seen Steve in action, his willingness to _die_ for Dustin and for others.

            So, Erica liked Dustin, he was cool. Dustin liked Steve, he was kind and protective. And Erica knew that Dustin had been a little too busy to actually talk to Steve about what happened. So had Robin and everyone else. She’d heard bits of conversations, how Steve always checked on everyone, including his ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend. But she had yet to see anyone actually talk to Steve about what happened. And other than El, Steve seemed to have gotten the worst of everything. If Erica looked close enough, she could still see remnants of scars from battles he could have never won. Scars from pure torture he _wasn’t allowed_ to discuss with anyone outside their group.

            “Help me braid my hair,” she blurted out.

            Erica was a generally smart person, and she was normally a good on the spot planner. So she had no idea why she had said something so _stupid._

            Yeah, yeah okay.”

            _What?_

            Steve reached forward and carefully tugged the ponytails from where Erica had been fiddling with them. Then he moved behind her and _actually started braiding her hair._ Erica was honestly so confused right now that she just let him do it. She had asked, after all.

            “Done,” Steve stated.

            Erica shot up and raced to the bathroom, feeling her head to see if Steve had ruined her hair. But to her surprise, Steve had done a good job. What was she saying? He had done more than a good job. There were eight, intricate French-braids in her hair now, all carefully tied and perfectly symmetrical.

            “Did I do okay?” Steve asked from the doorway.

            Erica wasn’t sure what to say, because Steve looked kind of anxious about it, like he was afraid he had messed up. Like even the smallest hair out of place would be considered a failure.

            “I think you’ve lost your masculinity, Steve,” she stated a bit sarcastically.

            The laugh Steve let out was more of relief than humor, and it made Erica ache somewhere in her chest. Erica was smart, and she had a feeling she knew why Steve was so desperately seeking her approval. Why he so desperately sought everyone’s approval.

            “Watch TV with me,” she stated, tugging Steve to the living room. “My bedtime is at nine.”

            “Your mom said eight,” Steve grumbled out, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t put up much of a fight if she insisted on nine. “What are we watching?”

            Erica grinned as she held up her latest copy of _My Little Pony_ for Steve to see. He released a groan, but settled himself on the couch and let Erica curl into his side.

            She went to bed at eight o’clock sharp without a fuss.

\------------------------------------

            The second time Steve babysat, it was because Lucas was sick, but their parents had prior engagements. Steve took good care of Lucas while keeping Erica entertained and away from her brother. He still looked like a robotized zombie.

            The third time Steve babysat, it was because her parents wanted to go on a date, but Lucas had a date with Max. Poor timing meant another babysitting session with Steve Harrington. They ended up watching _Star Wars_ because the same few _My Little Pony_ episodes could only be played so many times. She wasn’t like her brother and friends constantly re-playing the same movies over and over again. Steve smiled a bit more, but he was still a robotized zombie.

            The fourth time Steve babysat, it was because Erica made it _very_ clear that she would only let _one person_ babysit her. She went through six professional babysitters in the span of two weeks before her parents finally caved and called Steve.

            “I am so sorry about this,” Mrs. Sinclair was telling Steve as she watched him from the kitchen. “I wasn’t sure who else to call. She just hasn’t been behaving for anyone else.”

            “I’ll be okay,” Steve gave that fake smile he always wore now. “Don’t worry. Just enjoy your night.”

            “We need to go, honey!” Mr. Sinclair called.

            With her parents finally gone, Steve rounded on Erica. He gave her the _Mom glare_ , hands on his hips just as Dustin had told her. She just gave him a grin.

            “Make cookies with me,” she declared as she tugged him to the kitchen.

            They were some really good cookies, thank you very little.

\--------------------------------

            “Are you bribing my sister or something?” Erica hears Lucas ask one day as she browses family video.

            “I-” Steve honestly sounds troubled. “I don’t know? Am I?”

            “Why would Steve be bribing Erica?” she hears Robin ask.

            Erica finds the movie she wants, knowing Steve won’t let her get anything out of her age range. But this one looks good, kind of reminds her of Steve in a sense. So she heads to the counter.

            “I don’t know,” Lucas huffs as she rounds the corner. “She’s literally an absolute monster for every other babysitter my parents have hired. And yet she’s an absolute angel when Steve babysits. So, either Steve is lying, or he’s bribing my sister.”

            “Or maybe I just like Steve better,” she hands the movie to Robin, then looks to Steve. “Can we watch this on Wednesday.”

            Steve looks to the movie. “ _The Goonies?_ Sure. I don’t see why not. Robin?”

            Steve often came and pestered Robin at family video. After his failure to get the job, he had insisted that Robin get the job. He, like Erica, knew how much she wanted to escape Hawkins, and she needed all the help she could get. Steve, however, had just sort of accepted his fate that he would be trapped in Hawkins for the rest of his life. Probably stuck in his parents’ house under their constant disappointment.

            Not if Erica has something to say about it.

            “It should be appropriate,” Robin hummed as she checked the label.

            “Wait!” Lucas gasped, looking between Steve and Erica. “She’s _not_ making you watch _My Little Pony_?”

            “We’ve watched them eight times already,” Erica waved off as she took the money out of her allowance to rent the movie. “It got boring and we started making fun of it. So we moved on.”

            “With _what_?” Lucas demanded.

            “Uh, _Star Wars,_ that was one. We’ve watched the entire trilogy at least six times,” Steve stated in thought. “I can’t believe I called the Ewoks teddy bears.”

            “We’ve watched _Ghostbusters_ once and decided that was a terrible idea,” Erica scrunched her nose. “And we learned you suck at rewinding videos, Lucas.”

            “Hey!”

            “ _The Black Cauldron_ was kind of dark, but pretty interesting,” Steve continued on his fingers. “And she got me to finally watch _The Breakfast Club._ I made her watch _Footlose_. Your dad said it was okay for us to watch _Indian Jones and The Temple of Doom_. So we watched that at some point. Dustin joined us for that one. Probably my favorite by far.”

            “Harrison Ford was hotter as Indian Jones than as Han Solo,” Erica piped up.

            “ _The Karate Kid_ was interesting,” Steve just kept going. “But _Gremlins_ reminded me too much of Furbies and those things creep me out.”

            “I also got him to watch _The Muppets Take Manhattan,”_ Erica grinned cheekily. “He still sings the songs under his breath sometimes.”

            “We’ve also gotten through two of the three _Superman_ movies,” Steve stated. “But I had to order that one because someone stole it from here. And we watched _Supergirl_.”

            “All you do is watch movies while babysitting?” Robin asked him, clearly unimpressed with his skills. That made Erica’s blood boil.

            “No,” Steve shook his head, still thinking over everything. “Erica and Dustin just like to show up at my house. The last time I babysat Erica, she was showing my all the guys in her school yearbook she thought were cute. And introduced me to her newest doll. We played house a bit too.”

            “There’s like, nothing to do at his house,” Erica accused Steve with a look. “And Tina and I are having a fight right now. So I go to Steve and Dustin’s places sometimes. Steve has nothing better to do, so we watch movies.”

            “There are a lot of movies,” Steve told Robin. “Like, a _lot_ of movies.”

            Robin gave a nod, kind of skeptical, and finished checking out the movie for Erica. She gave a grin before waving goodbye to the two and dragging Lucas from the store.

\--------------------------

            “I hope you don’t mind babysitting the boys too,” Mrs. Sinclair was telling Steve as Erica glared at Lucas, Dustin, and Mike. “They had to relocate.”

            “It’s fine,” Steve waved off. “Enjoy your night.”

            “Braid my hair,” Erica demanded as soon as Steve stepped into the kitchen.

            “Erica, don’t be a jerk,” Lucas snapped.

            But Steve had just cocked his brow, staring at Erica expectantly.

            “Please,” she added.

            And it was a testament to their relationship that Steve could make Erica say please. No one could make Erica say please. But with that simple word, Steve had taken the ponytails and began to braid Erica’s hair as precise as he always did.

            The boys were watching Steve in surprise before racing to Lucas’ room and whispering a bit too loud.

            “Movie?” Erica asked once Steve had finished.

            Steve hummed and followed Erica to the living room. The boys came out and watched them for a bit about thirty minutes into the movie. But then Dustin realized the movie was _actually_ good. So then they had to rewind it. Her parents came home to the five of them eating popcorn and ice cream while focusing intently on the television.

\----------------------------------

            Steve gets a job at a new, local diner, but he _always_ makes sure that he isn’t working so he can babysit Erica. But, working nine-to-five can be exhausting. Erica knows this. Especially when Steve is constantly harassed and bullied at his new job.

            The day he shows up to babysit her sick out of his mind, Erica drags him to her room and gets him in her bed. She then proceeds to play nurse, doing everything she can remember her mother doing for her and Lucas. A cool rag, checking his temperature, keeping the lights as dim as possible, and heating up a can of chicken noodle soup. She doesn’t dare touch the medicine, not wanting to make it worse for Steve.

            “Erica?” she hears her mother call.

            “Steve’s sick!” Erica raced into the hall to see her parents. “Really sick. Mom, you gotta help him.”

            Erica sleeps on the couch that night, her mother both proud and upset with her. Upset because she hadn’t called an adult. Proud because Erica expertly handled the situation to the best of her ability. Lucas panicked when he found out Steve was sick, demanding to see Steve and then frantically calling the Party. When Erica brought up Steve’s job, her father made the call. Turns out, Steve’s boss was a jerk who liked to beat up Steve and abuse his service. Thankfully, her father was a well respected lawyer who threatened the man, and then called the police.

            Erica found out the next day that the man was arrested for both abuse and unjust treatment of employees. The freak deserved it.

            Of course, that meant the place had to get closed down, but all of the workers got compensation money. Especially Steve.

            “I’m helping you find your next job,” Erica told him firmly. “No excuses. And if you hide the fact that someone is beating you up again, I’ll tie you up in my closet and wrap you in bubble wrap. Do I make myself clear?”

            “Crystal,” Steve chuckled, breaking into a coughing fit. “You are going to need to seriously bleach this room.”

            Erica didn’t care if she lost every single item in her bedroom. It wouldn’t matter if Steve didn’t get better. Pneumonia, she had been told, was rather serious.

\--------------------------

            Erica sat in Steve’s lap with a huff. He didn’t seem to mind though, just moved her a bit so she would be more comfortable. She was very much angry at everyone in the room and she had made that very clear. Very. Clear.

            “Erica,” Lucas was trying to say something. “We’ve all been through something?”

            “Have you?” Erica snapped. “I mean, honestly, have you? Sure, Will Byers got possessed and kidnapped by two different monsters, but at least he got _therapy_. And then we’ve got El, who was abused her whole life and lost her powers. But, hey, at least she has _love_ and _support_ from all of her _family._ When was the last time any of you actually asked if _he_ was okay?”

            The room was silent. Except for Steve. But Erica cut him off with a wave of her hand.

            “The fact of the matter is, none of you _care_ ,” Erica snapped. She eyed them. Joyce Byers, Jonathan Byers, Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley, Mike Wheeler, Will Byers, El Hopper, Max Mayfield, her brother, Lucas Sinclair. Even Dustin Henderson looked guilty. “Steve over here has been beaten up three years in a row now. And I get, the first time, he deserved it. But did either of you, Nancy or Jonathan, realize that Steve fought a monster off with a concussion?”

            Neither Nancy nor Jonathan answered.

            “Exactly,” Erica quipped. “And, oh, Billy Hargrove just beat Steve’s face in until he was unconscious. But, it’s fine. We’ll just drag him into the tunnels with yet _another_ concussion.”

            The six looked pained, none of them looking at Steve.

            “And to make this even better,” Erica continued. “None of you thought to check on Steve. At all. You just let him sneak off. In fact, the only person who seemed to care about Steve was Chief Jim Hopper, who, by the way, found Steve unconscious in his own home surrounded by his own blood, spit, and vomit.”

            There were now several horrified looks as Steve winced. He was regretting opening up to Erica. But when he tried to speak, Erica shushed him again.

            “Exhibit C,” Erica perked sarcastically. “The Russians. Let’s just drag Steve into a Russian base, yes. Then, let’s get him captured by said Russians and beaten within an inch of his life. Did you guys know Steve never went to the hospital? He had permanent lung damage. Not to mention the fact that we dragged him around while he was drugged out of his mind, but then he had to crash drive to a hill. Then he had to crash that car into another car. He has traces of severe whiplash by the way. And then had to chuck fireworks at a monster. And, yes, we were all terrified and hurt, but Steve, apparently, woke up once again in a pool of his own vomit, spit, and blood.”

            More horror filled looks. Steve was just trying to figure out how far Erica was going to take this.

            “But let’s go a bit further,” Erica was getting vicious now. “Steve Harrington has been broke with almost nothing to eat in his own home since his father cut him off. They pay for the house and bills, but Steve has been unable to take care of himself. Hence my constant movie dates at Steve’s house.”

            “Steve, why didn’t you say something?” Nancy pressed.

            “Don’t you dare blame him,” Erica snapped. “Steve never told anyone because he was under the impression he wasn’t allowed to say anything. You, Nancy Wheeler, were too wrapped up in Barb and blaming yourself _and_ him to care what he thought. The rest of you were too busy with yourselves to care.”

            Nancy looked like she wanted to argue, but Steve wasn’t meeting her gaze. His fists were clenched and she knew that the ten-year-old was right.

            “To make matters even better,” Erica continued once she knew no one would interrupt. “Steve has spent his entire time checking up on all of you constantly. You hate it, but as long as we are okay, Steve can convince himself that he is okay. Despite the fact that he muffles the screams of his nightmares into a pillow every night.”

            Joyce looked like she wanted to comfort Steve, but Erica’s glare kept her in place.

            “Then his knew boss started to abuse him,” Erica began to finish. “And it took Steve getting pneumonia and sleeping at my house for anyone to notice. And now you want to just throw a party because “We Survived”? You’re all messed up people, and I’m going home.”

            Erica slid of Steve’s lap and offered her hand to Steve. He took it, keeping his head low so that no one but Erica would see his tears. There were several emotions flowing through Steve. Fear at all his pain and failures flashed into the open. Relief that someone had noticed and had been subtly taking care of him. And an aching exhaustion at everything that had happened.

            “I haven’t been starving,” Steve stated once they were on the road. “Your parents pay me enough to support myself. And I might be able to get a crappy apartment and still support myself too.”

            “I know,” Erica grinned at him. “Why do you think I keep insisting that my parents spend more time together. Believe me, it is not because I want another sibling.”

            And Steve’s laugh was the most genuine Erica had heard his laugh since the 4th of July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just "love" it when I get nonsense songs in my head.....


	46. Babysitting Sinclair Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve isn't fixed, not by a long shot. Good thing Erica is secretly a nerd and very good a strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to ALL OF YOU!!!!
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments! It inspired me to write a sequel to the last One-Shot!

            About a week after Erica had laid down the hard truth, Erica had to give the group of monster hunters yet _another_ threat.

            “If the only reason you guys are trying to help Steve is because you feel guilty, then you all need to back off and think about your lives.”

            Steve had been greatly relieved, from what Erica was noticing. Sure, he missed the Party and the others, but he hated the constant feeling of pity. Steve Harrington still wanted some semblance of normal that didn’t constantly mean he was being babied. Erica was more than happy to oblige.

            “This is Tina,” Erica motioned to her best friend. “And we’re going to help you job hunt.”

            “It’s necessary,” Tina stated.

            Steve was clearly bewildered as the two girls waltzed into his house and dumped pages and pages of resumes on the table that had all been shoved in one backpack. In folders, of course. Erica and Tina were not savages. The second backpack had notes Erica and Tina had managed to gather on every available work place in Hawkins. And its staff.

            “Steve would die in retail,” Erica muttered.

            Tina hummed along. “That narrows down the playing field.”

            Steve was stuck staring in bewilderment as the girls organized every single resume into three piles. The bad, maybe, and yes piles slowly grew and was forced to wait to even fill out any of the resumes until the girls were done.

            “Right,” Erica muttered as she instantly took the “bad” pile to the trash. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

            Erica and Tina also insisted that they make sure Steve did everything absolutely perfectly. He was _not_ allowed to put his mother down as a reference.

            “Why would I apply to the police station?” Steve asked in shock. “Erica, are you crazy?”

            “Yes,” Erica stated. “Now fill out the form.”

            “Erica…”

            Erica’s face softened at Steve’s pained expression. Out of everyone in the Monster Hunting Party, Hopper had been the only one who checked on Steve. The two were similar in many ways, and their protective streak was a bond they shared. Steve had all but said that waking up on the floor for the second time made him feel more pain than any human should.

            Erica could just picture Steve waking up on the floor, looking for the usual aid, and then screaming out because that help was gone. All alone on the floor, covered in his own blood, sweat, and vomit.

            “Steve,” Erica insisted. “This may be the closets you can get to him now.”

            Steve’s expression was still pained, but he reluctantly filled out the application. Tina knew better than to ask questions, but Erica would be kind enough to inform her friend of Steve’s bond with the Chief.

            Erica mailed the resumes herself. Or at least, she shoved them in the Harrington mailbox and lifted the little red flag just as the mail truck arrived. But to her surprise and anger, Erica watched as no mail was left for Steve. It made Erica wonder when Steve had even last thought to check his mailbox.

            “You’ll have to check that regularly now,” Erica sauntered back into the house. “And you’ll need to check your phone whenever you aren’t home.”

            “No one is going to hire me, Erica,” Steve grumbled as he sank onto the couch. _The Fox and The Hound_ was starting to play, and Tina was already digging into a bag of Jellybeans that they had brought. “Just because you spruced up my resume doesn’t mean that anything is going to change.”

            Not at first, no. But Erica had her ways.

\----------------------------

            Erica’s way involved this. While Steve moped and did his best to cope with being a failure and a disappointment, Erica had managed to subtly bring up that Steve really was a half-decent babysitter. This sparked something in her mother, who was part of a group of women who _loved_ to gossip about anything and everything.

            Unfortunately, Erica could not be there for every occasion, but she gladly ticked off the children that Steve began to babysit.

**Holly Wheeler:** **✓**

            “Thank you so much for coming, Steve,” Karen Wheeler gushed. “Nancy’s out on a date. And Mike is at Dustin’s. And don’t even get me started on Ted.”

            “Not a problem, Mrs. Wheeler,” Steve shrugged a little awkwardly. “I hope you enjoy your Girl’s Night.”

            Karen flashed him a smile and Steve found himself left alone in the Wheeler house with five-year-old Holly Wheeler. Holly was just sort of playing in the living room with a few dolls. Steve had absolutely no idea when anyone would be back, but at this point, his reputation was shot.

            “Hey, can I play?” he asked as he sat on the floor beside Holly.

            “You wanna play?” Holly gasped excitedly. “No one ever plays with me!”

            Steve felt a pang, but he gladly obliged and let Holly direct him as to what to do. They played House, and Shopping, and even Doctor. By the time someone got home, Steve was on all fours, scuttling around as Holly squealed on his back.

            _“Steve?”_

“Oh, hey Nancy,” Steve waved. “Hey Jonathan. What’s up?”

            “Again!” Holly cried before either of the couple could answer.

            And who was Steve to refuse.

**Tina:** **✓**

            “That guy’s just a jerk,” Steve stated after Tina had finished her rant. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, understand?”

            Tina had been telling Steve about this middle schooler that had been picking on them. Erica hadn’t been there because she had dinner with Uncle Jack. But they guy had been extremely racist and sexist to the friend group.

            “You are so right, Steve,” Tina hummed as she carefully painted Steve’s nails a bright pink. “I think I want my nails to be purple.”

            “Does this need to dry, first?” Steve questioned as he looked over Tina’s excessive nail polish collection.

            “Yep.”

 **The Woodstreet Girl:** **✓**

            “Higher!” little Abigail squealed. “Higher, Stevie!”

            The woman had a nice view of the woods in her backyard, rather close to Hopper’s cabin. But the poor woman had tripped down the stairs and severally twisted her ankle. She had gotten a few friends to help around the house, but none of her friends had children of their own yet. She had been the first. With her husband always working, she had been worried about her daughter.

            “Not too high,” the mother called out.

            Steve just smiled and nodded at the mom as he let her swing. Eventually, the little girl tired of the swing and begged Steve to chase her around the yard.

            “I wonder if my friend is okay?” Abigail asked.

            “Friend?” Steve questioned, following her gaze to the woods.

            “Yeah,” Abigail perked. “She was really tall, and she wore a thick jacket. And she had really curly hair, but it was short like a boys.”

            “Some little girl wandered into our backyard through the woods,” the mother told him later. “She was asking about the Middle School. And then she just sort of vanished.”

            Steve had a hunch that he knew Abigail’s “friend”.

**Farmer Merrill’s Grandkids:** **✓**

            “Bang!” the little boy cried out. “I got you!”

            “Ah!” Steve played dramatic. “He got me! Your brother got me! I can see a bright light! Oh no! I’m falling! I’m falling!”

            Steve carefully “fell” on top of the two girls, making them squeal and laugh.

            Farmer Merrill had need to start the planting, and he was already behind schedule when his tractor broke down. But because he was behind, the entire adult portion of the family had been requested to aid, which meant leaving the kids alone. And the two sisters were not fond of looking after their little brother.

            “Will you come back?” the second daughter asked eagerly.

            “Course kid,” Steve ruffled her hair. “If you’re family will have me.”

**Adam’s Friend (May Adam Rest in Peace):** **✓**

            “Okay,” Steve said slowly. “Okay. Okay. You’ve got it, and…. Let Go!”

            Henry’s hands flew back quickly as their tower of cards wobbled just a bit. The kid was clearly the creative type, and Steve gladly offered to help him build something. It had hurt to know about Henry’s friend Adam being one of the Flayed, but Steve had decided he would make this kid happy. Or, as happy as he could.

            “Do you think Adam would like it?” Henry asked softly.

            “He’d love it,” Steve assured, tapping Henry’s heart. “Because he’s right here.”

            Henry giggled and then proceeded to knock down their tower.

 **Officer Phil Callahan’s Daughter:** **✓**

            There were several check marks on here. At least 32 from the last time Erica had checked, but this one particular check put everything in motion, just as Erica knew it would.

\--------------------------

            “You are a genius,” Dustin stated as he and Erica ate fries and drank milkshakes. “Like, how did you come up with that?”

            “Maybe I’m a little bit of a nerd,” Erica stated, the sass still in her voice. “But at least I came up with a better plan to get Steve a job than you.”

            “Ouch,” Dustin quipped. “Okay. Ouch. That hurt. I’m trying, okay.”

            “I know,” Erica hummed. “You’re about the only one.”

            It was true. After about a month and a half since Erica’s lecture, only Dustin had really approached Steve. Robin was trying, but her efforts were falling a bit flat. Their friendship had been built on blatant jabs and shared secrets, and Robin was trying to rewrite that friendship. As for the others, the Byers had left again, back to their new home. Nancy was still ridden by anger and guilt that came out at the worst times. The other kids had been a bit stiff around Steve, unsure how to act.

            “Hey!” Steve slid into their booth beside Dustin, instantly stealing a fry. “Sorry I’m late. Mrs. Cunningham was back later than expected.”

            “No problem,” Dustin shrugged. “We can just finish our shakes and go.”

            Steve grinned at them both and let himself relax. He was clearly exhausted, but it wasn’t the same type of exhaustion that Erica had seen on Steve before. This was different. In a way, this exhaustion looked more relaxed and content. He was happy.

            Before long, Steve was driving them up to WheatherTop, and Suzie and Dustin chatted with Steve and Erica pipping in on occasions.

\-------------------------------

            Erica was beaming in such pride at her babysitter.

            “The fact is, Steve,” Florence, the police station secretary, sighed. “We need help. The new Chief doesn’t care, and we’re all pretty sure he was placed here on purpose. And I need someone to help me out. I know you and Hopper were close. And I saw you’re resume Steve. It wasn’t much, I’ll be honest, but there isn’t anything I can’t teach you.”

            “Do you mean that?” Steve breathed, still in shock. “Like, you’d really give me a chance?”

            There were some things that Erica couldn’t fix about Steve Harrington. One of those things was his ability to doubt himself and to doubt the faith of others in him.

            “Of course,” Flo’s voice was soft.

            Erica liked Flo. She liked Flo just fine. She would take good care of Steve. The Chief, however…he had to go.

            So that night, Erica began her plan….

            “Listen up, Nerds!”

            “Erica,” Lucas snapped.

            Max snorted. “She’s not wrong.”

            “Quiet!” Erica snapped at them before anyone else could say anything. “How do you nerds feel about making things up to Steve? Subtly.”

            They were a little too eager, but Erica could work with that.

\-------------------------

            The plan, thanks to help from Tina, Dustin, and Suzie, was to make sure no jerk got to be Chief. The group was very well aware of the fact that the Government had been placing people who were supposed to be idiots, and so far they had left Steve alone. But Erica wasn’t taking chances, not with Steve’s fragile mental state.

(There were days when she would just be forced to watch as Steve stared up at the ceiling from his bed as if the world was going to end at any second. He would never speak or eat on those days.)

            **The Job: Making the Role of Hawkins Police Chief Look Haunted.**

            Erica could not blame the idiots for being excited. The job was fairly easy, and Steve was none the wiser to their efforts. They rigged things to work on a timer, making it seem like things were jumping about Hopper’s old office. Other things were carefully monitored by re-rigged wire tap that was constantly monitored. Erica always got Suzie to do background checks, something that worked out just fine. The girl was a genius.

            Whenever a bad Chief would come in, which was all the time, they would use simple switches and buttons to make the office go crazy. Their record for the longest Chief in Hawkins was two weeks and three days. And that was because the guy was purposefully chosen because he was hard to crack. They had to get extra creative with that guy.

            _“There’s nothing wrong with this guy,”_ Suzie told them. _“And from what I’ve found, the government has given up on interfering. It’s cost them too much money to keep trying. But this guy was a deputy. He believes strongly in the law. He’s not, like, some big hero, but he’s pretty well suited for the job.”_

“Suzie, if Dustin doesn’t tell you he loves you every time you talk, you should dump him,” Erica responded.

            “Hey!” Dustin protested as Suzie giggled over the radio.

            Chief McAnderson did live up to Erica’s expectations. He was no Chief Hopper, but the guy was pretty decent. And he practically took Steve under his wing too. Which helped Erica’s opinion of the guy.

\--------------------------

_Erica’s List:_

_- ~~Dustin Henderson~~_

_- ~~Robin Buckley~~_

_-Michael Wheeler_

_- ~~Lucas Sinclair (my stupid brother)~~_

_-Maxine Mayfield_

_-Will Byers_

_- ~~Jane El Hopper-Byers~~_

_-Nancy Wheeler_

_-Jonathan Byers_

_- ~~Joyce Byers~~_

            It was probably weird that Erica kept a list of the people that Steve trusted in her pocket. But she always carried it around. And whenever one of those idiots made it up to Steve and started treating him like a person again, she crossed off their names.

            And these idiots really needed to make it up to Steve.

\--------------------------------

            Their relationship, babysitter and babysittee, went two ways. Erica wasn’t just helping Steve get through his trauma. Because of all the things that Erica had ranted about those six months ago, the part where she stated that Steve was, in fact, really good a checking up on everyone was the honest truth.

            Everything she said had been true, but what had ticked Erica off was people getting angry with _Steve_ because he _cared_ about them.

            “Don’t leave me,” Erica whimpered into Steve’s chest. “Please. I’m scared.”

            Erica still saw the moment that El used her powers to take the monster from her leg. She still saw the Russians chasing them. The dark tunnels of the Russian base were dark an ominous in her nightmares. And Steve’s dead body lay on the ground, beaten and bloody before her. _Having saved her life_.

            But that wasn’t true, and Steve was cradling her now, her head resting over his heartbeat.

            “I’m not leaving, Erica,” he promised. “I promise you. I’m not going to die on.”

            Erica believed him.

            These were common, and her parents didn’t understand, which was why they didn’t know that Erica had her own radio. Why they didn’t know that Steve Harrington snuck into their house at night whenever she called him with it.

            “I’m here,” he promised.

            Because he always promised. And Steve didn’t break his promises.

\-------------------------

            Things had been growing with a thick tension since Starcourt Mall, especially with all the crazy conspiracy theories going around. Erica just-she just-she never thought it would affect her. Until it did. And it wasn’t even her directly. It was Steve.

            She’d been in and out of the hospital for the last six days, going on seven. The first four days, she wasn’t allowed into Steve’s hospital room. But when they realized that no other family was coming, Dustin and Robin managed to go with her to see Steve. His limp, unconscious body in the hospital bed was too similar to her nightmares.

            Erica sobbed.

            “Hey, buddy,” she heard Dustin start to speak. “We, uh, we really miss you. And, uh, we-we-”

            Dustin was crying too.

            “You-you stupid jerk!” Robin suddenly exploded. “You spend all this time bottling everything up! Then we finally get you to open up and you’re just going to die on us! You stupid, stupid, jerk! Don’t you dare leave us like this, Steve Harrington! Don’t-don’t-”

            Some whack case teenagers had stormed the police station, and Steve’s hero complex kicked in. He’d managed to hit one of the guys upside the head with a phone, or so they’d been told. But when they’d advanced on Flo, Steve had stepped in.

            Three gunshot wounds. One just below his lungs. One barely nearly hitting his spine, and one three inches from his heart.

            “He’s lucky,” the doctor had said.

            Erica had half a mind to punch him. But she’s was too tiny to reach anything of importance and get a good angle. Instead, she had settled for letting Robin give the guy a piece of her mind as she demanded to see Steve. And now here they were

            “M fine,” Steve grumbled. “Loud.”

            “Idiot,” Robin sobbed. “Stupid jerk.”

            “You promised you wouldn’t go,” Erica whispered.

            Steve let his exhausted gaze fall on Erica and he smiled. True and genuine.

            “Not going anywhere.”

\-----------------------------

            “The police academy?” Mike asked skeptically. “Why would you want to go there?”

            Steve gave a half-hearted shrug, still twirling his keys on his fingers. “Chief McAnderson thinks I’d make a good cop. But I don’t-”

            “Steve,” Robin pressed, and Erica felt relieved at the gesture. “What’s wrong? You can tell us?”

            “I, uh, I don’t really want to leave Hawkins for two years,” Steve admitted. “Especially not with the chance that everything could come back. It means I won’t be there to protect you guys.”

            “Steve,” Max put her hand on his. “We want you to be happy. Would going to the police academy make you happy?”

            Steve swallowed, breaking eye contact.

            “It would make me feel closer to Hopper,” Steve confessed.

            “Go,” Erica stated as if they were having one of their babysitting sessions again. “Go fulfill your dream.”

            Steve had a look of almost relief on his face, but he still quirked a brow at Erica.

            “Please,” Erica grinned right back.

\--------------------------

**Two Years Later: 1988**

            “Search every inch!” a voice called out. “Don’t leave anything unturned. There’s no telling what other monsters they have here.”

            Doctor Sam Owens stared down at the dead corpse of the Demogorgon. It had taken a lot to kill the creature, and to close the Gate they had opened. It wasn’t easy without El, but they managed. The creature had killed Russians and Americans alike, but most of the Russians were dead now.

            “Sir,” a soldier came up to Owens. “You’re going to want to see this?”

            Doctor Owens found himself led to a series of cells where several prisoners were being treated by medical doctors. They stopped at one cell in particular.

            “Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a Part III in the future!!!!!


	47. Babysitting Sinclair Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret revealed by Doctor Owens after raiding a Russian base could make or break Steve Harrington. But Erica Sinclair has already gotten this far. She's not going to let him fall apart again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CONCLUSSION!!!!!!
> 
> Dedicated to all of you again for the lovely comments!!!!!

            Erica was smart, like, really smart. And she knew it too. Don’t get her wrong, she would never admit to being a nerd unless it was to Dustin Henderson or Steve Harrington, but she was a little genius. But she was completely confused right now.

            Here’s how it started. Two months ago, Steve came back to Hawkins, Indiana as a well-trained Police Officer. The year was now 1988, and Steve had accepted the job at the Hawkins Police Station about a month and a half-ago. He was doing simple jobs, but anyone could see that Steve was happier than he had been in a while. And he still made time to hang out with each of their Monster Hunting Party. Including her.

            The thing was, none of them had been expecting a call form Doctor Owens, nor were they expecting a visit from the Byers.

            “I am sorry to have to drag you into this,” Doctor Owens apologized again as all twelve of them walked down a long, hospital hallway. “But we figured it was best if he saw each of you. One at a time, of course. But he needs to see you.”

            “Who?” Nancy demanded, clearly just as frustrated as they all felt. “Who are we seeing?”

            Owens simply gave them a grave look before stopping in front of a door with armed guards. The whole situation was odd, and Owens hadn’t answered any of their pestering questions.

            “I think it best you see for yourself,” Owens cleared his throat. “So, uh, who wants to go first.”

            The group, quite obviously, was rather hesitant. Which meant that Erica knew what was coming next.

            “I’ll go,” Steve stepped forward. “But believe me, Owens, if this is a trap, it won’t end well.”

            “Can I go with you,” Erica instantly latched onto Steve’s arm. “Please. I don’t want to go in by myself.”

            Steve looked to Owens, who gave a hesitant nod. The way Steve squeezed Erica’s hand back was more of an assurance to Steve than to her. She was glad that she was still a source of peace for Steve.

            Now here is where Erica is beyond confused. Because on the hospital bed, turning their gaze to meet them, is someone that should have been long since gone.

            Chief Jim Hopper.

            He looks wrong though. He’s got these awful scars and bandages all over his body. His beard and moustache have all been shaved, His hair has been trimmed, but not in proper Chief Jim Hopper fashion. And he’s far too skinny. Like, he doesn’t look like he’s been starved, but he still looks far too skinny to be the once burly chief of Hawkins. But there is no doubt that this is Hopper.

            “Steve,” the achingly familiar voice croaked.

            Erica more felt Steve fall to his knees than saw him do the action itself. She was quick to turn to Steve, watching as the tears fell from his eyes as if he didn’t even notice them. But Erica had no doubt that every fiber of his being was solely placed on Chief Hopper, because Hopper used to be the only one who cared. Erica had discovered that Steve had gotten his job at Scoops Ahoy because of Hopper. She had discovered that Steve had gotten food and been able to live because of Hopper. And then the man had died, and Steve was left alone until she took control of the matter.

            Or, so she thought. They all thought.

            “Hop,” Steve’s voice cracked as he tried to stand, tried to get to the bed. “Hop, Hop-”

            Erica stopped him. Steve was clearly too much in shock to support himself, so with all the strength Erica had, she got Steve on his feet and guided him to where Hopper was laying down. She’d grown since that day in 1985. It had been roughly three years, and she was pressing fourteen now. She wasn’t the small little kid that had fit through the air shaft. She was about El’s height now, which meant she could hold up Steve and guide him to the bedside.

            “Hey kid,” Hopper was giving a smile, though Erica assumed it had to hurt. “Look at you. Owens told me you went to the academy, but a full-blown cop.”

            Steve slid out of Erica’s support and into the arms of the one man who had been there. And he sobbed, sobbed as Hopper weakly held him, sobbed as Erica rubbed his back.

            “I thought you were dead,” Steve’s voice was a whisper. “We all thought you were dead. Joyce, El, everyone. You were dead.”

            “I know,” Hop whispered, letting Steve sob into his chest. “I’m sorry. I’m here now.”

            Giving Steve a gentle pat to let him know she would give them space, Erica moved to slip out the door. There were questions, but ever the boss she was, she silenced them by holding up her hands.

            “Right,” Erica clapped. “First of all, you, Doctor Owens, are a jerk. Second of all, Steve is going to come out of there in absolute tears, so he’s going to need a lot of hugs. Third of all, we’re going to need a time limit. Dustin, set your watch for five minutes. And fourth of all, we need an order. I recommend the Byers going last. And once you go in there, you don’t say anything. I’ll go fetch Steve when that timer goes off.”

            Dustin kindly complied and Erica carefully got everyone in an order to go see the surprise behind the door. If she didn’t, this whole thing would have been chaos.

            Erica brought Steve out shortly after the timer went off, and he was instantly met with the open arms of Dustin and Robin as he sobbed, unable to speak. By the time they were done, it had been nearly an hour, and they were all in Hopper’s room.

            “It would be best for him to stay in the hospital for a few more months,” Doctor Owens was telling them. “But once he’s out, he’ll need to stay somewhere without stairs. And he’ll need space so he does feel trapped. His door may need to be open most of the time too.”

            “So, no cabin,” Dustin muttered. “And we probably don’t want our parents smothering him either. Can he leave Hawkins?”

            “It would be best not to,” Doctor Martinez, a psychologist, answered them slowly. “He’s been held in a place for so long, it’s likely the torture affected his memories. It would be better if he were to be somewhere close to home. Here in Hawkins. If further trauma makes itself know, then we’ll discuss moving him to New York. He used to be a cop there if I understand correctly.”

            “What about his old trailer,” Steve piped up. “It has three steps leading to the door, but I could easily replace that with a small ramp for him. I’m the one currently living there.”

            Erica had been quite proud of convincing the current Chief of police and Flo to help Steve get the trailer. The cabin was still in repair, a pet project of the group that remained in Hawkins. Sometimes they would go as groups, or other times they would be separate. But they were trying.

            “That could work,” Doctor Martinez nodded in thought. “I’ll have to check it out if you don’t mind.”

            If Erica was right, Hopper wasn’t going to be Steve’s only house guest. El had been away from her father figure for too long, and Mrs. Byers looked ready to take Hopper and go.

            “We’ll help,” Mike declared. “We’ll do whatever it takes to help.”

            Erica was glad that someone finally voiced the burning desire they all had.

\-----------------------------------------

            Three days after Hopper was revealed to the group, all of Hawkins, Indiana was made aware of the fact that their beloved Chief was alive and well. The current Chief, Chief McAnderson, went to meet Hopper with Steve. And after exchanging pleasantries (and Erica later found out that Hopper thanked McAnderson for taking care of Steve) McAnderson had Steve placed as Hopper’s guard. He shared the position with Officers Powell and Callahan, but Steve was there most of the time. Which meant Erica made herself a frequent visitor.

            “Is that right?” Hopper was chuckling as Erica revealed her perfectly laid out plan of the last few years. “Well, I’m glad you took care of Steve, here. Idiot can’t seem to do it himself.”

            Steve scoffed, but he was smiling fondly at them.

            “Someone had to,” Erica stated, making Hopper laugh.

            With Hopper back, Erica could tell that something had shifted in Steve. Something good. Sure, he’d been happier since Erica had spun him on the right path, but there was one thing missing that used to haunt Steve like a plague.

            Steve didn’t constantly look exhausted, or like he was holding the weight of the world anymore. He looked more content. Erica would say that relaxed was a stretch, but he looked content.

            “Harrington,” Powell came and knocked on the door. “Your shift is over. Go get some sleep, kid.”

            Powell gave them a moment, letting Steve and Hopper hug as if they were father and son. And then Steve was leading Erica out with the promise of burgers and meeting Dustin and Suzie at the burger place.

            “He’s like your dad,” Erica found herself saying as they got closer to the burger place. “And, I mean like a real dad. He’s the closet thing you’ve ever had to a real dad.”

            They both knew it wasn’t a question.

            “Yeah,” Steve muttered back. “He is.”

\--------------------------

            It took two months for the Byers to find a new house in Hawkins, someone else living in their old house now. Real estate in Hawkins was shotty at best, especially with the thirty-some deaths that took place, but they need a place that fit them all and extra. It was actually Dustin and Suzie who managed to negotiate the price of the house the Byers were looking at, and Erica was pretty proud of them.

            Suzie being able to drive now was a blessing none of them had expected.

            Within three months, however, it was time to move Hopper to more permanent accommodations, which is why the Byers moving back had been another blessing. In the eyes of the town, Hopper was a hero, which meant he needed a full heroes welcome. They couldn’t give it to him at the hospital because of protocols and laws, but that didn’t stop them from decorating the Byers house and cheering, only to be disappointed, whenever a car drove past.

            Meanwhile, back at Steve’s place.

            “Easy, easy,” Steve instructed Mike as the other helped Steve lower Hopper onto the bed. “There we go. Thanks, man.”

            Once Doctor Martinez had approved the house as fit for Hopper to live in, Erica had taken it upon herself (with Lucas and Max’s help) to reorganize the house so that Hopper would be safe. They settled on putting a bed in the living room, replacing the couch, so that Hopper could be near both doors that led outside, and so that he could be near the television and kitchen. This also gave him open space. The back porch, overlooking the lake, now sported a hammock and several lawn chairs. It was still a tight space, but it was open, and Hopper was aware it was open. Erica knew Hopper’s recovery wasn’t going to be a sugar and rainbows.

            But the man had his son and daughter currently curled into his side, and his future son-in-law was laying at their feet as they all watched TV.

            And if the town was in an uproar about being tricked (even though no one had told them Hopper would go to the Byers, they just assumed), the Monster Hunting Party just laughed at it on the news.

\-------------------------------

            Okay, so Erica does realize that she cannot dictate Steve’s life entirely. Sure, she’s pretty good at manipulating situations to get the desired outcome, but even she isn’t that manipulative to control every aspect of Steve’s life. That’s just terrible and cruel.

            She was only cruel to Lucas, thank you very little.

            So when Steve started showing interest in a girl, she calmly took a step back, making everyone else do the same too. It helped that she now had Hopper’s support on the matter. The day Steve brought her, Molly, to meet them, they were all calm and polite.

            Steve ended up taking her home that night, and he was all stupid and smiley when he came back.

            “If she breaks your heart,” Erica pipped up. “I’ll kill her. And Hopper will hide the body.”

            Hopper nodded his head in confirmation as he headed out to the back porch Sometimes the man liked to sleep outside. It made him feel less claustrophobic.

            “But if you get married and have children,” Steve chocked on air at that comment. “Then I better be your child’s second favorite Aunt.”

            “Second?” Steve questioned; brow quirked.

            “I think we both know that El get’s first place,” Erica stated.

            Steve only shook his head fondly and offered to take Erica home. She just shook her head and kicked Lucas awake from where he was piled with Dustin, Suzie, Mike, Max, Will, and El, and the two siblings headed home. Erica wasn’t sure when, but she knew the others went home at some point too, because when she went back the next afternoon, Steve, El, and Hopper were in a puppy pile on the living room bed, all fast asleep.

\--------------------------

            Erica considered herself a great Aunt, and her two nieces, and one nephew seemed to agree.

            “Auntie Erica!” they cried as they raced into the room.

            “What am I, chopped liver,” Lucas scoffed as he took Max’s coat for her.

            “Yes!” Erica and the three kids agreed.

            Steve then walked into the foyer, telling his kids to go help “Auntie El” and “Grandpa Hop” with the last of the Christmas decorations. Then Steve was greeting each of them.

            “Hey, kid,” he hugged Erica close.

            “Not a kid, Steve,” Erica quickly sassed. “But hey.”

            And as he often did now, Steve smiled a genuine smile. The smile only grew impossibly bigger when Molly Harrington came to greet them too.

            There were still times when she would see it, shadows of a time when Steve had been in pain and traces of when he came out of July 4th, 1985. But now, more often than not, he was happy, content, and a little more relaxed. It was in these moments that Erica realized she had done good.

            Now if only she could get Steve to do his stupid checking account right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!!!


	48. It's Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds a safe haven. A place where he can just be him without everyone worrying and hovering. Steve just wants to make smoothies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Animeghoul24

            Steve twirled a pen in between his fingers as Robin tried to talk up the job she wanted them to apply for. The video store was an option, but he didn’t quite know if that would be the best idea. He wasn’t exactly one to watch a lot of movies, preferring to be on his feet, and the several concussions over time really messed with his head. He knew, in the end, he would cave to her request. He just liked to mess with her.

            There was the click of the front door unlocking, and as Robin became instantly tense, Steve just shifted his gaze over to where a familiar figure was walking into the house.

            “Hey, little Byers,” Steve gave the kid a fond smile. “What’s up?”

            Will fidgeted, shifting his weight on his feet. He looked pained, upset, but that wasn’t uncommon on these visits. Still, Steve could tell there was something different going on here.”

            “I figured I should give back the key,” Will muttered. “You know, since I’m moving.”

            Steve still remembered when Will first started coming to him.

\------------- Two Years Ago; December 1983 -------------

            “Dude, you don’t have to thank me,” Steve shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Really. It was the least I could do, after everything. What I did was wrong, and you didn’t deserve that. I had kind of hoped you’d think it was Nancy.”

            “Steve, this camera is way too pricey for the Wheeler’s to have afforded,” Jonathan stated. And, really, thanks. Nancy was right, you’re not so bad.”

            Steve shook his head. “No, I was a jerk, but…I’m trying to change. Trying to become better.”

            Will had been dragged along with Jonathan as his brother decided he needed to talk to Steve. Steve had given Will free reign of the house as the two teens talked over the camera. Jonathan tried to return it at first, but Steve had talked him out of that already. Now they were just talking in circles.

            But Will had found a giant stereo, bigger than any he’d seen before. He carefully popped in the new mixed tape Jonathan had given him and turned the machine on. Though, he probably should have turned the volume down.

            There were two yelps of surprise from the kitchen, and footsteps quickly followed the sound. Will was too frozen to move, not sure how Steve Harrington would react.

            “Geez, warn a guy next time,” Steve carefully turned down the volume to a more respectable sound. “Huh, didn’t even realize this still worked. I thought it died when Carol dumped beer on it.”

            He carefully ruffled Will’s hair and walked off, back to continue his discussion with Jonathan.

            Steve hadn’t realized it then, but the moment he ruffled Will’s hair was the beginning of many future visits by Will Byers.

\----------- March 1984 ----------

            “What’s your favorite game?” Steve asked as Will played his mixtape and helped Steve peel a few bananas. “Like, at the arcade.”

            “Dragons Lair is pretty cool,” Will muttered as he glanced up to see Steve added milk to the blender. “Are you sure this is any good.”

            “I’ve never been steered wrong yet,” Steve grinned at Will as he then proceeded to add peanut butter. “Believe me, you’ll love this.”

            Will still looked skeptical as Steve quickly began to chop up the bananas and put them into the blender.

            Steve knew better than to ask about why Will was there. He also knew better than to ask if his family and friends knew where he was. They never talked about these visits at all. They just continued to do normal everyday tasks.

            “Two peanut butter banana smoothies,” Steve grinned at Will as he placed the cup down, straw and all. “This is life changing little Byers. You’ll love it.”

            Steve found that the moments he liked with Will the most was when he could remind Will that there was good in this world. Even as something as watching the kid’s eyes light up as he guzzled down a peanut butter banana smoothie.

\---------------- November 1984 ----------------

            “I don’t want to stay here, please,” Will said to his mom. “I-I need to get out of the house.”

            “I know sweetie,” Joyce whispered, kissing his head. “I just don’t know where else we can go.”

            Steve groaned, standing up, despite Hopper’s telling him to sit down.

            “My place,” Steve hissed as he staggered. “Parents aren’t home. Will’s been there before.”

            “Once,” Jonathan pointed out, trying to help Steve sit down. “When I talked to you about the camera. I wouldn’t consider-”

            “I’ve gone to his house without you,” Will spoke up. “A lot. It’s…safe. Please.”

            Joyce kind of gaped at her son, but Dustin was now suddenly proclaiming that it wasn’t fair because he was friends with Steve first. Eventually, after a bit of bickering, Hopper, Joyce, and Jonathan drove the group to Steve’s house.

            “Looks like you’ll need to make the smoothies this time, buddy,” Steve ruffled Will’s hair as Hopper and Jonathan dragged him into the house. “I really just need to give you a key. Ah!”

            The group watched as Will tinkered about the kitchen as if he had been there his whole life. Steve was quite pleased that El liked his recipe for peanut butter banana smoothies.

\----------------- January 1985 --------------

            “What this?” Joyce asked as she pulled a small envelope out from the mailbox. “Huh? Will, it’s for you?”

            Will frowned but took the envelope and unwrapped it. Inside was a letter.

_Figured it was about time._

_Happy New Year Little Byers._

            Taped to the letter was a house key, and Will couldn’t help but smile. He used the next day, bringing Steve a picture of him sipping a peanut butter banana smoothie, wearing his shades, and holding the nail bat. The kid drew it himself, and Steve laughed and hugged Will close.

\---------------- Present ---------------

            “Keep,” Steve told Will, closing the kid’s hand around the key. “Even if you’re miles and miles away, I want you to have this, so you know you always have a safe place here.”

            There were tears in Will’s eyes as he hugged Steve tightly. As they sipped peanut butter banana smoothies together, Will was glad that he had befriended Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys can't tell, I really want a smoothie right now.....


	49. Steve The Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets invited to an odd get-together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Daisy
> 
> Please read the end note! It's important!

            “So…” Steve had to stop as he looked at the women before him. “You want me to join your support group? Your mom support group?”

            The women nodded vigorously.

            When Steve had been invited over to the Henderson house, he assumed Dustin was having another panic attack. Claudia Henderson always called him whenever this happened. He had not, however, been expecting to see Karen Wheeler, Claudia Henderson, Brenda Sinclair, or Susan Hargrove sitting in the house. Nor had he been expecting this offer.

            “It’s just,” Susan bit her lip, looking to the other moms in the room. “We just figured you were closest to the kinds.”

            “Let’s be frank here, Steve,” Brenda stood up and began to tug Steve to the table with them. “We all know that whatever happened to Will Byers was not as simple as him getting lost in the woods.”

            “And we know that whatever happened has been,” Claudia paused, looking for the right word.

            “Re-occurring,” Steve offered. He ran a hand through his hair as the women nodded.

            “We just want to figure out how to help our kids,” Karen pressed. “So we started this group to-”

            “They can’t talk about it,” Steve cut her off, not looking at any of the moms. “They aren’t allowed to discuss it. None of us are. We had to sign NDA’s every time it happened. But-but when Mrs. Byers was here, she had ways to help the kids. Ways to get around the NDA’s. I know some of her methods, if you’d like.”

            The moms looked relatively relieved by the offer.

\-----------------------

            The mom club invites Steve over regularly. They give updates, come up with new ways to help their kids, and just generally talk. Of course, just talking meant things escalated. What started as a club to help their kids quickly became a “Mom Group” where the group shared parenting tips, recipes, cleaning tips, and gave advice.

            Steve wasn’t sure why he was invited to these events once things shifted, but he normally came anyways. The one time he tried to skip, all the moms pestered him.

            “Oh, aren’t the Byers coming for a visit?” Brenda asked rather excitedly.

            “Yes, for Christmas,” Karen gushed. “Oh, I can’t wait to meet El. Mike won’t shut up about her. And Nancy is so excited to see Jonathan again. Oh, Steve, I’m so sorry.”

            “No, it’s fine, Mrs. Wheeler,” Steve shrugged casually. “Nance and I are friends now. And I’m friends with Jonathan too. The Byers are actually staying at my house since I’ve got the space.”

            The moms were positively ecstatic, asking if they could have a Christmas Party, and get everyone together. Steve couldn’t really say no to the Moms, and just sheepishly agreed.

            It wasn’t until the next morning, when he was picking up Robin for work that he came to a startling conclusion.

            “Robin, I think I’ve been made an honorary mom.”

            By the time Steve had finished explaining the situation to Robin, she almost couldn’t get out of the car because she was laughing way too hard. Steve wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the situation.

\-----------------------

            When the Christmas season came around, Steve did have that Christmas Party. Everyone brought their families, and Steve made it clear to Neil Hargrove that if he did or said anything, he was out.

            “Chief Hopper was like my father,” Steve spat at the man when he tried to cause a scene. “I am _very_ close with the people at the station. And the only thing keeping me from calling them is your wife. So if I hear anything, see anything, or even catch wind of a whisper, it’s my word against yours, and I guarantee you, none of your charm will work.”

            There were tears in Max’s eyes as she hugged him after that, and Neil remained completely subdued and quiet on the couch after that. Susan once confessed to the moms (and Steve) all that Neil had done to Billy, and how she felt cursed to never be happy, and how she regretted letting Billy suffer. Steve had made the offer, and Susan had refused. They could all see that Susan believed her marriage to Neil was her punishment, and they were going to try and fix-it before acting.

            “This tastes like my moms,” Mike stated as he did his finger into a pot of gravy. “Mom! Did you make gravy?”

            “No sweetie!” Karen called back. “I gave Steve the recipe.”

            “Steve is an awesome cook,” Robin stated.

            “I second that,” Dustin pipped up from somewhere upstairs,

            “It does taste like moms,” Nancy agreed as she copied Mike.

            Steve immediately began to swat them away with a spatula. “Out of my kitchen! Go! Out!”

            The kids find it absolutely horrifying to see how well Steve gets along with their mothers, and even Joyce is welcomed into their little group. And for some reason the kids can’t figure out, Robin can’t stop bursting into random, uncontrollable laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, things have been kind of crazy and overwhelming lately. I ended up closing requests a few months ago so I could adjust to a change that came up. And just as I was adjusting, something else came up, and it's actually got me beyond frustrated because this second change is supposed to take place over time, but I only get told things last minute.
> 
> Because of this, for the next two weeks, I will be relatively inactive. I will still respond to you guys, but I will need to open requests a bit later than expected. You probably won't here from me for a week or two unless I find time to respond to comments. I do apologize, because I know you guys have been waiting for requests to reopen, but this second thing has got me beyond stressed, and along with the first thing, I'm beyond overwhelmed.
> 
> So, I hope you liked this one-shot, and I will see you guys in a week or two.


	50. A Person Who Inspires Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Wheeler really likes Steve Harrington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to TimeFury1347 (the first half of said request)
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTE!!!!

\------------- Five Years Old ----------

            “Hi, Steve,” Holly waved at the older as her mom let him in.

            Steve gave a wave back with a smile. It made Holly giggle and she eagerly raced forward to hug his legs. She liked Steve, and she missed when he would come around. She knew what dating and breaking up meant. She was smart, like her siblings, so she knew why Steve didn’t come around.

            Still, unlike Jonathan, Steve actually liked spending time with her. He would play whenever he waited on Nancy and make faces whenever she cried. She liked Steve because Steve remembered she existed.

            “Holly, Steve’s going to be babysitting you tonight,” Karen smiled down at her daughter.

            “Really!” Holly squealed. “Does that mean you’ll get to play with me more?”

            “Course, kid,” Steve ruffled her hair.

            Holly couldn’t hold back her excitement as she eagerly tugged Steve into the house. She noticed Karen give a little wave to them before leaving.

            “So what do you want to do, Holly?” Steve gave her a smile.

            Holly couldn’t help but smile back as she dragged Steve upstairs. She loved when Steve played with her, and now she didn’t have to worry about her sister or brother dragging him away. Holly had him play all sorts of games like dolls, and house. And then Steve made a yummy dinner. And then he let her stay up late and her read her a few stories.

            When she woke up the next morning, she was delighted to find that she was still curled into Steve’s chest, the older fast asleep. Her mother invited Steve to breakfast, but he said he had things to do.

            “Do you enjoy having Steve babysit?” Karen asked her at breakfast.

            “Yeah!” Holly beamed. “He’s my favorite!”

            There were protests from her siblings, a laugh from her mom, and her dad was just enjoying his breakfast. Holly just grinned as she shoved cereal into her mouth.

\--------------- Six Years Old ---------------

            Holly wasn’t dumb she knew that Nancy and Steve were awkward whenever he came over. Jonathan had moved away, and it was clearly bad between them. Plus, Mike wasn’t exactly Steve’s friend like Dustin was. He just saw Steve as a means to an end.

            “Come on!” Holly quickly tugged Steve upstairs and away from Nancy.

            It wasn’t hard to see that Steve wasn’t as into their games as he usually was.

            “Steve?”

            “Huh?” Steve snapped out of his daze. “Sorry Holly-Bear. Lost in my head I guess.”

            “You’re sad,” Holly muttered, poking Steve’s cheek as she did with him. “Why are you sad, Steve?”

            “It’s complicated,” he shrugged. “Life isn’t always like a game of house or dolls.”

            Holly knew that. She’d had to learn that because her parents kept fighting. Her last sitter had been horrified when Holly acted it out with dolls. Holly didn’t want to lose Steve as her sitter, so she kept quiet.

            “Would it be better if I pretended to be your girlfriend?”

            Steve’s head whipped towards Holly in surprise before he burst into laughter. She couldn’t help but join him as they rolled on the floor in laughter.

\------------ Seven Years Old ----------

            She knew Steve knew something was wrong. She knew the ice cream was meant to get her to talk because Steve _hated_ ice cream. She also knew Steve wouldn’t press her like her family was, and somehow, that made it so much better.

            “People suck,” Holly huffed.

            “Oh,” Steve muttered. “Holly.”

            “Don’t,” Holly scrubbed at her tears. “Everyone’s already giving me the same speech, I don’t need it from you too.”

            Steve chuckled and shook his head.

            “Holly, I don’t know if you remember, but I was a bully for a long time,” he told her gently. “I’m not proud of it, and I try to be better, but until I dated your sister, I was one of the worse ones out there.”

            Holly blinked, trying to remember a time when Steve was mean. She couldn’t really see it.

            “But your sister showed me how to be good,” Steve offered. “And Dustin and Robin kept me good. And because I changed, I got bullied too. Getting shoved around, talked down. It hurts. Believe me, I know. But do you know what’s helped me?”

            “No, what?”

            “My friends,” Steve was beaming at her now. “And Holly, if you ever need someone to remind you how amazing you are, then I’d gladly be there. Don’t forget that for every harsh word, there is always someone who can give far more compliments. And for every jab, there is always someone who can offer a gentle touch.”

            Holly never did finish her ice cream because she was too busy hugging Steve. The gooey substance melted on the sidewalk as she clung to him.

\------------------ Eight Years Old ---------------

            “Do you like brushing my hair?” Steve teased as Holly continued to pull the brush a little too roughly through his hair as she tried to see how many directions it could go.

            Holly, focused very intently on the current action of swooping all of Steve’s hair in front of his eyes, only nodded. Thankfully, Steve was clutching a mirror in his hands, so he managed to catch the head nod. Steve didn’t often get a chance to babysit Holly at his house, but when he did, he let her goof off just a bit more than he would at her house. Holly had asked the odd question about playing with Steve’s hair. Which had led to the current situation.

            “He should keep it like that,” Robin laughed at Steve’s “new look”. “What do you think, Holly?”

            Holly, with a look that was surprisingly intense, shook her head and began to play with it again.

            Steve shot a look at Robin, and the older girl shrugged as Holly intently began to work on Steve’s hair again. Steve rarely saw Holly this worked up, so he was quite considered. Robin took her cue to leave the room as Steve reached up to grasp her hands.

            “Holly,” Steve whispered, a gentle prompt for the younger. “Holly, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

            Holly then proceeded to throw the brush across the room and burry her face in Steve’s chest before he could scold her.

            “I hate Nancy,” Holly whimpered into Steve’s chest. “I hate her!”

            That was right, Nancy wasn’t coming home this year. She and Jonathan had a small wedding, to which only select people were invited (which did not include Holly, Steve, or Robin) and were now living in New York. Holly hadn’t seen her sister in a year and a half. And Holly’s birthday was next week.

            “I called her,” Holly sniffed out. “I called her and asked if she knew of anything important coming up. She said she didn’t and that she had no intention of coming home for anything. I was so mad.”

            Steve could understand that. Being forgotten by your family, having to spend your birthday realizing no one cared about you. He hated it, and he hated that Holly was going through that too. Sure, Karen cared about her daughter, but Ted could care less for any of his children. Nancy and Mike weren’t helping either because both of them seemed to care less for anyone that wasn’t part of “Their Group” (and that somehow still excluded Steve and Robin. Even Erica was in the group now!).

            “Then we’ll have great party without her!” Steve exclaimed, pulling Holly back. “If she can’t seem to care about you, then we’ll just have to make sure she knows she missed out.”

            Holly let herself believe him as Steve instructed her to go grab the brush. And then she was playing with Steve’s hair without a care in the world. The day was only made better by Robin bringing back McDonalds.

            (And Holly had a FANTASTIC Birthday Party, no thanks to Nancy.)

\----------------- Nine Years Old ---------------

            The fight with her family had her on Steve’s couch, wrapped in blankets, and with a cup of hot chocolate.

            “You ever think about doing hair for a living?” Steve asked her out of the blue. “Like, you just love to play with hair so much. Why not make it your life?”

            “Perms smell bad,” Holly scrunched her nose. “Mom and Nancy get them. I don’t want to do that.”

            Steve barked out a laugh. “There’s more to hair than brushing and perms. Here, let me show you, okay?”

            Holly, reluctantly, put down her mug and followed Steve to his bathroom. He then proceeded to get out a series of bottles and appliances.

            “You’ve probably seen shampoo before, but different shampoo’s have different uses. “See? This one is meant to help with volume. And so is conditioner. This helps to strengthen and moisturize hair, so it doesn’t have breaks or split ends. But it aids the shampoo. Hair spray is pretty popular today too, but you need to be careful with how much you use because it can damage your hair. Now, your mom probably uses a curling iron, but it can be used for several things.”

            Holly listened, completely intrigued as she watched Steve teach her about different hair products and appliances. As Steve’s guiding and instructions washed over her, she slowly forgot her fight with her family.

\--------------- Ten Years Old -----------

            “Cut it off,” Holly said again.

            Steve looked as if he were about to have a heart attack.

            “You,” Steve took a deep breath as his voice cracked. “You cut off your hair?”

            “Yes,” Holly snapped back. “And now I need you to help me fix it.”

            Karen was giving Steve a look in the doorway, both exasperated and pleading at the same time. Steve, amazing, wonderful, fantastic Steve, instantly surged forward and tugged Holly to the bathroom that Steve knew housed the Wheeler women’s hair supplies.

            “Right,” Steve instantly got Holly’s head under the sink. “Let’s get this wet first.”

            He worked with a sharp precision, making sure her now short hair was put in a girlishly short pixie-cut. Holly really had hacked off most of her hair in a fit of anger, and it was clear that she had only just done it before Karen had called Steve. Her hair was still settling onto the bathroom floor from her first chopping spree.

            “Holly, if you wanted to cut hair, you could have just asked and I’d get you one of those hair cutting wigs,” Steve scolded in fond exasperation. “Really. This is not how you should try and find out your future profession.”

            Holly laughed, though there were tears falling from her eyes.

            “There,” Steve grinned at her. “Is that better?”

            Holly looked at her reflection and immediately smiled.

            “You should be the professional,” she told him.

            Steve just laughed.

\---------------------- Eleven Years Old ---------------

            Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley, Dustin Henderson, and (after college of course) Erica Sinclair were going to be starting their own business. A group of people who hunted down the monsters. After a few more instances of the Upside Down, the group decided they needed to branch out. With the aid of Murray Bauman and Doctor Sam Owens, the group had a game plan.

            “This makes you happy?” Holly had asked.

            She was too old for a babysitter, according to her mother, and now she only got to hang out with Steve whenever she could get away. Her hair had also started to grow again, and she loved it. She loved playing with it.

            “It does,” Steve nodded after a moment. “It makes me, not necessarily happy, but content.”

            Holly nodded back.

            “I’ll make you proud,” she told him.

            Steve was her constant, her grounding strength. And even though he was going away, traveling the U.S., she knew he wouldn’t leave her like Nancy and Mike had. He would always be a part of her life.

            “Thank you,” Holly whispered the day he had to leave.

            There weren’t enough words in the world for her to tell Steve what she was thankful for. But he seemed to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> 1.) Requests are reopen, however, I am going to be a bit strict about what I actually write, so I may turn you down. Be warned. Ships are still out unless hinted at or already cannon.
> 
> 2.) If you made a request after I closed requests, please re-make that request. I do not have time to go through my notes.
> 
> 3.) I will not be updating that often anymore. Too much is going on and I just don't have the time to post all the time. You may not hear from me for weeks at a time.
> 
> 4.) If you wish to take any of my stories (from this book or that I have written) and make them into stories, please feel free. Just ask first. Please. And I would not be opposed if said story was gifted to me.
> 
> 5.) On a completely unrelated note, I had a really good churro last week, and now I want another one.


	51. A Person Who Inspires Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed. Holly has settled into her life. Mostly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to TimeFury1347 (part ii)

            Holly Wheeler was a twenty-six-year-old woman, recently graduated and already settling into her new job. And yet, there were just some parts of her life she hated.

            “Ugh,” she gripped, already checking the invitation into the trash. “Bite me.”

            Her co-worker, Abigail “Abby” Hartman, turned to her. “What’s got you so up-tight. I’ve never seen you without a smile unless it’s that time of month.”

            “Yeah, babe,” her other co-worker, James “Jamie” Porter, wrapped her in a hug around the waist from behind. “What’s got you so upset, Holly Bear? Why’d that smile go away?”

            Holly huffed and leaned down to grab the card. She’d already blocked the mail from coming to her home, and it had just completely set her off to see the letter in _her work mail box_. The nerve.

            “My sister and her husband are having another baby,” Holly handed the picture to Abby, and Jamie detached himself so he could lean on Abby’s shoulder. “This will be there fourth kid, and it urks me to no end.”

            “Your sister having a baby urks you?” Abby questioned, disbelief dripping from her tone. “Holly, you love babies!”

            “I do,” Holly nodded, sinking into her station’s chair. “I love babies, and I want a child of my own someday. And I’d love to meet my niece and nephews someday.”

            “What’s holding you back, babe?”

            Holly sighed, lifting her head so she could look her friends in the eyes.

            “My sister stopped talking to me on my ninth birthday,” Holly explained. “She went off and got married and didn’t invite me and then told me I wasn’t important enough to her anymore. The first time I heard from her was when Bobby, her oldest, was born. And all I got was a stupid invitation just like this one, to her baby shower.”

            “Oh, honey,” Abby quickly pulled Holly into a hug. “Darling, you better stick it to her. You hear me. Anyone who thinks they can just drag you around isn’t worth your time.”

            “Tell her, sister!” Jamie cheered and began walking to the door. “And I know _just_ what to cheer you up.”

            He wasn’t wrong. Holly did love to style hair. She still refused to do perms, and kept a wide-birth whenever one of her co-workers came in, but she loved everything else about being a hair-stylist in Chicago.

            “Holly, you’ve got an appointment in ten!” Abby called out from down the hall.

            “Sure thing!” Holly called back. “What’s the name? Anyone we know?”

            “Not one I recognize,” Abby called back. “Someone named Steve Harrington. And he’s followed by some girl named Tessa Vaughn.”

            Holly froze in her action of cutting her current clients hair. The old woman, sweet Miss Grace Featherfurt, a regular of Holly’s, smiled up at her.

            “Someone you know, dear,” she asked with that knowing grin.

            Miss Grace Featherfurt was the grandmother Holly never knew growing up. She told Holly all sorts of great stories, and Holly told the woman so much about her own life. Miss Featherfurt knew exactly who Steve Harrington and Tessa Vaughn were.

            “Abby, darling, tell me when they arrive please!” Holly called back. “I’d like to introduce you to my old babysitter!”

            Abby gasped loud enough for Holly to hear but said no more. Jamie, who was working on someone else, began to jump excitedly.

            Shortly after Holly finished Miss Featherfurt, Steve Harrington graced the little hair salon with his presence. He looked older, but happier than Holly could remember him being, and that was all thanks to his fiancée, the stunning Tessa Vaughn.

            “Holly,” Steve breathed, his face lighting up even more as he opened his arms for the younger girl.

            Holly never felt more at home than when she had her face buried in Steve’s chest, and his protective arms circled her.

            “How can I help you both today,” Holly pulled away and hugged Tessa just as tightly. She loved Tessa. Tessa made Steve feel loved, and Steve deserved that. “And I still need all the details on this wedding.”

            Steve and Tessa exchanged a look. “We’re actually here for two things.”

            Holly had never been so honored before than when Tessa asked her and her friends to do hair for the wedding. And it was an even bigger honor to be one of Steve’s “groom’s men”. Being best man easily went to Robin, and that was okay with Holly.

\---------------------------

            The day Holly got to meet all four of her nephews and niece was on Steve and Tessa’s wedding day. The hair looked amazing, if Holly did say so herself, and the actual wedding was amazing. However, the one damper on the day was the fact that both Nancy and Mike were there.

            “Holly?” Nancy gaped at her sister once she finally recognized the mystery woman who was in Steve’s groom’s men. “Holly? What-?”

            “Don’t,” Holly snapped. “Don’t act like you care. Let me enjoy today without the painful reminder that I was never good enough.”

            Nancy stood speechless, Jonathan at her side, as Holly marched away. At some point, Holly got to meet her four nephews and her niece as they partied at the reception. But she spent most of her time with the happy couple and Robin, partying and dancing without a care on the world. But, as she suspected, she couldn’t escape that easily.

            “Holly, wait!”

            Holly stopped her movement, waiting for the person to catch up. She’d rather get it over with.

            “Holly,” the voice said again.

            Holly spun to see Nancy staring at her with wide-eyes. It was like her sister was drinking her in, and Holly hated it.

            “Please make it quick,” Holly snapped. “Some of us have work tomorrow.”

            Nancy blinked. “Work? Uh, what, what do you do?”

            Holly rocked on her heals. “I’m a hair stylist.”

            “A hair stylist?” Nancy seemed puzzled for a moment before breaking into a grin. “Oh, of course. Mom and I used to let you watch us do our hair. That makes-”

            “It wasn’t because of you.”

            Nancy gaped, startled as her sister’s words sank in.

            “You forgot my birthday,” Holly snapped. “I was turning nine years old, and I called you, and you told me I wasn’t worth coming home too.”

            “That’s why you’re upset with me?” Nancy gaped at her. “Holly, that was-”

            “And then I did the same thing for my tenth birthday,” Holly snapped. “And my eleventh, and my twelfth birthday. I called you, and on my thirteenth birthday there really wasn’t a point because you never remembered. You haven’t talked to me in _years_ , Nancy. Then the next thing I get is a card for a baby shower. _I wasn’t even invited to your wedding!_ ”

            Nancy looked speechless and horrified. Good.

            “You want to know who was there for me?” Holly took a step forward, jabbing a finger into her sister’s chest. “Steve Harrington. Steve was there when I was bullied. Steve was there when I got into a fight with mom and dad. Steve was there when Mike left without so much of a goodbye. Don’t _think_ I can’t see you _Michael_! You’re just as _guilty_! Steve was there when I cut all my hair off. Steve was there when you and Michael abandoned me because I was _never_ good enough. Steve Harrington taught me to be who I am! Steve Harrington was the one who was there! I became a hair stylist because _Steve Harrington_ taught me how to style my hair when he noticed I had an interest! I became a stylist because Steve made me who I am, and you had _NO_ part in that.”

            With that, Holly turned on her heels and continued to her car.

\--------------------------

            Abby slammed the phone down, startling everyone.

            “Not important,” Abby dismissed to their customers.

            “Honey, do whatever you think is best,” Miss Grace Featherfurt, who had not startled, praised gently. “Our dear Holly doesn’t need those idiots.”

            Since the wedding, there had been multiple phone calls, several letters, and even some attempted visits. Holly’s co-workers were amazing people, and even some of her clients were absolute blessings, and kept her safe and away from unwanted family members.

            Then, on that day, Steve burst into the salon with the biggest smile on his face. He rushed to Holly, how had just finished with a customer and was cleaning her station, and much to the protest of new and uncommon clients and spun her in circles as he lifted her in the air.

            “Steve,” Holly laughed. “Put me down!”

            “Holly! Holly, I’m so happy! I’ve got to tell everyone! I’ve got to tell you! Of course I told Robin first, she’d kill me if I didn’t. And I called Dustin and Erica, but I had to tell you in person because you were close, and-!”

            “Steve!” Holly shoved a towel on his face. “Calm down. What’s going on?”

            “Tessa is pregnant!”

            Holly, and most of the staff, couldn’t contain their squeals.

            “Okay, yeah, and uh, so obviously Robin is going to be the godmother,” Steve began to ramble again. “And Dustin is the godfather. But you and Erica are both important, and we want you in our lives. In our child’s life. So, well, would you be our child’s other voluntary Aunt?”

            Holly didn’t even need to think.

\-------------------------

            “Why are you and daddy friends?” little Hannah Harrington asked Holly. “Auntie Robin, Uncle Dustin, and Auntie Erica all said monsters. But what about you?”

            Holly smiled at little Hannah as she brushed the six-year-old’s hair.

            “Your dad was my babysitter,” Holly explained. “And the person who inspired me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:
> 
> I did not get that churro. However, I got cheesecake on a stick covered on chocolate!!!!!
> 
> Requests welcome!!!!!!


	52. Let's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D&D and being chaotically stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to SummerTheSlytherinApricot

            “Right,” Mike patted the chair next to him. “Sit down.”

            “Dude, you’re literally in _m_ y house. What the heck?”

            Mike glared at Steve from where he was parked at Steve’s dinning room table. The younger Wheeler had shoved his way into the house the moment Steve had opened the door. Steve seriously had no idea what was going on.

            “Just sit down!” Mike snapped. Then he wilted a bit. “Please, I-I messed up.”

            Messed up how? Seeing as Mike wasn’t going to say much else until Steve sat down, he easily obliged. To Steve’s utter surprise, sitting before him was a D&D character sheet. Dustin had talked him through the sheet once, but he’d turned down the offer to make a character because he doubted, he would ever play.

            “I messed up, Steve,” Mike said again. “I really messed up, okay. And I want to fix things.”

            “What do you mean, Wheeler?”

            Mike pushed the character sheet closer to Steve, placing a pencil and a well-kept set of dice in front of him.

            “I threw my friends away for spending all my time with El,” Mike admitted to Mike softly. “And as I did that, I hurt them. All Will wanted to do was play D&D. And all Dustin wanted to do was spend time with us. Maybe if I hadn’t done what I did, we could have saved Billy and Hopper.”

            Mike startled as Steve’s chair was knocked back, and he was utterly speechless as Steve’s hands came down on his shoulders.

            “Mike, look at me,” Steve instructed gently. “What happened to Billy and Hopper wasn’t your fault, alright? You tried to save Billy, and you did what you thought would help. And Hopper made his choice to protect El _and_ you. That doesn’t make it your fault.”

            “But-!”

            “No,” Steve shook his head. “Mike, you’re human. And if there is one thing I learned from spending time with you guys, it’s that we can’t always save everyone. And that’s okay, Mike. What matters is that we are there for each other when things do go wrong.”

            Steve didn’t let Mike do or say anymore. He pulled the younger Wheeler into a hug, letting himself curl around the younger as if he could protect her from the rest of the world. Mike, after a shocked moment, let himself curl further into Steve too.

            “But I hurt you too,” Mike whispered, tears already falling into Steve’s shirt. “I basically used you.”

            “Mike, what are you-?”

            “Free movies,” Mike stated quickly. “Free ice cream. Free rides. A way to take out my anger. I wasn’t fair to you, and you only ever wanted to keep us safe. I’m sorry.”

            Steve pulled Mike closer. “There isn’t anything to apologize for.”

            Neither was sure when they finally pulled away, but Mike soon had Steve setting up his character sheet. With a few, okay, several complications.

\------------------------

            “I want to release the dragons,” Steve grinned.

            “What, no!” Mike protested. “How is that a good idea!?”

            “Because I want to!”

            Mike’s head slammed down onto the table. He was just completely done. He let Steve do it, after all, this was just a test run. One of the many test runs that Steve had been doing with Mike in their free time.

            “Steve,” Mike began very slowly. “I’ve come up with a class just for you. “You’re just chaotic stupid.”

            Steve’s grin just grew wider.

            “Fine, fine!” Mike sighed. “Just, I don’t even know anymore. Just role.”

\----------------------

            “Christmas,” Mike told Steve. “That’s when they’re visiting. We can do it then.”

            Steve nodded at Mike, ruffling his hair a bit. “I know. Who do you think they’re staying with?”

            Mike’s eyes widened, and then his face was splitting into a stupid grin.

            “Right!” Mike laughed giddily. “Let’s keep going. You’ve just gone further into the cavern-”

            “Something’s coming, isn’t it?” Steve asked in exasperation.

            “Boom, boom, Boom, BOOM, _BOOM!_ ” Mike cried out. “A fearsome dragon comes out!”

            “What’s with you and dragons?”

            “It’s the simplest thing you can wrap you head around,” Mike deadpanned.

            Steve made a sound of protest.

            “The dragon looks to attack-!”

            “I want to seduce the dragon,” Steve stated.

            Mike got up and left the table.

\-------------------------------

            That Christmas break, two days after the Byers came for their visit, Mike showed up and began to set up the D&D board.

            “You’ve been teaching El, right?” Mike asked Will eagerly.

            “Yeah, yeah, she’s actually pretty good,” Will explained as he watched El set up the board. “What are you doing?”

            Mike shot Will a look.

            “What?”

            With a shake of his head, Mike kept setting up the board.

            “Max has had three teachers, so she’s ready too,” Mike explained eagerly. “And I’ve been working on this campaign for months.”

            Will’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

            “And, just a fair warning, I taught Steve too,” Mike explained. “And he’s invented his own class.”

            “Mike says I’m chaotically stupid,” Steve put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “He’s not wrong.”

            The game, to everyone’s surprise, was actually really fun. Well, except…

            “NO! STEVE, NO! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEDUCE THE ABOLETH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN!!!!
> 
> Have I told you guys the story of how I accidently used a potential Stranger Things Fanfic to come up with a legit story idea I will be one day making into a book if I can get past character development?
> 
> If you want this story, comment "I Want This Story" and I will place the story in the notes of the next chapter.


	53. My Lord and The Tramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a new girlfriend. The kids don't like her, and for good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Viet_joker
> 
> Sorry if it's rushed
> 
> *I had to repost this chapter because my account glitched out. I apologize to those of you getting several emails tonight.

            The kids did not like Steve’s knew girlfriend. Not one bit. And they weren’t afraid to tell him so.

            “I know,” Steve sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I-listen-I know. I-I don’t want to date her-”

            “Then why are you doing it?” Dustin demanded. “Steve, she’s racist to Lucas and Erica. She made you quit your job. She shoves us around. Why would you do that to yourself?”

            “I-”

            Steve stopped, biting his lip, tears falling down his face.

            “I don’t have a choice.”

\---------------------

            Catherine Coldwell was very much her last namesake. Cold. Rich and prissy, she had shown up in Steve’s life quite suddenly and without warning.

            “You aren’t allowed to hang out with other girls,” Catherine had scoffed, and Steve was forced to stop hanging out with Robin and Nancy.

            “This job is stupid. You need to quit.” And Steve no longer had a job.

            “These brats are obnoxious. Get rid of them.”

            That was one thing Steve had not done. Which was why he was currently at Dustin’s house, hiding in the boy’s room as the five kids still in Hawkins confronted him. The kids, of course, had noticed something was off and demanded answers.

\----------------------

            “It’s called an arranged marriage,” Steve explained slowly, letting this sink in. “My parents basically determined I had no other use, so they basically sold me off to some rich family. And now I have to marry her in a few weeks.”

            “What!? No! We won’t let that happen!” Mike instantly began to protest. “There is no _way_ we’d let that happen!”

            Steve laughed, but it was pained. “I don’t have a choice,” Steve shook his head. “She literally owns me.”

            “There has to be something we can do,” Max pressed.

            “Not unless Steve marries someone else,” Erica pipped up. “He’d have to do it in secret, and then the day of his wedding to Catherine, some guy will be forced to come in and cancel the wedding.”

            “That could work!” Dustin cheered.

            “Uh, just one problem,” Lucas pipped up. “Who would Steve marry?”

            “Not Nancy, that’s for sure,” Mike grumbled more to himself. “She’s still hung on Jonathan, and they’re already talking about moving to New York.”

            “What about Robin?” Dustin asked, already bouncing.

            “No, no,” Steve shook his head quickly. “It, no, I wouldn’t force that on her. Not ever.”

            “Then we’re out of options,” Lucas pointed out.

            Steve suddenly stood up.

            “Thanks for trying guys, but there isn’t anything else you can do. I’m sorry.”

            With that, Steve left.

\-----------------------

            The next time the kids saw Steve, Catherine was practically latched onto his arm, and he had a giant cut on his cheek. Clearly from her ring. Their supposed engagement ring.

            “We _have_ to do something,” Dustin sneered as they watched Catherine practically climb all over Steve in the little fast-food joint. “He’s not some _toy.”_

“We know,” Max groaned, forehead resting on the table. “But what can we do?”

            “Could kidnap Steve, ship him to Vegas, get him drunk, and force him to marry a stranger,” Lucas suggest. “Worse case scenario. I wasn’t being serious. Don’t give me that look, Dustin.”

            Dustin drooped. He thought it was a good idea, even if Lucas had been joking.

            “So what do we do?” Dustin sank further into his chair.

            The kids had nothing.

            “Well then it’s a good thing I have an answer,” Erica grinned as she plopped a folder onto the table. “We just need to call Mrs. Byers.”

\---------------------------

            Erica was a genius, and it was also a good thing that Steve was in his twenties. Thank goodness for Chief Jim Hopper too, even if he was six feet under.

            In the room, at the moment, was Joyce Byers, with her son’s and El. Then there was the Harrington family and the Coldwell family. Catherine was still hanging onto Steve, giving him inappropriate touches as the three lawyers (Mr. Sinclair being one of them) looked over the documents that Erica had secured.

            (No one had the guts to ask how the small child got them.)

            “Well,” the Harrington’s lawyer sighed, running a hand over his face. “Guess there’s nothing to be done.”

            “No, there certainly isn’t,” the Coldwell’s lawyer nodded along. “These documents are more than legal.”

            “And what does that mean, exactly?” Mr. Harrington asked.

            “Calm down, Henry,” the Harrington’s lawyer waved at them. “We’ll tell you, but first, I’m afraid that means that Ms. Catherine Coldwell will need to let go of Mr. Steven Harrington.”

            “No!”

            “Honey-”

            “I said, NO! Mother. Steve is my fiancé.”

            “I’m afraid he isn’t,” the Coldwell’s lawyer stated quite firmly. “And seeing as you both are under risk of being sued a large sum of money, I suggest you detach yourself.”

            Suddenly, much to everyone’s surprise, Catherine’s grip was ripped off of Steve with an invisible force, and she was flung a few inches back, making it seem as if she had been burned. Steve, not so subtly, ducked over to where Will was reaching for Steve. Joyce began to fret over the cut and bruise the moment Steve was in them. Only a few people noticed El wipe her nose.

            “ _This documentation_ ,” the Harrington family lawyer began to read. “ _Is an agreement from the parents of one Steven Elliot Harrington to be taken from their legal guardianship and placed into that of Jim Hopper and Joyce Byers_. The document has been signed by both Mrs. Byers and Mr. Hopper. As well as both members of the Harrington family. The police station, Mr. Hopper’s former employment before his pacing, managed to find Mr. Hopper’s record. Mrs. Byers has provided her own documentation. And both secretaries of Mr. and Mrs. Harrington were able to provide the copies of both Mr. and Mrs. Harrington.”

            “Legally speaking,” the Coldwell’s lawyer held up the contract that was meant to bind Steve and Catherine. “This document is no longer valid because the real, _living_ , guardian of Steven Harrington has not agreed her consent.”

            With those words, the paper was ripped into pieces as Catherine shrieked.

            “This is all your fau-!”

            The slap that rang in the room left everyone stunned.

            “Listen here, young lady,” Joyce growled, looking Catherine dead in the eyes. “I don’t care what family you are from, nor do I care who you think you are, abuse is _never_ okay.”

            Steve was safely tucked into Jonathan, his body shaking as he cried in relief. Will was rubbing soft, soothing circles into his back, and El was hovering close, too afraid to touch the older boy.

            Joyce Byers was a mother, and she _always_ knew what was wrong with _all_ her children.

            “And believe me,” Joyce’s tone was dark as she turned to look at both the Harrington’s and the Coldwell’s. “We will be suing, and I insist on jail time.”

\------------------

            Steve was tucked into Robin’s chest, fast asleep as they group watched a movie. It had been a struggle, getting Steve to accept touch from girls again. But Robin was the first, and the others soon followed. The group still guarded Steve from outsiders though, especially that of females.

            “I have to ask,” Robin spoke up over the gentle thrum of the movie. “Erica, how did you get those files?”

            Erica, still staring at the Television, gave a too casual shrug.

            “The same way I got into the Court Room,” Erica was grinning, they could tell by her voice. “Blackmail.”

            Steve whimpered a bit, curling into Robin as she soothed away the nightmare. The rest of the group was left to stare at Erica in absolute horror.

            “What?” Erica eyed them. “Us capitalist _My Little Pony_ fans need to stick together.”

            As terrifying as that was, if Erica had not been with them, then Steve would have suffered the rest of his life. With Erica giving her father tips while sitting in Steve’s lap, they court case had gone by smoothly.

            Insanely smooth, but they really weren’t going to ask how Erica did it. Not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open
> 
> STORY TIME:
> 
> First of all; thank you for the lovely comments.
> 
> So, as many of you remember...many many many many stories ago, I wrote a one-shot where Steve got abducted by a being he named Dave where he became the hero of that world. For a long time, I had thought about making that into an actual story.
> 
> Well, like all good stories, I came up with the plot and started doing some character development... only it escalated.
> 
> Now, before I continue, for those of you who read my notes, you'll remember that my senior year of college, the very first story I had ever actually created and put my heart into by creating an entire world was deleted due to a virus that infected my computer and flashdrive. I had given up on that story until a friend brought it up.
> 
> Well, I was going over that story with that same friend (who has been amazing and helped me remember so many things) and it made me thing of the story I was writing for ST. I ended up subconsciously combining the two worlds. 
> 
> So now I have at least 32 characters. Eight continents. Several countries/cities/towns/etc. And a story idea that I really want to write and publish. But I can't use Steve Harrington, because that's a terrible idea. He's not my OC, and publishing fanfic without author permission and intending to make money is frowned upon.
> 
> So I ended up using Steve as a place holder name, and after running my first rough version of the plot by my friend, they told me I needed to keep Steve. Why? Because there is literally no menacing way to say the name Steve.
> 
> So now I have this story I hope to one day published that takes places in a world called Mirlume (Latin for World. I know, my high school self thought she was clever, but I haven't the heart to change it). And my main character's name is Steve, and none of this would have happened if I hadn't started making fanfic.
> 
> That is the story of how my fanfic writing became my plans for an actual book. 
> 
> Please remember requests are open.


	54. You Did Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max mourns Billy, takes matters into her own hands, and does good. Now if only she would believe that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Allie
> 
> I did a thing....

            The funeral for Billy Hargrove served only to be a way to appease the public. On the kid’s insistence, Billy had been painted a hero right up there with Chief Hopper. Neil Hargrove could have cared less, and Susan Hargrove was looking more to appease her husband than to care about her dead stepson.

            The same stepson that had saved her daughter from Neil.

            Maxine Mayfield had cried her tears over Billy’s dead body and into El and Lucas’ shirts. They were here too, all mourning over Billy’s passing. Max, in this moment, couldn’t cry. It was like something was holding her back. Perhaps it was Neil, perhaps it was all these fake people, or maybe it was that she just didn’t have tears to shed.

            “Idiots,” Neil scoffed as the priest portrayed Billy as the hero he was. The hero she saw him as. “Why won’t he just shut up and put his body in the ground so we can be done with it?”

            “Shut up,” Max snapped at him.

            “What was that, Maxine?” her stepfather growled.

            Max, still not looking at Neil, hissed, “Just because you saw him as a punching bag more than a son doesn’t mean the rest of us hated him. So you can shut up and let the funeral go on.”

            A sharp slap rang out and the entire funeral session froze.

            Max was on the ground, her stepfather’s hand in the air. And to everyone’s horror, Max started to laugh.

            “You just couldn’t hold back, could you?” she pushed herself up as someone raced up behind her, supporting her. “Billy’s dead and you’re little punching bag is gone. Going so long without someone you consider weak to beat up and you out yourself in public?”

            “Maxine!” Niel growled.

            “MY NAME IS MAX!” she screamed out, in front of everyone, in front of the entire town. “AND THE ONLY REASON I NEVER TOLD CHIEF HOPPER THAT YOU LOVED TO BEAT UP YOUR OWN SON WAS BECAUSE HE BEGGED ME NOT TOO! I SAT THERE, FIXING HIS CUTS AND TREATING HIS BRUISES, PROMISING I COULD GET HELP! HE DIED BEFORE HE COULD EVER BE FREE OF YOU, AND I WILL NOT DEAL WITH THAT SAME TORMENT!”

            “Maxine, please-”

            “Don’t you dare!” Max shot back at her mother. “Don’t you dare try and stop this. What, you thought Neil would just leave me alone? News flash, Neil beat up his first wife too. That’s why she left! That’s why she left Billy with him as a scape goat! You gonna do the same to me, mom? You gonna turn a blind eyes as Neil beats me to submission just as Billy’s mother did to him? You gonna turn your head away just like you did whenever Neil would leave Billy bloody on the floor?”

            “I do believe that is a full confession,” a voice pipped up.

            Officers Powell and Callahan were stepping forward, hand-cuffs ready.

            “I do believe you’re right, Powell,” Callahan nodded at his partner. “And we have it all on the funeral tape. Reckon it’s enough to incriminate.”

            They lowered Billy into the ground after that, after Neil was arrested and Susan was dragged to the station. The person who supported her continued to hold her up as the tears finally fell. Their grip was a welcome comfort, as was the embrace after the body was in the ground. Her support kept others from approaching Max with a sharp glare, and once everyone had gone to the reception, he tugged her a good distance in the opposite direction.

            Max loved Steve’s Beemer; it was her second favorite car next to Billy’s Camaro.

            “You did good, kid,” Steve whispered as she sobbed into his chest. “You did so good. Billy would be proud, you calling his dad out like that. I bet Billy was turning over in his coffin with laughter.”

            “You think so?” she whimpered.

            “I know so,” Steve pecked her red hair. “Billy would have hated to have a funeral like this. I think you gave him the best gift he could ever have, even if he’s not here to enjoy it.”

            Max buried her head deeper into Steve’s chest. “Thank you, Steve.”

\-------------------

            Max sat at the counter of Family Video, waiting for Steve to finish his last job of the day. Thinks had been better. Her mother had divorced Neil, Neil was in jail, and Max could smile again. She still missed Billy, but Steve had done his best to keep his memory alive for her.

            Even if Steve and Billy had never been friends, he easily recognized how much Billy meant to her.

            “Hey, MadMax!” Steve grinned at her as he came around the corner. “Ready to go?”

            Max beamed back and slid off the counter, racing to join him and Robin. The two teens had basically adopted her, Max not really wanting to spend much time with her mother.

            Sometimes, Max wondered if she could have the moments with Billy if things had been different.

            “McDonalds!” Robin cheered. “And Steve is paying!”

            And then she would instantly remember that, no, things would have been different with Billy. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about it, but she had people like her friends, like Steve and Robin, who wouldn’t let her fall too deep into that thought.

\-------------------------

(I had too, it was too perfect)

            “Where’s Steve?” Dustin was demanding of the group, to which no one had an answer.

            It was Christmas, 1986, and there was another problem. Hopper (also known as the American) was resting in Joyce’s embrace. El, Mike, Will, and Jonathan were hovering close to the man. Nancy was just arms reach away from Mike, Lucas and Max close to her. Dustin was currently yelling in Doctor Owens face as Erica trembled in Robin’s arms.

            “He-he was close to the Gate,” Robin whimpered. “Erica-Erica saw him-saw him race into it before-before they closed it.”

            Max’s heart might as well have stopped beating. Her gaze whipped to where the Gate had been, the area still covered in smoke as she walked towards it subconsciously. She’d already lost Billy. She couldn’t lose Steve too.

            “Max,” Robin tried to call for her, but Max was already racing forward.

            “Steve!” she screamed. “Steve!”

            “MAX!”

            The sound of wheezing and grunting followed the cry. Which was then followed by a string of curses. Max just raced towards the limping silhouette figure before her. At first, it didn’t look human, and Max felt a jolt of fear, but the string of curses was definitely coming from the figure, and it was definitely Steve.

            “Steve!” Max gasped out as he began to lower the body on his back to the floor. “Steve, who-?”

            Max stopped as she took in the face of the person Steve had clearly rescued. He was wheezing, looking pale and thinner than Max had ever seen him before. But there he was. Alive. Breathing. And there was no mistaking who it was Steve had rescued.

            “Billy?” Max breathed in disbelief “Billy, what-?”

            “Max,” Billy whimpered. “Max, please. Max.”

            Max sank down, taking her brother’s hands in between hers. He was so cold, Steve’s jacket not giving him enough warmth. It made sense that Steve had set him down next to the closest patch of fire that was still lit.

            His hair was flat, ruined and greasy. His moustache had grown out, finished with a nice beard, juts like Hopper. He was far too skinny, all of that former muscle clearly gone. And his eyes, well, she couldn’t quite see them.

            “Here, I’m here, Billy,” she assured, squeezing his hand with one of her own and using the other to wipe away the grime of the Upside Down. “I’m right here.”

            His eyes were still blue, but they were glossed with such pain, Max couldn’t help but sob.

            “I did it,” she sobbed into his scarred chest. “Billy, I did. I got Neil arrested. He’s in jail. You’re safe.”

            “Yeah?” Billy offered her a smile, coughing a bit. “Harrington was telling me something about that. You did good kid.”

            And Max needed that, more than even she knew.

            Steve hadn’t been wrong. She did do good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open
> 
> It has been a long day, my friends. Let's just say I named the shredder in my work office Jeff. We are close friends now.


	55. Friends And Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Hawkins High is worried about Steve Harrington
> 
> Set after Season 2 and before Season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Firey_Mana

            Steve was just sort of, going through his days now. He’d get up, go to school, avoid Nancy and Billy, greet the kids, give them rides. Yeah, pretty much a routine. Steve Harrington wasn’t okay and everyone at Hawkins High knew it. They just couldn’t figure out what happened. Many people, at first, blamed Nancy Wheeler for their former King’s new ability to ghost around. But Steve actually talked to Jonathan Byers sometimes, no one knew about what, but there was clearly no bad blood between them. And Nancy seemed concerned too. In fact, it was pretty obvious that Steve was avoiding Nancy so she _wouldn’t_ ask what was wrong.

            Some people blamed Billy Hargrove, because those bruises didn’t come from nowhere, and Coach threatened to kick Hargrove off the team because Steve had been benched for the rest of the season. Steve had told him not to bother, that someone should at least get the basketball scholarship Steve had been eyed for. The whole team had been horrified when Steve had juts brushed it off. And it was clear that Steve mainly avoided Billy because that little red-head asked him too. Because when the two did chance a meeting, it was clear that Steve wasn’t afraid of Billy Hargrove.

            Some people feared abuse, and that rumor went so far that people acutally looked into it. What they learned was that Steve’s parents basically neglected him. That wasn’t much better, but it didn’t really explain the shift in Steve “The Hair” Harrington.

            “It’s like he’s not even there,” Nicole was whispering to Carol, Vicki, and Tina. “Like, I’m in his math class, and sure, I knew Steve was never good at school, but because he’s been so lost, the teacher actually had a chance to realize it wasn’t Steve just being an idiot that he kept failing.”

            “Yeah, I heard the teachers think he has some sort of mental illness that keeps him form learning,” Vicki whispered back. “But that doesn’t explain his odd behavior.”

            “Could it be the concussion?” Carol questioned softly, glancing around to make sure Steve wasn’t nearby.

            Tina shook her head. “No, my mom is a nurse, and I overheard her say they weren’t sure what was wrong with Steve. Not that his parents really care.”

            The other three girls nodded solemnly, stiffening only when Steve passed them in the hallway. He was pale, eyes glassy, and slowly losing weight. Even his once volumous hair was losing its glory. The sight was extremely heart-breaking, to almost everyone.

            Billy gave Steve a harsh shove, throwing the boy into a set of lockers, before approaching the group of girls with a grin. Steve just kept walking.

            “Ladies,” he cooed at them.

            With scoffs and a few eye rolls, the girls dispersed, leaving Billy to stand there alone.

            Billy Hargrove was no longer the rage of Hawkins anymore, and not because he wasn’t cute. No, all of Hawkins High was trying to figure out what had happened to Steve Harrington.

            “Trauma.”

            “What?” one of the band geeks looked to the girl who spoke.

            “Trauma,” Robin Buckley muttered. “That’s what happened. Steve saw something no human should ever see. He’s got the same signs of a war veterans with PTSD.”

            “How do you know that?” another band geek asked.

            “My grandpa,” Robin shrugged. “He was in World War II. He acts the same way sometimes. Had some serious therapy. But I doubt the Harrington’s will let Steve go to therapy.”

            This information spread through the school quickly, but no one could figure out what to do with the information. The school counselor wasn’t going to help, they couldn’t just force Steve to therapy, and none of them really knew where to start when Steve wouldn’t talk to anyone.

            Well, apparently not just anyone.

            “We’re looking for Steve,” a voice had Tommy spinning around.

            Standing before him was six kids, one of them being Billy Hargrove’s step-sister. To say Tommy was surprised was an understatement.

            “It’s important,” the one Tommy knew to be Wheeler’s little brother huffed at Tommy’s dumb expression. “Could you just tell us where he is?”

            Tommy blinked. “Shouldn’t you be in school.”

            Most of the kids rolled their eyes at him.

            “It’s lunch,” the Sinclair kid pointed out. “They don’t really care what you do at lunch.”

            Yeah, Tommy knew that, but still, “Why do you want Steve?”

            “A gift,” the one Tommy thought was a boy but is definitely a girl told him. “I want to give him a gift.”

            Tommy wasn’t sure what to say to that. But it was lunch, and everyone in the school always made sure to know where Steve was at all times. So, well, why not. What was the worst these kids could do?’

            “Okay,” he relented and began to lead the kids to Steve.

            Steve was in the library this time, several other classmates close by to keep an eye on the other as he sat at a table, no food, and staring at nothing.

            “Dude, isn’t it you lunch time too?”

            Steve shot up, eyes wide and panicked as he quickly raced to the kids behind Tommy. The kid that was definitely a girl instantly raced forward too and buried her head in Steve’s chest.

            “Hi,” she grinned up at him. “I made you a gift, and I didn’t want to wait for tomorrow.”

            And to everyone’s surprise, Steve’s panicked expression softened as he pulled the little girl back a bit. In fact, Steve was _smiling_.

            It made everyone gape as the little girl reached into her pocket to show a messily made bracelet.

            “It’s a friendship bracelet,” the girl grinned as Steve took the thing as if it were the most precious thing on Earth. “See, I have one too.”

            “She wants to make one for all of us,” the Henderson kid was grinning. “But she wanted you to have the first one.”

            Steve grinned, attaching the thing to his wrist with the girl’s help.

            “Thanks, kid,” he grinned at her. “Now come on, lunch is almost over, and I don’t want any of you to get in trouble.”

            The high school students watched in awe as Steve led the six kids like ducklings out of the high school. Before too long, word spread that those kids got Steve to smile, and the students of Hawkins High began to look for opportunities to have the kids at the school, even if only a few of them could come over.

            Still, it left all of Hawkins High with a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I do today!?!?!?!?!?!?!?
> 
> I've got;   
> -This lovely one-shot book with several requests to do.  
> -The "Sister of Steve Harrington" Book to work on.  
> -My Addams Family/Stranger Things Crossover to work on.  
> -And a book that will focus on a potential Season 4 along with an Assassination Classroom mix that needs character development before it can continue.
> 
> AND WHAT DID I DO TODAY!?!?!?!?
> 
> I STARTED WORKING ON CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FOR ANOTHER BOOK WHERE STEVE TIME TRAVELS TO THE PAST, MEETS THE FOUNDERS OF HAWKINS, AND DISCOVERS THE ORIGINS OF THE UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I EVEN HAVE HALF THE FAMILY TREES DONE!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!!!!
> 
> So how was your day?????


	56. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Nadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!!!!

            “Close it!” Steve was screaming into the walkie. “Close it now! You need to close it now!”

            But deep down, and he wasn’t sure how, deep down he knew. He knew they would be too late. So many lives were going to be lost. So many people were already dead. Billy Hargrove was being lifted into the air by those tentacles and Steve knew he was going to watch Billy die. And it wasn’t fair.

            Sure, he and Hargrove never really talked. They weren’t friends, but Steve was friends with Max. She had shown up on _his_ doorstep after she realized what Neil Hargrove was _really_ doing to his son. And, no, that didn’t excuse any of Billy’s past actions, but things between Billy and Max were getting _better_ now that she understood Billy was trying to protect her from Neil. In his own, twisted, messed up way.

            Billy was trying and he didn’t deserve this.

            Max was screaming. Screaming at her brother to be okay. Screaming at the thing to stop. Eleven, poor Eleven who’s powers were glitching, was on the floor in petrified fear, Mike standing beside Max in frozen shock. They were out of fireworks too.

            That things tongue came out, ready to penetrate Billy’s chest. Steve could see the strike before it actually happened.

            The walkie hit the ground with a thud.

  “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

            And in that moment, everything went black.

\---------------------------------

            When Steve came to, it was to the sound of multiple heart monitors beating in sync. He couldn’t see yet, having had to shut his eyes the first time as the light blinded him. He could smell the hospital room chemicals, all threatening to overwhelm him. But something told him he was safe, and that the IV in his arm was a help. So he once more tried to open his eyes.

            He hadn’t felt it before, but Robin was tucked into his left side, fast asleep, and Dustin and Erica were tucked into his right side, also fast asleep. It was clearly dark outside, told only by the window just above Robin, and he was in a rather large hospital room with many other people.

            Billy and Max were on his right, and it looked as if Max had insisted on being with Billy because she was sporting her own bandages that peaked out from under her shirt, and Billy was just as asleep as she was, torso bare other than the many array of bandages and stitches.

            How had he survived?”

            Jonathan was directly across from him, gripping Nancy’s hand, even in sleep, where she was to his left (Steve’s right, technically). Will was tucked into Jonathan, also fast asleep, and Mike was with his sister. Lucas, now that Steve looked, was in between Jonathan and Steve’s beds on a couch. He was pretty much asleep, and was clearly trying to check on everyone. But his gaze was far too drowsy to realize Steve was awake. Next to Nancy’s bed was yet another bed, this one holding El and Chief Hopper. El was fast asleep, foot wrapped and elevated as she lay tucked into Nancy’s side. Joyce Byers had clearly abandoned her own bed, which was clearly the one next to Billy, and was in a chair, talking to Hopper in hushed voices.

            Steve couldn’t help but release a mix between a breath of relief and a sob. Everyone was okay.

            “Steve,” Joyce was suddenly by his side, cupping his face with one hand and running a hand through his hair with the other. “Hey, hey sweetheart. How are you? You with us?”

            Steve just sort of nodded, taking in another shaky breath.

            “Did we win,” he croaked, voice grating at his throat.

            “Yes,” Joyce pecked his forehead after a moment. “Yes, we won. We closed the gate. Everyone is safe. You saved everyone, Steve.”

            Steve blinked. He had?

            “What-?”

            “Kid,” Hopper sighed, speaking just loud enough for Steve to hear. “What do you remember?”

            Steve shut his eyes, searching for some memory of what happened.

            “Screaming,” Steve whispered. “I was, I was screaming. The Mind-Flayer was going to stab Billy, and I screamed. And then I fell unconscious. I-I don’t remember anything after that.”

            Joyce and Hopper exchanged pained looks. Steve didn’t quite like those looks.

            “Darn it!” Hopper hissed. “Darn it! Owens was right!”

            Right about what, exactly?

            “Steve, sweetheart,” Joyce soothed again, drawing his attention to her. “How old were you when you first moved to Hawkins?”

            Steve opened his mouth, shut it, and opened it again. Was this a trick question? That was his first thought. And then…

            When had he moved to Hawkins?

            There were tears in Joyce’s eyes now. “Oh, sweetheart,” Joyce breathed. “I’m so sorry.”

\------------------------------------

            “It was totally awesome, dude!” Lucas had taken to explain what _exactly happened_ as he and Will were the less hurt, and Will hadn’t quite seen everything. “You just started screaming as that thing was going to kill Billy, and then the arms flew off and Billy was just _hovering_ off the ground in this sort of bubble. And the bleeding stopped, and you stopped screaming, and it was like you were a completely different person!”

            “You just drew it’s attention,” Will picked up when Lucas got a bit too excited. “The rest of us were in too much shock to really react, but you just stepped over the railing and walked towards it, as if you were walking on air. The Mind-Flayer, it screamed at you, and I thought it was going to kill you, but you trapped it in some sort of bubble thing.”

            “And then Mrs. Byers closed the gate,” Lucas continued. “And she thought Hopper died, but she said that he was in a similar bubble, and once she touched it, it released.”

            “Once the Mind-Flayer was dead, you walked towards Billy and just sort of lowered him to the ground,” Will kept going. “And I’m not sure what you did, but you stopped the bleeding and eased the wounds a bit so that Billy could at least breathe. I think you freed his airway too. And Max was just sort of hugging Max, and Doctor Owens arrived.”

            “You collapsed,” El picked up. “You looked Doctor Owens in the eyes, said ‘No more killing’ and just collapsed.”

            “It was the creepiest and most awsomest moment of my life!”

            “Awsomest isn’t a word, Lucas.”

            “What? Yes it is?”

            _Experiment 009._ That’s what he was. It’s why his parents were never around. Why the money stopped. Why his memories were choppy. He was experiment _009._

            _“You got to rebellious,” Joyce had explained to him. “You kept freeing the others, and Brenner suspected you for a long time, but he only got proof once you turned 13. He realized you were dangerous, so he messed with your memories. Sent you to live in Hawkins where he could watch. Last night, the drugs and the adrenaline, and the beating. Mixed together, it gave you a phantom moment of who you used to be.”_

The tattoo was on the back of his neck, easily hidden by his long hair. He was going to cut it later, just so he could see the thing. Just so that he knew it was true. Stupid, stupid idiots. His entire life was gone because of them. He failed school because he never had the proper education to do so, and the way they scrambled is brain gave him permanent brain damage. He was never going to be the same because of this. He _never was_ the same.

            As the kids bickered, Steve shot a look at El, who was watching him right back.

            _“I don’t understand,” Steve had whispered, gripping his head as Owens talked to him. “Are you saying I’m not me?”_

_“No, no, of course not,” Owens protested quickly. “Honestly, Steve, Brenner was smart. He tried to mold you into someone else with false memories and conditioning. But you were always the rebel, much like 006. Never one to conform to their rules. No, you, Steve Harrington, you were Brenner’s greatest fear. He hides now because despite his conditioning and manipulation, you still became the person you were as 009. Just, you know, without the powers.”_

_“And if I want those powers back?”_

            Owens was going to try and help them. Together.

            El gave him a small smile that Steve couldn’t help to return. Brenner could do a lot, but he couldn’t take away who a person was. And Steve was going to prove that. With El and the kids.

            “Can I go on a walk now?”

            “NO!”

            Steve sulked. He couldn’t exactly start his plan if he was trapped to a hospital bed. Honestly, it wasn’t like he was dying. It was just his third concussion in the span of three years. But seriously, he was fine.

            “Steve Harrington, if you get out of that bed, I swear!”

            “Hold him down!”

            And Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he was tackled by five kids, all holding him down. And then he was really laughing as Erica decided to see if he was ticklish, and the kids joined in.

            He’d be fine. Brenner hadn’t stopped him yet, and neither had an interdimensional monster. He’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE TWO REQUESTS:
> 
> 1.) Would some of you be so kind and please make this an actual story? I would, and I might do so in the future, but I am currently preoccupied. So could one or more of you make this one-shot a story please?
> 
> 2.) If I post an excerpt of a book I am thinking of writing, could you lovely people please read it and tell me if you are interested? And if I should post this excerpt, should I do it in this book or separate?
> 
> Thanks friends!!!!
> 
> Requests Open


	57. Potential Excerpt (For Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE!!!!!!!!

_My Dearest Stephen,_

_By the time you get this letter, I assume I will have been long since dead. For one does not simply live past 102 as our old saying went, but I did tell you I would try to live to be at least 92. But this probably makes no sense to you. Let me start at the beginning._

_Today, as it should be, is April 23 rd, 1986. Your twentieth birthday, and the grand opening of my Will. I can only assume that leaving you my entire half of the Harrington fortune must have come to a shock as I know you have not yet met me. And I do mean yet. But I want you to know, my dear Stephen, that there was no mistake. My husband, the late George Harrington, and I agreed that splitting the fortune as we did was for the best. As we also agreed to entrust you with my half. _

_One day, hopefully soon, this will all make sense, but for now, I leave you everything. My money, my estates, my land, my homes. And with this, I also leave you with The Manor. I know you are aware of what I speak of. The Manor has been in our families for years, since 1987 when I purchased and restored it. My own children, I know, have kept it alive as I age, but even they begin to fade, and my grandchildren do not care for The Manor as I wish they would. But that is my fault._

_You see, my dear Stephen, the secret of The Manor was one I myself placed into effect after the tragic accident that took the lives of its patrons. The former founders of Hawkins, Indiana. We were close friends with The Manor family, and I couldn’t bear to let the Kline family take it and make it an attraction. So it has been left to fade, forgotten by most._

_My dearest Stephen, this letter is to tell you many things, but it is, above all, to beg you to please open The Manor. Years and years ago I learned of a grave and dangerous secret about The Manor, and it is one that was deemed best to keep hidden. Both for the family’s sake and your own. But the time for you to unlock the secret of how The Manor burned and its family died is coming closer, and you must be the one to find it._

_I will not see you again, not in this lifetime as we enter a World War. But you will soon see me. I realize this makes no sense to you, my dearest Stephen, but it will. In time. Trust me. It will be hard, and we will both have questions that will remain unanswered, but my hope is that time will not meddle in our affairs as they have already been set. Simply let it happen._

_I don’t know how, or why, but one day, maybe, just maybe, you will understand._

_I love you, my dearest Stephen._

_Your Great, Great, Great Grandmother,_

_Your Cousin,_

_Rose Turner-Harrington_

_The Woman of Mystery_

\---------------------------------

            Steve could honestly say he was more confused than ever. First, he had to attend a will reading on his birthday for his great, great, great grandmother’s will, and then he was getting the entire half of her fortune that had been locked away since her passing. And now he had this odd letter that made no sense, and it certainly didn’t help that he already had trouble reading.

            But she wrote to him with a familiarity. As if she knew him personally. But that in itself was impossible because she died in 1922. And what on Earth was this whole “Your Cousin” business? And what was this about time? At this point, Steve was done.

            Glancing around the empty house, he tried to calculate how long he could have a nap before his parents got home and tried to coerce him out of the family fortune. Thankfully, the kind lawyers, Daniel Gregory had already put a lock on everything, and if something were to happen to him, he would have time about eight months to reappear before the entirety of his great, great, great grandmother’s fortune would be split between the Monster Hunting Party. Minus a half meant for some sort of mystery.

            His family wouldn’t be getting a lick of anything. Thank you very little. His great, great, great grandmother had done pretty much everything to guarantee that.

            With a sigh, because it was nearing one in the morning, and Steve was just utterly exhausted, he shoved the letter in his pocket and trudged up the stairs. Daniel and Rose both seemed rather insistent that he would vanish for a good five months, though neither had elaborated. There were just far too many questions and absolutely no answers right now. This whole thing made Steve’s head spin.

            Steve’s hand went to his chest, moving to fiddle with the odd ring that was hanging from a chain. The odd engraving of it gave it an interesting texture, something that grounded him in the moment.

            “Stupid relatives and their stupid cryptic messages,” he grumbled and stumbled to his bedroom door.

            Only, it was like something snagged his foot and he pitched forward. Rather than land on the soft carpet of what should have been the hallway floor, he hit the hard, obviously marbled floor. The sheen of it made Steve bulk after he got over the pain of hitting his chin on the ground.

            “Why, that was a nasty fall, are you alright?”

            Steve jerked, bolting up instantly at the unfamiliar voice. There, near what looked to be an old-fashioned fireplace, were two, old-fashioned chairs. These chairs were on either side of a tiny table that currently held a tea set and a discarded newspaper. The one on the left was occupied by a woman, but Steve hadn’t really looked at her yet. The other had clearly just been vacated by the man before him.

            The man had black hair, carefully combed and swept back just a bit, though it was too short to actually do anything. He also sported a rather old-fashioned tuxedo with a yellow vest. It was clearly outdated for the 80’s, and not at all meant for everyday wear as this man had clearly worn it.

            “Sir, are you alright?” the man tried again, and Steve found himself shaking his head almost naturally because everything inside him screamed _wrong._ “Do we need to call a doctor? Are you lost? Come to think of it, how on Earth did you get in here?”

            Steve was still gaping like an idiot when the woman moved.

            “George, look at him.”

            The man, clearly named George, was staring at Steve, but Steve had turned to look at the woman. She was wearing a dark blue dress, perhaps brand new, though just as outdated as the tuxedo the man wore. And it had little black fern leaves all over it. The dress was rather puffy around the skirt, sticking out almost as wide as the woman’s arm width, if not just that. And her torso half of the dress had puffy sleeves, buttoning down the front. It had to be rather hot for April.

            But Steve was most captivated by her face. The face that looked almost exactly like his own.

            “My goodness,” George gasped.

            And Steve wasn’t sure how he knew. Maybe it was the name George. Maybe it was the face. Maybe it was the sheer impossibility of it all. But…

            “Rose,” Steve breathed, taking a startled step forward and then two rather horrified steps back. “You’re Rose Turner-Harrington.”

            Rose was frowning at him now. “How on Earth do you know my name?”

            “And you’re George,” Steve couldn’t stop himself from gaping at these two people. Because they both couldn’t possibly be alive. Or he shouldn’t even be born yet. But Steve could see the date on the newspaper from where he stood, and there was no doubt about it. The clothes weren’t outdated. Steve had just tripped into 1856.  “You’re my great, great, great, grandparents!”

            Rose and George exchanged startled looks, neither quite sure what to make of the situation, or the strange man that looked like Rose in odd clothing. But then Steve fell to his knees, and both George and Rose raced forward to catch them.

            “You, no, no, no,” Steve was muttering to himself. “You-you, Rose, you said this would happen. No, no, no. That’s impossible. How could you know?”

            “I said what would happen?” Rose eyed him curiously.

            Steve swallowed and fished in his pocket, pulling out the letter.

            “I-I don’t. I’m sorry. Just, please, read this.”

            Rose took one look at the hand-writing and bulked. There was no mistaking that curl on the “y”. This was her handwriting. Eyeing Steve as George settled him into the chair he had previously sat in, she began to read.

            After a moment…

            “Well I’m as cheeky as ever, that’s for sure.”

\----------------------------

            Hawkins, Indiana; founded in the early 1800’s. The most we know is that Phineas Gage was struck through the head by a metal pole and survived. Or is it?

            The year is 1986, April 23rd, and it is Steve Harrington’s birthday. But the poor birthday boy is unable to celebrate as he is forced to go to the will reading of his Great, Great, Great Grandmother, Rose Turner-Harrington. Back when George Harrington, her husband, was on his death bed, the two agreed to split their fortune. George would give his half to their children. Rose was slightly more complicated and closed off. Until April 23, 1986. Upon the reading of the will, the entire family was horrified to realize that not only was the entire half of the fortune left to Steve Harrington, but it was set up in such a way that the rest of the family would never see a penny of it. Not to mention the fact that, despite dying long before Steve’s birth, she still managed to predict his name, age, and birthday to a tee.

            Confused, Steve finds the only way in explanation he was given was a letter from his Great, Great, Great Grandmother. And the letter explains absolutely nothing other than the fact that she wants him to unravel the mystery of the fire that ultimately killed the Founding Family of Hawkins, Indiana. A mystery she claims to have already solved. Shortly after reading this letter, something impossible happens.

            The year in now 1856, and Steve Harrington has just met his Great, Great, Great Grandparents. And he has no way to get home….

            (Is anyone interested in me actually writing this? Please comment!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this story will be OC's, but I have created elaborate family trees that start with descendants of some of our favorite characters (excluding Dustin, because he moved to Hawkins in 5th grade, and Max, because she recently moved to Hawkins). The story will take place in 1856, and deal with, not only the founding of Hawkins, but the Mind-Flayer and it's origin as well. 
> 
> It will probably be two books too.
> 
> Is this something you guys would be interested in.
> 
> (I am also debating a third book, but that is another matter for later)


	58. Not Just Second Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> -Puking  
> -Attempted Suicide (in a sense)  
> -Self-Esteem Issues  
> -Negative Connotations  
> -Major Character Death (sort of)
> 
> -THIS IS NOT WHERE THE AUTHOR ORIGINALLY MEANT TO TAKE THIS!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to midorin88

            “I need you to babysit El.”

            Steve just sort of stared at the Chief for a moment. Of all the reasons the Chief of Police, Jim Hopper, could have should up on his front door for, this was not one of them. But then again, Steve realized that the Chief had to be out of options. From what Dustin had told him, El still had another year in the cabin. Hopper had probably already asked Joyce, Jonathan, and Nancy if he had shown up on Steve’s doorstep to ask this favor. And it was pretty obvious as to why he hadn’t asked the kids.

            “Sure,” Steve nodded. “When do I start?”

            Something in Hopper noticeably loosened in that moment, and Steve was glad he had nothing better to do now.

            “Tomorrow,” Hopper told him. “Straight after school if you can.”

            Of course he could, and Steve nodded to let Hopper know that was okay. Since the concussion, Steve had been benched in basketball. Then he’d just overall quit the team. No use in being captain if he couldn’t do anything. He hadn’t really talked to any of his old teammates either, so he had no idea how that was going.

            “Yeah, tomorrow after school,” Steve agreed.

            With a relieved sigh from Hopper, the older man left. But not before Steve had shoved some leftover pasta at the man. Dustin had also told him that Hopper could _not_ be trusted in the kitchen.

\----------------------------

            “Steve,” El greeted, eyeing him as she opened the door. “Hello.”

            “Hey, kid,” he grinned at her. “How you been?”

            El let him inside and looked towards the TV. Steve was rather surprised to see an old soap opera playing. El gave him a look of pure innocence that could have fooled Steve had he not seen her kill a demodog.

            “That bored, huh?” Steve let his backpack drop to the floor. “Right. Let’s see what we’ve got here.”

            It took about ten minutes to see what Hopper had left El with to entertain herself. He’d come up with a puzzle that El had already finished, two board games (one of which was missing pieces) and a dirty, torn deck of cards.

            Steve shared a look with El.

            “Okay, uh, I guess you can help me with my homework,” Steve offered hesitantly.

            And this poor kid, her eyes just lit up at that. She asked a lot of questions about anything and everything. At first, it was kind of annoying. But then Steve realized that her questions forced him to focus more on what he was doing. Which meant, not only did he finish all his homework (even the homework not due for a few more days) but he did them better than he ever would have before.

            “I should have brought food,” Steve grumbled as he shifted around the fridge and pantry. “Do you seriously only eat Eggos and TV dinners? Disgusting.”

            “Eggos are good,” El protested, but she glared at one of the TV dinners Steve pulled out.

            “Yeah, this is all a no,” Steve grumbled. “We’ll have to eat it tonight, but tomorrow I’ll go shopping before I come here.”

            El gave a disgusted nod but let Steve heat up the TV dinners. They made faces at each other the entire time, and ate Eggos to get rid of the taste, but it was fun. And when Hopper tried to pay Steve, Steve slid the money onto the table when Hopper wasn’t looking and gave El a tight hug.

            (When Steve got home, he found the money in his back pocket. Which explained El’s bloody nose.)

\------------------------

            El always watched so intently when Steve cooked. To Steve’s shame, it took him a little too long to realize why.

            “Right, see you’re getting it,” he moved his hands away from hers as she cut up a few peppers. “There you go.”

            El was grinning like a kid who had just gotten their first pet, and it made Steve think for a moment. Of course, he’d have to talk to Hopper first… but that’s wasn’t the point. The point was, the Party was coming over tonight, and El wanted to make them all dinner.

            “Steve?” El questioned.

            “Ah,” he grinned. “Okay, the chicken is almost done, and then we add the peppers. For now, why don’t you start the rice, okay?”

            El nodded and grabbed a pot from a cupboard and placed it on the little stove. With the rice cooking, he lets her add the peppers, and pretty soon, the food is done. Just in time too. They can hear the kids arguing with Hopper outside the door.

            “What’s _he_ doing here?” Mike hissed after he had greeted El and finally gave the others a turn.

            “Helping,” El waved at the kitchen with a bright grin. “I cooked and Steve taught me.”

            Mike’s expression softened as he turned to look at El’s bright smile. But the words kind of stung. He’d been babysitting El for some time now, and he’d forgotten one tiny little detail.

            He wasn’t exactly Hopper’s first choice.

            In all honesty, he was a little surprised Hopper hadn’t tried to ask Nancy, Jonathan, or Mrs. Byers again. But it was only a matter of time, right? The realization left Steve rather half-hearted as the kids ate dinner. He simply picked at his food, watched Hopper glare at Mike and beam at El. Then he cleaned the dishes and put away leftovers as the kids played and Hopper read the newspaper he hadn’t had time for that morning.

            Steve slipped out when no one was looking.

\------------------------------

            “Harrington!” Billy leered, shoving Steve into a locker.

            Steve didn’t react, just let Billy laugh as Steve slumped to the ground, still clutching his books to his chest. Then he stands up, dusts himself off, and goes off to class. There were eyes on him as he sat down, but no one said anything.

            That was his life now.

            “Hurt,” El stated as she tugged him to the couch when he arrived.

            Steve gave a casual shrug. “No more than usual.”

            El frowned. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn’t tell what. Steve had just been so distant lately. He still let her help with his homework, and he still taught her things and played games. But it was like he was a doll following orders. El hated it.

            So rather than do homework with Steve, she got him onto the couch and snuggled with him as they watched pointless TV shows. Something was wrong with her babysitter. Her Steve. And she wanted it fixed.

            When Steve finally fell asleep, El pulled back to brush the tears that he had tried to silently shed as they curled into each other. And that was how Hopper found them. Steve fast asleep, and El once again brushing away more tears.

\---------------------------------

            The day El showed up at his house, Steve knew he should have been more alarmed. First of all; she wasn’t supposed to be out yet. Not without someone with her. Second; she had basically broken into his house. But it was kind of hard to think about that when you were constantly dizzy, dealing with a migraine, and puking into the toilet.

            “Sick,” El muttered, rubbing his back gently. “Should have called?”

            Steve gave a shrug before leaning back over the toilet.

            “Everyone’s busy,” he muttered out.

            “Not busy to not help,” El insisted.

            Sweet, sweet El. She just didn’t understand. When it came to everyone in the Party, in their little group, he would always be chosen last. He wasn’t that important. Never had been.

            “You can go home, El,” Steve told her softly once he was done. “This isn’t my first time.”

            El watched him for a few minutes before getting up and leaving. It stung, a little, but he had told her to go. With that, he stumbled to his bedroom and fell asleep. He woke up knowing he wasn’t going to make it to the bathroom a few hours later, and there was suddenly a bin shoved under his nose.

            “Gross,” a voice hissed.

            And it certainly wasn’t El’s voice. In fact, it was one of the last voices he expected.

            “Mike?” Steve sputtered before hunching over the bowl again.

            “Please, keep your throw-up in the bowl,” came Lucas’ voice next.

            “He can’t actually control it, guys,” Max’s voice added from where she was rubbing into his back.

            “It’s still gross,” Mike muttered.

            “Like you’ve never thrown-up before,” Dustin snapped.

            Steve shut them all up by groaning and rolling onto his back. He had to clench his eyes shut with the room spinning and his head pounding. And he wasn’t even sure if he had anything to actually come out anymore.

            “Oh, sweetheart,” came the oddly soothing voice of Joyce Byers. “Here, let’s try and get some medicine in you. Nibble on a few crackers first, it will help the food stay down.”

            Steve was beyond confused, but he did as instructed.

            For the next several days, there was always someone with Steve, looking after him, helping him when he needed it. It left Steve more than a little confused, but he was too sick to question any of it.

            “Why?” he asked Joyce one day.

            “El said you were sick,” she pushed his sweaty hair from his head and placed a cool cloth in its place. “You should have said something sooner. We could have helped sooner.”

            Ah. El must have convinced them. That made more sense in all honesty. Dustin probably helped too. At least that made more sense now.

\-----------------------

            Steve graduated, walking the stage with the knowledge his family wasn’t there. He didn’t dare tell anyone that he had been kicked out, or that he was living off his remainding cash. But that meant he now needed a job. Something beyond babysitting. Not that El really needed him anymore with all the time she spent with Mike.

            “You sure, kid?” Hopper pressed.

            Steve nodded. “I’ll be fine.” And he plastered on one of those fake smiles. “I’m just still surprised you put up for me this long. But I guess Mrs. Byers, Jonathan, and Nancy were just always busy, right?”

            And there was something about Hopper’s expression that made Steve freeze.

            “Steve, I never even considered them,” Hopper began slowly. “I went to you first.”

            What?

            “You’re really good with the kids,” Hopper was explaining slowly as if Steve was a wild animal that needed to be calmed. “I chose you because if anyone in our group would be the most reliable with El, it was going to be you.”

            “Oh,” Steve breathed.

            Oh. What was he supposed to say to that?

            “If you’re ever up for babysitting-,” Hopper tried.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Steve nodded numbly. “Thanks, Hop.”

\-------------------------------

            When Hopper died, Steve couldn’t handle it. Hopper and El were the only two people who saw any worth in him other than his looks or advice. He didn’t really talk to El anymore, mostly because she was so wrapped up in Mike that she just never gave him the time of day anymore. And Steve had also worked in public.

            Like everyone who entered Steve’s life, they both left. It was only a matter of time before Dustin and Robin did the same.

            Without a job, Steve came to the realization that he wouldn’t be able to afford his apartment, so he packed up his stuff, explained the problem to the land-lord, and began living in his car. Dustin eventually told him that El was living with the Byers because the cabin was destroyed, so he took it upon himself to restore it. He started living there too.

            Other than to fix Hopper and El’s rooms, Steve couldn’t bring himself to touch them, so he just slept on the couch.

            Then Robin got him a job and he just… he just couldn’t bring himself to leave the cabin. It was the first place he had felt at home, and though he regretted not saying goodbye to El, he also knew he wasn’t part of El’s life anymore. She didn’t need him there.

            So life went on.

\--------------------------

            It was Christmas when they finally regrouped. When they all finally saw each other again. Unfortunately, that was because a serious of Upside Down threats had made a comeback. There were several Russian problems, and new faces, and government conspiracies. Steve could hardly wrap his mind around it.

            And yet, Hopper was back. Alive. Traumatized and far too thin, but alive.

            “The cabin,” Steve offered once everything was over and the Byers/Hopper family needed a place to stay. “I-I fixed it up for you. It should be presentable now.”

            So they had gone to the cabin. Only, as everyone else crowded inside, Steve lingered back at his car, prompting Robin, Dustin, and Erica to go ahead. To go join the others. He just needed to catch his breath. And then he was driving away.

            His ribs were cracked. Blood was coming from the left side of his head. There was a gunshot wound in his right shoulder. The others did not care for him, not as Steve cared for them. Everyone always left in the end, and Steve had served his purpose. At the quarry’s edge, Steve was ready to let go. It was time to move on.

            He let himself fall asleep for the last time.

\------------------------------------

            There were voices. He didn’t really recognize them at first, but there were voices.

            “What does that even mean?” Hopper demanded darkly. And he knew that voice.

            “It means what it means,” an unfamiliar male voice spoke. “Listen, the bottom line is that the kid is not only malnourished and taken a horrible beating, but he’s just overall lost the will to live. My best guess is that even if he last the night, he would live for much longer.”

            “NO!” Dustin, that was Dustin screaming. “NO! HE WOULDN’T! HE CAN’T! HE-HE-he-!”

            Dustin was sobbing and someone was screaming, but Steve went under again.

\----------------------------------

            “Why?”

            They were in the dark space, Steve knew. El was behind him, probably using her powers to look for Mike or someone. And she’d gotten stuck with him. So he didn’t face her. Wouldn’t face her. It was his choice.

            “Everything ends,” Steve said, releasing a breath and shutting his eyes. “Everyone leaves.”

            “No, no friends-!”

            “What friends, El?” Steve cut her off, and she was silent, so Steve continued. “My parents left me. The nannies meant to look after me left me. My friends left me. My girlfriend left me. You and Hopper left. It was only a matter of time before Dustin and Robin left too. I’m just making that choice for them so they won’t have to come to that realization.”

            El was behind him now, and he could feel her gripping his shirt, forehead pressed against his back. Sobbing.

            “Sometimes I think it would have been better if I was never born, you know,” he admitted, almost wistfully. “Maybe then people wouldn’t have needed to bother themselves with realizing how disappointing I am.”

            El’s arms circled around his waist.

            “It’s funny,” Steve laughed. “For someone so popular, people sure tend to forget me a lot. At one point, I told myself I was happy to be shoved around during basketball practice because it meant that people at least noticed me. What an idiot, right?”

            “Come back,” El was sobbing. “Please come back. Please.”

            “Hey,” Steve cooed, turning around to finally look at El. He lifted her chin gently, looking into her tear stained face. “No tears, okay? This was going to happen eventually. I knew it was when I ran back into the Byers house in 1983. Okay? No one will miss me for long. It’ll be okay. You’ll move on and be happy.”

            El shook her head. “I forgot you. I forgot you, and friends are supposed to help friends.”

            Steve laughed. “El, I was just you babysitter. I knew that. Honestly, Hopper should have just asked Mrs. Byers, or Nancy, or Jonathan. I certainly wouldn’t have chosen myself as a first choice. I still think Hopper was high when he asked me.”

            “No,” El fell to the ground, dragging Steve with her. “No.”

            She just wouldn’t stop crying. Couldn’t she see he didn’t matter. Had never mattered. No one ever cared for him before. Why would they start now? Was it because he was dying? That was a pretty terrible way to start caring for a person.

            “El,” he spoke softly. “Go home.”

            He wasn’t sure what happened, but with a wave of his hand and a panicked look from El, she was gone.

\--------------------------

            Steve spent a lot of time thinking and listening as he waited. El visited him pretty often, but he barely acknowledged her. Other times, he would listen to the others as they visited him in his hospital room. They’d tell him about what he had missed, sometimes they would cry and beg him to come back. What broke Steve was when Hopper finally came to visit.

            _“Listen kid, I-I’m sorry,”_ the stupid old man muttered. _“After you left, I was too wrapped up in trying to stop El and Mike that I forgot about you. I-we found out you were homeless, and kid, I just-I wish had noticed. Wish I hadn’t been so stupidly self-centered because then maybe you could have known how much we care.”_

They did? This was a first, and it was believable coming from Hopper.

            _“Ah, kid,”_ Hopper let out a chocked sob. _“Ah, I should have come to visit sooner. And part of that was the doctors telling me to stay in my room, and the other half was me trying to tell myself this wasn’t real. I-I don’t know why you’ve held on for so long, but Steve, you’re my kid. You’ve been my kid since I asked you to babysit El, and I just want you back, buddy. Please. I know everyone else has tried, but please. I can’t lose another child.”_

Hopper wanted him back? Hopper, who constantly checked on Steve at Scoops Ahoy. Hopper, who had never once forgotten him until all the craziness came back, but even then threatened to drive Steve to a hospital when he first saw his face and was not okay with Steve driving in his condition.

            It was one thing to see someone as a father figure. It was a completely different matter for said father-figure to see him as a son.

            Steve wasn’t sure how long Hopper talked, or how long Steve cried, but he’d made up his mind.

            “Steve,” El’s voice came long after Hopper had gone silent. “I-I know you don’t want to talk to me, but Hop finally got out of the hospital today. Well, out of his room. I-I don’t know if you can hear the others, but they talk to you. Hopper sat with you all day today. He’s still there, and he’s threatening to live in your room until you wake up.”

            And for the first time since Steve sent El away, he turned to look at her. She was older, her hair longer, a bit taller. How long had he been out?

            “I think it’s time to wake up now,” Steve told her gently.

            The world around him began to blur as tears pricked El’s eyes. She called out to him, but he was already gone.

            When the world came back, Steve was staring at a white ceiling with a dim light nearby. It smelled like a hospital, and Steve turned his head to the sound of loud, familiar snores. Hopper hadn’t left. He was passed out in a chair, looking rather uncomfortable in his position. Steve reached out a grabbed his hand with shaky fingers.

            “What-huh-I-oh,” Steve would have laughed at Hopper if he wasn’t so tired. “Oh. OH! Steve! Kid, oh, kid, you’re awake! Do you know who I am? Does anything hurt?”

            “Hop-per,” Steve croacked, throat stinging at the lack of use. “Hop-per.”

            “Yeah,” Hopper was grinning like a kid at Christmas. “Yeah. Hey kid. Hey.”

            “Da-ad,” Steve whimpered.

            Hopper was stunned, but Steve was also clearly in pain, so he bolted into the hallway and started yelling for a nurse. And then he was back at Steve’s side, gripping his hand and promising he was there.

            “Da-ad,” Steve sobbed out, his breathing becoming labored.

            “I’m here, son,” Hopper promised. “I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

            The nurses and doctors all came and managed to determine Steve was relatively fine. Just stiff and a bit traumatized.

            “The best you can do is stay with him,” a doctor informed Hopper.

            Shortly after, El came barreling into the room. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room.

\----------------------------

            He’d been in a coma for three years. The Mind-Flayer had found a way back each time, and the ever-growing group was just waiting for the next time. But still, three years. At one point during those three years, the Mind-Flayer had tried to attack a still recovering Hopper and a comatose Steve. El had saved them, but just barely.

            Now he was sitting with Robin at a brand-new McDonalds that had opened in town.

            “I’m surprised you’re allowed to eat this,” Robin munched on a few fries as Steve scarfed down a double cheeseburger.

            “I’m not,” he said, still shoving the burger into his mouth.

            Robin looked mortified.

            “Kidding,” he laughed, earning a hard hit from her. “But no, I just got cleared last week. And I started by making food myself. No offense to Dad and Mrs. Byers, but there is no way I was going to eat their cooking. But I have been _waiting_ for food like this.”

            “Hence the impromptu trip,” Robin grinned at him.

            The look was soft, overly fond, and Steve wasn’t sure what to make of it. He was never quite sure what to make of these looks. But he knew they meant that the person offering the look wasn’t just going to abandon him.

            “Regardless, you should slow down,” Robin scolded. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

            Steve just grinned at her. Joyce and Hopper were going to be married soon, and though Steve was still mostly stuck in a wheelchair, he was Hopper’s best man. He was his father’s best man.

            He was loved. He was wanted. And he wasn’t just second best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests Open!!!!
> 
> So...I saw a post today that I wasn't sure what to think of...
> 
> It was about Billy Hargrove, and his death. And the basic gist was, the person was angry that Harringrove hadn't been a thing, and that the person was just overall angry that the "closeted soft boy" hadn't gotten a chance at life, and that the Duffer Brothers were just overall "Stupid for throwing away Billy's whole character arc"
> 
> My first thought was, this person read to much fanfiction, because DACRE MONTGOMERY himself chose most of Billy's actions and reactions because he knew how Billy would act. I'd also like to know where the notion that Billy was gay came from, as I have several gay friends myself who are just as confused as I am. But, hey, an opinion is an opinion, but this one sure surprised me.
> 
> What do you guys think? Do you agree that Billy's character arc was scrapped in Season 3, or do you think the person read to much fanfic? In all honesty, I am seriously curious.
> 
> Oh. And tell me what you thought of the chapter too, please!!!


	59. A Time Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows trauma now, and you shouldn't always joke about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Summer

            Dustin was laughing, and Steve wasn’t entirely sure where the conversation had been before, but what Dustin said next was not where he would ever think a conversation would go.

            “Yeah, like that time Troy and James attacked Mike and I while looking for El. Troy held a knife to my face and threatened to cut out my teeth if Mike didn’t jump off the clip near the quarry. Mike jumped anyways, but then El came out of nowhere and saved him. Then she broke Troy’s arm.”

            He was talking to Lucas and Max, who had clearly heard this story before. Mike wasn’t there at the moment, having been roped into a family gathering. It was clear the kids were reminiscing on old times, but this was one “old-time” Steve had not yet heard about.

            The popcorn bowl fell to the floor of Mrs. Harrington’s cashmere carpet with a clack, scattering popcorn everywhere.

            “I’m sorry, _what!?”_

Dustin looks as if he has just been told he could never ever learn anything ever again. That was the best description Steve could come up with for the look of pure _terror_ that was on Dustin’s face. Clearly, this was not something Dustin or Mike had ever planned to tell him. Especially not like this.

            “You want to run that by me again?” Steve pressed, his voice cold.

            Lucas swallowed, Max gaped, and Dustin swallowed. They all knew they weren’t getting out of this conversation.

\---------------------------------------

            It was two days later that let Steve finally confront Mike.

            “I heard an interesting story,” Steve began, watching as Mike set up the D&D board. “It has to do with the quarry.”

            Mike’s only acknowledgement was a shrug as he continued to work on his campaign for when Will came back. He was always over now, always using Steve’s place as the hang-out place. All the kids did. It didn’t feel right to them to hang out at their houses or former hang-out places without El or Will.

            Steve’s house was the safe haven.

            “It also involved four boys, one girl, a knife, and jumping off a cliff.”

            Mike, who had in fact been listening, stiffened.

            “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

            Despite his stone cold voice, Steve sat there, watching Mike with a gentle look as the kid slowly met his gaze.

            “I don’t want to talk about it,” Mike looked away, his voice a pained whisper.

            There were many traumas in their lives, far more than any of them should ever have to deal with. There were times when they group would just joke around about these sort of things, but there were some traumas you never got over.

            Like nearly getting beaten to death. Like nearly watching a kid die in the tunnels. Like jumping of a cliff.

            Mike stilled as Steve curled his arms around him.

            “Then don’t,” he whispered.

            Tucked against Steve’s chest, Mike sagged, body shaking with unreleased sobs.

            There were many traumas that each of them had. They joked about them far too often. But ever since Robin and Erica joined their little group, Steve realized that sometimes joking didn’t always solve everything. That, he had learned, the first time he broke down in Robin’s arms, followed by the time Erica burst into tears as Steve joked about being tortured.

            “I’m here, Mike,” Steve insisted, tightening his hold on the younger. “I’m here.”

            Mike’s arms suddenly flew forward, grasping at Steve in a desperate attempt to prove that this was true. And then Mike was sobbing.

            “I’ve got you.”

            That, Steve would say, was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests welcome!!!!
> 
> I need more requests guys, other than a separate one shot, I have run out, and I have writers block on literally every other story I am writing right now.


	60. Photographic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me to focus on that seen with the music that Steve recognized in the mall and wanted me to focus on someone noticing Steve's special skill, and I am honestly surprised we don't talk about this more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicate to GoBeyond

            Will Byers had not seen Steve in what had to be about six months, if not exactly that. He hadn’t seen the older the previous Christmas, and they hadn’t quite had the time to come visit. Steve wasn’t there when Will and his family had left either, and despite what Steve insisted, he knew it was because Steve still didn’t feel quite welcome at the Byers house. Especially when Nancy and Jonathan were around.

            So it had been about six months, and some way, somehow, Steve remembered how Will liked his burgers. In fact, Steve seemed to remember how _everyone_ liked their meals.

            “Wow,” El breathed in awe as Steve laid the food in front of them. “Thank you.”

            “Of course,” Steve grinned at them. “Dustin said you were coming, so I had it all ready. Beats waiting, you know?”

            Steve was working at the burger joint that opened not long after the mall incident. After job searching with Robin, she had finally found a job willing to take them both. Waiting tables. It made sense, despite the uniform, for Steve to do a job that involved charming people.

            “You didn’t have to do that, sweetheart,” Joyce, his mother watched Steve with a worried frown.

            “It’s no problem,” Steve waved off. “Have a nice night.”

            Dustin, Will noted, looked rightfully upset about that comment. The thing was, the group was all gathered together because it was the anniversary of the day the mall burned down. They’d been planning it for weeks over phone calls and radio chats before El asked about Steve. Dustin blamed himself for not asking Steve if he was available sooner, and even went as far as to beg the group to eat dinner at the diner so that he and Robin could at least be included.

            The rest of the table was already eating, and only Will and El seemed to notice Dustin’s hesitancy and how upset he was.

            “Florence, hi,” Will heard Steve chirp, and he quickly turned to look at Steve and then at the door where Hopper’s old secretary was entering. “The usual?”

            “Of course,” Flo nodded with a soft smile.

            Robin, who was organizing the straws and condiments after they had been attacked by a few kids, glanced at Steve too. She had a fond smile on her face as Steve began to dash into the kitchen.

            Steve seemed to be in his element, oddly enough. Bustling around the kitchen and cooking for anyone and everyone that came in, as well as taking orders alongside Robin. Will continued to watch Steve throughout the rest of dinner, noting how he greeted certain people, how he had some meals pre-cooked to hand to people entering.

            “Will?”

            Will jerked back to the others, noticing they were all done and that his own food was already gone. They’d been there at least an hour and a half judging by the clock above the kitchen door, and Will had been zoned out the entire time.

            “Yeah, what?” Will questioned.

            “You alright?” Mike was studying him as if something were wrong.

            In fact, the whole table was.

            Will frowned, turned back to where Steve was talking to Principal Coleman, and looked back to the table.

            “Has Steve always had a photographic memory?” Will questioned.

            “A what?” Max puzzled.

            “Photographic memory,” Will elaborated. “Like, he remembers things most people forget. Faces, songs, food orders.”

            Will emphasized the last bit by gesturing to their completely eat baskets. There were no pickles on the side from Jonathan normally picked them off because there weren’t any to begin with. There were still the remnants of pink in Dustin’s basket from where ketchup and mayonnaise had been left over, just for him to dip his fries in. There was drips of extra cheese in Max’s basket that had fallen off. His mom hadn’t need to take the onions off her burger to mix with her fries because Steve had already done it.

            “He remembered everything,” Will continues to motion. From the way we like our burger cooked right down to our drink order. And he’s given everyone with a “usual order” that order too.”

            The group didn’t seem as puzzled by this as Will, and it hurt to realize that they just didn’t seem to care.

            “Are we interested in dessert today?” Robin approached their table this time, a bright smile on her face.

            “Yes,” Erica shot her a look. “And I’d like to extend my privilege to the table.”

            Robin rolled her eyes at that but head back to the kitchen. Only to make a turn to another couple as Steve stepped out of the kitchen with a giant tray of dessert. He winked at Erica, and then once more placed everyone’s _favorite desserts_ in front of them.

            “Enjoy,” Steve grinned at them before walking off.

            The others were too busy enjoying their dessert to realize Will’s point had just been made. And that made him angry.

\---------------------------------------------

            “Hey, Byers, what’s up?”

            Will dumped his art stuff on a table and plonked into the chair. Steve seemed to get the message and went back to the kitchen. It was shortly after the lunch rush, so the place was relatively empty. A few teens were coming in for milkshakes or fries, but it was clear this was one of the less busy periods.

            “On the house,” Steve placed a milkshake, chocolate, Will’s favorite, in front of him. “And I’m here if you need to talk.”

            Will nodded, thanking Steve in a mumbled whisper, and then going back to his sketching. Steve let out a chuckle and ruffled his hair before going back to the kitchen to clean.

            The thing was, Will wasn’t sure if he could talk to Steve about why he was so angry. The monster party had once more gotten together the following day after dinner, and Will was surprised to see that neither Steve nor Robin was there. Well, not seeing Robin wasn’t surprising as she had mentioned a dentist appointment the other night, but not seeing Steve had urked Will. It turned out, after some probing, that Dustin had forgotten, and the others just never thought about it.

            Will had gone off on them for a good twenty minutes before racing out of the Wheeler house with his bag of art supplies.

            From what Steve had learned of Will’s schedule the night before, Steve had only just come into work himself, and Robin, who usually came with Steve, would be late to work because of the dentist appointment. That was plenty of time for Steve to have been able to at least eat lunch with them.

            So Will was angry, and he didn’t want Steve to feel guilty. Which meant he probably wasn’t going to say anything.

            Will was still sketching when Steve came by with a mop. And he was humming something. At first, Will thought it might be something new, but the tune was too old to have been something from the 80s.

            “What are you singing?” Will blurted out.

            Steve glanced up to Will for a moment, before going back to aggressively scrubbing a stain that wouldn’t come up with the mop.

            “Kung Fu Fighting,” Steve said once the spot came up. “By Carl Douglas from 1974. Why?”

            Will shrugged, trying to hide his awe. “Just curious. I didn’t know it.”

            Steve gave him a smile and went back to cleaning the place.

            “You’re smart,” Will eventually blurted out.

            Steve, for his part, scoffed. “Thanks, little Byers, but I know my worth.”

            That-that struck hard.

            “Okay, maybe not book smart,” Will elaborated. “But you have a good memory. Like when you remembered how we liked our food last night. And even with the Russian transmission. You recognized the song from the mall. Dustin told me about it.”

            “Just something I can do,” Steve shrugged.

            Will was desperate now. “Steve, most people can’t do that. You have something special called photographic memory. And it saved our lives. That is something special, and it makes you smart.”

            Ruffling Will’s hair, Steve then went to greet the new customers that wandered into the diner. Steve had Robin, but he was part of their group too, and Will was going to make sure people remembered that. Including Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please help the author
> 
> Google is doing me a fail right now, and I need Victorian era facts, specifically around the 1850s, but I can fact check something.
> 
> Please donate links or just notes upon notes of facts you know off the top of your head. The author would appreciate it. The author likes things to be as historically accurate as possible, and though the author know that not everything will be accurate, the author would like to actually put effort in the soon to be posted story.
> 
> Requests Welcome


	61. Father, Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the Season 4 Teaser trailer dropped today, please check this out this story and then the teaser. Or you can do vice versa
> 
> This chapter is always dedicated to Lady_of_the-Spirit (please let me know if you like this because I did not follow your prompt exactly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> -Almost a major character death that could be taken as suicide
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENTS:  
> -Swimmerkoko8014; I am working on your prompt but have writers block, so hopefully soon.
> 
> -The Sister of Steve Harrington book is going. I have up to chapter 7 written.
> 
> -The other book, that still needs a title, is also going, and I am on chapter 8.
> 
> -The Wednesday/Steve series is also currently suffering writers block because I have too many ideas and no organization.

            Contrary to the lie Steve Harrington had been taught to spin since birth, his parents were not married. In all honesty, Steve had only met his father maybe three times in his life when he was younger, and his mother started to travel fairly often when he was young. So when _both_ his parents were suddenly home after a long day at work, Steve just sort of gaped.

            Of course, he hadn’t really seen his dad since he was six, so he certainly didn’t recognize the man.

            “Mom?” Steve questioned slowly, pocketing his car keys.

            “Steven,” his mother greeted curtly. “Your father and I need to discuss some things. Go upstairs.”

            Steve blinked. “My what?”

            His mother rolled her eyes. “Your father, Steven. Honestly.”

            “No, it’s alright, Helen,” the man, and he was rather old. Older than Chief Hopper had been or Mrs. Byers was. “He hasn’t seen me in quite some time, and that is my fault. Hello, Steven. My, you’ve grown. I’m your father, Martin Brenner.”

            Steve thanked whatever would listen that _Brenner_ thought his look was just one of surprise. In all honesty, Steve was horrified. His mother, though he hated her abrasiveness, waved him off to his room once more and he scampered away.

            Brenner…

            Martin Brenner…

            Doctor Martin Brenner…

            Doctor Martin Brenner was his father?

            Oh no. No. This couldn’t be happening. This man, this _monster_ had tortured El. Had left Will to die. Had hunted the kids like animals.

            And he was Steve’s _father!_

Steve was going to be sick.

\-------------------------------

            “Steven-”

            “Get out.”

            “Why, what have I possibly done to-”

            “Don’t play that game with me _Papa_.”

            Brenner stared at him, look slightly disappointed.

            “I had hoped they hadn’t told you,” Brenner confessed.

            “Told me what?” Steve snapped. “That you’re a child abuser? A kidnapper? A murderer?”

            Brenner sighed.

            “Get. Out.”

            “Steven-”

            “Let me make myself clear,” Steve growled, jabbing a hand in his _father’s_ chest. “You may be my father by blood, but you will never be my father. And if you _ever_ try to hurt El or any of that group, I don’t care who you are, I will end you myself.”

            Brenner studied him for a long time, and then he cupped Steve’s face in his hands.

            “I was distraught when I learned you had gotten involved,” Brenner stated, and Steve hissed at his touch. “I knew I could no longer involve myself with you, or the girl. Despite what you may thing, Steven, you are my greatest accomplishment.”

            Steve growled at that. “Get. Out.”

            “I will not harm her,” Brenner promised, releasing Steve’s face. “Because I may not have been in your life, but I have seen you, Steven. And when you love, you give it everything. You are special.”

            Steve whipped around to stare at Brenner.

            “You never noticed?” Brenner sighed.

            He couldn’t possibly mean-

            “You are my greatest accomplishment, my greatest achievement, and I will not kill you,” Brenner declared.

            Steve wished Brenner had killed him then and there.

\----------------------------

            “He quit his job?” Dustin demanded. “What do you mean he quit his job?”

            “Does she need to spell it out for you?” Erica snapped.

            The kids had actually all gathered to discuss a problem with the person at hand when Robin showed up with questions.

            “Keith said he called and that he had to quit,” Robin explained slowly this time. “I went to his house, I called, I searched all his places he liked to go, and I can’t find him.”

            “It’s been three weeks,” Max muttered, biting her lip. “None of us has heard from him in three weeks.”

            “Maybe he’s just sick?” Lucas tried.

            “So he quit his job?” Mike demanded. “No, something is going on, and we need to find out what. And I know just who can get us in to Steve’s house so we can find out.”

\-------------------------------

            “I thought she was going to kick down the door or something,” Lucas confessed as Nancy used a key she had never given back to unlock the door.

            “Steve!” Nancy called into the house. “Steve! The kids are here! They wouldn’t leave me alone until you got here!”

            “Steve!” Dustin instantly headed for the stairs. “Steve! You owe my pizza!”

            The kids instantly searched the house, having almost no luck in finding Steve. It wasn’t until Max noticed the bathroom door cracked slightly that they found Steve.

            Max screamed.

            When the others finally got to where Max was, most of them froze in the doorway. To everyone’s surprise, it was Mike who reacted first, getting to Steve’s side and checking for a pulse on his pale, lifeless body. Mike nearly screamed himself when Steve’s eyes snapped up, but there was fear on Steve’s face, and he was slowly opening and closing his mouth.

            “It’s okay,” Mike was assuring, moving to cup Steve by his neck and shoulder so that the teen was no longer spread on the hard, bathroom floor. “It’s okay, Steve. We’re here. We’ve got you.”

            Steve clenched his eyes shut, a small shake of his head and the words forming on his lips alarming Mike.

            “No?” Mike questioned, lowering his head to hear Steve. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”

            “Brenner,” Steve’s voice was so quiet, so low, that only Mike could hear, and that was when he had his ear practically touching Steve’s lips. “Brenner.”

            Mike’s eyes widened as Robin appeared on Steve’s other side, moving her friend to lean against her rather than Mike. Mike, however, clutched Steve’s arm as if afraid Steve would suddenly vanish. Even Steve in his state could tell Mike was shaking.

            “He needs a hospital,” Nancy blurted.

            “NO!”

            The cry was so startling that everyone except Mike jumped at the desperation in Steve’s voice. The crack in his voice as tears fell down his face made them all freeze. All except Mike, who quite suddenly threw his arms around Steve.

            “No hospitals,” Steve whimpered. “Please. No hospitals.”

            “But Steve-”

            “Nancy!”

            And this time, everyone was surprised as they looked to see Mike, who had tears in his eyes as well.

            “Brenner was here,” Mike whispered.

            For those that knew, they all became stiff.

\-------------------------------

            Curled around Steve, the others were surprised to see that he was gradually getting better. But they didn’t have to wait long for him to explain anything either.

            “I didn’t realize it would kill me,” Steve confessed gently. “Honest. I knew _he_ said I need others, but it never occurred to me that-”

            “Then why did you push us away?” Robin whispered.

            Robin was curled into his left side, Dustin on his right. Erica was curled into his lap, and Lucas was bracketing Steve’s head from the back of the couch. Mike and Max had settled for curling around Steve’s legs, preventing him from moving. Which seemed to be the idea. Nancy was crouched in front of him, gripping his hands in a tight hold.

            “I don’t trust his promise,” Steve confessed gently. “And if I kept you away, he couldn’t use me against you, or you against me. It seemed easier.”

            It was silent for a minute, no one knowing what to say to that.

            “So, uh,” Dustin began after a moment. “Does this mean you have a number?”

            Steve was quite for a moment.

            “I have no idea.”

            This was then what prompted the kids to decided that the number just _had_ to be in Steve’s hair, so they were all going to look for it.

\-----------------------------

            Steve was well aware that the kids had all told the Byers family about the discovery over several radio calls. But he hadn’t actually talked to the Byers family since they left. And even then, he hadn’t been there to see them off.

            So he wasn’t exactly sure what to do when El and the Byers family came back.

            They were celebrating Christmas at his house, a gift from Brenner, and Steve still wasn’t sure what to do with that. He’d have to confront his father eventually, but it was like Brenner was trying to appease him. Dustin was pretty sure that meant there was something about Steve’s powers that Brenner wasn’t telling him. But they were having Christmas at Steve’s house, and the Byers would be staying in that house, though they had yet to arrive.

            Which is why Erica had dragged herself, Robin, and Steve up to Steve’s room where they were playing a rather intense game of Old Maid.

            “How are you so good at this?” Robin groaned as she flopped, Steve once more winning the game. Even Erica looked frustrated, though she wouldn’t admit it. “Why don’t we just not let Steve play anymore?”

            Erica looked as if she was about to agree when Dustin’s face peaked into the bedroom. He grinned at them.

            “They’re here.”

            Robin and Erica dutifully went to follow Dustin downstairs, but Steve hesitated. His hand slowly moved to his neck, where his hair cleverly hid the tattoo. It was Lucas who found it that day, but it hadn’t been a number as they expected. Instead, it read;

            _Steven_

            He could leave, he realized. Slip out his window and no one would be the wiser. It wasn’t like people would care if he vanished anyways…

            But that wasn’t true. If he dare vanish like that, the kids would hunt him down, and then they’d all be screaming and sobbing, and Steve didn’t want that. Being half dead on your bathroom floor really changed how people saw you.

            He sucked in a breath and stepped out of his bedroom door. El’s eyes widened as she nearly collided with him, and he quickly threw his arms out to steady her. They locked eyes for what felt like hours (but was only four seconds and counting) before El suddenly threw his arms around her.

            “Brother,” she whispered against his chest.

            Steve smiled. “Hey, little sister.”

            And, though Steve couldn’t describe it (though he had felt it before with Dustin, Robin, and Erica) something inside his chest settled. Almost like a lock.

            It horrified Steve that he knew what that meant.

\-------------------------------

            “Tea?”

            “You’ll understand if I don’t.”

            “Of course.”

            Brenner sat across from Steve, sipping his tea with a content sigh. It was Steve, afterall, who called this meeting.

            “Stop your experimentations,” Steve said, his voice gentle like a song.

            Brenner went stiff, his gaze glassing over.

            “Ah,” Brenner sighed. “I see you’ve been experimenting. How long did it take you to realize I had stopped monitoring you?”

            “Christmas.”

            Brenner sighed. “Consider it done.”

            Steve knew now, why Brenner had both loved and feared him. He was Brenner’s greatest accomplishment. Not only his biological son, but with the ability to save lives by creating a physical connection to them. And the ability to manipulate with a soft, gentle voice. The perfect weapon.

            “But that is not the only reason you came here,” Brenner sipped his tea. “Something has you troubled.”

            Steve grit his teeth.

            “My connections,” Steve tried eyeing his father carefully. “How do they work?”

            Brenner set his cup down, lifting his chin as realization flashed in his eyes.

            “I wasn’t sure you’d have noticed,” Brenner whispered in awe. “You always were a clever child, Steve. And the only reason you ever flunked school was because of me. I never want you to listen to your mother’s claims again.”

            “How. Do. They. Work.”

            Brenner sighed.

            “If you are asking me if Jim Hopper is alive, then by the way you have been practically unchanged, my best bet is yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, drop some fan theories here on that teaser trailer, and some requests are always welcome. But tell me some theories.
> 
> One popular theory I have heard is that the man outlined when the screen goes white might be Hopper.


	62. Photographic Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to me, myself, and I....because I felt like it

            Steve hung up the picture on the bulletin board that held old flyers. Will had drawn a picture of them. All of them.

            “People should see it,” Steve said as he got Will to sign it. “Any kid who can draw like _that_ in crayon deserve their work to be displayed.”

            It made Will feel oddly giddy.

            As Steve went to the back to organize the latest shipment of food, Will went back to his drawings, and it was shortly after Steve had hung up the first picture that the bell rang, signaling someone had opened the door. Will was too into his picture to really look up and see who had entered.

            “Harrington!”

            Will jolted at that, gaze snapping up to catch sight of two faces that made Will pale.

            “Tommy,” Steve greeted, and it was sort of a mediocre greeting, like Steve was testing the waters. “Carol. How can I help you?”

            “We heard you got a job,” Tommy cocked a brow, mocking Steve. “Decided to see for ourselves.”

            Now Steve just looked resigned. “Ta-da. Here I am.”

            Tommy looked teasing, but Carol placed a hand on his chest, stopping whatever he planned to say.

            “We’re glad you’re putting your skill to good use, Steve,” Carol smiled at him. “Can we get a large shake and a medium fry?”

            Something in Steve’s face softened at that. “Of course. Here or to go?”

            “Here,” the two nodded.

            Will watched, not entirely sure what just happened, but Steve seemed ten times lighter as he left the kitchen to give the order to the young couple.

\-----------------------------------

            “It is not healthy to gorge yourself on junk food,” Steve scolded when Will once more entered the fast-food joint. “Which is why you get water.”

            Will grinned at Steve, instantly pulling out his art supplies.

            “Not to be a stickler or anything, but you’ve only got, like, a day or two left, right? Don’t you want to spend that time with your friends?”

            “You are my friend,” Will pointed out. “And beside, I saw the others last time. I didn’t get to see you, and friends spend time with each other.”

            Steve looked as if he was both slapped in the face and kissed on the lips. It was quite funny, and Robin took the liberty of breaking into fits of laughter at the look.

            The door chimed as Steve and Robin started swatting at each other.

            “Real professional,” Erica Sinclair quipped.

            “Erica!” Lucas snapped.

            “Just the facts,” Erica waved him off.

            Will couldn’t help himself. He glared at the others, sharp and warning. Even his mother looked a it startled at the gaze but said nothing. They all scuttled to a separate table, Will glaring as they went, and he didn’t look away until they were all sitting down.

            “Oh…kay?” Steve drawled, looking between them. “Right, do we want a late lunch or?”

            At their nod, Steve slipped into the back, squeezing Will’s shoulder as he went. Robin eyed the table too, but without the glare, and then went to make sure that Steve had it all covered. Will continued to draw his latest picture, Steve and Robin in front of the restaurant.

            “That looks good,” Mike’s voice spoke over Will, and Will stopped. “You’ve gotten better.”

            “No better than the last time you saw,” Will muttered back. Bitter. “What do you want, Mike?”

            “I guess to apologi-”

            Will whipped his head up to see Mike. “Yeah, well you’re giving it to the wrong person.”

            Will went back to his drawing with an over-aggressive vigor, and Mike shuffled back to the others. He could feel their eyes burning holes into him, but he was still too angry to care.

            He only stopped when Steve’s hand came down on his. A tray of lunch being placed before him.

            “Easy, bud,” Steve whispered. “Easy. Everything’s okay.”

            It really wasn’t, but Will didn’t say that out loud. Not yet. The fight over Steve being in “their group” had gotten out of hand since Will first accused them of not caring, and it had crossed the line the night before. To the point that Will had nearly biked to Steve’s house. He’d gone to Dustin instead, because Dustin was at least on his side, but still…

            He was glad his words stung. He was glad Jonathan had accused him of taking Steve’s side over his own flesh and blood. Because Will was tired of all of this pointless hostility.

            Once again, Steve’s memory served him right, and he placed the burgers correctly in front of everyone.

            “Did I get them wrong?” Steve asked when no one made a move to eat. “I can-I can take them back.”

            “No, no, Steve, these are perfect,” Joyce soothed quickly. “We’re just-we’re just trying to figure out what to say next.”

            Robin had moved to settle across from Will, clearly on her lunch break with a meal Steve had obviously prepared for her. She winked at Will before turning her worried gaze back to Steve. Who was still very nervous and confused.

            “We wanted to apologize,” Dustin blurted out quickly. “We’ve been treating you like garbage recently.”

            “Um, I don’t know why you’re apologizing, but I’m always treated like that now,” Steve shrugged, not quite realizing the crestfallen looks of the others. “So, uh, I guess don’t worry about it?”

            “Oh, Steve, sweetie,” Joyce moved to rub his arms, an action that made Steve stiff as he backed away from the touch. Joyce now looked mortified. “Steve, you’re one of us. And that means we’re supposed to support you.”

            “With-with what?” Steve questioned.

            “Nightmares,” El stated.

            “Oh, uh, yeah, no, don’t worry about that,” Steve waved off. “I’ve been dealing with those on my own for a while now. And I’ve got Robin during the worst of it. So, yeah, I’m fine.”

            Will shoved a bite of his burger into his mouth, chewing painfully aggressive as he once more began his drawing with an aggressive vigor. Steve shot him a worried look, but then he was being hugged by Dustin and Max.

            “Uh, hey guys, what’s with the hugging?” he eyed them. “You guys hate that.”

            Max and Dustin only tightened their grip.

            “Okay, uh.”

            Whatever Steve was going to say was cut off by the bell chiming. Steve carefully extracted himself from the kids and went to great the next customer.

\----------------------------

            “I wasn’t sure you’d come say goodbye this time,” Will admitted as he pulled away.

            “Course I’d come,” Steve grinned at the younger Byers. “Friends spend time with each other. Even if it is to say goodbye.”

            Will grinned at Steve, hugging him once more.

            “Ah, yes, I got something for you by the way,” Steve pulled away once more to grab a gift bag. “Just a little something.”

            Will froze as he looked at the content of the bag.

            “How did you-?”

            “Photographic memory,” Steve tapped his head. “Besides, I know how much this means to you.”

            It was a new D&D manual, updated. The next addition. There was no way Steve had been able to afford this on his current salary.

            “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post today. And now I am sad, because someone just told me that my ideas were great but my writing sucked.
> 
> Hope you guys are having a better time than me.
> 
> REQUESTS OPEN


	63. Mayfield, Not Hargrove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> -Series case of (almost) rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Pandaruler1897 and Guest (which I assume was anonymous)

            “Max is missing!”

            Those were the hysterical words that came over the radio while Steve and Robin were at shift at Family Video. Keith was there too, of course, which meant he had just enough time to fire them as they raced out the door. Neither of them could be bothered to care at the moment.

            “I swear if Neil touched her-!”

            “Do they have hide outs?” Robin cut Steve off, looking rather hysterical. “Someplace they would go!”

            “No, not except each other’s houses,” Steve shook his head, white knuckles becoming impossibly whiter as he gripped the steering wheel. “Wait. Hold on, Robin!”

            Robin let out a shriek as Steve made a very illegal U-turn.

            “What are you doing!” Robin screeched.

            “Castle Byers!” Steve said quickly. “It was Will’s old fort in the woods behind their house. It was a safe place for them!”

            “You better be right,” Robin gripped her chair tighter. “Oh, you better be right.”

            Steve honestly hoped he got the attention of the police. Because if Neil Hargrove had hurt Max, Steve wasn’t sure anyone but El’s superpowers could hold him back.

\-------------------

            Castle Byers wasn’t the same after Will destroyed it in a fit of rage. The kids had all banded together to fix it shortly after the news that the Byers would be moving away, but it didn’t quite look the same. Which was fine, because it was still the safe haven the kids loved. Though none of them had really come here since the Byers moved away.

            “Max?” Steve crouched by the entrance where there were chocked sobs. “Hey, hey, MadMax. It’s Steve. Robin’s here too. Can one of us come in?”

            They didn’t have to come in, because Max lunged out, throwing her arms around Steve and pressing herself close as if she could vanish into him. If she hadn’t done the action, Steve might have not noticed the _real_ issue at hand. And it wasn’t the bruises slowly forming.

            “No,” Steve whispered, pulling Max closer, but keeping his grip lose. “Oh, no. Max, no, tell me he didn’t-please tell me he didn’t-?”

            “I got away,” Max whimpered into Steve’s chest. “I-I got away. But he-he-”

            “It’s okay,” Steve soothed. “He won’t touch you again. I won’t let him.”

            Max’s sobs came harder, and Steve let her press herself impossibly closer. He motioned to Robin to carefully fix Max’s ruined pants and then he took off his own jacket to wrap around her.

            He was going to commit murder.

\-----------------------------

            Murder was frowned upon, so the boys still in Hawkins had opted to get their moms to come and support Max. Max, however, would not let Steve put her down, even as she gave her testimony to the police.

            “It’s alright, sweetheart,” Flo prompted gently. “We’ll do everything we can. Alright?”

            Max nodded, tucking her head into Steve’s neck.

            Flo nodded at him and went out to get the promised hot chocolate. Robin was gripping one of Max’s hand, pressed against Steve’s side. Dustin and Erica had teamed up again going with Nancy to radio the Byers. Mike and Lucas were hovering close, waiting for a sign that they could be closer and comfort her.

            “It’ll be okay,” Steve promised. “I swear, it will be okay.”

            Max nodded, nuzzling further into Steve. It made something warm spread through his chest as he realized the implication. He was safe. Max saw him as someone safe, and he was going to make sure that continued.

            “Let me go!” a voice screamed with several swears after it. “You let me go right now!”

            “No can do, Mr. Hargrove,” Officer Powell stated firmly, clearly ready to throw a punch. “We’ve got a warrant.”

            Susan Hargrove walked in behind the three men wrestling Neil to a cell. The moment she caught sight of her daughter, she tried to rush forward, but the Mom Brigade™ wasn’t letting her get by.

            “Mrs. Hargrove, I’m afraid we’ll have to question you,” Flo stated, walking towards the woman.

            “About what!?” Susan demanded. “Let me see my daughter!”

            “About the fact that you sat by while your husband tried to rape your daughter,” Karen spat. “Or maybe about how you sat by as your husband beat his son within an inch of his life for “forgetting to get Max” or “not taking out the trash.”

            Max was shivering, so Steve carefully slipped into Hopper’s old office. They were still searching for a new chief, with Officer Powell as acting chief until further notice. The station had taken kindly to kids and teens occasionally desiring to sit in the office for a bit.

            “We’ve got you,” Steve whispered. “We’re okay.”

            Max pulled away just a bit, looking to Steve and Robin, the latter giving a gentle nod.

            “Don’t leave.”

            “Never,” they both promised.

\--------------------------------

            Getting Neil thrown in jail was one problem that eventually solved itself with the aid of Nancy’s quick thinking, and Erica’s obvious genius. Not to mention the determination of five kids who were friends with the victim. The second problem was the custody battle. Because it was a three way battle.

            Mr. Mayfield had been denied almost immediately, but Susan was putting up a fight. And without Billy here, it was proving to be a problem.

            And you are _absolutely_ sure about this?” the woman asked for what felt like the ten millionth time.

            “Yes,” Steve nodded. “Max already trusts me, and I would never _dare_ hurt her. I got _fired_ because I tried to find her when we heard she was missing. My first choice would have been the Byers family, but they’re overcrowded as it is, and they just moved. I couldn’t put Max through that after what has happened. She needs her friends.”

            “This is adoption, Mr. Harrington,” the woman slid the paper forward. “Not some after school activity.”

            “Well, ma’am, I sucked at school in general, but as you can see by my references, kids are my passion right now,” Steve stated slowly, carefully, determined. “If there is one thing I know how to do, it is look after kids. And I know not everything will go smoothly, but I am willing to try. For Max’s sake. She deserves a good one after two failed ones.”

            The woman seemed as stoic as ever. “Well, we’ll look over everything and get back to you.”

\--------------------------

            Susan lost custody, and Max was whisked into the Foster system. It was a painfully goodbye for everyone, but two days later, while Robin and Steve were pouring over job applications, a car pulled into the driveway.

            “Were you expecting someone?” Steve asked Robin.

            She shook her head, and they both returned to creepily staring at the car from Steve’s window. Only, Steve should have guessed.

            “Max!” he cried as he raced outside to greet the younger girl. “Oh, Max!”

            “Steve!”

            Having Max in his arms again felt right. Natural. And that was all Steve could have asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty serious, so let's do something more light-hearted:
> 
> *Le serious conversation between me and le friend when police sirens are heard in the distance*
> 
> Me: what did you do?
> 
> Friend: Why do you always assume it was me?
> 
> Me: Because 9 times out of 10 you and [insert my brothers name] are generally the ones that do something you aren't supposed to do.
> 
> Friend: Still, why me? Why not [insert our other best friends name]? She's the one wanted in 52 U.S. states!!!!
> 
> *le random person we both know walks by and stops dead in their tracks*
> 
> Person: What?!
> 
> Me: Ah, I forget you are new here. Let's just say that there are hypothetically 52 states in the U.S.... There is a reason we only know about 50 of them.
> 
> Friend: [Insert other friends name] is kind of a lose cannon sometimes.
> 
> Me: Huh, I wonder where she gets it from?
> 
> Friend: Says the lady who committed genocide at 17.
> 
> Me: THAT WAS OVER 2,000 YEARS AGO!!!!! AND YOU ARE CHANGING THE SUBJECT! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!
> 
> Friend: Let's just say [insert name here] is gone. Your brother took care of the body.
> 
> *le person we both know hastily walks away*
> 
> Requests are welcome!


	64. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Summer
> 
> I have no idea what I just wrote

            It started after work. No, really, it did. Steve and Robin had plans to go and get that new book she wanted at the bookstore, and agreed to do it after work. Robin was making Steve tag along because he could drive, but he also needed to “expand your horizon, Harrington. You can’t mop around the house when we aren’t working.”

            So that was that.

            It started after work when Steve found himself taking Robin to the bookstore to get her a few books, and to get some books for himself.

            “This one might work,” Robin lifted up a book called _Howl’s Moving Castle_ by Diana Wynne Jones. “Its one of those books that has something for everyone.”

            Steve shrugged, already holding _The Princess Bride, Ender’s Game,_ and _The Bourne Identity._

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Robin huffed. “Come on, I promised you burgers.”

            “Yeah you did,” Steve instantly perked.

            It was nice not to be the one to pay for food, or the books. Robin had finally managed to coerce him into agreeing to try a few books, by offering to buy food for the next three months. And the promised burgers. Only, Steve didn’t get to his burgers right away because they ran into Dustin.

            Oh, wow, these are good!” Dustin grinned, already ruffling through Steve’s bag. “Are you reading these Robin?”

            “Nope, Steve is,” Robin nudged Steve’s shoulder.

            Dustin gave Steve a look of disbelief before shaking his head. “Hey, man, can you give me a lift to the grocery store?”

            And that was how Steve’s day turned around.

            “And, yes,” Dustin grinned as he got a box of twinkies. “Perfect snacks. Okay, thanks Steve!”

            Steve sighed; Robin close behind as he let Dustin tug him to the register. Dustin, who had been doing odd jobs with his friends, managed to pay for all of it. Thankfully.

            “Steve, can you _please_ just get me out of here,” Mike’s voice rang from behind them.

            Steve turned in time to see Karen and Nancy talking over peanut butter brands with an exasperated Mike walking towards them.

            He then took Mike and Dustin to comic bookstore, where they ran into Max.

            “Yeah, but I’ve read all these,” Max huffed as Steve approached where the group was staring. “I’d like something new. Oh, hey Steve!”

            Steve really just wanted to have burgers. He did not need a group of kids that barely fit in his car. At this point, he would need to consider a minivan.

            They ended up at the gaming store that had opened recently, where they found Lucas and Erica.

            Steve definitely needed a minivan now. And they somehow ended up at the pet store, where Erica somehow convinced both him and Robin to buy her a puppy.

            That day, Steve had bought comics, games for an Atari, and a puppy, and he hardly had enough for rent let alone food. Not that anyone knew he lived in an apartment now. A terrible, run down apartment that was overpriced, but still affordable.

            When the landlord came knocking, he handed over the money and went to bed on an empty stomach. He hadn’t been able to eat all day and he never got those burgers either. He’d been looking forward to a meal outside of ramen.

            He went to work the next day, starving, but grinning like he always did. He was friends with Robin, yes, but he was sure she couldn’t read him well enough to know his flirting and smiles were as fake as ever.

            “Oh!” Robin muttered at the end of their shift. “I owe you burgers! Right! Here, I’ve got to run home first and then I’ll meet you at your house!”

            Steve gave the best fake smile he could muster and nodded. He definitely wasn’t getting those burgers now. But what was he supposed to say?

            _My parents didn’t just cut me off. I’ve been disowned. Kicked out. Left alone. I’m starving more often than not. I don’t know if I’ll live much longer like this._

            No, he couldn’t say any of that. They had been through too much for them to worry about him now.

            So he smiled.

            He went to bed hungry the moment he got back.

\----------------------------

            He woke up in a daze the next morning to someone slamming open his apartment door. He still felt a little hazy, and definitely exhausted, so he basically had one thought.

            _“Oh, I’m being robbed.”_

            And then fell back asleep.

\--------------------------

            When he woke up the next time, it was to furious muttering and the smell of something being cooked. It smelled nice, but Steve’s stomach seemed to disagree.

            He found himself leaning over the bed, dry-heaving quite heavily.

            “Steve!” the panic of several voices reached his ears.

            “It’s okay buddy,” Dustin tried, rubbing Steve’s back. “We’ve got you. You’ll be fine.”

            There was something shoved at Steve, much to Dustin protest, but Steve took a moment to realize it was some sort of soup. He took it carefully and slid a spoon into his mouth, instantly recognizing the faces of, not only Robin and the kids, but of Erica, Claudia Henderson, Nancy Wheeler, Karen Wheeler, and Mrs. Sinclair.

            “There we go,” Mrs. Sinclair encouraged. “Just eat that all up. You’ll be just fine.”

            Somehow, with his kids, his friends, and three moms comforting him, Steve believed them.

\--------------------------------

            “You got a minivan?” Dustin stared at the vehicle before him.

            “Yeah, well, how else am I supposed to cart you guys around?” Steve nudged him with a grin.

            That same dark look crossed Dustin’s face, the look he got whenever he remembered finding Steve practically dying in an old apartment after Robin’s frantic Code Red. Steve hated that look.

            “Come on, Robin promised me burgers,” Steve nudged Dustin towards the car.

            Because that was a thing now. He lived with the Henderson’s, and Robin bought him burgers. Life was looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests welcome


	65. Mayfield, Not Hargrove Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Firey_Mana and Daisy

            Robin gaped at Steve as he and Max hugged each other like a life-line. She’d admit she was beyond confused as she knew Max had been whisked away. And now, here she was. With them again.

            “Did you really?” Max asked, pulling away to look at Steve. “Did-did you really?”

            “Yeah,” Steve laughed, tears falling down his eyes. “Yeah, MadMax, I did.”

            “Mr. Harrington,” the social worker lady stepped forward. “We do need to discuss these last few details.”

            Steve nodded, tugging Max closer to him and nodded at Robin to head to the house.

            “YOU ADOPTED HER!” Robin gaped as they got inside, and the situation was explained. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?!?”

            Max was laughing uncontrollably as Steve tried to calm down a fuming but delighted Robin. Once that was over, Steve signed the documents, got a rather large lecture on child-care, and an even larger lecture about getting a job and a stable home.

            “I could get a job-”

            “No,” Steve shook his head, glad the social workers left. “I’m going to do everything I can to provide for you, okay? We’ll be okay.”

            The smile on Max’s face was brighter than it had been since Billy died.

\----------------------------------

            “MAX!”

            Max was instantly surrounded by her friends (well, those still in Hawkins), causing her to laugh and cry at the same time. Once Max had settled, Steve had called them over for a surprise. And surprised they were.

            “I feel betrayed,” Dustin huffed as Steve made dinner. “Rightfully betrayed.”

            “What part of ‘surprise’ do you not get?” Steve turned to him.

            “The part where you didn’t tell me that Max was going to be under your custody,” Dustin quipped.

            “Okay, first of all,” Steve began. “I wasn’t even sure it would work. I did it because it was looking likely that Susan was going to lose custody. And second, Robin only found out because the social worker brought Max over while we were job searching.”

            Dustin looked a little less betrayed now, and completely forgot about his anger as Steve set dinner on the table.

            Max ate slowly, as if waiting for something. Steve had an idea what she was waiting for, especially after spending the last few days trying to figure out boundaries. But as her friends began to eat and talk, she loosened up.

            “Steve, can we go to the arcade?”

            Steve blinked, not realizing he was zoned out. Letting the words process, he glanced to his clock.

            “Yeah, I mean, you guys won’t have too much time cause the arcade closes in a few hours, but I could drop you guys off,” he offered.

            “You’d let us stay till closing?” Max asked in disbelief.

            “Sure, why not?” he shrugged.

            The boys were cheering, already going to search the house for quarters, but Max was watching Steve with wide eyes.

            “You’re not there anymore, Max,” Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “There will still be rules will have to figure out, but I’m not going to control your life if I don’t have to.”

            “If you don’t have to?”

            “I’m vetoing any drugs and alcohol on your part until you are at least thirty two.”

            Max snorted but went to join the boys in their search. Steve chuckled and wondered when the kids would notice he had a bag of quarters already waiting on the kitchen counter.

\-------------------------------

            There were days, Steve learned, when Max did not want to be touched by anything, dead or alive. There were other times when Max just wanted to cuddle and be held by those she trusted. There were days when she acted as if nothing had ever happened.

            This was not any of those times.

            “Do you want Eggos?” Steve asked gently, watching Max parade around in his housecoat, Lucas’ slippers she had stolen, a scarf from Dustin’s mom that had originally been a Christmas gift for Dustin, a beanie hat from Mike, snow gloves Will had forgotten, and one of El’s old shirts. “Or do you want eggs?”

            “Fried,” she muttered, burrowing further into the clothes.

            “Okay,” Steve whispered, turning his body at an angel so that Max could see him.

            These days were rare, and Steve and Max had both been stepping around each other. Still trying to figure these days out. He’d figured out every other day. Just not this one.

            “Anything else you want?” he asked gently.

            “Blanket.”

            Steve set the plate of eggs in front of Max and went to get the blanket he knew she wanted. It was fluffy, and not one Steve generally liked to share. He wouldn’t dare let Robin or Dustin, or even Erica Sinclair, touch this blanket. But he’d let Max do so. Even if he hated sharing his childhood comfort object.

            “There we go,” he draped the blanket over her shoulders.

            He made to step back, but her eyes widened in panic. So he quickly stepped back.

            “Stay.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” he promised, still not sure if he should touch her yet. “I’m not leaving. I have off today, remember.”

            “No. Stay.”

            Steve was hesitant, carefully reaching forward and letting his hand cup Max’s arm. When she didn’t jerk away, he let himself pull her gently to his chest. Max hummed, clearly content, and moved the blanket so it trapped them both in its soft warmth.

            Max released a content sigh and refused to move for the almost the rest of the morning. Bathroom breaks were necessary.

\----------------------------

            Steve had just finished laying down the ground rules for the Byers. As it was Christmas, Steve’s parents would not be home till after New Year, and despite his and Max’s plan to _finally_ get the apartment they were after, they were waiting to move in until after the holidays so that the Byers had someplace to stay.

            “And just, if something happens-”

            “It’ll be alright, Steve,” Joyce promised, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “I promise.”

            Max, who had just gotten out of the shower, instantly raced downstairs with the biggest smile on her face and tugged Will and El upstairs to talk.

            Steve released a breath of relief knowing she would be fine. With time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are welcome but will be slow and done super out of order


	66. Mayfield, Not Hargrove Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the end note for an explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to:  
> -Pandaruler1897  
> -Daisy  
> -ThatBlueStrawberry

            Max knew. The moment she woke up, she knew. Her head was pounding, her stomach seemed to churn painfully, her body felt way too hot but her teeth were chattering together as her body trembled. She was sick, and any minute now, she was going to throw up.

            _“Don’t you dare throw up on my floors, you little rat! Pick yourself up and tough it out! Hargrove’s don’t get sick!”_

Max clenched her eyes shut against the memory, pushing herself up out from under her covers. She couldn’t wake Neil. Wouldn’t dare wake her mother either. Her mother was on Neil’s side. Had always been on Neil’s side.

            _“Clean this up, you disgusing little idiot! What did I tell you?! Grow up, Maxine!”_

Max had to stop herself from throwing up on the floor. Had to swallow down the bile. And she kept moving.

            “Max?”

            Max kept pushing herself, feeling herself stumble a bit. Arms wrapped around her.

            “A geez, Max. You’re burning up!”

            “I’m sorry,” Max whimpered as she felt the bile rise up again.

            She felt the world rush around her, and she was suddenly kneeling in front of a toilet. She let go.

            “It’s okay, Max,” a voice soothed, oddly enough. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

            Max let her body fall back into the owner of the soothing voice.

\-------------------------------

            Max woke on the couch, several blankets curled around her, warm socks on her feet, a cold cloth against her forehead, and a glass of water being offered.

            “Try to sip, okay?” the soothing voice spoke. “It’s okay if you can’t keep it down. But it will help.”

            Max took a sip, letting the cool water run down her throat in an oddly comforting sensation. It tasted absolutely disgusting though.

            “No more, Max, okay?” the soothing voice brushed hair from her face and replaced the cloth with another. “I’ll give you more in a bit. But just rest for now.”

            Max whimpered in protest, but didn’t dare say anything more.

\---------------------------

            Max woke to the need to throw up again. This time, she knew she wasn’t going to make it to the bathroom in time. Letting out a whimper, Max turned to throw up on the floor…only to find the contents of her stomach landing in a cleverly placed bowl beside her.

            “It’s okay, it’s okay,” the soothing voice returned. “It’s okay, Max. It happens. See? It’s alright.”

            Max couldn’t remember the last time someone had been this nice to her when she was sick. Because of this, Max sobbed.

            “I’ve got you, Max,” the soothing voice offered. “I’m here. I’ve got you.”

            Max had never felt so miserable, and yet so loved at the same time as she did right now.

\-------------------------------------

            The rest of Max’s time being sick was being in and out of hallucinations, letting the soothing voice take care of her, and overall being miserable. So when she finally woke up on a familiar and overly nice couch, she was a little embarrassed.

            “Hey, Max,” Steve’s soothing voice washed over her. “You feeling a bit better?”

            Max nodded, curling further into the disgustingly sweaty blankets. Steve, however, was smiling gently at her.

            Different than Neil.

            “You think you can stand?” Steve prompted gently. “It would probably be a good idea to get you into clean clothes.”

            Max nodded, letting herself stand on shaky legs.

            “I’ve got you,” Steve offered gently. “I’ve got you.”

            Once Max was in clean clothes, wrapped in clean blankets, and sitting back against the couch, she and Steve watched old tv show re-runs together. Max had never felt so loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests welcome!!!
> 
> So, uh, hey guys. A few days ago, I got really stupidly sick. Like, very very sick. Now, if you know nothing about me, know that I am one of those people who doesn't get sick, like ever. But when I do, well, I get sick bad. Like delusional and stuff. I'm pretty sure I dreamed up an entire Scooby Doo episode one time. So writing was seriously out of the question. But, ya know. Life.
> 
> Requests welcome!!!


	67. Mayfield, Not Hargrove Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to ThatBlueStrawberry, Pandaruler1897, NoirAngel011, and Daisy
> 
> See the end for an important note please

            Steve would admit he had been pretty loose recently with Max. After coming from a strict household, the last thing Steve wanted was to come off the same way. Still, he knew that rules would need to be set. The day that finally came to light was about five days after the boys had come to visit her.

            “You realize we have a front door, right?”

            Max was staring stunned from where she had just snuck back into the bedroom she had been staying in. Steve wasn’t going to let that look become one of horror.

            “I made pie,” Steve held up the slice that had led him to catching Max in the act. “Lucas said lemon meringue was your favorite. You should probably get some sleep after you eat, though.”

            “You’re not mad?” Max whimpered, curling into herself.

            Steve placed the pie on Max’s nightstand. “Have you met me? I used to be “King” at one point, Max.”

            Steve had turned to leave when a body collided with his own. Max’s tears soaked the back of his shirt as her grip grew tighter, and he didn’t dare move.

            “I would prefer you use the door,” Steve added after a moment. He pulled away, letting himself tug Max close. “We’ll have to set ground rules, but nothing too bad. Okay? Like, we may have to set a curfew on school nights, but I’ll be lenient.”

            Max nodded, curling further into Steve’s chest.

            “And use the front door, Max. This is your home.”

\----------------------------------------

            “Steve?”

            Steve turned to look at Max, her eyes were wide, and her body was shaking. Never a good sign.

            “Hey, MadMax,” he tried for casual.

            She flinched.

            “Hey, what’s wrong,” he knelt before her.

            “I-I uh…”

            She ended up having to show him. What had happened was Max had decided to fool around in his dad’s study. She ended up breaking into the liquor cabinet, and spilling the contents all over the carpet.

            “New rule, you only get a cup of alcohol from the cabinet, you let me know you took some, and then we don’t open it in here.”

            Max agreed to these rules without fuss.

\---------------------------

            Max liked to watch Steve while he cooked. Especially whenever he turned on one of the stove top eyes. Steve would admit it took him a bit too long to realize why.

            _We all have monsters. Some are human._

            Of all the monsters in Max’s life, the inhuman could be defeated by fire. She had some control over that one, even if it had taken her step-brother’s life. Fire was a comfort, as odd as that sounded.

            In response, Steve began to leave candles in throughout the house.

            “Steve?” Max called to him as he placed a candle in her room. “Thank you.”

            “Of course,” Steve pecked her forehead. “Get some sleep. You’ve got that campaign tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPROTANT:
> 
> As many of you who have read my other story know, the day before Halloween, my flash drive broke. Best Buy tells me that the crack has been made to the main hard drive of the device, and though they sent it to their experts, there chances of it being fixed are slim to none. To add to this, I won't know for at least a month.
> 
> Six years of stories were deleted, completely unsalvageable and lost, and for any of you who write, you know I basically just lost a piece of my being, my soul.
> 
> I am still taking requests, but know that I do have other requests, and am trying to get a hold of myself. Today was the first day I managed to write again, and I am not happy with this chapter.
> 
> This also means that the "Sister of Steve Harrington" story will not be posted because that entire book was lost. I apologize, but I can't bring myself to rewrite it, and I am already trying to rewrite "The Mystery of Hawkins Manor" series. I am deeply sorry.
> 
> Requests welcome...


	68. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all of y'all because I am still plotting out the seven different requests sitting on my phone and have made dumb mistake of plotting them at the same time...and everyone tells me I'm organized...haha ha ha… ha.... I make bad life choices...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

            There’s a lot to think about after StarCourt Mall shut down. Billy Hargrove, Chief Hopper, and several others were dead. The Byers had moved and taken El with them. Robin and Steve were having a hard time finding jobs. An overall air of depression seemed to wash through Hawkins, Indiana.

            And yet…

            “DUSTIN!” Steve called into the house from the kitchen as Mrs. Henderson tried to hold in her laughter. “YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!”

            Of course, this was said as Steve was currently shoveling some of Mrs. Henderson’s pancakes (which were originally meant for Dustin, but the younger didn’t need to know that) into his mouth.

            “I’M COMING!”

            “WELL GO FASTER!”

            “Oh, you boys,” Mrs. Henderson finally burst into laughter. “If I wasn’t one of your mothers, I would have thought you were brothers.”

            Dustin and Steve exchanged looks for a moment as Dustin _finally_ left his bedroom. They made a face at each other (that looked so similar, Mrs. Henderson nearly fell over laughing) and made their way to school.

\--------------------------

            It started as a joke, the two of them just going around, joking about being brothers after what Mrs. Henderson had said. Dustin even went as far as to introduce Steve to Suzie as his brother, over Cerebro of course.

            And it just sort of…stuck.

            “Hey, guys! Steve’s little brother is here!”

            Dustin just gave his goofy grin as the current staff at the new diner in Hawkins greeted him and his friends. Neither Steve, Dustin, nor Robin could tell if the staff knew they weren’t related. But Dustin got discounts, and as Steve was paying for their meals, they let it stick.

            “Milkshakes, Robin, please,” Dustin grinned as the four friends claimed a booth. “And one large fry.”

            “Coming up!” Robin grinned, dashing to the kitchen to both place the order and pester Steve.

            “Here you go, little bro.”

            “Thanks big bro,” Dustin beamed at Steve as he placed their favorite milkshakes before them. “You’re the best.”

            Steve gave Dustin a fond smile back before heading back into the kitchen.

\-------------------------------

            From there it sort of got out of hand. Steve started to practically _live_ at the Henderson house. The guest room had at some point or another been decorated for him. He often fought with Mrs. Henderson on who was cooking. He and Dustin nagged and argued with each other more often than not, but would gladly throw themselves in front of a bullet if necessary.

            It made people’s head spin at how easily they got along.

            “Dustin,” Steve said one day as they were listening to some song neither of them cared for in Steve’s room. “I think your mom adopted me.”

            Dustin promptly wacked Steve with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!!!!!
> 
> Out of sheer curiosity, what are your Stranger Things Ships?   
> Canon?  
> Unusual?  
> Not quite canon but supported by fanfic?


	69. Mama Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to KiddyMeda
> 
> This probably wasn't what you were expecting, but it's what you're getting!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this story idea for a while about Steve moving out of Hawkins after joining the army. Maybe he joins the FBI or the NYPD, dunno yet. But he marries and has many, many kids.

            Steve had given up pacing hours ago, much to everyone’s relief. But that was also a bad thing as he had buried himself in his thoughts. Dustin was doing everything in his power to distract Steve, but it was doing very little to quell Steve’s mood.

            “Steve,” a voice said softly, and Steve’s head jerked up to see Robin, holding his first child. “How is she?”

            “He tried to fight the doctor,” Mike stated as Steve accepted his daughter. “So he got kicked out.”

            “Ah,” Robin nodded, watching as Steve buried his face in his daughters hair. “I’ll go see if they’ll let me through, then.”

            “Thanks, Rob,” Steve told her.

            “Dad,” Steve’s daughter yawned. “Will I get to hold my baby brother or sister.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Steve laughed. “Yeah, Elizabeth, you’ll get to hold you siblings. We just got to let them get here first.”

            Elizabeth, who had clearly been dragged out of bed at the late night hours, gave a tired yawn and then cuddled into Steve’s chest.

            “Harrington.”

            Steve jolted up, daughter still cuddled to his chest as he ran towards the awaiting doctor.

            “She’s fine, Mr. Harrington, just fine,” the doctor soothed before Steve could speak. “She successfully gave birth, and though she’s tired out of her mind, she’s awake and coherent. Your children, though premature, are also quite healthy.”

            Steve would have sighed in relief if it wasn’t for…

            “Children?”

            “Why yes, Mr. Harrington,” the doctor smiled gently. “Yes, I do mean children. Plural. Your wife gave birth to triplets.”

\-------------------------------------------

            Elizabeth was curled into her mother, both fast asleep with the ordeals of the night. Steve, however, couldn’t bring himself to sleep just yet. Though born early, all three babies were alright, and would only need to stay in the hospital a month. So long as Steve behaved, he could stay with them. At the moment, all three triplets were resting against his bare chest.

            “They’re beautiful.”

            “Yeah,” Steve cooed to his new children, one boy and two girls. “They’re so, so beautiful, Mickey.”

            Michelle, his beautiful, strong wife smiled at him over their daughter’s head. Steve let his eyes pull away from his wife to place a lingering kiss on each of his new babies’ heads.

            “I’m proud of you, Mickey. Handled this better than I did.”

            Mickey laughed softly. “Didn’t really have a choice. They were coming whether I wanted them to or not.”

            Steve laughed, only stopping when he felt the three babies stir on his chest. Thankfully, none of them woke.

            “We need to name them,” Steve hummed as he watched them carefully.

            “Crystal,” Michelle whispered. “Kristen. Christopher.”

            This time, Steve did laugh, and the babies did start crying. Once Steve had calmed them, he let his gaze drift back to the fond expression on his wife’s face.

            “Mickey, that’s a terrible idea,” he scolded, but he couldn’t keep the found expression off his face. “The names are too similar.”

            “Maybe,” Michelle whispered. “Or… it would make our lives easier. Because then we’d just call them all Chris.”

            If Steve wasn’t so determined not to disturb the newborns a second time, he would have burst into further laughter.

            “I’ll think about it,” he teased, though he knew he would be writing the names down on the birth certificates later. “Gets some sleep, Mickey. You’ve been awake too long.”

            Michelle smiled at him, so fond and loving, Steve couldn’t believe there was anyone who could love him as much as Michelle loved him. Or as he loved her. With their oldest daughter curled into her side, Michelle drifted off once more. Shortly after Michelle drifted, a nurse came to help Steve return the babies to their crib.

            “Guess you’re a mom again, huh Steve?” Dustin teased.

            Suzie, Nancy, Robin, Max, and El cooed at the babies. Jonathan was taking photos for Steve and Michelle to keep later. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will were all waiting for the women to finish cooing before they went to do the same. Joyce was just coming into the door with a bright smile on her face as Steve smacked Dustin upside the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might one day make a story… who knows....
> 
> AS PER REQUEST:  
> ~Some of you discussed adopting friends, to which I relate too, and starting "families" because of it. I too, have done this. 
> 
> It has been requested that I make you guys guess what my name is in my "adoptive family" that I created. Your one and only hint is that it is a name used for a family member (don't be lewd).
> 
> WHAT IS THAT NICKNAME?
> 
> Requests are also still welcome....


	70. Mayfield, Not Hargrove Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT DEAD! JUST REELING!!!!!
> 
> BIG NEWS IN THE END NOTE!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to ThatBlueStrawberry

            Steve hadn’t realized this would be necessary when he first agreed to adopt Max. However, the moment Max brought it up in passing, Steve instantly agreed to go. He remembered what it was like, sitting alone, making excuses as his own parents couldn’t come.

            But because of his own lack of experience, Steve had no idea what to expect from a parent-teacher conference.

            “Just sit there,” Robin huffed at him as they headed into an interview. “You let them talk about Max, see what they say about everything, and then ask questions if necessary. Pretty simple, Harrington.”

            Steve grimaced at that. Talking and listening was something he could do. He was great at that. He was more worried that someone would have something bad to say about Max. If that was the case, he wasn’t going to hold back.

            Like, at all.

\-----------------------------------

            “She’s a bright young girl,” Max’s social studies teacher, Mr. Danvers, was telling them. “History isn’t her best subject, I’ll admit, but she puts in the effort. She made good friends, and I think that helps. Her grades did drop a bit back, but I think we both know why that happened.”

            Steve nodded, thanking the man for the good review and for teaching Max.

            So far, all of Max’s teachers had been kind in their words, but every single one of them had the stupid need to bring up the fact that Max’s grades had “slipped for a reason we both know.”

            It made Steve sick.

            “Are we done yet?” Steve groaned to Max as they walked the hallway. “Because I swear, if-”

            “Just Mr. Clarke,” Max spoke softly, clearly not happy about today’s reminder. “He’s nice.”

            Steve stopped and looked to Max. He knew the kids all loved Mr. Clarke, more than anything. It wouldn’t do to go meet his kid’s favorite teacher if his kid was sad.

            “Hop on,” he crouched in front of Max, back facing her. “Let’s go see, Mr. Clarke.”

            Max couldn’t help but release a squeal as Steve took off down the hallway. A few people gave them odd looks, others glared, but neither cared as they arrived at Mr. Clarke’s door to see Dustin and Mrs. Henderson leaving.

            “Hey, man!” Steve greeted. “How are you?”

            “Good! One more teacher to go,” Dustin grinned at Steve and Max, waving at the latter as she buried her face in Steve’s shoulder. “Are we still doing pizza and movie at yours’ tomorrow?”

            “Yeah we are!” Steve laughed back, jostling Max so that she burst into laughter again. “Max is picking.”

            “What!? No! Max can’t pick! She’ll make us watch something like _The Black Cauldron_ ,” Dustin protested.

            “We watched that once,” Max protested. “Besides, I have something better in mind.”

            Steve laughed at Dustin’s grimace and slid into the classroom, Max still on his back.

            “MadMax!” Mr. Clarke greeted, ever the cheerful man the kids had described. “How you doing, kid?”

            And Max is smiling so bright at Mr. Clarke, Steve feels something in him relax.

\-----------------------

            “You’re good for her, you know?” Mr. Clarke told Steve as they four friends reunited in the parking lot. “She smiles more, isn’t as tense. She’s safe with you, and that’s all a teacher could ask for.”

            Steve isn’t sure what to say to that.

            “Listen, I heard you were looking for a job,” Mr. Clarke fully turned to Steve. “And I know I can’t pay you much, but, if you were interested, perhaps I could hire you for help around the house. You know, grade a few papers, maybe help me keep the house clean. Busy work, but work, you know?”

            “Yeah-I-yeah, that would be great,” Steve stuttered over himself, smile spreading on his face. “I could totally do that. Thank you, so much.”

            Mr. Clarke gave Steve a pat to the back. “Well, let’s start next week. I’m giving the kids a pop quiz tomorrow, don’t tell them, and they have an essay due soon too. By that time, I’ll have plenty for you to work on.”

            Steve was grinning so bright his face hurt. He couldn’t help it. He hugged Mr. Clarke.

            “Wow, careful there, I’m not a big-buff basketball player,” Mr. Clarke laughed.

            No, maybe not, but Mr. Clarke was certainly the kindest person Steve had ever met. He could see why the kids liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, I got big news. Very big news. As some of you know, quite some time ago (was it really a month ago? wow) my flashdrive broke. After taking it to BestBuy, they basically told me that there was probably nothing they could do, but still sent it to their headquarters (which is apparently in Kentucky)
> 
> My dad, who happened to have a discount with BestBuy (and was available when I wasn't) made the decision to let it go to Kentucky just in case.
> 
> Last night, he turned to me, looked me dead in the eye, and told me I owed him a rather large sum of money.
> 
> Confused, I asked him why they were making us pay that much to basically tell us that they files were unsaveable. To which he gave me a funny look before realization crossed his face and he told me what he had learned.
> 
> THEY SAVED MOST OF MY STORIES! IT IS NOW ON IT'S WAY BACK FROM KENTUCY! ONLY 5% OF THEM WON'T BE USABLE!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Now that my stories are okay, I spent all morning writing. I have quite a few one-shots ready, and I have started working on a couple stories that came to me recently. (Both in which involve Steve getting the family he deserves because he deserves it). Don't know if I'll post the stories, because I may never finish them, but hey! 
> 
> Requests welcome!!!!!


	71. LetGoMyEggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Pandaruler1897

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving; here is some fluff.

            There was a small child on his doorstep. A small, angry, telekinetic child on his doorstep, shivering in the cold. El easily stormed past him and into the house, instantly going to the couch. By the time Steve had shut the door and had made his way after her, she had already obtained the small blanket the kids always fought over, and had wrapped herself up like a burrito.

            “El?”

            “Hopper’s being not nice,” El grumped, slumping further into her burrito home. “Won’t let me have Eggos.”

            Steve cocked a brow at that, watching the little angry burrito shiver. It was December, after-all. The discovery that Steve’s house was a few miles from the cabin had the kids excited when they discovered it. All they had to do was throw out the excuse that they were “at Steve’s” and then trek from Steve’s house to the cabin.

            There was a shivering kid on Steve’s couch. Which meant TV and hot chocolate.

            “And why did Hop say no Eggos?” he asked once El’s soap opera finished and their hot chocolate was gone. “Did something happen?”

            El shrugged her burrito form, tucking into Steve’s side.

            “El-lie?” Steve pocked her side, causing the girl to squirm. “El-lie? What we do, El-lie?”

            El let out a laugh, trying to inch away from him and his jabs. But then Steve picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

            “I’ll put you down if you tell me,” he teased, tickling her through the blanket. “Come on, El. Tell me. What we do?”

            El squealed and thrashed in her burrito confines. After a bit of tickling, Steve put her down.

            “Didn’t do my work,” El stated. “So Hop grounded me. No Eggos.”

            “Ah, and why didn’t we do our work?”

            “Wanted to see my friends.”

            _More like, Mike_. Steve doesn’t say this out loud, though El probably heard it. Instead, Steve picks El’s burrito form up again and pulls her into his lap.

            “I know we don’t like not having Eggos,” Steve explained gently. “And no, it isn’t fair. But-”

            “But life’s not fair,” El repeated. “I know. I was bad.”

            “Yeah, maybe a little,” Steve nodded, earning a glare from El as she stuck out her tongue. “But we’re all bad sometimes. Remember, I wasn’t very nice at first. We just have to apologize. And yeah, Hop can get angry, but he loves you, okay? He wants what’s best, and if you study, you can join your friends.”

            El nodded, cuddling into Steve through her burrito nest. She’d apologize to Hopper later, he knew. But for right now, El needed to cool down and relax.

            Steve just felt like he was forgetting something…

\------------------------

            The knock on the door stirred Steve from his slumber. Craning his neck, he carefully lifted El’s sleeping form and walked towards the pounding sound. El only slept this deeply when she felt sleep, and putting her down had been known to wake the little girl.

            “Hi,” he greeted, running a hand over his face as he greeted the group of people. “What’s up?”

            The worried face of everyone in their group stared at him in shock.

            “Oh. _Oh!_ My bad.”

            He’d forgotten to tell Hopper where El was. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests welcome


	72. Mayfield, Not Hargrove Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Daisy

            Steve was rather horrified when he woke up one morning to find his parents downstairs. Sure, he didn’t like his parents to begin with, but they hadn’t been home since before Starcourt, which meant they had no idea about Max. Well, they did now, because Max was already downstairs.

            “Mom, dad,” Steve stepped forward. “I see you’ve met Max.”

            His father gave a grunt “And, why, Stephen, is there a child here.”

            “I adopted her.”

            His mom dropped her wine glass.

            “What?”

            Steve was quick to get to Max’s side, placing an arm around her shoulder. “I adopted her.”

            “What on Earth possessed you to adopt a child?” his father demanded.

            “That’s my business,” Steve snapped. “Do you want eggs, Max?”

            Max gave a nod, still eyeing his parents warily. Steve promised himself then and there that he wasn’t going to let them touch her. Not if he could help it.

\----------------------------------------

            “May I ask what led you to the adoption?” his mother asked later when Max was at school. (Steve was regretting not begging Mr. Clarke to let him work that day). “You may not be the smartest person, but I know this wasn’t impulsive.”

            His father was listening, Steve knew, but the man didn’t look up from his paper.

            “I started babysitting a few years back,” Steve told them both. “Just, looking after some of the neighborhood kids that were getting picked on pretty bad. Max, well, her situation was a bit different. Her-her step-dad, well, he tried to-”

            He hadn’t really talked about the incident since the court case ended.

            “Her step-dad’s in jail, and her mother lost custody,” Steve sighed, running a hand over her face. “Her real dad isn’t some drunk in California, and her step-brother died during Starcourt. She had no where else to go, so I opted to adopt her.”

            “And do you honestly believe you can take care of her?” his father demanded.

            Steve shrugged. “I don’t know. But I’m willing to make it work.”

            His parents said nothing more on the subject, thankfully because the phone went off and Keith asked Steve to come into work anyways. He thanked Mr. Clarke profusely and went straight to work.

\---------------------------------

            “Max, was it?”

            Max turned to look at Mr. Harrington as she did her homework. Steve had gone to work earlier, and Max was supposed to go to the Sinclair’s later, but that was still thirty minutes away, and Mrs. Henderson was coming to get her.

            “Yes,” Max answered curtly.

            Mr. Harrington nodded, seemingly unsurprised by this. “Tell me, Max, does Steve treat you well.”

            Max frowned but nodded anyways.

            “Are you certain?”

            And something in Max, not necessarily snapped, but began to bubble over. Like a pot left to long on a stove, left to boil over.

            “Steve is kind,” Max grit out. “He let’s me hang out with my friends, not matter what their skin color. He let’s me go to the arcade, and he set a curfew, but he’s kind about it. He let’s me be myself, and he never touches me. Not like-not like-”

            “Oh, sweetheart,” Mrs. Harrington sank down in front of Max. “It’s alright. No one hear will hurt you. I promise.”

            Max couldn’t stop the tears as she fell into Mrs. Harrington’s embrace.

\---------------------------

            “We want you to have the house.”

            Steve would have spit out his water if he was drinking any. “I’m sorry, what?”

            His parents were watching him carefully.

            “Listen, Stephen,” his father stepped forward. “You’re my son, and I know we haven’t been around much, but you care about her. And don’t think we haven’t noticed you looking for an apartment. With your current salary, you won’t be able to afford one.”

            Steve wanted to protest.

            “Stephen, we’re hardly here to begin with,” his mother offered gently. “But we like coming back to Hawkins. I know we can be up-tight when we come, but it’s our chances to wind down when we get that break. But right now, that means we aren’t here often. There isn’t any point in keeping the house if no one lives here.”

            Steve could see the logic in that. He never expected to have such an offer. And yet-and yet he could take care of Max this way.

            “We’ll see you, son,” Mr. Harrington pat his shoulder gently. “Take care, alright?”

            “We’ll try to send more letters,” Mrs. Harrington offered. “Post-cards at the least.”

            Steve let out a startled laugh as his parents left them. And now, Steve had a house, pre-paid, and with enough space to grow their little family.

            That was enough for Steve. And Max too as she got a kiss on the forehead from Mrs. Harrington.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests welcome...
> 
> That moment when your friend is talking about waiting three hours to get a Christmas tree that took twenty minutes to actually get, and you just sit there, with your allergy to real trees, and laugh to yourself because your fake tree is already up and decorated.


	73. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Summer and Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if I have not done your request yet. Some of you made several requests in one comment and I am trying to spread out requests. Those of you who made requests many, many months ago, your requests will probably be separate one-shots and that is why you have not seen them yet.

            Mike and Will were both talking at once, more excited than Nancy or Jonathan had seen them since the move. And it wasn’t so much the fact that the two couldn’t understand them. They were too far away to be able to even hear the noise coming from the two of them. What bothered them was the fact that it was _Steve Harrington_ they were talking too

            “Mike has been very attached to Steve since the move,” Nancy told Jonathan bitterly. “It’s like he won’t even talk to me, but he’ll tell Steve _everything._ Steve even got Mike the thing he wanted for his birthday, and he wouldn’t even tell mom what he wanted.”

            Jonathan grimaced. “Will was using the phone a lot, Jane too, but I assumed it was just to call their friends. And then Steve’s name came out of his mouth. I don’t understand. Are we terrible siblings or something?”

            Nancy didn’t want to believe that, but seeing Steve with Mike, with Will, with El, with all of the kids… was she really a bad sibling?

            “I don’t know,” Nancy whispered. “I just-I just don’t understand.”

            The couple watched as the kids moved to Steve’s car, all arguing about something. Steve then said something to them that made them all horrified. Except El. She got the front seat with a smug grin.

\--------------------------------

            It didn’t take long for Nancy and Jonathan to decide that they _needed_ to confront Steve. However, Jonathan wasn’t sure he liked Nancy’s method.

            “Why are you stealing our brothers?!”

            Steve, stood in the doorway of his own home, a bagel hanging from his mouth, and the girl from the mall staring over his shoulder, only blinked in response.

            “Well!?”

            “Nancy, calm down,” Jonathan tried.

            “Um,” Steve took the bagel out of his mouth. “Hi, guys. What’s up?

            This only served to make Nancy angrier. “Don’t play coy with me (Steve shot the girl behind him a helpless look), I asked you a question!”

            “And I honestly have no idea what’s going on,” Steve shot, though it was rather panicked. “What on Earth is going on, Nance? And a five in the morning?”

            “You were awake!”

            “Because I have work in ten minutes.”

            “Seven!”

            “Okay, seven. Can this wait? I literally have other things to do, and Keith already wants to fire me. I’d rather not get on his bad side.”

            “No, this can’t-!”

            “It can,” Jonathan interrupted. “Go get ready for work, Steve. We’ll talk to you later.”

            Steve gave a sheepish nod and shut the door, bagel instantly flying back towards his mouth. He knew Nancy was angry, but-

            “Would you rather ruin his life by getting fired from the only job that will hire him?”

            Nancy slumped at that.

\-------------------------------

            But as promised, Nancy and Jonathan were back at Steve’s doorstep, though, to their surprise, Steve pulled up late.

            “Hey,” Steve waved, already moving to unlock the door. “I might have some hot chocolate left.”

            The two eyed each other as they followed Steve inside. He looked exhausted, really.

            “So, what’s up? What was going on earlier?”

            Nancy and Jonathan exchanged looks again. “Well, Steve, we were wondering about our siblings.”

            “And why they spend so much time with you?” Jonathan cut Nancy off before she could accuse Steve of anything. “It’s just, they seem to hang around you all the time. And Will calls you more often than not.”

            Steve blinked at them, and it was clear he was trying to think very hard about that. The couple could see the moment everything registered.

            “Oh,” Steve muttered, setting the mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. “Oh, okay, yeah, yeah. I guess we do hang out a lot. But in their defense, I’m pretty sure Dustin talked them into it.”

            “What?”

            “Something about me not being alone and what not,” Steve waved off. “Honestly, Will and El’s phone calls are probably the best. They just talk about nonsense and stuff, keep my mind off, well, everything.”

            “Steve, what are you talking about?” Nancy demanded.

            Steve eyed them both for a moment, taking in their confused expressions. “They haven’t told you, have they?”

            Nancy and Jonathan jus shook their heads.

            Steve let out a choked sound, running a hand through his hair. “I-I got beat up, again, but I was drugged right after. I-I gave the Russians Dustin’s name, because I was drugged and they were going to pull off my fingernails. I stay awake at night sometimes, wondering when the Russians will come back, wondering if they’ll find Dustin or one of the kids, dead in a ditch. If-if they took Robin again. So Dustin and Robin started this thing called “Don’t Leave Steve Alone” or whatever. And if the kids still living in Hawkins can’t spend time with me, Will calls me and just talks. It’s nice. Knowing they are safe and nearby.”

            “And what about Mike’s birthday gift?”

            “Oh, that,” Steve shrugged. “Nah, Mike was complaining he didn’t know what he wanted, so Lucas and Max started pestering him, and he came up with that. So I got it for him more as a joke. Did he actually like it?”

            Nancy’s eye twitched.

\------------------------------

            It was a few months later, nearly Christmas, and Mike was being stubborn again.

            “He just won’t tell us what he wants for Christmas,” Nancy huffed to Jonathan over the phone. “This is his birthday all over again.”

            _“Just ask Steve,”_ Jonathan shrugged. _“That’s what mom and I did.”_

            Steve was actually rather helpful, having passed a list to Karen the next day at Nancy’s begging.

            “Don’t ask questions, just go with,” Steve handed Karen the note. “Merry Christmas Mrs. Wheeler!”

            Karen glanced down at the list as Steve drove off with a short-haired blonde. She was beyond confused, but grateful when Mike started opening his presents on Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests welcome
> 
> And I have to figure out how to work a crockpot... because I do not want anymore meatballs...


	74. Depressed (and Caught)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has two parts:
> 
> Part 1 dedicated to TheGambleClan
> 
> Part 2 dedicated to Finn_water_rehab_353

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT

**Part 1**

 

 

            El wasn’t sure what led her to do it, but she was carefully slipped the blindfold over her face, letting herself slip into the void. She found herself wandering for a bit, not quite sure what she was looking for. Until she found it.

            “Steve?”

            He couldn’t hear her, meaning he wasn’t near a radio. That scared her.

            “Steve, what are you-?”

            Steve let the knife hover over his wrist, and then he dropped it to the ground, releasing a sob in the process. El wasn’t the smartest person in the world, but she wasn’t stupid either. She knew what Steve was doing.

            “El?”

            El ripped off her blindfold to see Will watching her.

            “What’s wrong, El? Is Mike okay? Are the others okay? You’re crying.”

            El took a shaky breath. “Steve. He-he tried to-he had a knife to his wrist.”

            Will bulked instantly.

\--------------------------------

            Will and El gripped each other’s hands tightly as they made their way to Hawkins on a bus. It was late, and the bus was quiet, but neither was unaware of the danger of traveling alone. Especially at night without El’s powers to rely on entirely. But neither dared to stop now. They were already so close.

            “Do you think mom found the note?” Will asked El.

            “Yes,” she nodded. “She’ll be angry.”

            Will shrugged. “I know.”

            Neither spoke as the bus stopped, and they both quickly slipped off the bus. With a grin, the two walked towards Hawkins. Towards Steve’s house.

            “What?” Steve responded, sounding groggy as he threw the door open. “WHAT THE HECK!?!”

            “Hi,” El stated and pushed into the house, Will dragging Steve in behind them. “I saw you.”

            “Saw me?”

            “In the bathroom,” El continued. “With the knife.”

            Steve collapsed at that, falling into Will’s embrace.

            “You-you weren’t supposed to-”

            “We know, Steve,” Will told him as El moved to hug Steve too. “We know. But you need help, and friends help friends.”

            El wasn’t sure why Steve was crying, but she hoped it was because he was happy. She doubted it, though.

\------------------------

            Joyce was angry, as expected, but Will managed to deter her worry with a surprising ease. Then again, Joyce cared very deeply for everyone involved in the mess of things, and learning that Steve had nearly attempted suicide was a good deterrence. Was that a word? El wasn’t sure.

            Anyways…

            “Steve,” Joyce whispered, brushing his tears away. “Sweetheart, you can _talk_ to us. Really. We’re _here_.”

            Those words were making Steve cry, but this time, El knew why. Steve had no one, for so long. He was still off around Robin, and he always acted as if he didn’t really fit in. But he was their protector, always would be. That made him one of her friends. But as Max had claimed, she spent too much time with Mike. Steve had felt left out, more than the others. She wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

            “I’m sorry,” Steve sobbed into Joyce’s chest. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Byers. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t.”

            “I know,” Joyce cooed. “I know, and we’re here. Now. We can help you. But you have to let us in.”

            It wasn’t going to be easy. Steve had been brought to close to a dangerous edge, but Joyce wasn’t going to let that happen. Not anymore. Neither would Will or El herself.

            “We love you,” El whispered to Steve. “Stay. Please.”

\-------------------------------

            El sat in the living room, homework spread before her. It was hard, learning all of this information, but she was determined. The soft pad of footsteps did no deter El from her work, but she easily leaned into Steve’s side as he sat beside her on the couch.

            “Hey, Ellie,” he murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Having trouble.”

            El gave a nod, letting Steve look over what she was learning. There was too much history, and El just couldn’t seem to memorize everything. Steve was always good with cliff notes and things like that.

            “Love you,” El told him as he skimmed the passage.

            She told him so everyday, cuddled into him when she could, used her powers to change his nightmares. It wasn’t easy, but Steve was her brother now, living with the Byers’ family. He needed to leave just as much as they did, needed someone to be there.

            And they were there now. They would make sure he knew he was loved.

            “Love you too, kid.”

 

**Part 2**

 

            Steve was still at the Byers, and though things had been rough, he still wanted to enjoy his first Thanksgiving meal with a family who cared.

            “Steve, honey, could you get El and Mike?”

            Steve gave Joyce a nod as she fussed over the placement of the food. Will had already thanked Steve for cooking dinner several times already. When Joyce wasn’t paying attention.

            “Yo! El! Mike! Time to-!”

            Mike and El jerked apart as Steve threw open the door.

            “Steve, I-”

            “We were just-”

            “Don’t,” Steve held his hands up. “Just-dinner is ready. You might want to wrap _this_ up.”

            Mike and El exchanged looks and quickly jumped off the bed, racing to the kitchen.

            “Teenagers,” Steve muttered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request welcome


	75. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Daisy, Queen0fdaNerdHerd, Elvesareillega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start combining your requests by similarity just because I have so many and I need to get through them all and I do not want to close requests either. So this is the first combined prompt one-shot

            Steve was just sort of minding his own business, making himself dinner in the apartment he now lived in. It wasn’t much, everything practically in one room. But Steve had managed to snag a few things from the house before he left for good. It wasn’t all bad, it was just empty. Like his big, empty house but smaller.

            So he nearly jumped three feet in the air when there was aggressive knocking on his door.

            “I’m coming!” Steve called out when he finally realized he needed to answer the door. “Hold on! I’m coming!”

            The knocking didn’t stop until Steve threw opened the door.

            “What are you-?” his words caught in his throat. “Max? Mike? What’s going on?”

            Mike’s head was ducked down, and Max was practically carrying the other, or more like dragging. It took Steve a moment to realize that Mike was covered in quite a few blood stains. He quickly took Mike from Max and deposited the boy on what was currently his make-shift bed.

            “It’s nothing,” Mike waved off.

            “Shut up,” Steve snapped, already lifting up Mike’s pant’s leg as painstakingly as possible. “What on Earth did you do?”

            Mike winced, looking at his scraped knee. Even he had to admit that it looked pretty mad.

            “Troy and James were chasing him,” Max grumbled. “I punched James in the face after Mike tripped, then got us here.”

            Steve was already pulling his first aid kit out from under his bed. “You did good, Max. This is going to sting, Mike. Try not to tense up.”

            Mike ended up gripping up Max’s hand, and digging his other hand into Steve’s shoulder as Steve cleaned the scrape on Mike’s knee. It wasn’t deep, it was just big, and Mike would probably have a limp for some time.

            “There,” Steve finished wrapping the wound and moved to grasp the hand cutting off the circulation from his shoulder. “I’ll give your mom a call, let her know what happened, and let her decide what to do next. I’ve got dinner ready to put in the oven too, if you want. Max could you do that while I call Mrs. Wheeler.”

            Max gave a nod, already running to the small kitchen space of the room as Steve moved to the phone. Mike stared at his knee, at how delicately it was wrapped. It still hurt to move, but Steve clearly did this with a deep care.

            He must have zoned out for some time because Max was sitting next to him on the bed and Steve was handing him a plate before settling on the floor.

            “Your mom should be here soon,” Steve shrugged as he shoved food into his mouth. “I’ll get you out to the car.”

            Mike nodded back, putting a bite of casserole in his mouth. It was oddly good.

\----------------------

            The kids had decided that Steve’s apartment was the hang-out place. It was small, but Steve didn’t quite mind the company. Robin would often sprawl out on the bed, the kids would take the table. He didn’t have a TV, so the kids often preferred to do D&D at his place.

            Much to Steve’s surprise, Mike had also taken to spending the most time at his apartment (besides Robin and Dustin of course). And he spent most of his time working on campaigns.

            “Eat,” Steve placed a plate down in front of Mike. “You can’t starve yourself just because you’re preoccupied.”

            Mike hardly spared Steve a glance as he shoved a bite into his mouth. Steve rolled his eyes rather fondly at the kid and went to eat his own meal.

\------------------

            Steve found himself out, late one night. The Byers had moved away nearly a year now. They’d lost the chief some time ago too, and Billy. As time went by, Nancy, Jonathan, and Robin graduated, the kids entered high school, and life (oddly enough) went on.

            It was a nice night.

            “Please, Holly,” came a whimper that made Steve freeze. “We’ve got to keep going. I know you’re tired.”

            Steve instantly moved towards the voice, every possible scenario racing through his head. As he suspected, he found Mike and Holly. Holly looked half asleep, wrapped snuggly in her brother’s jacket. Leaving Mike without a jacket and shivering in the cold.

            “Mike!” he quickly jogged to the two.

            Mike, when he finally met Steve’s eyes, looked exhausted. As if he had been so thoroughly exhausted his entire life. Steve didn’t ask questions, he just reacted. Mike was far too skinny for his liking as Steve wrapped the other boy in his own jacket and began to carry them both back to his apartment.

            “I’ve got some soup and hot chocolate,” Steve started babbling. “We’ll get you all wrapped up all snug so you can rest, and get some food in you. Then you can tell me all the latest high school gossip. Okay? And you can tell me about El and Will. Are they doing okay?”

            Mike tucked into Steve and nodded, already drifting off.

            “Hey, you gotta eat first,” he bounced both Holly and Mike. “Food first, then sleep.”

            Mike gave a hum of agreement and let Steve sit them at the table the moment they entered the apartment. Steve ended up having to help them both eat, Mike far too cold and tired, and Holly having fallen asleep once already, neither had very good coordination.

            With the two of them curled together, Steve made sure they were as warm as they could be in his tiny apartment and let himself drift off on the old armchair.

\--------------------------

            Mike and Holly spent most nights at Steve’s now, and he worried himself to death when they weren’t around. After all, Steve had learned from Mike that Karen and Ted were fighting. Everyone feared a divorce.

            Still, Steve was glad for these moments, for how close he had gotten to Mike.

            “Move it, Wheeler!” Steve shouted to the (currently) oldest Wheeler child. “We can’t keep your girlfriend waiting!”

            “Shut up, Steve!” Mike grumbled as he lugged several suitcases to Steve’s car.

            With a laugh, Steve moved to help Mike grab the bags so they could head on their way to the Byers’ house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your requests will be welcomed and merged!!!!!!


	76. You Knew I Would, So Why Are You Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to SkyWriter121

            There was a gun. There was a gun pointed at his kids. There was a gun pointed at his kids and it the person was shouting threats. Steve recognized the person holding the gun from around town, but he had never really cared about that many underclassmen until he dated Nancy and then adopted her brother and his group of friends.

            But there was a gun aimed at his kids, and Steve was not having it.

            **_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

Three shots, three bullet holes, and Steve couldn’t feel anything. The kid in front of him (Tony, Terry, Troy-? He couldn’t remember) watched him with big, wide, horrified eyes. Something hit his back, and Steve let out a strangled gasp as the pain suddenly registered. He looked down to his torso, noting the three bullet holes. He couldn’t really tell where they were because his body seemed to be doing that weird thing it did when he was drunk. Swirling around and moving side to side.

            The moment he hit the ground, he heard the shouting. The screaming. Dustin was standing over him, saying something, but Steve couldn’t tell what it was. It was like Dustin was moving far away even though he was standing right there. Mike’s hands suddenly pressed on his chest, making the pain flair. And yet-and yet Steve felt at peace. He had saved his kids.

            “Dus’in,” he managed to say before he felt his eyes drift closed.

            There was one more scream and then all Steve could feel was himself floating in a pool of black.

\---------------------------------------

            Because Steve died on the operating table, and because Troy had the intent to harm and potentially murder to begin with, Troy was being charged as an adult for both attempted murder and manslaughter. The kids had heard that Troy’s parents had tried to pay their way out of it, but Steve’s own parents had gotten involved after a lengthy call from one Erica Sinclair, ensuring that their son received justice.

            “He wasn’t stupid, you know.”

            “Michael!” Karen scolded the boy.

            “No, mom, it needs to be said!” Mike snapped, slapping his mother’s hand away and storming right up to the Harringtons. “Your _son_ wasn’t stupid! Sure, he couldn’t do well in school, but not everyone can! Steve was smart when it counted! He was there for us! He could see when we needed help! Maybe he didn’t have the best memory, but at least he made an above average effort to remember important details! Steve wasn’t stupid, and yet he has lived every day of his life believing himself to be!”

            “Steve forgot his own birthday sometimes,” Max whispered gently. “He told me that if no one else remembered, he would always forget. But Steve had only just met me, and he remembered my birthday, he remembered when my mom divorced my dad. He remembered when I had a test, a competition, or whenever something came up, he always remembered. My own mom forgets me sometimes, but Steve always remembered.”

            “He was actually really good at math,” Lucas piped up. “He didn’t like to tell anyone, and he made me promise not to say anything, but he was really good at it. He helped me on my homework sometimes.”

            “He was my best friend,” Dustin whispered, tears long since gone.

            Robin was the one to grip Dustin’s hand and give it a squeeze. “He still is, okay? Just because they lost him for a moment on the operating table doesn’t mean he’s going to just leave us. He’s far too stubborn for that.”

            They’re gazes all shifted to where Steve lay on the hospital bed. One bullet had nearly struck his spine, barely missing, another had landed on the opposite side of his chest, sparing his heart, but the one that lodged in his lung had nearly taken him. Something that hung over them all. Steve had been in a coma since the doctors brought him back to life. He had all sorts of wires hooked up, a tube down his throat to help him breath.

            The court case had ended with Troy going to jail, and the group had all come straight here. Mr. and Mrs. Harrington were silent, and it ticked Mike off.

            And yet, despite the outburst, neither Mr. nor Mrs. Harrington said a word.

            “Do you guys remember-?”

            With Max’s words, the kids started to tell stories of Steve, everyone else pitching in as they spoke fondly of their friend.

\------------------------

            The day Mike stumbled on Mr. Harrington sobbing at his son’s bedside was the 67th day Steve had been in his coma. The kids had all agreed to take turns with Steve, visiting him and talking as often as they could. Robin and Nancy even took shifts somedays. But it had been some time since any of the kids had seen the Harringtons.

            “I’m so sorry,” Mike heard Mr. Harrington sob. “I am so-so sorry. You are my son, and I never should have pushed you away. I’m so sorry, Stevie, please come back.”

            And Mike suddenly understood. Steve had been much the same way when he first dated Nancy, not letting any emotions show. His mom had once told him, a long time ago, how sometimes having a baby made a mother depressed, and she refused to acknowledge the child. Steve would sometimes tell stories about how his father cared about him, and that something had happened to make his father pull away, become harsh.

            Steve had no such fond memories of his mother.

            “He used to tell us stories,” Mike moved into the room, letting Mr. Harrington turn towards him, tear stained face flaring in embarrassment. “Stories of when you used to play silly games with him, how you taught him to play basketball, and how you used to hold him.”

            Mike took the chair, letting Mr. Harrington sit beside his sob on the bed. “He loved you, and he wished you would come back all the time.”

            Mr. Harrington sniffed, “too bad it had to be like this.”

            Mike gave a nod and looked at Steve. His babysitter seemed small, like a child again. It was sad to think that Steve didn’t have a good childhood.

            “I love him too.”

            “He knows,” Mike told Mr. Harrington gently, not looking away from Steve. “But he’d probably like it if you said it more often.”

\-----------------------------

            Oddly enough, it was Max and Dustin who had the esteemed pleasure of confronting Mrs. Harrington. Or, more like she confronted them.

            “You know, after I gave birth to Steve, I couldn’t stand the thought of him,” Mrs. Harrington sighed. “The only thing I could focus on was the thought that my entire life had just flown out the hospital window, and my husband was just so happy to hold our son. I couldn’t bear to do it.”

            Max was tense, and Dustin was quiet, gripping Steve’s hand a little too tightly.

            “So I let John take care of him,” Mrs. Harrington shrugged, her face still clouded, unreadable. “And then when I realized my husband’s attention was only on our son, I grew angry. I made John go to work, and left Steve to his own devices. After that, I did everything in my power to keep John to myself. And look how that turned out.”

            Mrs. Harrington’s hand went out, running gently over Steve’s cheek. If Max hadn’t seen the tear fall down Mrs. Harrington’s cheek, she would have slapped the woman’s hand away and told her to never come back.

            “My son had to die for me to realize I failed him.”

            It was quiet for a long moment, no one speaking as Mrs. Harrington began to use her fingers to brush through her son’s hair.

            “It’s not too late,” Dustin said softly. “It’s not to late to be a part of his life. He’s moved out, but his place isn’t very nice, and he’s so alone most of the time anyways. I don’t even think he still owns the apartment since he’s been out for so long. We-we got his stuff out earlier when we thought he was dead.”

            “He needs you,” Max spoke up. “Now, more than ever. It-it won’t be easy. Steve has a tendency to close off from the people he loves, and everyone really, but we’ll help. He just-he just really needs his parents right now.”

            Mrs. Harrington gave a soft, gentle nod and continued to run her fingers through her son’s hair.

\-------------------------------

            The day Steve woke up was one of the rare days that no one could visit him, and he spent the day letting the doctors tell him about his condition while being unable to respond due to a tube down his throat. He resigned himself to the loneliness of the hospital and the relief of knowing the kids were alright all by the time the doctor stopped speaking.

            He fell back asleep after that.

            When Steve next woke up, it was to someone squeezing his hand and talking in a hushed whisper, and to someone else carefully running a hand through his hair.

            “His favorite dessert is definitely oatmeal raisin cookies,” the voice, obviously Dustin, said over his head. “I don’t know how he eats them, but anytime someone makes them, he is always getting several cookies. My mom started giving him some on random occasions.”

            “Not ice cream,” and Steve thought he knew that voice, but he wasn’t entirely sure. “He used to love it as a child.”

            “He did,” Dustin agreed, and Steve could hear the frown in his voice. “But then he got that job at Scoops Ahoy. With the kind of company he and his co-worker, Robin, you met her. Well, with the kind of people they put up with, I don’t blame them for hating ice cream.”

            Steve struggled to open his eyes, wanting to see who else was speaking. When he finally got them open, he could feel his heart jump.

            He grunted, unable o speak around the tube in his throat.

            But the effort of opening his eyes was too much, and he felt himself drift off before his mother could respond.

            The third time Steve woke up, it was late, he could tell, and Robin was curled up, fast asleep in the armchair. Steve let himself drift off that time.

            The fourth time he woke up, it was to his father singing him a lullaby. A very familiar lullaby he hadn’t heard in years. Not since he was small.

            _“You look happy to see me.”_

            His father ended the soft tune, and Steve let himself lean into his father’s side. He could feel his father’s breathing hitch and watched as his father locked eyes with him.

            “Oh, Stevie,” Mr. Harrington breathed. “Oh, my son.”

            Steve gave out a whimpered sound.

            “Shh,” his father hushed. “It’s alright now. I’m here. I’m right here, Stevie, and I am not going anywhere.”

            Steve had heard that promise before, but his dad was here, and he wasn’t going to ruin that now. Not like he could with a tube down his throat, but that didn’t matter. His dad was here, and Steve would take whatever he could get. He stayed awake, listening to his father talk about anything and everything. Lucas was the one to show up later, explaining how they had taken shifts after school to watch over him.

            And Steve, well, Steve let the attention wash over him with the burning knowledge that he would never get this again. He’d hold onto it while it lasted.

\--------------------------

            The tube did come out, but Steve had to use the nose thing to aid his breathing, and he had to do all sorts of weird treatments to settle his healing lungs. The doctors weren’t sure he’d ever breath right again, but he was letting himself relax as much as possible.

            His mother sat with him some days, talked with him at random. Like the kids, both his parents had been taking shifts at his bedside. First when the kids were at school, and then spending the entire day, even with the kids present. It was odd, Steve thought, because his mother never cared. And yet she kept coming, kept talking to him, kept learning _anything and everything_ about him.

            The Byers came to visit for Christmas.

            “Hey, El,” he smiled as she instantly climbed onto the bed and tucked into his side. “What’s wrong?”

            “Still hurt,” El stated bluntly, poking Steve’s cheek. “Need cuddles to get better.”

            Steve wasn’t sure who taught her that, but he didn’t mind, letting the little girl curl her small frame around him. Will was quick to sit on the bed beside him, and Jonathan took the chair. Leaving Joyce to stand beside the bed and run her hand through his hair.

            “Hey, sweetheart, how are you?”

            “Been better,” Steve admitted wincing as he gave a shrug. “I start physical therapy soon, and then, hopefully, I’ll be able to get out of here. Don’t know where I’ll go, though.”

            “What do you mean?” Jonathan frowned. “Wouldn’t you just go home?”

            Steve laughed, placing his hand over his chest as the action burned. “I moved out of my parents place once I had enough money to get an apartment. Got the cheapest place I could and lived there till I got shot. My parents practically disowned me after that.”

            Again, Steve shrugged. “Now I have no job, hospital bills galore, and no apartment.”

            Joyce was absolutely, positively stricken. The Harrington’s were trying, she knew, but this… had they really kicked him out?

            “I’ll be fine,” Steve waved off. “Nothing I can’t handle. I mean, come on, even death couldn’t stop me.”

            Joyce stayed with Steve for a bit longer, but as Steve grew tired, Jonathan left to see Nancy, Will and El eventually fell asleep, curled into Steve, leaving Joyce alone. And she was instantly a woman on a mission.

\---------------------------

            Steve found the whole physical therapy thing to be stupid, especially since he wasn’t supposed to strain himself too much. He hated it, and he practically yelled at the nurse to leave him alone when she tried to come for him.

            It wasn’t her fault her job was stupid, but there was really no point.

            “We can do this one of two ways,” Jonathan stated as he entered the room. “I can either carry you downstairs like some blushing princess, or you can get in the wheelchair.”

            Jonathan had grown a back-bone since they last saw each other, and Steve had to admit he hated it. He grumbled and cursed the other boy as he got into the chair.

            “Why can’t you people just let me suffer in peace,” he stated bitterly, but even Steve could tell it was half-hearted. “I don’t want to do this.”

            “Well if you want to get better, then you have to,” Jonathan quipped. “And the kids would be disappointed in you if you chose not to do anything.”

            Steve glared, grumbling under his breath once more as he got to the physical therapy room.

            “Have fun.”

            “Bite me, Byers.”

\--------------------------------

            Steve’s breath caught in his throat, a look crossing his face as he observed his parents first, then the house in front of them.

            “I don’t understand?”

            His father was quick to help him out of the car, El instantly exiting the Byers car and climbing into Steve’s lap the moment he was in the wheelchair.

            “Welcome home, son,” his father kissed his head.

            Steve stared at the house, letting his hand curl around his mother’s hand as they moved towards Steve’s childhood home.

            “I-I still don’t-But I was-I don’t-?”

            “Stevie,” his mother whispered gently. “We’re taking you home. We’re going to take care of you, alright?”

            Steve swallowed, still not quite wrapping his head around everything, and watched as they got closer to the house. Despite the silence, Steve missed his home, missed his parents. It felt so good to be back.

            “It’s okay, Stevie,” Mr. Harrington stated. “We’re home.”

\-------------------------------

            Propped on his bed, Robin tucked into his side, Steve focused on his breathing, on the feeling of his lungs as they took in air. It wasn’t perfect, and sports would be out of the question, but he could breathe like any normal human being. And that was enough.

            “Why’d you do it?”

            Steve turned to Robin at that, snapped from his thoughts. “What do you mean?”

            “You jumped in front of a bullet, Steve,” Robin sat up, looking Steve dead in the face. “You just went right into it, jumped right in front of the kids. I don’t understand why?”

            Steve studied Robin for a moment, trying to figure out what she was saying.

            “Rob,” he sat up too. “You knew I would. You _know_ I would take a bullet for any of you. Why are you surprised?”

            Robin stared at him for a moment, and then she was crying. Steve just-Steve just couldn’t understand why.

            “Robin, don’t be sad,” Steve crawled towards her and let her nestle against his chest. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

            “No, its not that,” Robin shook her head and lightly pulled back. “Well, it is. Partly. But how does someone who has never experience true love give it so freely?”

            Steve still didn’t understand.

\-----------------------------------

            Mrs. Harrington found herself unable to sleep, not an uncommon thing when it came to her insomnia. She just needed to drink herself away for a but, and then things would be alright. She did her best not to wake her son, creeping down the hallway (her husband sent harder than a rock, so she had no fear of disturbing him). But to her surprise, her son’s door was open.

            “Stevie?” she peaked into the room.

            And to her surprise, not only was Steve still there, but the four kids that Steve was so fond of were also curled around him. She had no idea when they got there, but the one who had snapped at them that first day was still awake.

            “Hey, Mrs. Harrington,” he waved, standing up to see greet her “Can’t sleep?”

            She nodded.

            “Yeah, Steve either,” Mike jerked his head o the other. “Well, now he is, but only cause we’re here now. Sorry for sneaking in like this.”

            “No, no,” she waved off. “Does, does Steve have trouble sleeping often?”

            Mike frowned, looking to Mrs. Harrington. “Robin said Steve confessed to having trouble for as long as he could remember.”

            Mrs. Harrington wasn’t sure what to make of that.

            “Well, I have school tomorrow, so I guess I’ll get some sleep. Thanks for having us Mrs. Harrington.”

            She watched as Mike walked back into the bedroom and curled under the covers beside Steve and the others.

\--------------------------

            “I don’t think he would have gotten better if those kids weren’t there,” Mrs. Harrington told her husband.

            “I don’t think he’d still be here if it wasn’t for those kids,” Mr. Harrington decided, turning to look at his wife.

            She gave a nod, not looking at her husband. Instead, her gaze was on her son as he and the kids played around on the wheelchair in the driveway. The smile on his face was one she didn’t recognize, but it was one she wanted to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests welcome
> 
> Guys, I have just discovered that the last season of Fairy Tail has been fully uploaded to Hulu, which means that may be all I do tomorrow, so there may not be a prompt.


	77. Its A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to GeegeeRobinson32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a break

            “Turns out, my little sister misses you.”

            Steve was staring at Mike as if the kid had grown another head. Which, given their history, probably wasn’t impossible. But that was not the case. The sentence in itself was just so bizarre, Steve was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

            “Holly misses me?”

            “That’s what I said.”

            “Holly misses _me_?”

            “Do I really need to keep repeating myself?”

            Steve quickly shut his mouth before he could make another fool of himself. It was like there was a giant ERROR message flashing through his brain.

            “And, you know, Holly is really smart,” Mike continued his story. “And so when she kept pestering Nancy about why you never came around anymore, Nancy shouted that she had broken up with you. Holly got really mad and kicked her in the shin.”

            Robin snorted from where she was leaned at Steve’s side. She still wasn’t very fond of Nancy.

            “Okay, the fact of the matter is, you need to hang out with Holly.”

            Steve blinked. The ERROR message was now accompanied by sirens.

            “I’m sorry, what?”

\---------------------------------

            “Steve!” Holly cheered as Steve lifted the girl into the air. “Yay!”

            “Thank you for doing this,” Karen quickly thanked rather sheepishly. “Oh, look at the time. Have fun, Holly.”

            The door shut behind her, Holly still on Steve’s hip.

            “So, I heard you missed me,” Steve bounced Holly.

            Holly let out a giggle, nodding her head. “You play with me. Mike and Nancy never do that. I always play by myself.”

            “Well then I guess we should go play something, huh?”

            Holly quickly scrambled out of Steve’s arms and began to lead him to all of her toys. “Tea party!”

            Steve let out a laugh and allowed himself to be tugged into all of Holly’s games. When the Wheeler family got home, they found Steve fast asleep in the middle of the living room, with a fast asleep Holly on his chest.

            “Told you he was a good babysitter,” Mike shot at Nancy before going to grab a blanket from the hall closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you cared to read my beginning note, you would have seen the words "I am taking a break"
> 
> Let me explain. I am one of those people who gets tired of something as times go by, even if I still consider it to be a favorite thing of mine. To get around this, I have taught myself to "take breaks". What this means is that I won't be as active in this fandom. It will probably not be until December of 2020 that Season 4 comes out, and as I am slowly growing tired, I have determined that this is one fandom I don't want to drop. So I am "taking a break". 
> 
> I will still update this book, and I will gladly take more requests. However, this also means that I will not be writing any other stories for some time. Please feel free to leave requests anyways, jut know you may not see them for a few months. I will do my best to get through the remaining requests in my possession, but know that you will probably not see them till after the holiday.
> 
> If you wish to see more of my writing, I have a story in the works in the "Fairy Tail" fandom, and a friend and I are both discussing a "Pokémon" story. I also have a "Merlin" series completely planned out and in the process of writing. 
> 
> As always: Requests Welcome


End file.
